The Banished Princess
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Fates are reversed when Zuko never gets burned and Azula has to leave the Fire Nation to roam the earth as the banished princess. Zuko stays behind with Ozai, Azula sees the world outside the Fire Nation as she travels with Mai and Ty Lee. But people don't change easily. Will the outcome of the story be any different?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I got permission from Sofia Albellera to use her fanart for this fic._**

 ** _The idea for this fic is based on the suggestions of_** **runrundoyourthings.**

* * *

Azula liked training. She liked the looks of admiration—and sometimes fear—she got from her teachers. She liked it when they told her that she was a prodigy. That she was the most powerful firebender the Fire Nation had seen in ages. And most of all—she liked being better than her brother Zuko.

She liked how it gained her father's praise. Although, it didn't help her gainher mother's approval though. Azula had tried everything to get her mother's attention. She performed her new stances in front of her, expecting praise, or at least approval. But her mother didn't seem to care about how hard Azula worked. She would always look at Zuko and asked about what he had learned, without as much as complementing Azula. Why would she, though? Zuko wasn't as good as she was. He didn't try as hard as she did, either. Her mother didn't care.

But she was at least her father's favourite child. He would beam with pride when she showed him what she had learned and how quickly she had progressed. He would place a hand on her shoulder and tell her he recognized himself in her. That she was even stronger than he was—and that she would make a great Fire Lord.

'But what about uncle Iroh?' Azula had asked. 'He's going to be Fire Lord when granddad dies, isn't he?'

'Your granddad is going to chose his best son to become firelord,' her father had answered. 'Just like I'm going to do.'

'But what about Zuko?'

Her father had frowned. 'What about him?' he'd asked.

'He's older than me,' Azula said.

'I just said that doesn't matter,' her father pointed out. 'Didn't you listen to me?'

0o0o0o0o0

Azula felt the strength of the sun. The heat on her skin, the brightness that was apparent, even through her closed eyes.

She inhaled deeply and tried to concentrate on her breathing, but her mind seemed to drift off. She opened her eyes and huffed, annoyed with herself.

'What's wrong?' master Lu asked.

Azula decided to ignore that question. Instead of answering, she rose and looked at the old man with resignation. 'That is enough for today,' she said, trying to sound like her usual determined self.

The old man didn't contradict her, but bowed and retreated into his home. Azula turned back and watched the training ground that had been her home for over a year now. A year, in which she had perfected every possible stance. She had become the best lightning bender the Fire Nation had ever seen, and had even perfected the combustion technique. That was the exact reason she had sought out master Lu—she knew he was an expert on the matter. Exploding things with her mind had been a nice distraction for a while, but master Lu had taught her everything he knew by now. The last few months had felt as a waste of time—and there was nothing Azula hated more than wasting time.

Two years ago… She swallowed and turned her back to the training ground, determined to distract herself one way or another. She was surprised to find Ty Lee, looking at her with concern.

'What?' she snapped while crossing her arms over her chest.

'You're not training,' Ty Lee stated. Azula raised one eyebrow.

'Clearly,' she said, annoyed. 'What do you want?'

Ty Lee wasn't affected by her cold behaviour. 'I thought you might wanted some company,' she said while walking to Azula.

'I don't,' Azula muttered, but Ty Lee ignored her

'I know today's a rough day for you,' Ty Lee continued. Azula hissed and massaged her forehead, but she didn't contradict her words.

'And I have a great idea to cheer you up,' Ty Lee said. 'Since you like to learn new stuff... I'm going to teach you to chi-block!' She smiled, content with her own plan. Azula was surprised by her suggestion, but before she didn't say anything against the idea. It would be nice to learn something new, something remotely useful… Azula knew how dangerous Ty Lee could be—and all thanks to her chi-blocking.

'That's not… a bad idea,' she stated. It had been her goal to learn as much as she could during her time as the banished princess. She would impress everyone when she came back to the Fire Nation... if she ever came back. It had been two years now... and Azula had learned almost everything she could learn. She had practiced with swords, Mai had learned her to throw knives and now she had learned combustion bending. Chi blocking was the next logical step. Azula had been prodigious at everything she tried to learn and combined with the enormous amount of free time she had available, she had learned everything fast and with ease.

Ty Lee grinned, happy with Azula's not negative response.

'I hoped you'd like it,' she said, smiling. 'We could start right now, if you want to.'

It would be something to take Azula's mind off of things—and that was something she could use right now.

'Okay,' she said, trying to contain her enthusiasm. Ty Lee grinned and grabbed her hand. 'Let's go!' she said before pulling her towards the middle of the training grounds.

'Isn't there some sort of theoretical part?' Azula asked sceptically. She didn't look forward to dodging Ty Lee's fist without knowing what she would be doing.

'Of course there is!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'That's where we're going to start with!' She let go of Azula's hand and turned around, facing the Princess.

'Chi-blocking means that you block the flow of chi in the body,' she said. 'Before you can block someone else's chi, you should be able to know where to hit.'

'Sounds… logical,' Azula said, still looking skeptically at her friend. Ty Lee quickly explained where the chakras we're located in the body, things Azula already knew. Talking about this subject brought a rare, serious side out in Ty Lee.

'I'm not going to do yoga, if that's what you had in mind,' Azula said when Ty Lee made a few difficult mouvements during her explanation.

'We're not,' Ty Lee said. 'Trust me.'

Azula nodded and sighed. She listened closely when Ty Lee pointed at places she should hit to block the chi.

'You have to hit the exact spot, with the exact amount of force,' Ty Lee said. 'So it's quite difficult to understand at first—but I'm sure you will be able to learn it.'

'Of course,' Azula said directly. She didn't doubt it for one second, to be honest. She touched the spot on her shoulder blade that should be able to block the chi.

'I should have someone to practice on,' she muttered. She glanced at Ty Lee, who gulped and suddenly looked very nervous. 'Didn't think this far, did you?' Azula said with raised eyebrows.

Ty Lee looked guilty while she shook her head.

'Lu has quite a few servants—maybe we can borrow one of them,' Azula said. 'You're my teacher—I don't want you knocked out.'

'Thank you,' Ty Lee said, with a grateful smile. She didn't seem to ponder over the poor servants. She shouldn't have—Azula didn't succeed in blocking their chi. It did, however, manage to take her mind off of the anniversary of her banishment—so that was progress.

* * *

'You're so annoying!' Katara shouted at her brother. 'Just because you happen to be a boy doesn't mean I should do all the chores! You should do something useful as well—would make a nice change!'

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother, her incapable big brother. Thanks to him, their kano had gotten stuck between two icy cliffs and thanks to him they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

'Hey,' Sokka sputtered. 'I protected the village!'

'From whom?' Katara returned. 'The penguins?'

'The Fire Nation, of course!' Sokka proclaimed proudly. Katara huffed.

'You?' she said while glaring at her brother. 'Against the Fire Nation? Since when? I haven't seen them in… well…' She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to forget those horrible memories. 'You know what? I'm going back to the village.'

'You can't leave now!' Sokka exclaimed.

'Oh, I can!' Katara said. 'I'm a Waterbender, remember? My weird powers are going to get me home!'

'What about me!' Sokka yelled, annoyed.

'I'm not going to help you unless you apologise!'

'I've got nothing to apologize for!'

This time Katara really lost her composure. 'You're so ANNOYING!' she yelled. 'You just keep bossing me around, pretending you're the head of the family now…'

'Katara,' Sokka muttered, suddenly looking quite frightened.

'… Saying you're protecting the family, while I'm the only Waterbender left…'

'Katara…'

'… And I'm DONE with it!'

'Katara!' Sokka exclaimed loudly, but this time Katara realised why. In her anger, she had exploded a piece of an iceberg.

She didn't know how exactly what happened, but she knew the wave that resulted from the splashing would have thrown her in the freezing water of Sokka hadn't grabbed her.

'What the hell!' he yelled.

'Sorry,' said Katara timidly. Her accusations had been justified, but she hadn't want to nearly drown them.

'No, Katara, look!' Sokka said while he pointed towards the iceberg she had just molested. The water around still moved and she gasped as a new iceberg emerged. A weird glow came off of it.

It provided her with enough light to see a human form.

'It's alive!' she yelled. 'We have to help him!'

'No! Katara!' Sokka yelled. 'We don't know what that thing is!'

Katara ignored him. She grabbed Sokka's club and jump on the iceberg that contained the human. With all her force, she struck the ice in hopes of saving him. Nothing. She groaned and tried again. A little splinter of ice fell off.

'Damn it!' she screamed.

'It is no use, Katara,' Sokka said. 'You should know by now that ice is quite strong.' Katara ignored him. She grabbed the club with two hands and looked at the male figure in the ice. She struck one more time in the centre of the iceberg… and fell back with the sudden blast of force it released. Katara stared in disbelief as a crack spread from the place she hit the ice to the top of the icy mountain. Sokka grabbed her as the ice split and a blue light beam appeared, followed by a young boy.

'What the…' he muttered while raising his spear to the unknown person. He frowned when the boy collapsed.

Katara hurried towards the person. He was younger than she had expected and he wore weird clothes – way too thin for the South Pole. She frowned as she saw the arrow on his bald head. Wasn't that something the airbenders used to do?

She and Sokka stared at him in disbelief.

'We have to get him to the village!' she said while she looked at him worriedly. 'I think he's still breathing.'

'How?' Sokka said annoyed. 'If you don't remember—our boat is gone.'

The boy murmured something.

'What is it?' Sokka said.

'Come closer,' the boy whispered.

'He's alive!' Katara yelled, looking at Sokka before she stared at the boy again.

'I've got to tell you something…' the boy whispered. Katara frowned before she moved closer. From the way he was speaking, she could tell he was still very weak.

'Will you go penguin sledding with me?' the boy asked, his eyes growing big with hope.

'Uh, sure…' Katara said. She frowned, wanting to ask him about his arrow—but he still seemed weak. She was curious as to how he ended up in an iceberg, but that question would have to wait. Sokka didn't agree with that sentiment.

'Are you an airbender?' he asked.

Katara huffed. 'Sokka!' she exclaimed, but her brother ignored her and eyed the young boy with curiosity and scepticism.

'Sure am,' the boy answered smiling. 'My name's Aang.'

'I thought there were no airbenders left,' Sokka murmured, only loud enough for Katara to here.

'We'll get answers later,' she said sternly, before she eyed the young airbender with curiosity. He was an airbender – so that meant that the weren't extinct after all. She helped him stand up and he smiled happily.

'I'm not quite sure how we can return the village,' Katara said. 'Our katana has been destroyed.' She sighed. 'And we can't go swimming, obviously.'

'No problem,' Aang said. 'We can…' He frowned before he suddenly turned around and jumped in the air, startling the siblings. 'We can take Appa!' they heard him yell a few seconds after. Katara's mouth fell open when she saw an enormous creature appear.

'What's that?' Sokka yelled.

'That's Appa, my flying bison,' Aang said.

'Yeah… right,' Sokka said. 'And this is Katara, my flying sister.'

'Flying?' Katara said. 'You think he can bring us back to the village?'

'You don't believe him, do you?' Sokka asked her. Katara shrugged while she looked at Aang. Today had turned out quite different than she had expected. There was an airbender left. Aang jumped down and let Appa to the siblings. Sokka squiked while he tried to put distance between himself and 'Appa'.

Katara didn't fear Appa. She trusted Aang. He had given her something she hadn't felt in quite a long time. Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

'You've become really good,' Mai said while Azula rubbed her painful shoulder. 'Just not good enough to beat Ty Lee.'

'Give her a few weeks,' Ty Lee said.

'If I were to use firebending…' Azula growled.

'Yeah yeah, you would boil me alive,' Ty Lee said while rolling her eyes. 'But you're not allowed to do that, okay? I'd very much like to stay unboiled.'

Azula tried to flex the fingers of the arm Ty Lee had managed to block. Her entire arm felt numb, but there was also something else. She could feel the block in her shoulder, how her chi could't flow to her arm.

'Or I could just blow up your head,' Azula suggested while standing up. She tried to move her arm, but her limb was useless. She groaned in frustration.

'It will probably wear off in a few minutes,' Ty Lee said.

'I know,' Azula retorted. 'I can feel the block, so to say.' She massaged the knot and sighed. 'Another round, then?'

'You can feel it?' Ty Lee asked. She frowned. 'I've never heard of that, actually. I'm not sure if it's possible.'

'It is,' Azula retorted. 'I'm feeling it.'

'Maybe you're just imagining it,' Mai said. When Azula turned around to glare at her, she saw that Mai sat on the ground, playing carelessly with one of her knives. She grinned at Azula. 'Maybe we can continue practicing your aim?' she asked.

Azula sighed. She didn't feel like practicing her aim. She didn't feel like practicing with Ty Lee either, to be completely honest… but what where her options? Sitting around and doing nothing?

Azula let go of her shoulder and sighed. Every day she was banished was another useless day. The only thing she could do to make them more useful was to learn something new.

'You okay?' Ty Lee asked.

'It's almost over,' Azula responded, although she knew that wasn't what Ty Lee meant. This time she succeeded to move her arm, although it felt a little bit uncomfortable. It took another minute before she could feel everything flow again. 'I think it's gone,' Azula said. She stretched her arm and a dash of lighting flew into the air.

'It's still impressive,' Tai Lai said while the sky lit with the energy of her lightning.

'It should be,' Azula muttered. 'It's stronger than ever.' She flexed her fingers and refrained herself from sighing. 'Let's spar again, shall we?'

Ty Lee looked as enthusiastic as ever. Azula knew she was progressing, but she also knew that she wasn't capable of defeating her friend—yet. It was frustrating.

Azula knew she shouldn't run. She was a princess and one day she would become Fire Lady, so she should behave with dignity and calmness. At all times. But right now she couldn't refrain herself from running while grinning like a fool.

She knew her father had a war meeting today—it wouldn't be long before she would be allowed to attend them. She also knew that the meeting would most likely be done by now. She hurried towards her fathers chamber, expecting to find him there.

There were no guards in front of the locked door. Azula frowned before turning around and walking towards the war meeting, almost against her own judgement. The sound of her feet rolled through the mostly empty corridors. When she arrived in front of the room, she saw her father. He stood outside and talked with a few of his most trusted advisors, while the rest of the attendants where still leaving the room.

Azula couldn't contain the grin on her face. She saw her uncle, with an almost permanent frown on his face. He didn't spare her as much as a glance. She didn't know why, but her uncle had never liked her. She didn't care anyway. She was to become Fire Lady and he would never be Fire Lord. Azula eyed her father, wary of interrupting an important conversation. Some people looked at her and bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Azula ignored them.

Eventually her father noticed her. 'Azula?' he asked. 'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing?'

'I was practicing, father,' Azula said. She took the fact that he had spoken to her as permission to speak, so she walked towards him. 'I've been practicing to make my fire hotter, as you said… and something amazing happened!' She smiled again, overjoyed and beaming. She knew her father would be proud of her, but she feared he might be to busy.

'Can I show you?' she asked.

'Here?' her uncle said frowning. 'Isn't that a little bit dangerous?'

'Oh no,' her father chuckled. 'Azula knows what she's doing. She's the best firebender of her generation—and she is not even ten.'

Azula's smile grew even wider when she heard those words. She was about to prove his high expectations of her.

'Show me, daughter,' Ozai said. He was well aware that all the other council members were looking at well. This was a possibility for his future heir to prove her worth.

Azula extended her arms and showed him her flame. 'My fire,' she said proudly. 'I was practicing—and now it's blue!'

She heard a few soft gasps. Ozai looked in astonishment a the flame. 'I've never seen anything like it,' he said, surprised.

'I didn't know it was possible,' general Tahi muttered. Azula was well aware of the fact that everyone looked at her right now. She beamed.

'She's a true prodigy,' Ozai said. 'The best firebender of her generation—she will be the best firebender the world had ever seen.'

Azula's strong footwork was one of her best assets. It made sure Ty Lee had a hard time keeping up with her. She had also become very skilled in blocking Ty Lee's attacks, but she hadn't yet succeeded in blocking the girl herself.

It wasn't a very easy thing to do, considering that Ty Lee didn't stand still for over two seconds.

'Damn, you've become really good,' Ty Lee said while Azula ducked to escape her arm. It was clear she didn't believe Azula could beat her though. Azula narrowed her eyes. She would prove that wrong very soon—she was sure about it.

Azula ducked and Ty Lee's arm flew over her head. This time, Azula managed to grab her arm and twist it. Ty Lee shrieked when she was forced to turn her back to Azula, giving her the perfect opportunity to hit the girl between her shoulder blades.

'Good job,' Mai said while Ty Lee fell to the ground.

'Did it work?' Azula asked. 'Are you chi blocked?'

'Positive,' Ty Lee responded, but she didn't sound like her usual cheery self. Azula couldn't contain her smug grin. She had been in Ty Lee's position too many times, so it felt good that the tables had finally been turned.

'That's enough chi blocking for today,' Azula said while crossing her arms. 'Can you stand up?'

Ty Lee turned her head to look at her accusingly. 'Not really, no,' she muttered.

Azula grinned while she extended one hand towards the girl. 'Oh, wait,' she said mockingly before placing her hands under Ty Lee's arms. The moment she touched the girl, she could feel the energy flowing through her body.

Azula frowned and let go of the girl. 'Hey,' Ty Lee said. 'Aren't you going to help me?'

'I felt something,' Azula said. 'Stay still.' Ty Lee huffed, but this time it wasn't meant as a joke. Azula placed her hand between Ty Lee's shoulder blades. This time she could feel it again—the energy or chi was stuck in there, thanks to Azula's fast and precise blow.

'I can feel your chi,' Azula said. 'I…' She frowed. 'I think I can bend it.'

'What?!' Ty Lee squeaked. 'Please don't! You could really mess things up—or kill me!'

'Is that even possible?' Mai asked. She stood next to Azula.

Azula took a few deep breaths and concentrated on her own body. She could feel the energy flowing, not blocked by anything at the moment.

'I think so,' she said. 'It's like… fire is also energy, isn't it?'

'Does that mean you can bend energy?' Mai asked.

Azula shrugged. 'I don't think so… maybe.'

'Maybe you could bend light,' Mai said. 'That would be cool.' Azula would have thought her enthusiastic if she hadn't said it in her normal, bored tone.

'Could you please help me up?' Ty Lee said, still looking pretty nervous. 'Don't bend me, please.'

Azula helped the poor girl to her feet. 'Are your arms still numb?' she asked.

'It feels horrible,' Ty Lee admitted.

'Tell me about it,' said Azula. She looked at Mai, who looked like she was feeling nothing at all. 'Maybe we can try to improve my aim,' she said. 'Might as well do something useful while Ty Lee recovers.' But she said it without bitterness.

Her discovery about her new powers and the fact that she had succeeded in blocking Ty Lee made her feel a lot better. Today hadn't been a complete waste after all.

* * *

Katara couldn't believe how much her life had changed in just a few days. Aang had turned out to be the Avatar, it turned out that his bison could really fly, and now they were on their way to their sister tribe, so that they could learn waterbending. She would learn how to waterbend!

It was like all her dreams had come true, she thought. With the Avatar alive, there might have been a way to save the world after all.

They currently sat on Appa, flying in whatever direction Sokka pointed them. Katara wasn't all to sure about her brother's navigation skills, but it was too beautiful a day to worry about anything.

She should have known that it couldn't have lasted forever.

'Is that… is that a fire nation ship?' Aang asked. Sokka and Katara immediately looked down. There was no mistaking—the ugly black ship brought forth a dozen unpleasant memories.

'What if they see us!' she yelled to Sokka.

'If?' Sokka yelled back. 'They're mean, not blind!' He huffed.

'What now?' Katara said worriedly.

'You're a waterbender. We're in the middle of the ocean,' Sokka said. 'Don't worry.'

Katara could distinguish the soldiers on board of the ship. She could see their faces, looking towards the enormous flying bison.

'I'm not sure if you have been listening, but I'm still to start my training,' Katara said. 'I doubt I could do anything but throw a snowball at them.'

'It's a start,' Sokka said. 'And there's no snow here.'

Katara would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so busy eying the soldiers. 'They're not attacking us,' she said hopefully.

'Not all firebenders are mean,' Aang said. 'I have a friend… well, I had. A hundred years ago. His name was…'

Katara wouldn't find out what his name was anytime soon, because an enormous fireball was send their way.

'Aang!' she screamed, while Sokka hurried away to the middle of the saddle.

'What were you saying?' Sokka yelled sarcastically while laying flat. 'Katara, get down here!'

Aang tried to steer Appa as to prevent a collision, but that was getting increasingly difficult when the soldiers continued to shoot them.

Katara looked towards the ship and saw the fire coming directly at them. She knew it was going to hit them.

'Aang!' she screamed, feeling vulnerable and scared to death. Aang jumped next to her and sent an enormous blast of air towards the fireball, successfully altering its path.

'Oh, great,' Sokka mumbled. 'Now they know you're an airbender.'

Aang had to stop a few more fireballs, but eventually they were out of reach.

'Friendly fire soldiers,' Sokka mumbled to himself. 'That would be a sight to behold.' He sighed.

'What now?' Katara asked worriedly. 'We've lost the element of surprise.'

'We must just stay ahead of them,' Aang said. 'Appa is faster than their ships.' Appa growled to show he agreed with that statement. It was easier said than done, Katara thought. Appa was no warship. He was fast and he was strong and fluffy, but he needed rest, whereas the ships could fare night and day.

Eventually, they would have to land. Katara sighed as she looked at the ship that was reduced to no more than a small black dot. She didn't want to think about that right now.

* * *

'You wanted something exciting to happen? Well, something exciting happened,' a general named Zetan said to himself. He looked down upon the letter he had just been writing. The letter for the Fire Lord, in which he told about their random encounter with a huge flying beast and an airbender.

It had to be the Avatar, right?

He sighed while signing the letter. He should've appreciated the nice and calm – even the boring – while he could have.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming better than Ty Lee had proven more difficult than Azula had initially thought. She didn't mind though, because it gave her something that her life had lacked for a long time: purpose. Azula was at her best when she had a purpose. It gave the discipline and enthusiasm to train every day, with or without Ty Lee. And although Azula didn't think she was _better_ than Ty Lee, she was at least just as good. And that was without the use of her firebending skills.

She looked at the poor girl. It had taken her a very long and equal fight, but Azula had actually managed to block both of her arms with one a swift and precise blow.

'You know what? I think you've learned me everything you can,' Azula said smirking. She allowed herself a rare moment of pride while Ty Lee nodded.

'I would shake your hand and congratulate you, but…' Ty Lee said and Azula actually smiled.

'Let me help,' she said.

'How?' Ty Lee frowned. 'Azula… no!' Azula had placed her hand between at Ty Lee's shoulder.

'I know I can fix it,' Azula said frowning. 'It's like… as if the chi is nothing more than fire.'

'Chi is energy,' Mai said.

'I rather not you tried this new technique out on me,' Ty Lee squirmed. 'Please?'

Azula sighed. 'Thank you for the vote of confidence,' she murmured. She stood up and turned around before Ty Lee could answer. The warm feeling of pride left her and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling as if it was but a useless achievement. Azula ignored the murmured apologie of Ty Lee and left the training grounds. It was only a short walk towards the beach. From there she could she her ship, still inhabited by her men. Azula assumed that they hadn't mind staying in this tropical paradise, but she was growing rather wary of it.

Mai had followed her and stood next to her as the both looked at the way the waves glistered in the sunlight.

'I want to leave,' Azula said. 'I've wanted it for quite some time now. Training with Ty Lee has given me some distraction – but I'm growing bored.'

Mai nodded and looked over her shoulder. Azula followed her gaze and saw that Ty Lee had followed them, walking really slow and careful, still unable to use her arms.

'When did you want to leave?' Mai asked.

'I haven't really thought it through,' Azula admitted. 'I first wanted to come up with a destination – and I haven't succeeded at doing that.'

Mai looked surprised. 'We could travel, you know?' she said. 'We're still only on the edge of the Fire Nation's territory. There's a lot left to explore.'

'I presume,' Azula muttered. 'We could go to visit the Airbender Temples.'

'Or the Earth Kingdom!' Ty Lee said. She seemed to have regained some feeling in her arms and smiled awkwardly while she flexed her fingers.

'I can't visit the Earth Kingdom,' Azula said. 'We're at war – in case you forget.' She sounded cruel, even to her own ears.

'But…' Ty Lee said.

'And I'm not allowed in the colonies,' Azula continued. 'I'm banished, remember?' She had to stop talking, because the subject of her banishment never failed to make her feel worthless and weak. It forced her to think about her future and about all that she had lost.

What bothered her the most was probably that she didn't understand why her father had wanted to banish her. She had always been his favourite child, more so than her brother Zuko. He had called her the best firebender in ages, a military mastermind… and then he had her banished. Because she had spoken up one time – and not without reason.

Azula wanted to grit her teeth, but controlled herself and made sure that her face stayed blank.

'Maybe you could ask permission to stay in the colonies,' Mai said. 'It's not like it's close to the Fire Nation.'

'The colonies are Fire Nation.'

'You know what I mean,' Mai sighed. 'Write a letter to your father…'

Azula's felt the blood drain from her face. 'No,' she said softly. The thought of her father made her sad and angry at the same time. She turned her head, making sure Mai and Ty Lee couldn't see the look on her face.

'Maybe you could go pretending you're someone else,' Ty Lee said. She stretched her arms a few times. 'Then we could go to the Earth Kingdom. And if someone tries to attack you… well, you certainly know how to chi block,' she said with a small giggle. It was a nice try to make her feel better, Azula thought. She wanted to retort, to make Ty Lee see how foolish her words were… but she stopped herself.

Ty Lee and Mai where the only two who had offered to come with her after she had been banished. They had come to her in her worst moments, in which she didn't know what to do - a feeling she was quite unfamiliar with. Without them, she would be on herself. Alone. 'I could do that,' Azula said, surprising the two girls as much as herself. 'It's not a really good idea,' she continued. 'But there's no harm in it, either. As long as we make sure no one notices us.'

There was a shocked silence. It was – unsurprisingly – Ty Lee who broke it. 'We could give you a makeover!' she said happily. 'No one will recognize you when I'm done with you.'

'No.' Azula sighed and straitened her bangs with her hands. 'I should inform my crew,' she said. 'We'll be leaving as soon as possible.'

She looked at Mai and Ty Lee. Azula had never been good at thanking people – and why would she? The first 12 years of her life she had been Princess Azula. People should thank her for being allowed to be around her, to help her… but now people knew her as the princess that had been banished. And Mai and Ty Lee still were here.

Azula didn't know if and how she should put the sentiments to words. Instead she simply nodded before trotting down the beach, going to the small 'harbour' where her ship was docked.

* * *

Azula had missed the sensation of being on sea. She stood on deck and breathed the fresh air, feeling the wind against her skin.

'I'm going to miss the island,' Ty Lee said. 'I've made some good memories here.'

Azula frowned. 'Good memories?' she asked sceptically.

'Yes, of course!' Ty Lee answered. 'Think of all the times we made a campfire on the beach.'

'That was… quite fun,' Azula admitted. 'And I suppose I've learned a lot of useful things here.'

'As if you weren't dangerous enough,' Mai said.

Azula smiled upon that remark. 'Maybe it wasn't all bad,' she said. 'But still…' She didn't finish her sentence, but Mai and Ty Lee knew what she had been thinking.

'Mai said that you guys talked about visiting the air temples,' Ty Lee said. 'That should be quite interesting, right?'

'They have been deserted for over a hundred years,' Azula said. 'I think it's quite a dull place. And dusty, too. But it would make for a nice chance of scenery.' She pondered while looked at the small stroke of land at the horizon. 'I wished I could do something useful,' she confessed. 'Something… to redeem myself.' She sighed and rubbed her temples. 'But I guess that's impossible.' At first she had thought that her father would call her back without a few weeks, but she had currently lost all hope. If he really wanted to have her back… why wait for two whole years?

'So we might as well do something fun,' she said.

Two days after they had left Lu's island, they reached an small Fire Nation colony. It was a small village, known as Vuur Spu Village.

They docked the ship and Azula made sure to instruct her captain before she, Ty Lee and Mai left the harbour. It was quite exciting to be around people again, Azula thought. She hadn't been since she was banished, to be quite frank.

'It's so cute here!' Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly. 'Could we stay here for a while?'

Azula shrugged. 'Probably,' she said, trying to ignore her own enthusiasm.

Ty Lee beamed. 'Oh, there's a market!' she said, pointing to a few stands on the side of the road. Azula wouldn't exactly call it a market, but she didn't complain when Ty Lee wanted to look around. She was quite fascinated with the stand that showed necklaces made of so-called precious stones. Azula frowned, not impressed by the overpriced accessories, but Ty Lee eyed them with interest.

'They're quite nice, aren't they?' a friendly voice said. Azula stiffened, before she realised the voice belonged to a boy a few years older than they were he had spoken to Mai.

'You think?' Mai said, unimpressed as ever.

'Are you guys knew here?' the boy asked, not offended by her bored tone.

'Yes,' Mai answered. 'And I'm not sure we're going to stay very long.' She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Azula.

Azula tried to suppress a smile as she saw the surprised look on the boy's fae.

'It would be a pity to leave so soon,' he said. 'I'm Akemi.'

Mai nodded.

'What's your name?' the boy asked. He hadn't as much as looked at Azula. She huffed and walked to Ty Lee, who couldn't choose which necklace she thought the prettiest. It took her another five minute. Azula nodded whenever Ty Lee pointed at a particular piece. Eventually she picked a necklace that contained lava stone.

Mai was still talking with Akemi – or to be more precise: Akemi was talking to Mai. Ty Lee immediately fell into their conversation, while Azula crossed her arms and let her mind drift off.

She didn't follow the conversation until the Akemi invited them for a party the following evening. 'You guys should totally come,' he exclaimed.

'That would be nice,' Ty Lee said, looking at Azula. Akemi looked at her as well, smiling friendly. He had realised that she was the leader of the group. Azula shrugged but said nothing. Mai and Ty Lee seemed interested in going - although that was hard to tell with Mai - so she could tag along if they wanted to.

She had never been to a real party, with actual boys. She didn't know how to behave around boys, either.

Well, it seemed they would stay here for a few days at least.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai looked at his brother Iroh, who seemed confused by their sudden meeting. Their last meeting had been just a few days ago, when they had discussed the proper course of action regarding the northern water tribe. Ozai had decided to send admiral Zhao with an impressive fleet to annul this threat once and for all.

But that wasn't the subject of today's meeting. Ozai looked at his generals, who all wore an interested but respectful expression. Lastly, he looked at his son. Zuko never really liked to meet his gaze, but he did it nonetheless, bowing his head in acknowledgment.

Ozai had never particularly liked his firstborn. He was to weak, to slow. Not smart enough. He didn't recognize himself in the boy at all. No, he had always favoured his daughter. Smart like he was, ambitious like he was and probably already a better bender than he was. It had been a smart move to banish her. He had worried that she would otherwise have tried to kill him to get to the throne, seeing as he was in her path.

So was her brother Zuko. Ozai had pondered quite a few times that if Zuko hadn't been here, Azula would have never been banished. If Zuko was out of the way, Azula would've been sure to succeed him, after all. If only Zuko were dead…

But Ozai knew that he couldn't kill Zuko that easily. Some people already suspected his involvement in the death of his father.

'You must all be wondering why you are here,' Ozai said, his voice cold and controlled. 'I'm afraid I have bad news.'

They looked scared now, although they tried to hide it. A normal Ozai was scary, an angry Ozai was life-threatening. Only Iroh seemed curious. 'What is it?' he asked before sipping his tea.

'I've been informed of the sighting of a young airbender – a master airbender. On a flying bison.' Ozai said. 'Although it hasn't been confirmed yet – we think that boy might be the Avatar.'

Ozai didn't pay a lot of attention to their shocked faces.

'We have to react swiftly,' he continued. 'I want the Avatar captured and brought back to me… and I already have the perfect candidate.' His lips curled in a vicious smile. 'Prince Zuko, my son. It's your time to prove yourself.'


	4. Chapter 4

When Azula was little, she loved making lists. It was one of her ways to make sure that everything around her was controlled and in order. It was one of the things that made her a great strategist.

She had also made a list of her favourite bending-arts. Firebending was the best, of course. It was the most powerful form of bending and therefore the best. No question.

But Azula had always tried to put _all_ the elements into order. Airbending had to be the worst, because the Airbenders were destroyed first. So they were last on her list. Earthbending and waterbending were difficult, because both the Earth Kingdom and the southern Water Tribe had been partly overtaken by the Fire Nation. But Azula had always been fascinated by Waterbending. Perhaps because it was the complete opposite of her own bending art. Perhaps because the ocean seemed so vast, so huge. It should be a thrill to control all that water. If she hadn't been a firebender, she would've wanted to be a waterbender.

Azula walked around the harbour, alone, allowing Mai and Ty Lee to keep talking with that cute little guy. She had excused herself and walked away before they could say anything.

It was quite a small harbour, nothing like the one she was used to in Fire Nation Capital. Azula looked at the small wooden planks beneath her feet and remembered her hometown.

She felt a pang of homesickness and sighed before she recollected herself. It was no use to feel longing for a place she might never see again, so she forced herself to focus on something else. It was actually quite nice to walk around, Azula thought. Not because of the pretty sights, but because of the people. They didn't know who she was, which meant that she was – for once – free from the pitiful or worried looks from her friends or crew.

Here she was just an invincible girl – although she got a few looks from curious people. Azula refrained herself from returning their curiosity with a vicious glare. They didn't mean her any harm, so why would she bother paying any attention?

She enjoyed her moment of peace and quiet before she saw Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee waved enthusiastically when she saw Azula and yelled. Azula sighed before shaking her head. Ty Lee would never change, would she? As long as she wouldn't start yelling any names…

'Did you shake off wonderboy?' Azula asked smirking. She directed the question to Mai, but it was Ty Lee who answered.

'He gave us the address for the party tomorrow,' she exclaimed. 'It's going to be so much fun! It's been ages since we've been to a real party!'

Azula sighed while she recalled the last party she had attended – her twelfth birthday.

'I'm sure you will enjoy yourselves,' she said.

Ty Lee's enthusiasm faded. 'You coming to, aren't you? You have to!' she insisted. Azula smirked, glad that Ty Lee wanted to have her around.

'I'm not sure if it's advisable,' she said. 'If someone were to recognize me…'

'No one will recognize you,' Ty Lee said. 'I'll do your hair and make-up.'

'And besides that… you haven't been seen for two years now,' Mai said. 'People aren't looking out for you.'

'You'll have to make up a fake name,' Ty Lee said.

Azula shrugged. 'I'm not sure if it's worth the trouble.'

'Of course it is!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'It's going to be so much fun, you'll see… I'm not sure if I have appropriate clothing. I've grown out of all the stuff I brought from home. You know what that means…'

Mai rolled her eyes and Azula chuckled.

'Shopping!' Ty Lee continued. 'We can go now, if you want? Azula?'

'I thought I would go undercover,' Azula said smirking.

'How should we call you?' Mai asked.

Azula pondered for a few seconds. 'Maybe… I don't know.' She sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

'I'm not sure if…'

'I've always thought Natsu was a very pretty name,' Ty Lee said quickly. She eyed Azula, who was unusually quiet.

'So… let's go shopping,' she said, more to herself than to her friends. She looked hopeful towards Azula, who shrugged and followed her friends.

Azula was used to wearing her armour. It made her feel strong, what she could use since she was banished. It was almost a part of her identity.

'Natsu,' she heard Ty Lee murmuring to herself, while she was combing Azula's hair.

She was already done with her own hair and make-up and she looked gorgeous – as usual. Even Mai had put some effort in her looks and looked pretty and bored at the same time.

'And… I'm done with you Azu… eh, Natsu!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'You look beautiful!'

Azula smiled while the girl made eye contact in the mirror. 'Thank you,' she muttered before standing up. 'I guess it's time to go, isn't it?'

It wasn't exactly the sort of social occasion Azula felt comfortable attending. She hid all that, of course. Everyone who looked at her would see a pretty and confident girl.

It took Akemi less than a minute to find Mai. 'You made it!' he said beaming. 'Can I offer you a drink?'

'You can,' Mai said.

Azula chose not to participate in the conversation between Akemi and his friends and Mai and Ty Lee. It was a group of loud boys and Azula didn't have anything to say anyway. She preferred to listen and learn.

It seemed so easy for Mai and Ty Lee to just talk with those guys. Azula looked at them, eager to learn it, but it was more difficult than she had thought. Mai and Ty Lee seemed to master it, but Azula didn't know what to respond when somebody said something to her. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw that Ty Lee held the attention of three guys, while Akemi seemed to be glued onto Mai.

Azula stood next to them, but she didn't contribute to the conversation at all. It was better that way, Azula supposed. No one here could find out who she was – they would throw her in jail. She was banished, so she wasn't allowed to be here.

Ty Lee and Mai both seemed to enjoy their conversations – although that was always hard to tell with Mai – so Azula decided to leave. She bet they didn't even notice.

The house wasn't far from the beach. Azula took of her shoes before walking on the cold sand. It was pitch black, the only source of light was the small crescent moon.

Azula wasn't sure if she was supposed to wait for Mai and Ty Lee or if she could return to her ship. She bit her lip, deciding what to do. She supposed she could wait for them, but she didn't want to go inside anymore. She didn't feel like trying to socialise.

It was really dark. Azula could hear the sounds of the waves, but she couldn't see where the sand stopped and the ocean began. The light of the city were small, barely noticeable. She sighed and produced a very small flame in her free hand. It provided her with enough light to see where she was going.

Not far from the house was an abandoned fireplace. Azula sat down on one of the empty seats and supported her arms on her knees. Why is it that nighttime always inspires reflection? As much as Azula didn't want to think about her life, it was impossible not to.

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't hear someone approaching. Azula jumped up, her arms extended in a firebending position. She couldn't see who was approaching her.

'Don't shoot, it's me,' she heard Mai say.

'And me!' Ty Lee said.

Azula frowned. 'What are you doing here? Go back to the party,' she said.

There was a short silence. 'Are you crying?' Mai asked surprised. Azula never cried, not even after she was banished. At least not in front of them.

'No,' Azula snapped. 'Just… go back.'

Mai had never been someone for emotional talk, so it surprised Azula that Mai would continue to walk towards her. She could barely see Azula, but she managed to sit down next to her. Ty Lee sat down her other side.

'I think I'd rather stay here,' Mai said. 'It's not a great party anyways… And you can make fire, right?'

'Of course,' Azula said. 'But why would…?'

'We could make a campfire,' Mai said. 'You know, like in the old days.'

Azula responded by shooting a small blue flame towards the pile of wood in the middle of the circle.

'You don't have to stay, you know,' Azula stated. 'I'm fine.'

'No you're not,' Mai retorted.

'You've been acting weird since… well, since we left Wu,' Ty Lee said. 'Maybe even before that. Sorry.'

Azula sighed.

'Since your two year anniversary,' Mai said softly. 'That's it, isn't it?'

Azula shrugged.

'It's a long time to be away from home,' Mai said. 'But you know, sometimes I wonder… we could find a home someplace else.'

Azula stared into the flames. 'I could,' she agreed. 'We could. Maybe. I… I wish there was a way to regain my father's favour. I had thought he would call me back after a few months, or a year… after I had learned my lesson. But…'

'… He hasn't,' Mai finished.

'He hasn't. So… maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to accept that I'll never be able to return.'

'I didn't say that.'

'You suggested it,' Azula whispered. 'But I want you to know…' She sighed. 'You and Ty Lee can return. If you want to. I'll not force you to stay by my side if you want to return and you know, pick up the life you left behind.'

'I don't want to go home,' Ty Lee said immediately.

'Neither do I,' Mai muttered.

Azula felt grateful that her friends said that to protect her feelings, but she knew it was a lie nonetheless. Why would they want to stay at her side, when they could return to the country where they had grown up?

'If you ever want to…' she said. Why was it so damn difficult to say these words? Azula sighed, feeling like she had grown soft. 'You have my permission. My blessing, so to say.'

'Why would I want to go home?' Ty Lee said. 'All I have there are my six sisters, who all look exactly like me and my parents who can't see who's who.' She stared into the flames. 'I like being here with you, travelling the world.'

'My parents always wanted to mold me into the perfect young lady,' Mai said. 'I was glad I could escape them.'

'So you didn't came along for me?' Azula said. It was supposed to be a joke, but she heard how desperate her own voice sounded.

'It was a nice bonus,' Mai said. 'But Ty Lee's right – I was lucky you wanted to have me. I'm better of here than I would've been at home.'

Azula sighed a few times.

'It's just…' she muttered. 'My entire life I've always done what my father's asked of me. I only wanted to be the perfect daughter, because I couldn't lose his approval. But now… I've lost his approval.'

Ty Lee placed an arm around her shoulders. Mai stayed quiet but looked at her intently.

'My own mother thought I was a monster,' Azula said, staring into the flames. 'She was right, of course… but I was at least my father's favourite.'

'Why would you mother think that?' Mai asked while Ty Lee exclaimed: 'You're not a monster Azula!'

'My mother never loved me,' Azula said. 'Zuko was her favourite.'

She pressed her long nails into her palms.

'We're a mess, aren't we?' Ty Lee said nervously after a long silence. 'All of us.'

'Maybe we are,' Mai said.

'It's a good thing we've found each other, then,' Ty Lee continued. Azula and Mai both stayed silent, but Azula couldn't help but agree.

They had managed to evade all Fire Nation ships, hiding in the woods when Appa had to rest. Aang wished he could erase the worried expression on Katara's face. He wanted to tell her it was going to be alright – but he wasn't sure if that was a promise he could keep. So instead he vowed to himself that we would make sure that _she_ was going to be alright. Her and her brother.

'We're out of food,' Sokka declared, looked horrified at the empty bag in his hands.

'I can try to find some food,' Aang said.

'No,' Sokka said. 'I want some real food. No berries and nuts for me, anymore. Real food.' Katara didn't say anything, but Aang knew that she craved something nutritious as well.

'You're right,' he said. 'We'll have to buy something.'

'Where?' Sokka exclaimed.

'Maybe there's a market?' Katara suggested. 'We can look for a small village, make some purchases and get the hell out of there.'

'That sounds like a good idea to me,' Aang said.

'Oh no,' Sokka exclaimed. 'You're not going in there. You'll stay with Appa while Katara and I get us some food.'

'But I'll need to protect you,' Aang protested.

'Sokka is right, Aang,' Katara said while placing her hand on his shoulder. 'We can take care of ourselves. You should protect Appa.'

'Appa can take better care of himself than you!' Aang exclaimed. Appa rewarded him with an approving roar.

'No discussion,' Sokka said. 'Katara and I are supposed to make sure you'll get to the North Pole safely.'

'But…'

'We'll be alright,' Katara said. She squeezed his shoulder before letting go. Aang sighed defeated.

'We'll have to find somewhere safe,' he said. 'No soldiers or anything.'

'No soldiers,' Katara promised. 'We'll be fine Aang.'

'I still don't like it,' Aang grumbled.

But his patience wasn't tested just yet. They travelled for hours, but they didn't see a single village.

'I never thought I'd say this: but where's a Fire Nation colony when you need one?' Sokka exclaimed.

'It won't be long until the sun's down,' Katara said. 'I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow.'

Sokka sighed, but he didn't say anything.

The found a camping site, but they didn't bother making a fire since they didn't have any food to cook.

'Let's just… try to get some sleep, okay?' Katara mumbled. 'We'll make sure to get some food tomorrow.'

'I could try to find some food,' Aang suggested.

'If only it weren't so dark…'

'If only you were a firebender,' Sokka grumbled. 'Another thing I've never said before.'

'I can make fire,' Aang said.

'Don't bother Aang,' Katara said. 'Just get some rest. Tomorrow we'll find a solution.'

But it wasn't that easy. 'I heard something,' Sokka said a few minutes later. He frowned while he got on his feet.

'You heard your own stomach,' Katara mumbled.

'No, I'm serious!' Sokka exclaimed.

'So am I,' Katara retorted. 'Stand guard if you want, but I'm getting some sleep.'

'No, Katara, Sokka's right,' Aang said. He jumped on his feet with the use of airbending. Katara sat up with difficulty.

'Are those footsteps?' she asked a few seconds later.

'We need to get out here!' Sokka exclaimed.

'Quiet!' Katara said hushed.

'Too late,' Aang said.

A few men appeared around them. They wore Fire Nation uniforms.

'No,' Katara gasped. This couldn't be happening. She turned around to see they were quickly being surrounded.

Aang grabbed his staff, ready to attack but hoping to evade a fight. The Fire Benders had the advantage, since they controlled the only light source available.

'Look, we don't want any trouble,' Aang said.

He was rewarded with a fire blast. It was Katara who pulled him away. 'We're in trouble,' she said.

'We need to leave…' They looked at Appa, but it was too dark to see more than his outline. 'Damn,' she whispered.

Sokka attacked one of the guards. Katara bended the water in her pouch, prepared to fight to the death. 'Aang, get out here!' she said. 'Leave on Appa.'

Aang didn't bother to respond to that ridiculous comment and jumped forward. He had to fight them off, even though the odds were against them. He was the Avatar, after all. He should be able to defeat them… But he couldn't. He tried to fight them off with all his strength, but he gave away an opening and he knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself against the fireball coming his way… but he didn't have to.

He heard the screams of other soldiers joining the fight – but they weren't soldiers. 'They're helping us!' Katara exclaimed.

They had the advantage know. They outnumbered the firebenders – and they realised it as well. 'Retreat!' someone yelled. The newcomers cheered as the Fire Nation soldiers ran away.

'Thank you,' Aang said to the tall guy who appeared to be their leader.

'You're welcome,' the guy said. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Ehm…' Katara said.

'Oh – where are my manners?' the guy said. 'My name's Jet.'

'Iroh,' Ozai said while looking at his older brother with displeasure. 'Why did you request to see me?' He forced himself to look calm and composed, but his older brother always succeeded in annoying him.

'Ozai,' Iroh said as a welcome. 'I'm here to offer you my service, of course.'

Ozai raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that, for sure. Why would his older brother offer to help him. Unless…

'Let me guess,' Ozai said while grinning mockingly. 'You want to help Zuko.'

Iroh bowed his head in acknowledgement. 'He's young and… very enthusiastic. But it could do him no harm to have someone experienced to help him.'

'That's for sure,' Ozai agreed. 'But I wanted him to prove himself. When he succeeds to find the Avatar, I want him to receive all the honour. Not you.'

That was a lie, of course. Ozai didn't want Zuko to succeed at all.

'Honour?' Iroh responded. 'Do you think I'm in this for honour? I just want to help my nephew – your son.'

'I see,' Ozai said. He frowned, thinking about his brothers words. Would he really be that foolish, that eager to help his weak son? It would be nice to have them both out of his way. If only he could be assured that both Iroh and Zuko would never return…

'Fine,' he said. 'But make sure not to stand in his way. It should be his glory, not yours.'

And when they returned empty handed… _if_ they returned at all.

Iroh bowed his head. 'Understood.'

'That would be all?' Ozai asked. 'I've other matters to attend to.'

This could be the moment he had waited for.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula frowned her eyebrows. How did she end up here again?

Mai and Ty Lee were talking with the group of teenage boys that seemed to be Akemi's friends. Azula stood there as well, awkwardly trying to be invisible. She didn't feel like talking to them - she wouldn't know what to say.

Azula had always been a people-person – but it seemed that part of her had been lost during her banishment.

'So… why are you here?' a boy asked Ty Lee.

'Just travelling,' Mai responded quickly, not trusting her friend.

'Where are you from?'

Mai and Azula looked at each other, not sure what to respond. Ty Lee ended the sudden silence. 'We're from the capital,' she said.

'Then you must be pampered,' one of the boys snickered. 'Life in the colonies is way harder than in the capital.'

'Is that so,' Mai muttered. 'I think my friends and I will be able to manage ourselves.'

'Really?' the boy said questiongly. 'You don't look like it.'

Azula huffed in annoyance. She could take that boy without breaking a sweat – she could take all these boys without breaking a sweat. All at once.

'We're tougher than we seem,' Ty Lee said. 'I bet we can beat you guys.'

'Are you firebenders?' the guys asked.

'No,' Azula said quickly, before Ty Lee or Mai could respond. 'But we're quite good anyway.' She couldn't firebend in front of them – they might recognize her blue fire.

'You want to spar?' a boy named Rashi asked her.

Azula looked at him and analysed his posture. 'Fine,' she said, surprising Mai.

A few boys laughed. 'Go easy on her,' one of them said. That prompted Ty Lee to laugh out loud. Even Mai smirked. 'I'd almost pity you,' she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had seen her friends skills many times - there were few people who would stand a chance against her, even if she didn't use her firebending. One of the consequences of her banishment was that Azula had plenty of time to train.

Azula didn't grin or smile. Her face stayed serious and calm while she looked at Rashi. 'You want a countdown?' she asked.

'Sure,' the guy asked. 'I'll even let you throw the first punch.'

That would immediately be the last one, Azula thought. She would learn the fool a lesson for underestimating her.

'I'll count,' Ty Lee said cheerfully, while Mai was looking at Rashi with malice. It would be quite fun to see him struggle. 'Three, two, one…'

Rashi looked expectantly at Azula, his fists at chesthight. Azula immediately saw that his defence was weak. He might be able to throw a decent punch – but he wouldn't be able to hit her. Azula's first punch was aimed at his chest, knowing he would catch that one easily. He tried to grab her fist, but Azula managed to grab and twist his arm.

Mai smiled as Rashi screamed in pain and surprise. Azula forced him to turn his back an her. She kneed him in his back and then let go of him. He tried to regain his balance, but he didn't see Azula's leg, sweeping him of his feet. He landed on the ground quite brutally, possibly injuring his hip.

Ty Lee clapped her hands as Mai smiled at the guys. 'I told you,' she said with a voice that dripped with amusement. The whole fight had taken less than ten seconds.

Azula kept her face stern as she looked at the group. 'Another volunteer?' she asked. 'Or maybe you'll want to fight one of my friends?'

'You went easy on him,' Mai said. 'I won't be that nice. Nor will my knives.'

She smiled at Akemi. 'Are you alright? You look quite pale.'

'I'm fine,' Akemi said, but he still looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. 'Are you guys with the army or something? I've never seen anything like that before.'

'Azu… Natsu just happens to be a great fighter,' Ty Lee said. She looked at Azula guiltily. A few boys had noticed how she had struggled with her name.

'Indeed I am,' Azula stated. 'But I think I need to go right now.' She glared at Ty Lee, annoyed by her mistake. 'But it was quite fun. We should do it again.' She didn't mean it, but she did enjoyed how intimidated the boys were looking.

'We're coming with you,' Mai said. 'I don't think they're suitable partners for us.'

They walked outside as quickly as they could without looking suspicious. 'That was very stupid of you,' Mai hissed towards Ty Lee as soon as the building was behind them. 'How could you mess up like that?'

'I'm sorry!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'It was so just funny – their faces. I'm sorry.' She looked at Azula guiltily.

Azula sighed. 'I guess we shouldn't stay too long,' she muttered. 'Let's walk to my ship, okay? I don't know if we can leave already, but we should prepare.'

'I'm sorry,' Ty Lee said again.

'It's fine,' Azula said. 'Just… just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?'

* * *

'I knew it,' Sokka muttered. 'I knew it all along.'

'Yeah, yeah, we know. You're an evil mastermind,' Katara said while rolling her eyes.

Sokka huffed in annoyance. 'You should've listened to me,' he muttered. 'I knew that guy was up to no good.'

Aang looked over his shoulder at Katara, who sighed and raised her eyebrows when she saw him. Aang smiled at her.

'So… today we have to find a village,' he said loudly, hoping to change the subject. 'We've a bit of food left from what they gave us… but I think it's better to make sure we don't run out of it anymore.'

'Agreed,' Katara said, sensing what he was trying to do. 'I think we'll see a city within no time. We might be able to get some real food.'

'Ah, real food!' Sokka exclaimed.

It took them another hour to finally find a small village. Aang made sure that they landed before anyone could spot Appa, which meant they would have to walk quite a while before reaching the village. Aang had to stay with Appa, so Katara and Sokka had to go on their own. Aang didn't feel to happy when he watched them leave, but he tried to stay optimistic. It was hard, seeing how his two friends were walking into the house of the devil.

'I can't believe we're going to enter a Fire Nation village,' Katara said as they came closer.

'Neither do I,' Sokka said. 'But it doesn't seem too bad, does it?'

'What did you expect?' Katara said amused. 'Skulls and grimm reapers?'

Sokka rolled with his eyes but kept eyeing the entrance of the small village. They weren't sure where to go, but they hoped there would be a small market. It might even be a fishing village, since it was so close to the sea.

'I'd like some meat,' Sokka declared. 'A lot of meat, actually.'

Katara rolled her eyes. 'Shall we walk towards the harbour?' she suggested.

Sokka kept checking their surrounding as they walked. Katara wasn't sure if that was because he was looking for food or because he was afraid of a sudden, fiery attack.

'Watch out!' she snapped, but Sokka wasn't watching were he was going. He almost bumped into a pretty girl with sharp golden eyes. She was the one that made sure that they wouldn't hit one another by quickly jumping out of the way.

'Sorry,' Sokka exclaimed clumsily.

The girl looked at him without saying a thing. Katara had the uncanny feeling that she was analysing him.

'Excuse my brother,' Katara said quickly. 'We were looking for some sort of market. We're travelling, you see?'

'My friends and I are also travellers,' the girl responded. 'I'm afraid I don't know if they have daily markets.'

Katara smiled, but something about the girl made her very uneasy. She looked… dangerous.

'Then we'll have to find something ourselves,' Sokka said. 'We might try the harbour, right?'

'We were just going to the harbour!' exclaimed one of the other girls. Katara had been so busy looking at the girl with the golden eyes, that she only now realised that there were three of them.

'I'm Ty Lee,' Ty Lee said while walking up to Sokka. 'You can come with us, if you want to?'

Katara really didn't want to stay with them, but Sokka agreed without thinking. 'That would be great,' he said. 'We're really looking for some food. And my name is Sokka.'

'We have some food for you guys if you can't find anything,' Ty Lee said. 'Right… Natsu?'

The girl with the golden eyes sighed. 'I suppose,' she muttered. She didn't look all to happy with the situation. She and Katara eyed each other before following Ty Lee and Sokka.

Katara didn't like the silence, but she didn't want to speak to Natsu either. Instead she looked at her foolish brother, who was talking with the pink, bubbly girl named Ty Lee.

Azula knew that the two people they had encountered were Water Nation. It was obvious from their dark skin and their blue eyes – and their clothing was blue as well. She eyed them, wondering if they planned an attack. They seemed quite harmless indeed, but they at war with the Fire Nation and therefore her enemies.

Did they know who she was, did they plan to attack her or was she seeing ghosts? Azula sighed, deciding that they probably posed no threat to her. No one here knew that she was the Fire Nation Princess - as long as Ty Lee wouldn't tell them, that is. But there was no danger in regarding their every move and making sure they couldn't surprise attack them, so Azula kept a close eye on them. Ty Lee seemed quite smitten with the Water Tribe guy. Azula had to admit to herself that he looked quite handsome, more so than all the boys who had been afraid to fight her…

She looked at Sokka's sister who seemed more reserved and careful. Azula sighed and looked at Ty Lee, who was having quite an amicable conversation with Sokka.

'So…' she said. 'Where are you guys from?'

Azula saw the girl next to her stiffen. 'We're Water Tribe,' Sokka said. He didn't as much as conceal his identity. Was that supposed to win their trust? Azula saw that Mai looked at her and they exchanged a surprised glance.

'You're Water Tribe?' Ty Lee echoed.

'What are members of the Water Tribe doing in the Fire Nation?' Mai asked. The girl didn't respond, but Sokka had heard the question. 'Travelling,' he said. 'We were quite curious… we wanted to see more of the world.'

Mai looked sceptical, but Azula shrugged. As long as they didn't want to attack the Fire Nation - and really, what could these two do? - it hardly was her problem. 'It's not like we can turn them in,' she said on a hushed tone to Mai. It would be to dangerous – the chances of her being recognized were too big.

'And where are you guys from?' Sokka asked.

'The Fire Nation,' Mai responded, making it sound if it was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

Sokka frowned and looked directly at Azula, who glared at him, washing she could in fact turn him in. He might not be her problem – and she was sure that he didn't want to attack them - but he was still their enemy. Cute or not.

* * *

Zuko liked the smell of the sea. It reminded him of his childhood, of happy holidays on Ember Island. Before his mother was gone. Before his sister was banished.

As he stood at the deck of his ship, he thought about how his sister had left the capital, two years ago. He hadn't been there to see her off – he hadn't believed that she would stay away for so long.

He hadn't heard anything about her in two years and wondered how she was doing. She probably was doing just fine – she was Azula, after all – but where would she be? Would she be mad at their father? Would she be mad at him? He swallowed and sighed.

'Are you alright?' Iroh asked.

Zuko shrugged. 'I was just thinking about Azula. We might… I would like to know if she's doing alright, that's all.'

'She probably is,' Iroh said.

'I know, but I'd still like to know it for sure,' Zuko said. 'I haven't seen her in two years. We might run into her.'

'It is a small world,' Iroh grinned. 'But I still think that's quite a small chance, to be honest.'

Zuko nodded and stared of in the distance, lost in his memories.

'I have received a letter,' Iroh said. 'A messenger hawk arrived just a few minutes ago.'

'What's the news?'

'The Avatar has been spotted,' Iroh said. 'A few soldiers have seen him. I think it's best we follow that lead.'

Zuko nodded. 'Let's go find the Avatar,' he said.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. I love writing this story - cause Ozai's angels are the best - and it makes so happy that there are people actually reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka kept peeking over his shoulder to look at his sister – and more importantly, to look at the girl he had almost bumped into. She had very dark brown hair, pulled up in a traditional Fire Nation bun. She was around the same height as his sister, but she seemed to be more agile and more muscular. But the thing he liked the most about her were her eyes – he had never seen that shade of gold before.

He wanted to speak to her, but he had the feeling she would reject him if he tried to. But what did he have to lose?

'Is your friend really as dangerous as she looks?' he asked Ty Lee.

'Which one?' Ty Lee asked.

'The one I almost bumped into.'

Ty Lee giggled. 'You have no idea,' she said, smirking as she thought about her latest display of competence. 'But she's quite nice. Well, she can be. If she's in a good mood.'

Sokka raised his eyebrows. 'Is she in a good mood right now?'

'I don't think so,' Ty Lee said. 'I kind of... did something.' She looked quilty for a few seconds before shrugging. 'I'l make it up to her.'

'Well, in that case… I might be able to cheer her up for you!' Sokka said. Before Ty Lee could say anything, he walked next to Azula. Ty Lee raised her eyebrows. Most guys had enough common sense to stay away from Azula. It used to be because she was the daughter of the Fire Lord - later it was because of the threatening way she analysed them.

'I wanted to apologise once more for almost bumping into you,' he said while smiling goofily.

'It's fine,' Azula said without as much as looking at him.

'Great,' Sokka responded, still smiling brightly. 'Why are you guys here? Is this a nice vacation place for noble Fire Nation girls?'

'What makes you think that we're noble?' Azula asked in amusement. Sokka huffed.

'It's obvious,' he said.

Azula sighed. 'Probably,' she admitted. 'My friends and I are just travelling around, much like yourself.'

'Really?' Sokka said. 'Aren't you a little bit young for that?'

'I'm not younger than you are,' Azula snapped. It always annoyed her when someone brought up her age.

'Maybe not,' Sokka said carelessly. 'Where are you travelling to?'

Azula glared at the boy. 'Why do you care?'

Sokka was surprised by the sheer venom in her voice. 'Just interested,' he said. 'It's not every day that you get to meet other travellers.'

'It's not?' Azula said, almost sarcastically.

'No,' Sokka admitted. 'We haven't been travelling for too long and before we left I only knew the people from my tribe.'

He felt that Katara was glaring at him, but he decided to ignore her.

'We don't know where we're travelling t,' Azula said. 'We'll see, I guess. Where are you going to?'

It was Sokka's turn to feel uncomfortable by that question. 'Why don't know, either,' he muttered. 'We just waited to see more of the world, I guess.'

'You picked a great place to start,' Azula said sarcastically.

'Sokka,' Katara said.

'Any advice as to where we should go, then?' Sokka asked, growing irritated by Azula's defensive answers. He glared at Azula, but he found that she had stopped walking and stared towards the sky. When he followed her gaze, his mouth fell open.

'What the hell is that?' Ty Lee exclaimed.

'A flying bison,' Azula whispered. She was well enough acquainted with the history of the four nations to know about the original benders.

'What the hell is Appa doing here?' Sokka yelled to Katara. She shrugged before she noticed that he was coming down.

'They're landing?' she yelled.

Everyone made sure to give the enormous beast space to land, afraid of being crushed by the heavy-looking creature. Azula noticed that it was being ridden by a young boy, an arrow tattood across his head. 'You know him,' she said to Sokka and Katara. 'But he's not Water Tribe.'

'Sokka! Katara!' Aang yelled. 'We have to get out of here.'

'It was nice to meet you,' Sokka gulped while racing towards the animal. His first visit to the Fire Nation hadn't exactly gone as planned and he was ready to leave. He didn't manage to make it, though. A blast of blue fire knocked him over.

'Sokka!' Katara yelled.

'You guys are going to tell us who you are,' Azula said, her fist coated in blue fire. Sokka was lying on the ground, Katara looked at her wide-eyed, but the boy on top of the animal jumped down.

Azula had seen his tattoos, so she knew he was an airbender and she was ready to fight him. When he attacked her, she wasn't surprised. She used her flames to ward off his attack and stretched her arms to shoot fire daggers towards him.

He used his airbending to repel them and Azula had to admire his bending. She had never seen an airbender – she hadn't even known they still existed. That meant that she had never fought one as well - and that was a disadvantage. She would have to be creative to defeat him.

Ty Lee and Mai had surmounted their initial surprise and darted towards Katara and Sokka, who didn't seem to be much of a threat. Mai had already pinned down Sokka and Ty Lee had gone after Katara, but she turned out to be a Waterbender. That was a surprise, but still – she was no match for Ty Lee, who evaded all her attacks with ease. Azula ran towards Aang, jumping easily over his airblast. They were close enough for hand-to-hand combat. Azula grabbed his arm when he stretched it towards him and twisted it. His hand was forced towards the sky. Azula now had the perfect opening to chi block him, but what happened next left her speechless and distracted. Ty Lee had darted forward and had hit Katara firmly on her arm, chi blocking her. Katara yelled and Aang seemed to forget his own situation. He stretched his arm and suddenly the water hit Ty Lee in her face, making sure she couldn't hit Katara and block her other arm.

Time seemed to slow down. Azula looked at the boy she caught with disbelief. 'You're the Avatar,' she muttered. She couldn't believe her own eyes – and her luck. Azula hit him firmly between his shouldersblades, blocking his chi and making sure both his arms were useless. When she let go of him, Aang tried to get away from her.

Azula coated her fist in fire, ready to give him a finishing blow. She still smirked in disbelief. This could be her chance to prove herself – to regain her fathers favour. If she brought him the Avatar.

'Blue fire,' the Avatar said, frowning. 'Is that something new? I've never seen it before.'

'Don't worry, you won't see it again after today,' Azula sneered before sending fire his way. Aang was pushed around and fell on the ground.

His beast had recoiled from the fight, but now it flew up. Azula wasn't sure if it was to flee or to help his master. She walked towards the Avatar, ready to tie him up and bring him to her ship. They were to set sail for the Fire Nation…

She kept his beast in check, noticing it was about to land again. 'Azula, watch out!' Mai said, but Azula didn't need that warning. She stretched her two arms, two fingers stretched. Two lightningbolts shot out of her hands, hitting the beast at the same time. It roared before it fell to the ground, almost crushing Sokka.

'Appa!' Aang yelled.

'Don't worry, I didn't kill it,' Azula said. 'It might be the last of his kind – it would be such a waste.' She looked at their three opponents. Ty Lee had managed to chi block Katara. The girl laid limp on the ground and looked at Azula with pure hatred in her eyes - hatred and fear. It was a combination that Azula had once been used to.

'We need to tie them up,' Azula said, standing in front of the Avatar, two fingers stretched towards him. He knew by know that she was serious and didn't move, although he looked at his beast. He had probably never seen lightning before, Azula mused. Neither had most of the people in this small village. She saw a lot of villagers looking at them and grimaced, knowning that this wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. She assumed that wouldn't matter if she were to offer the Avatar to her father. 'We need to get to the capital as soon as possible,' she said. 'Can you guys carry them?'

She could already see her ship – there was no way she was going to lose her price right now. 'I'll carry the guy.'

'Why would you want to capture us?' Sokka said while Azula gave him a few first punches in his arms. He grew limp and she removed the knives Mai had pinned him down with.

'I'll take the Avatar,' Ty Lee said. 'I'll make sure he stays chi blocked.' Azula looked at her in annoyance, hoping that the villagers hadn't heard that. Mai only sighed as she picked up Katara. 'It's a good thing you force us to train almost daily,' she muttered. Azula allowed herself a small smile at that comment, picking up Sokka. He was heavy, but her physical strength was almost as good developed as her firebending skills.

'Let's take them to my ship,' she muttered while they walked away, followed by a dozen stares.

'Your ship?' Sokka asked. 'So you are noble?'

'Obviously,' Azula said amused. 'I thought that you said yourself that that much was clear?'

'Why would noble girls want to capture the Avatar?' Sokka wondered, obviously trying to get her to keep talking, a desperate way to find something that could help them escape.

'Because I'm not just a noble girl,' Azula declared. She imaged herself returning home with this price. Her father would be proud of her, no doubt. His daughter, fighting and defeating the Avatar. Capturing him and taking him to the Fire Nation, making sure that he would never pose a threat to them in this lifetime. It was her chance to redeem herself.

'Then who are you?' Sokka asked.

Azula waited with responding until they reached their ship. As they were being tied up, she looked at Sokka and smiled proudly. 'My name's Azula,' she said. 'I'm the princess of the Fire Nation.'

As the three looked at her in fear, Azula felt her smile change into a scowl. There was a lot of pressure on her right now - but nothing that she couldn't handle. If all went well, she would no longer be the banished princess. Nothing could go wrong.

'I want them guarded at any time,' she said. 'Two of them are waterbenders, so no water near them. And…' She bit her lip. 'Ty Lee, we should stay near them. That way we can keep them chi blocked.'

Ty Lee nodded. 'But… we need to sleep as well,' she said.

'We'll take shifts,' Azula said. 'There's no way I'm going to let them escape.' She looked at the Avatar, who was still limp. He seemed to be younger than her, surprisingly. And he looked really scared, hia big grey eyes innocent and vulnerable. Azula felt a pang of guilt as she looked at him, but she shook her head and tried to ignore it.

'Actually…' she said. 'We should separate them. That might make it more difficult for them to escape.' She sighed as she looked at the Avatar. 'There's no way he'll leave them behind,' she said.

'How do you know?' Ty Lee said.

Azula wasn't entirely sure how she knew it. She shrugged. 'Just look at the way he looks at her,' she said. 'He won't leave her in our mercy.'

She looked at her men. 'His beast is in town, near the harbour. I've stunned him. Make sure it stays put and send for another ship to bring it to the Fire Nation.' The Avater whimpered when he heard those words, but he didn't say anything. He probably knew it was no use. Azula tried to recall the euphoric feeling of hope she had felt just a few minutes ago, but she sighed when she saw the tears in the Avatars eyes.

'Don't worry,' she said. 'We're not going to kill you.' She felt how everyone looked at her. Her captors looked hopeful, but she knew the soldiers were sceptical. Was she losing her edge? 'Yet,' she added, before leaving the room.

* * *

Azula looked at the sea as they went as fast as the ship could carry them towards the Fire Nation capital. 'I can't believe I'm going home,' she said softly.

'Neither can I,' said Mai. 'And I'm not sure if I'm happy about it.' Azula frowned her eyebrows.

'How do you mean?' she asked.

Mai shrugged. 'I got used to travelling, being away from my parents,' she said. 'Life will get boring once more after we've returned.'

Azula smiled. 'It's not like you'll have to stay. You could get back to travelling.' She was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy thinking about that. She had grown used to their presence - it would be hard to return to her old life. The glorious life of being the Fire Nation princess.

'But you'll have to,' Mai said. 'Do you expect me and Ty Lee to leave without you?'

Azula laughed softly. 'How sentimental of you, Mai. I didn't think my company meant that much to you.'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Mai said huffing. 'There's no way my parents will allow me to travel the world by myself.' She sighed and crossed her chest. 'I guess that means my adventure is over.'

'Of course it isn't,' Azula responded. 'We don't know if my father will leave my banishment, to begin with. And even if he does – I'll still travel. There are still wars and I can help my father to win them.'

'Maybe,' Mai said. 'But it won't be like this anymore. And I kind off enjoyed our time, travelling together.'

Ty Lee had stayed uncharacteristically silent during the short discussion, but now she finally joined in. 'Mai's right,' she said. 'It was an adventure, wasn't it? Kind of exciting too. And I was kind of looking forward to seeing the Airbender tempels.'

'You've seen a real airbender,' Azula snapped, annoyed by their unwillingness to return home. 'Wasn't that enough of you?' She huffed and turned her back to her friends. 'This could be my only chance to regain my father's favour,' she said. 'You can't expect me not to take it.'

'We don't,' Ty Lee said. 'We're just sad, that's all.'

'But I don't understand,' Azula said. 'You shouldn't be sad. We've had so much luck to happen to find him. This could open all sorts of doors for us.'

Ty Lee shrugged. 'I was pretty happy as it was,' she said. 'But I understand that it's a great chance for you.'

Azula sighed and looked out over the sea again. 'Of course it is,' she muttered. 'I want my honour back.'

* * *

Iroh looked at letter in his hand. He couldn't quite believe what he was reading – but there it was. The Avatar had been captured… and he had been fought by a bender who used blue fire. As far as he was concerned, there had only been one person capable of that in the history of the fire nation. He sighed. It seemed that they lived on a very small planet after all.

He needed to talk to Zuko.


	7. Chapter 7

Azula's ship had been travelling for over two days now. She had made sure that the Avatar had no chance to escape. Her ship wasn't that big, so she had taken the waterbending girl and locked her up in the only other available room. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

That meant the two boys were together – and they just wouldn't shut up whenever Azula watched over them. There was also another guard, in case something went wrong, but Azula made sure that the Avatar was chi blocked at all times.

'You don't have to do that, you know,' Sokka said after Azula had hit the Avatar between his shoulder blades, effectively paralysing him. 'We're not going to try to escape.'

'Of course not,' Azula said sarcastically. 'You're just going to let me do whatever I want, because you're that submissive.'

'It's not that I don't want to escape,' Sokka responded. 'It's more that's impossible, regardless of the fact that he's chi blocked.'

Azula shrugged. 'I'm not going to take any chances,' she said.

'Do you hurt my sister as well?' Sokka asked.

'No,' Azula responded. 'I think a ship of well-trained soldiers can handle her. And I don't hurt him. He doesn't feel a thing – he's chi blocked.'

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down on her prisoners.

'So… why exactly are you so desperate to keep us locked up?' Sokka asked. Azula sighed, not intending to answer his question. Instead she sat down and studied her nails, sharp enough to be claws.

'You could at least tell us that,' the Avatar said. 'You owe us as much.'

'And why is that?' Azula said unimpressed.

'You're keeping us prisoner, taking us somewhere we don't want to be – we only want to know why.'

Azula smiled. 'I already told you who I am. Isn't that enough?'

'No,' Sokka said curtly.

Azula's smile disappeared. 'How much do you know about me?' she asked.

'Well, you're vicious, have weird fire, don't like it when people bump into you and you're a pretty Princess who's in desperate need of the Avatar,' Sokka said. 'Did I miss anything?'

Azula huffed, but she couldn't ignore a warm feeling in her stomach. Had he just called her pretty?

'That's all?' she asked.

Sokka shrugged.

'Well… let's just say that my relationship with my father is a bit damaged,' Azula said. 'If I can present him the Avatar, he'll most likely forgive me.'

'Most likely?' Sokka repeated.

Azula stood up. 'Is it almost sundown?' she asked the other guard.

'I'm afraid not, Princess,' the guard responded. 'I can check, if you want, but I believe it's still at least an hour…'

Azula huffed in annoyance before sitting down again, crossing her arms.

'And why do you think your father will be happy with the Avatar?' Sokka asked.

Azula raised a hand to her forehand, rubbing her face as she sighed in expiration. 'The Avatar is our enemy,' she muttered.

'Because I'm to restore balance?' the Avatar asked.

Azula didn't respond.

'Cause balance has been pretty much ruined in the last hundred years,' the Avatar continued. 'I mean… the war's pretty bad and all, and all those colonies…'

'You're talking as if you didn't know that,' Azula muttered. 'The Fire Nation has had colonies in the Earth Kingdom for over a hundred years.'

'I know,' the Avatar said. 'How many people died while establishing them?'

Azula huffed. 'The Fire Nation has tried to share it's greatness and progress with the other nations…'

'You don't seriously believe that,' Sokka interrupted her, before she could recite the lessons she knew by heart. She glared at him angrily.

'The Fire Nation hasn't shared any of it's so-called greatness,' he continued harshly. 'The only thing you've done is almost destroying my tribe and killing my mother. That's what you've shared!'

Azula frowned. The Fire Nation had killed his mother? She shook her head, not wanting to think about how it felt to lose a mother.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' she mumbled. 'But people die in wars, that's how it's always been.'

'That's why wars are horrible,' the Avatar said.

Azula sighed. There was no way she could explain the Avatar that wars were necessary for powerful nations to expand their knowledge and greatness… She still tried.

'Wars are necessary,' she only said.

'You're a monster,' Sokka said in disgust.

Azula stood up and walked toward the Avatar with fierce steps. With a powerful stab, she chi blocked him once more, although he had shown no signs of recovery. 'I'm going to call Ty Lee,' she said to the other guard, her voice harsh and blunt. 'Stay here.'

She hurried away from that room. She had to concentrate on her breathing to calm herself after the door had been shut. He had called her monster… what did that matter? What did it matter if she was a monster? Her mother thought her to be a monster and she hadn't cared about that, so why would she care about what some water tribe peasant thought? Azula forced herself to look calm while she walked across deck. Ty Lee was probably eating, readying herself to take her shift… Azula recollected herself before facing her friend.

Azula tried to forget about Sokka's words, but they kept ringing in her mind. When she had to take her shift once more, she made sure not to utter a single words towards him. She tried to read a book instead, chi blocking the Avatar every thirty pages. When Ty Lee came to make sure she could take a break, Azula hurried towards deck. It was around noon and she could feel the strength of the sun even though they were at sea. She breathed deeply, happy to be outside once more.

Azula walked towards the front of the deck, looking out over the see. Mai joined her a few minutes later.

'In a week we'll be home,' she said.

'Home,' Azula repeated, almost tasting the word. 'I wonder what has changed.'

'Not much, I bet,' Mai said. 'Same people, same town… Not much changes in only two years.'

'A lot can change in much less time,' Azula muttered. She glanced at Mai. 'Still… I presume that you're quite excited to see my brother again?'

To her delight, Mai started blushing. 'We were children when we left,' she said. 'There was nothing going on.'

'I know,' Azula said. 'But you do like him, don't you?' Mai didn't respond, but her blush only grew darker.

Azula laughed. 'I think you guys will make a cute couple,' she said.

'Stop it!' Mai exclaimed, poking Azula. She only laughed harder, evading her friend without difficulty.

'Azula…' Mai muttered a few seconds later.

'I'll stop, don't worry,' Azula said, still grinning at Mai's discomfort. 'You do realise, that _If_ you guys marry, we'll be sisters, right?'

'There's a ship coming,' Mai said. 'And we're on Fire Nation territory.'

Azula frowned, looking at the black dot coming towards them. 'That obviously is a Fire Nation ship,' she muttered. She swallowed hard. 'I suppose they could arrest me, if they wanted to… but if I tell them that I captured the Avatar, they might…'

'Is that a risk you're willing to take?' Mai asked.

'What else can I do?' Azula said. 'If we sail by them, they'll be sure to get suspicious. If we just greet them, they might not recognize me and let us pass.' She turned around. 'I'm going to alert the captain.'

Azula was nervous when the ship came closer. She knew it wasn't visible on her face, but her stomach was making summersaults. As was procedure, the ships stopped to check on each other. Azula's nervous grew when she walked towards the railing, enabling herself to see the crew of the other ship.

'Azula?' she heard someone mutter.

She looked up in disbelief and saw a young man. Her mouth fell open. 'Zuzu?' she muttered. She couldn't stop a small smile when she saw her brother, although it left her face when she saw the surprise on his face.

They laid down the plank, enabeling Zuko to come aboard her ship. He was followed by her uncle. Azula frowned when she saw that, but she quickly returned her attention towards her brother. 'Zuko,' she said. 'What are you doing here?'

Zuko couldn't stop looking at his sister. 'You've grown,' he muttered.

Azula shrugged. 'So have you,' she said. 'How are you?'

Zuko looked at her in surprise before he shook his head. 'I should be the one asking you that,' he said. 'I worried about you.'

'Why are you here?' Azula asked. 'How did you find me?'

'I wasn't looking for you,' Zuko said. 'It's quite a coincidence, to be honest. But I was hoping to run into you.'

Azula did a few nervous steps in his way before stretching her hand. Zuko grabbed it and shook it. 'I'm relieved that you're o.k.'

'Well, yeah,' Azula muttered. 'I'm not that easy to kill.' She smiled halfheartedly before looking at Iroh. 'Uncle,' she said. She was surprised to find that she didn't hate him anymore, like she used to before she was banished.

'Azula,' Iroh responded.

Azula looked at Zuko. 'But if it wasn't for me… why are you here?' she asked.

'Father has send me to capture the Avatar,' Zuko said, looking at her guiltily. Azula felt a shock when he named her father, but she recovered quickly. So Zuko was here to capture the Avatar? What would he do when he found out that she had done his job?

Could she keep it a secret from him? Azula doubted a few seconds. This was her chance to recover her honour, so it was her who should present the Avatar to their father. Could she trust Zuko to allow her that?

If he didn't… well, she was pretty sure she could take Zuko and her uncle. She could've done that before she was banished and she had improved greatly since.

'I'm sorry, Zuko,' she muttered. 'But I've already captured the Avatar.'

Zuko looked at her in astonishment, but that wasn't wat caught Azula's eye. Iroh didn't look genuinely surprised.

'That's also the reason I'm returning home,' she continued, eying her uncle. 'I hoped that it would be enough for father to forgive me.'

It was weird to see her brother again. They stood side by side, leaning on the railing and looking over the sea. 'So I guess we'll be returning together, then,' Zuko muttered.

'Are you disappointed?' Azula asked.

Zuko frowned. 'Why would I be?' he asked. 'Believe it or not – I've missed you. With you gone… it was quite boring in the palace.' He scratched the back of his head. 'Where have you been up to?'

'Me?' Azula asked. 'We've travelled a bit, but I've mostly trained.'

'As if you weren't deadly enough,' Zuko said.

'Yes, well… I've gotten much more deadlier,' Azula said.

'I'll make sure not to fight you, then.' Zuko turned his back towards the railing and looked down upon Azula. 'I can't believe our luck – running into you.'

Azula nodded.

'Uncle,' Zuko said suddenly.

'Zuko,' Iroh said. 'I'm sorry to ruin your happy reunion with your long lost sister… but I wanted to discuss what we're going to do about the Avatar.'

'How do you mean, what we're going to do?' Azula asked. 'I've captured him – and I'll bring him to father.'

'You have indeed captured him,' Iroh said. 'But it was Zuko's mission – he should be the one to bring the Avatar to the Fire Nation.'

'No way,' Azula snapped, standing upright. 'I need this more than he does – I've been banished for two years and this is my first chance to redeem myself. I might never get another one – and you want to take it from me so you guys can brag about it? No way.'

Iroh raised his hands in a gesture of surrender – but Azula misread him and took her own chance, ready to prove the old man that she was a better bender than he was.

'Azula,' Zuko muttered. 'You don't have to hand me the Avatar…'

'It's for your own safety,' Iroh said. 'We can bring your father the Avatar and tell him you captured him. If he wants you back, he'll send for you. If not… at least you're safe from him.'

'I don't need your protection,' Azula hissed. 'You've never liked me, so what has changed?'

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and Azula stepped away from him. 'Just… leave my ship,' she said.

'Azula, I have no intention of stealing your glory,' Zuko said quickly. 'Let's not fight.'

Azula stood down, but she still eyed them both, wary of any attack. 'The Avatar is under my custody,' she said. 'It'll stay that way.'

'Alright,' Iroh said frowningly. 'But just make sure to stay close to our ship. You're still not allowed on Fire Nation territory, but if I'm here I can make sure that nobody'll touch you.'

Azula wanted to say that she didn't need his protection… but she changed tactics. 'Zuko can stay here,' she said. 'He's the Crown Prince – his word should be good enough.'

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise. 'That… that might be a good idea,' he said while stroking his beard. 'But I think you and I both agree that we should make haste. We wouldn't want the Avatar to escape, would we?'

'I'll make sure he won't,' Azula said.

'Where's he?' Iroh asked. 'Did you chain him up?'

'He's safe,' Azula growled.

Iroh nodded. 'Well, I guess… I'll let the two of you catch up,' he said.

'That sounds like a good idea,' Azula said coldly. She watched Iroh leave her ship, happy to see him go.

When she was assured that he wouldn't return, she looked at Zuko. 'I trust you not to take this away from me,' she said. 'It might be my last change.'

'You can trust me,' Zuko said. 'I really wanted to find the Avater… but I will be nice to have you back.'

'Still afraid of father, I see,' Azula said with an unpleasant grin. It pleased her that that hadn't changed. Zuko coloured. 'That's… that's not true,' he muttered.

Azula smiled. 'So… do you already have a girlfriend?' she asked, smoothly changing the subject. Zuko's colour grew darker. 'What? No!' he exclaimed.

'Good,' Azula responded. 'I think Mai would like to see you.'

She raised her eyebrows when she saw Zuko's happy face. 'She's still single, you know,' she added.

'You haven't changed a thing, have you?' Zuko asked grinning. 'You still like to tease me.'

'I've changed more than you know,' Azula said sighing. 'But regardless of how much I change… I'll always love teasing you.'

She smiled at Zuko before she started walking towards Mai, who kept Ty Lee company while she guarded the Avatar.

* * *

There was no room for Zuko on Azula's ship, so he decided to stay on his own ship. But Azula had to promise to stay close to them – in case someone tried to arrest her. It was the first time in ages that Zuko tried to play the role of big brother and it was the first time Azula felt reassured by it. He represented her home and her old family to her. She didn't trust him completely, though – and she didn't trust Iroh at all, so she doubled the guard and ordered someone to keep an eye on the other ship at all times.

Azula guarded the Avatar until long after nightfall. Eventually she went to her room. She fell asleep on her chair, still wearing her armour.

Iroh was happy that his nephew was safe on his ship. It would make his job so much easier.

Balance was gone in the world – and there was only one person who could restore it. And that one person was locked away in Azula's ship – and he knew Azula would never let go of her one chance to restore her honour.

He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision. He was sure that the Fire Nation would hate him for it, though. But he still had to do it.

He thought of how his son, dying in a pointless war. He thought of how Zuko might die in the war. Iroh sighed and shook his head, thinking of all he had lost… and all he could lose.

Iroh walked stealthily onto the deck of the ship. He was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So... what do you guys think about Iroh? Is his character believable in this chapter? Let me know!**

* * *

Azula woke up when she heard the sound of fighting. She was trained enough to jump up immediately, striking a firebending stance before realising the fight was not in her room. That could only mean one thing.

She ran outside, almost bumping into one of her crewmates. She wanted to ask him for clarification, but instead she decided that she couldn't waste a second. She would know what was going on when she arrived at the scene of the fight.

She could feel the heat of the fire before she could see it. Azula grunted, trying to ignore the growing pit in her stomach and instead preparing herself. This was bad.

She ran past a few of her soldiers before she saw Iroh, who was supporting the Avatar with one arm and fighting of her soldiers with his other.

Sokka and Katara where standing near him, trying to defend themselves. But if the Avatar could move… where was Ty Lee?

Azula felt a sickening fear coming up. They didn't … they wouldn't, would they? If she was dead… it would be her fault.

But that was not important now, she reminded herself. She seized control of her uncles flames, turning them blue and betraying her presence. 'Traitor!' she yelled towards her uncle, sending an inferno of her hottest flames towards him.

He grunted and had to let go of the Avatar to defend himself. 'Leave!' he shouted.

'TRAITOR!' Azula yelled once more. She couldn't let the Avatar escape. If he did, then she would surely never be allowed to return. If father knew that she lost the Avatar… She gritted her teeth.  
Katara supported Aang, who was still partly chi blocked or maybe just weakened and couldn't stand on his own feet. Iroh was giving them cover, allowing them to escape… but Azula could take her uncle.

She kept sending fireballs at him, forcing him to move backwards. Her eyes darted towards the fleeing Avatar.

Iroh saw an opening and tried to attack her. Azula grunted and had to fall on the ground to evade his attack. She looked up and saw that he was about to shoot a fireball at her… she stopped his fire and let it disappear in thin air, before stretching her arm and conjuring a thunderbolt in his way.

Iroh caught the thunderbolt with his hands. 'Follow the Avatar!' Azula screamed at her men, thinking her uncle was defeated.

She turned at him in time to see him stretch his arm and redirecting her lightning at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She stretched her arm and send an invisible combustion ray, but she wasn't fast enough. They met only a few feet away from her and the explosion threw her in the air, sending her overboard.

The cold of the water was a shock. Azula swam towards the surface, breathing heavily as she resurfaced and took in her surroundings. She saw the fire on her ship, but it didn't seem too menacing. Her eyes darted towards the dark figures. Iroh and the Avatar were escaping her ship on a small boat.

Azula narrowed her eyes. She couldn't let them go… she wouldn't let her only chance slip through her fingers. She contemplated sending a firebolt his way, catching Iroh by surprise, but that might be a bad idea, considering she was submerged in water. Azula gritted her teeth as she tried to climb her ship.

By the time she was back on deck, the fire's had been put out. Azula walked towards the back of her ship, but she couldn't see Iroh anymore. She screamed in frustration, stretching her arm and sending out an array of combustion bending rays. The noise expressed her anger and frustration and should wake everyone within a radius of 10 miles. 'I'm coming for you,' she screamed, while gripping the railing of her ship. It seemed as if not only the Avatar was her enemy by now… her uncle as well. And Zuko? He hadn't been there, but she wasn't sure if it meant he was innocent. Had it all been an act? Had it all along been his plan to let the Avatar escape, to make sure that she wouldn't be allowed back into the Fire Nation? She didn't want to believe her brother to be that powerhungry… but the thoughts were there nonetheless. She eyed the water eagerly, still hoping to see her prey, although they were to far away by now.

'Follow them,' she barked towards the captain. 'Let me know immediately when you see them.' She didn't wait for the man's reaction and instead hurried towards the room she had kept the Avatar prisoner.

There was no one there. Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest as she scanned the room, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. The only clues she had were the burnmarks that where everywhere: on the floor, on the walls, the roof… It was no use. She turned around brusquely, intending to find out if her friends were all right.

Azula noticed absentmindedly that her clothes were still soaked. She dried them by controlling the temperature around her. 'Where's Ty Lee?' she asked the first crewmember she saw.

When she saw his nervous expression, she knew something was wrong.

'Where's she?' she barked, feeling the pit of fear and guilt again.

'In the sickbay, Princess,' the soldier answered dutifully.

'What happened? No – nevermind. I'll go see her myself.' Azula didn't bother thanking the man while she hurried towards the very small and primitive sickbay. The 'doctor' was a soldier who had had a minimal education.

Azula's mind was running wild with all the horrible things that could've happened. She opened the door quite aggressively.

Ty Lee was lying on a bed, unconscious and looking very pale and small. May was sitting next to her, holding her hand as she wore an uncharacteristically emotional expression.

'What happened?' Azula asked. It was only now that she saw the 'doctor'.

'Iroh,' Mai said softly. 'I'm not sure what he did… I had just left Ty Lee to go to bed, but when I heard a lot of noise a couple of minutes later… I saw Iroh fleeing with the Avatar. They were going for that Water Tribe girl. I yelled as loud as I could, but I knew I couldn't stop him…' She avoided Azula's gaze. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I know this was your only chance…'

Azula walked towards Ty Lee. 'Is she going to be alright?' she asked.

'I don't know,' Mai said. 'When I got to Ty Lee, she was already like this. Iroh must've hit her on the head or something…'

'But she'll be okay, right?' Azula asked.

'I don't know…' Mai whispered.

Azula had never seen her so downcast. She swallowed before placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. 'Whatever happens, it was not your fault,' she said. 'If it was anyone fault… it was mine.'

Mai blinked a few times before sighing. 'It's not your fault, either,' she muttered.

'We'll get back at Iroh for this, I promise,' Azula said. She let go of Mai and looked down upon Ty Lee, as if to check she was still breathing.

'I shouldn't have left her with the Avatar,' Azula said. 'It was way too dangerous. And I should've known that Iroh would do something. I knew I couldn't trust him, but I didn't think that he would betray us like this.' She swallowed again, looking at the peaceful expression on Ty Lee's face. Almost unwillingly, she placed a hand on the girls forehead.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the girls chi. She could sense it, could feel the prove that Ty Lee was still alive…

'She'll be okay,' Azula said. 'Her chi feels strong.' She removed her hand and breathed a few times. 'You should get some rest,' she said to Mai. 'I'll make sure she's guarded.'

'What are we going to do?' Mai asked.

'Right now, we're going to sleep,' Azula said. 'The moment anyone spots the Avatar, I'll let you know. I promise.'

Mai nodded before standing up. 'I should go, then,' she muttered.

'I'll stay here for a short while,' Azula said. Mai hesitated before looking Azula in the eyes. She had thought that her friend would've been furious, but she looked guilty. 'It's not your fault either,' Mai repeated herself. 'Don't take the blame.'

Azula nodded silently before sitting down. 'Good night,' she muttered.

Azula woke up in her bed. It took her a few moments to recall last night and she grunted as she stood up. Azula dressed herself quickly before heading towards Ty Lee. The girl still slept and Azula wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or not. She sighed, forcing herself to head up. In the light of day, she could she the damage her ship had taken. It wasn't too serious, as she had expected, but she could see the places where the floor had slightly been melted.

She walked towards the front of her ship, eying the seeming endless blue waters in front of her. 'No sight of the Avatar, I suppose?' she asked one of the soldiers.

'No, Princess,' he said while respectfully bowing his head. Azula frowned, not understanding where Iroh could've taken him. 'They had a Waterbender… but she wasn't very good,' Azula said to no one in particular. 'They can't be far.'

'We'll keep looking,' the soldiers said.

'You'll better be,' Azula muttered. 'Where's my brother's ship?'

'Behind us,' the soldier asked. 'It seems to have followed us…'

Azula checked to see if the man was right before leaving the deck to get breakfast. Everything she did felt useless. She wanted to do something, to chase something, to fight something – to kill or at least seriously hurt her uncle – not to eat breakfast. She forced herself to eat anyway, because if she wanted to defeat the combined strength of her uncle and the Avatar, she had to be prepared.

She was almost finished when Mai entered the small room. 'Ty Lee is awake,' she said, her smile betraying her happiness. 'She even asked for something to eat.'

'That's great,' Azula said, trying to hide her own relief. 'I'll go and check on her…' She stood up, but before she could leave the room, another soldier entered.

'Princess,' he said, bowing before her. 'We have found their boat. They've entered land.'

Azula leaned on the table, sighing as she decided what to do. She had to act quickly. 'Mai… can I count on you right now?' she asked. 'I'll understand it if…'

'Of course,' Mai responded. Her face was stern and emotionless as usual, but her voice betrayed a certain eagerness to take revenge.

'We'll need to leave as soon as possible,' Azula said. 'It's a pity we have no means of transportation… but they're on foot as well.'

'We'll catch up with them,' Mai said. 'We've slept all night, they must be tired and hungry.'

Azula nodded in agreement. 'Let's go and get the Avatar, then…' she said softly.

* * *

Katara felt horrible. After being forced to sit down for a couple of days, her legs hurt by the sudden chance of routine. Her feet had blisters all over them, her clothes were torn and her hair felt like it an untangible mess of dirt. She hadn't slept for over 24 hours and she was already missing the regularity of the food on the Fire Nation ship. But she didn't complain, seeing as the small, heavy-set man had saved them from a lifesentence in prison.

He had told them that he was the brother of the Fire Lord and a former general to the Fire Nation – and he had seen enough horrors to know that war wasn't what the world needed. What the world needed, was balance. Katara had seen the hopeful look on his face as he looked at Aang, but even the young airbender seemed to have difficulty staying cheerful right now. His body was bruised and dirty and he seemed to have difficulty walking, which made Katara fear that he was seriously injured. He didn't complain though, but Katara could see that he was in pain.

'Iroh?' she said, eying their strange saviour. 'We need to rest. We're all tired and… hungry and hurt.'

'I know,' Iroh responded calmly. 'But we can't stop. They'll find us.'

'Just a quick break,' Katara pleaded.

Iroh's eyes darkened. 'You've been captured by Azula… but how well do you know my niece?' he asked.

Katara shrugged, surprised by her question. 'Not very well, I'd say… she kept us locked up, so if you want to tell that she really had a good heart…'

'She hasn't,' Iroh responded. 'At least…' he sighed. 'I guess I'm partly to blame for it. You see, Azula and Zuko – that's my nephew – have had a tough childhood, being heirs to the throne and all. Azula has always been a better bender, which the Fire Lord used to drift them apart. He'd favour Azula, making Zuko feel worthless. On the other hand… his wife, Azula's mother… Well, Zuko was her favourite. Since he was already being rejected by my brother, she made sure to give him a lot of attention, often ignoring Azula in the process. So after a while… Azula didn't try anymore. She had given up hope of being her mother's favourite, so instead, she did everything to please my brother.' Iroh's eyed turned dark. 'And my brother is a very dark man,' he mumbled.

'But if she was his favourite, why did he banish her?' Sokka asked, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

'I've asked myself that question many times,' Iroh responded. 'And I can only think of one thing – he was afraid of her. He had always learned her to be ruthless, to use fear and not to care about the pain she inflincted on other, if they were in her way. And I think that he realised that he was in her way to the throne.' Iroh sighed. 'I don't think Azula would've hurt her father. She has always adored him. But he feared that her ambition might inspire her to kill him.'

'You think she could?' Sokka asked.

'Kill him? I think so,' Iroh responded. 'When we escaped – she showed me things I had never seen her do before. She's without a doubt the best fighter of her generation. But I don't think she wants to. She only wants to regain his love - no. I should say his approval, because he never showed her love.'

Katara sighed. 'I don't really feel like pitying her,' she said. 'Right now, I just want to rest.'

'We will,' Iroh said. 'Don't worry – there's a refuge we're heading for. As soon as where there, you can sleep as long as you like. But Azula won't rest until she has found us - so we shouldn't rest until we're safe.'

'Will there be food?' Sokka asked.

'As much as you want,' Iroh responded grinning.

But they couldn't go on forever. Aang eventually collapsed, his tortured legs not being able to carry his weight anymore.

'We need to stop,' Katara said. 'Just for a few hours.'

Iroh sighed, but there was nothing he could do, except for hoping his niece wouldn't catch up with them.

* * *

Azula and Mai walked silently, registering everything that happened around them. They followed the clear tracks, obviously made by people who were either too stupid or too tired to care. Mai recognized the look in Azula's eyes – a look of vicious determination. She pitied the Avatar. She would have no pity for Iroh.

Mai thought about Zuko, asking herself if he had known about Iroh's plans. She hoped that he didn't, because if he had known, how could she ever trust him again? She wanted to sigh, but then remembered they had to be silent. They were tracking their pray, after all… Eventually Azula raised her hand, indicating Mai to stop. She pointed towards the river, next to which Mai saw a few figures… They had actually stopped to sleep. She couldn't help but smile in disbelief. They had seen them in action… were they really that foolish? Only Iroh was standing guard. Well, it appeared so. Mai looked at Azula, who pointed at herself, then at Iroh. The meaning was clear – she would take on her uncle.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who leaves a review. Each question, critique, suggestion or compliment is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter nine! Thank you for keeping up with me so far, but before I start today's chapter, I have a few questions/requests. First of all: is there anyone who would like to beta a short story in German or French, mostly looking for grammatical/spelling errors? If you do, please let me know! Second: as you can tell, english isn't my first language, so if you spot a mistake, please tell me so I can fix it.**

 **That'll be all. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Iroh looked upon the face of the Avatar. It was a very young face – and still it had seen so much. Iroh wished he could prevent the boy from further harm, but he knew that was very unlikely. He was the Avatar, which meant that his life didn't belong to himself. It belonged to the entire world, a world that needed his Avatar more than ever. A world brought out off balance by the cruel acts of his family, of his nation…

There had been a time in which Iroh believed the lies the Fire Nation had told him. The war was a way to spread their development and greatness, so that the other nations could benefit from them as well. The element of fire, the element of power, deserved to reign over the world the same way the sun reigned the skies.

And then his son died.

It was only then he started asking himself how many sons and daughter would have to die before the war ended. If it was up to him – none. He would never wish anyone the pain of losing a child, not even Ozai.

And that's why the Avatar would have to do his duty to the world. Iroh sighed, still troubled by his nieces words. He knew that he wasn't a traitor to the Fire Nation – his nation needed balance just as much as the others - but she would never be able to see that.

He needed to make sure the Avatar stayed out of Fire Nation hands. He wouldn't let them sleep for a very long time. They needed to put distance between themselves and the Fire Nation and to reach the safe territory the White Lotus provided.

Iroh sat in silence, lost in his thoughts. He forgot to pay attention. After he saw the blue flames, he only had a few seconds to react. Instead of bending, he dove away. He could feel the heat of the fire skim along his back The fireball crashed into the ground he had been standing just a second ago, forcing chunks of earth to fly around.

Iroh didn't need to look for the person who had attacked. There was only one person who could bend blue flames. She had found him.

Azula wasn't sure if she was happy or annoyed that her uncle managed to escape her flames. It would've been easier if he had been taken out immediately – on the other hand, she wanted a chance to revenge the traitor that wanted to stop her from regaining her honour. Azula and Mai started running towards the Avatar and his little group. It was no use trying to be silent anymore – they had all woken up after Azula's fireblast.

Iroh stood in front of them, prepared to die if necessary. 'Traitor!' Azula yelled him, before charging another attack. This time, Iroh managed to deflect her flames – but only with difficulty.

Azula jumped, sending a fire wheel his way. Iroh's defense had never been his strong suit – he ducked. Azula was ready to end the fight with a bolt of lighting, too fast to escape – but she was thrown of her feet by a dash of water. She jumped on her feet, looking for the Avatar, but it was the Watertribe girl that had attacked her. Azula grunted.

Mai had pinned down Sokka and was darting towards Katara now, who could only produce uncontrolled waves. Azula saw that Mai could handle her and instead looked for the Avatar. She threw a fist full of flames towards him, but Iroh jumped in front of him. 'Leave, Avatar!' he yelled.

Azula's blood started to boil. How _dared_ he? She was his niece – didn't that mean anything to him? He should've picked her site. Azula knew that her uncle had never liked her, but she hadn't known that his hatred was this deep.

'I didn't think so,' she muttered before unleashing an inferno upon the two men. They had to combine the Avatar's airbending and Iroh's firebending to defend themselves.

'Then have it your way!' Azula yelled, getting angrier. She stretched her hand, sending a ray of combustion towards them. The ground on which they stood exploded. It wasn't much of a problem for the Avatar, but Iroh was thrown in the sky. Azula checked to make sure, but he didn't stand up. 'Pin the traitor down!' she yelled at Mai. He was probably still alive – which meant he could pay for his crimes of treason.

She ran towards the Avatar, throwing flames at him. He had difficulty defending himself, repelling the flames with air.

Azula was close enough to attack him, but the Avatar had learned from their previous fight. He ducked her hands, determined not to be chi-blocked again.

Azula grunted, watching the Avatar's every movement. He was fighting with a stick, or whatever it was. Azula stepped back, allowing him the space to use his tool. The Avatar didn't realise that it was a trap.

Azula ducked the gust of wind and grabbed his stick, setting it on fire. The Avatar yelped in confusion, forced to let go of the wooden – glider, that was probably the correct word for it - and darting backwarts.

Azula had the perfect opening. The flames hit his chest, scorching him and making him fly through the air, but this time he couldn't control it. Azula mused at the irony, before she heard the watertribe girl scream the Avatars name. She ran towards the boy.

Azula forced her to stop. 'If I were you, I would leave,' she advised her. 'I'm not here for you – you don't have to be a prisoner once more.'

Katara didn't respond, but instead threw water at Azula. It was easily turned into steam by her fire.

'Don't say I didn't warn you,' Azula said. She evaded another attack, stepping towards the girl, who in turn kept walking backwards.

She used the water in the river to for a wave in front of her. 'Leave us alone!' she yelled.

'Not a chance,' Azula said. She could almost taste victory right now.

Katara wanted to attack, but Azula was quicker. She had already stretched her arm, sending the lightning at Katara, before the girl could defend herself. Azula hadn't meant to directly hit her. Hitting the floor would've been enough to stun her, turning her incapable of fighting for a while. But she hadn't realised that the grounds were covered in water.

Azula gasped as the water girl screamed, the water being a perfect transmitter of the lightning.

'Katara!' she heard multiple voices scream.

Azula suddenly felt dizzy, but she quickly shook off the guilt. She could deal with that later - for now, she had another goal. Azula turned towards the defeated members of the group that was supposed to protect to Avatar… or were they his friends? She turned around to search for Mai, determined to chi block the Avatar and the traitor and leave as quickly as she could.

She didn't see Mai. Azula saw the Avatar. Flying in the sky. His arrows glowing brightly.

Azula's eyes widened in surprise. She had read about the Avatar State, but she had no idea what to expect. What would the Avatar be capable of in his fury – would he be strong enough to defeat her?

She started to slowly back away, eying the Avatar, who was clearly looking at her. 'Mai – get away,' she said, clear and calm.

'What?' Mai said.

'Just go,' Azula snapped. Mai looked at her worriedly, before returning to the safety of the forest. Azula intended to follow her, but she knew she couldn't turn her back on the glowing monk.

He moved his arms and Azula saw the water rising from the corner of her eye. She grunted and conjured a shield of blue flames, using the cover to walk further backwards.

More attacks followed. There was only one way she could defeat the Avatar, Azula argued. Only lightning or combustion could hit him now… but would it kill him? Azula hesitated for only a brief moment.

She reacted to late to deflect the wave of water. Her fire managed to vaporize most of it, but she was thrown off her feet nonetheless. She gasped for air, but only water filled her lungs…

Mai looked in disbelief as Azula managed to protect herself against the enormous waves towering over her. She had never seen a more fearful opponent than the Avatar, but it was Azula. She would come out alive… right? Mai yelped as Azula was hit and dragged into the river. It was the first time in her life she wished she were a waterbender.

She couldn't do anything as the Avatar lowered himself on the ground, walking towards the Watertribe girl Azula had struck. Mai didn't see Azula's head emerging from the water, but she knew it was bound to happen soon. Azula wouldn't drown. Or did the Avatar knock her unconscious?

Mai looked at him once more. He stood above the waterbender girl and his hands started glowing as well… he probably tried to save her.

Mai looked at the water once more and widened her eyes. She thought she had seen a dark head of hair, but it had disappeared just as quickly. She eyed the Avatar, not knowing if he would struck her down if she tried to help Azula.

He might kill her… But how much did it matter? She cared more about the possibility of saving Azula's life than she feared what the Avatar might do to her. Mai breathed deeply before running towards the river. She didn't look at the Avater, she ran towards the place she had thought she saw Azula. There it was again! She allowed herself to look over her back and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Avatar looking at her… Mai stopped running and turned around, bracing herself for the inevitable attack.

It didn't come. As she stared at the Avatar, his arrows stopped glowing and he was suddenly just a young boy, looking at her. Mai stared at him in disbelief before turning around and running further, following the river. Azula waited to emerge from the water until the Avatar was out of sight.

Mai didn't say anything as she helped her. 'You okay?' she whispered after Azula was on land again.

Azula nodded.

'I had no idea that he could do that,' Mai said.

'The next time we'll be prepared,' Azula responded. She didn't look as menacing as usual with her bangs stuck to her face.

Mai pondered her next question, but she had to ask Azula. 'The girl… is she dead?'

'I don't think so,' Azula said. 'I didn't want to kill her.' She tried to hide the guilt from her face, but she felt it nonetheless. Azula decided to ignore it and focused on her anger instead. She had had the Avatar at her mercy, on her ship, ready to reclaim everything that had been taken from her… to lose it to her uncle. Her treacherous, useless uncle who failed at everything and only loved Zuko and tea. In his heart there was no place for love for his nation… or for his other family members. Azula gritted her teeth. She would have her revenge on him. And she had to take the Avatar. This was not the last that they had seen from her.

Azula sighed and dried her clothes by controlling the heat around her. She had almost captured the Avatar – but almost wasn't good enough. And it wouldn't be good enough for her father.

'Let's go back to the ship,' she muttered, feeling like a complete failure. She would make this right. She had to.

* * *

'Princess,' the head of her guard muttered as Azula entered the room. She had checked her appearance, making sure both her hair and lipstick were perfect.

'We need to make a plan,' she said without further introduction. 'The Avatar escaped me today, but I will not let it happen again.'

'Princess,' the head of her guard said. 'Your brother is on your ship. He docked a few hours after you had left.'

Azula sighed. 'Great,' she muttered.

'Should we alarm him?'

'No,' Azula said. She pondered her decision for a few seconds before sighing. 'How's Ty Lee doing?' she asked.

The guard seemed surprised by her question. 'She, eh… she's doing great, Princess,' he said.

'Good,' Azula muttered. She stared at the table, lost in her own thoughts, before she looked up again. 'My uncle has helped them, so it would only be logical if he has also provided some sort of refuge,' she mumbled. 'If we only knew _where_ …' She bit her lip and then remembered she was wearing lipstick.

'But wherever he's taking them – he won't be able to stay there forever,' she continued. 'He has taken the Avatar from me for a reason. He must be considered a traitor to the Fire Nation and we can therefore only assume the worst.'

She wasn't talking to anyone in particular – she just wanted them to hear her reasoning. They might come up with some useful ideas, after all.

Azula placed both her hands flat on the table, leaning towards her hands as she thought. 'I want to follow them,' she said. 'Is there any way we can travel over land?'

'The Fire Nation has some traintanks,' the head of the guard said. 'But I don't think…' He didn't his finish his sentence, but he didn't have to.

'They won't let me use it,' Azula said. 'But Zuko might be able to get one. Still, that won't be quick enough.' She stood upright again, looking at her guard who seemed worried by the determined look on her face. 'Send message to my men who captured the Avatars beast. The Avatar was quite fond of it – and it might be the last of its kind. It's the best shot we have at capturing them until we know about their whereabouts.'

The guard bowed to her before leaving the room.

'You don't want to send guards looking for them?' Mai asked.

'I'd much rather go look for them myself,' Azula said. 'But as long as Ty Lee hasn't fully recovered… It wouldn't be wise right now. I will have a letter send to the Fire Lord as to let him know what happened.' Azula was proud by the sheer indifference in her voice as she pronounced her fathers title.

'And then we'll go after them?' Mai asked.

Azula nodded. 'In the meantime, I'll try to figure out what my uncle was thinking,' she said. 'There's only one reason I can think of why he would want to safe the Avatar. To help him defeat the Fire Nation. But there's no way I'll let that happen.' She paused, looking towards the closed door the guard had just left through. 'That means the Avatar will have to learn the elements,' Azula said. 'He's an Airbender, which means that he'll have to learn Water first. And right now, there's only one place he could learn it.'

'The Northern Water Tribe,' Mai said. Azula nodded.

'It's only an assumption,' she said. 'But as far as I've seen, he has only truly mastered airbending.'

'So it would only be logical if he would learn waterbending next,' Mai said. 'How do you want to catch him?'

'It would be near impossible to infiltrate the Water Tribe,' Azula said. 'So we'll have to either catch them before he's there…'

'Or?' Mai asked impatiently.

Azula carefully chose her words. 'Or the Fire Nation could use it as an excuse to end the Water Tribe for good,' she said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thinking about how Azula changes by travelling the world without her father's influence is so interesting and I hope I portray it convincingly. I'm not sure where this little arc is going to go, but I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has kept reading so far - the first milestone!**

 **This story might not reach a hundred chapters, but I'm quite sure we'll reach fifty.**

 **Anyways - I'm currently participating in Avatar: The Last Writer. It's a contest where you write short stories on Avatar, while being in one of the four teams. I'm in team Fire Nation and we're still looking for a few competitors - so if you'd like to sign up:**

 **forum/Avatar-The-Last-Writer-Competition/209605/**

Aang felt weak and bruised, but his physical discomfort was nothing compared to the torment in his head. Katara. He looked at the weakened Water Tribe girl and wished he could help her. She looked so weak, so broken, so _near death._ He knew she was alive – he could see the rising and falling of her chest, he could hear her soft breaths and every now and then he could see her eyelids flutter. But she hadn't spoken since the Fire Nation Princess had hit her with an extraordinary display of power.

They were underground, hidden away from the rest of the world, in the quarters of a group that called itself 'the White Lotus'. Aang knew they were a sort of resistance against the Fire Nation. Any other time he would have been thrilled to know there were still some people who had hope left, but right now that was difficult because of how little hope he had himself.

'Any changes?' Sokka asked, although he had only been gone for a few minutes. Aang simply shook his head.

Sokka knelt next to his sister, carefully placing the cup of water next to him. He started to pat her face, hoping that the water would magically wake her up.

'You should get some sleep,' Iroh said. The boys didn't look up from the poor girl's frame. Iroh sighed, looking at them with pity. He had never treated someone who had been injured by lightning. Fire, sure. Lightning? Not so much. He hadn't even known that his niece had been able to do that until he had freed the Avatar. It was creepy to think about how powerful she had become – and how merciless she would be if she deemed it necessary.

'Is there anything you guys can do?' Sokka asked after a few minutes of silence. Iroh had been lost in his own thoughts and was startled by the sudden question. 'I'm afraid not,' he said. 'We'll try whatever we can, but we've never seen anyone with her injuries.'

'Aren't there more people who can produce lightning?' Aang asked, his voice timid.

'There are,' Iroh said. 'But most people don't survive being hit by lightning.'

'So my sister got lucky then,' Sokka asked, a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

'No,' Iroh responded. 'My niece didn't try to kill her.'

Sokka looked at him with red eyes, indicating that he hadn't slept in a while. 'She shot lightning at her,' he said.

'I know,' Iroh said. 'But I know Azula didn't use the full extent of her power. I have never seen her produce lightning... but I saw what she did when we fled from her boat. If she had used that much force – your sister would be dead. She only wanted to paralyse her, not kill her.'

'Stop defending her,' Sokka said, his voice growing louder. Iroh's face didn't change as he looked at Katara.

'She needs a lot of rest,' he said. 'I don't know if she can hear us, but it would be best for all if we provided her with a calm environment.'

Sokka huffed but didn't press the issue. Aang silently looked at Katara before sighing. 'If she only meant to hurt her,' Aang said. 'What would happen if she would try to kill?'

Iroh didn't respond, but he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. 'She won't be able to find us here,' he said.

'But she won't stop,' Aang said.

'My niece isn't one to give up easily,' Iroh admitted. 'But she can search whatever she want – we'll be safe here.'

'But what if my sister needs help?' Sokka asked.

'No one can do more for her than we,' Iroh responded. 'She's strong, Sokka. She'll make it.'

'You're only saying that because you don't want us to leave,' Sokka growled.

'No,' Iroh said. 'I'm only saying that because her chances of survival wouldn't benefit from leaving.' He looked at Sokka calmly, trying to convince the young man of his good will. Sokka shook his head in annoyance.

'I don't get why she wants to catch the Avatar that desperately anyway,' he said.

Iroh sighed. 'That's a story for another time,' he said. 'Now…' He frowned as Katara stirred.

'Water…' she whispered.

Sokka gasped in surprise before helping her to drink some water. Aang felt as if he could breathe for the first time since the Fire Nation princess had captured them.

* * *

'Are you sure you're strong enough?' Azula asked once more as Ty Lee leaned against the rail of the ship.

'Yes, mama bear,' she responded, rolling her eyes. Mai chuckled, but Azula didn't respond to that ridiculous comment.

Ty Lee seemed to be relatively unscathed, the real damage had been done to her head. She had stayed in the sickbay for three days before Azula had allowed her to leave for a few hours– sunshine was believed to have healing properties.

'I'm so happy to be outside,' Ty Lee said, looking around the ship. Her eyes fell on dark spots on the floor, where the metal ha taken weird shapes. 'Is that where you fought?' she asked. Azula followed her gaze and nodded.

'I'm glad you guys didn't get injured,' Ty Lee said. 'I'm sorry that I wasn't there to…'

'Don't be sorry,' Azula said at the same time as Mai said: 'I wasn't there either.'

'O,' Ty Lee muttered.

'I wasn't your fault,' Azula said. 'It was my uncle's fault and he'll pay accordingly.' She felt frustrated that she hadn't been able to bring him justice just yet, but she knew she would get another chance.

'Hello,' a familiar voice suddenly said. The three girls simultaneously looked at the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Azula frowned and acknowledged her brother, whom she didn't trust completely just yet, with a nod, whereas Ty Lee exclaimed 'Zuko!' Mai didn't say anything, but Azula knew her well enough to see that she tried to hide a small smile.

'I hope you're alright,' Zuko said to Ty Lee. 'I have no idea why uncle did that… it was madness.'

'I'm fine,' Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Azula was annoyed by Zuko's comment on their uncle, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. This wasn't her moment.

'Hello Mai,' Zuko eventually said, slightly blushing as he looked at Mai.

Mai bowed his head for him in acknowledgement. 'Prince Zuko,' she said slowly. As she looked at him once more, she was unable to hide her blush.

Azula didn't feel like leaving them alone. She eyed Zuko, trying to read his face as he asked Mai how she was.

'I'm great,' Mai said.

'That's… great,' Zuko responded, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at her clumsily. Azula rolled her eyes. His inaptness to converse with girls was almost painful.

'I hope… you have had fun? Traveling with my sister?'

Azula decided that she did feel like leaving them alone. 'Ty Lee, let's go walk a bit,' she said. 'It might be useful for your recovery.'

Ty Lee didn't seem happy to leave the couple alone, but she followed Azula anyway. 'They're cute together, aren't they?' she mused.

Azula shrugged, although she presumed they would make a nice couple. Zuko's mere presence seemed to make Mai happier. 'I suppose,' she said.

Ty Lee looked over her shoulder and giggled. 'It's a pity you don't have another brother,' she said.

'One is more than enough,' Azula responded.

'But I could date him!' Ty Lee said. Azula huffed.

'There are enough eligible boys in the Fire Nation,' she said.

'But they wouldn't make me a Princess,' Ty Lee responded while grinning. Azula decided that remark wasn't worthy of a response either.

'Or if I had a brother, you could marry him and the three of us would be sisters!' Ty Lee continued. Azula raised one eyebrow, but the idea secretly pleased her. She had always wanted a sister. Ty Lee kept rambling on about marrying and cute couples until Azula couldn't bear it anymore.

'How are you feeling?' she asked. 'You think you'll be ready to fight soon?'

'I told you I'm fine,' Ty Lee said.

Azula nodded. 'If everything goes according to plan – I'll be able to write the Avatar very soon,' she said. 'Make sure you get enough rest – it won't be long until you get to fight him once more.'

* * *

Ozai was brutely shaken from his thoughts by a rather harsh knock on the doors. 'Come in,' he said, his voice calm, his face betraying his annoyance.

'What is it?' he asked as a servant entered.

'My Lord,' the servant said, bowing towards his sovereign. 'It's a letter - My Lord.'

'From who?' Ozai asked, tapping on the armrest of his throne. He was particularly impatient today.

'I don't know, my Lord,' the servant responded.

Ozai sighed and indicated the servant to hand him the letter. He opened it and scanned for the name before reading its contents.

Was signed, princess Azula.

Ozai almost let the letter drop. He hadn't received a word from - or about - his daughter in two years. For a few seconds he considered not reading the letter, throwing away and pretending that he had never seen it.

He quickly decided against it. It was a good decision. He should've known that Azula wouldn't have bothered him unless she deemed it necessary.

So his brother turned out to be a traitor? Not surprising, Ozai thought. But that his son and daughter had found each other... what were the odds? Ozai quickly realised that Zuko's change of capturing the Avatar were increasingly bigger when his sister would be there to help him.

Ozai pondered in silence until, at last, he found a way to use this turn of events for his own profit.

* * *

'So, why is your niece trying to capture me?' Aang said.

Iroh's spoon stopped halfway between his noodles and his mouth. His expression changed while he lowered his spoon and looked at the young Avatar. 'I already told you why she was banished – or at least, my suspicions,' Iroh said. 'But I never told you how she was banished.'

Aang nodded.

'It was a war counting meeting,' Iroh said. 'Zuko had been allowed to attend a few – and I always told him to keep his mouth shut, to only listen. Afterwards he could talk to me and I might be able to pull some strings. He was only supposed to learn from these meetings – I knew his father wouldn't appreciate him speaking his mind in front of the most powerful men and women in the Fire Nation.'

Aang nodded. Katara listened as well, having slightly recovered from the attack. She was still bruised and she had a large wound that would scar her for the rest of her life… but at least she would live. She leaned against the wall, pillows in her back to support her.

Even Sokka seemed to pay attention, although his main focus was his food.

'I hadn't been informed that Azula would be present,' Iroh said. 'It was her first time and she had been invited by her father. She was so proud… and the first hour, it went great. She didn't say a word and only listened. Until one of the generals came with a plan to capture Ba Sing Sé.' Iroh sighed. 'It was a plan based on brute force, waiting until Sozin's comet returned and then burn the city to the ground. It was a plan that was likely to be accepted by my brother. No one expected Azula to say something and especially not something that her father obviously was interested in… but she did.'

'What did she say?' Katara asked as Iroh sighed, lost in his memories.

'She called it a 'stupid idea',' he said softly. 'She said it was a bad way of resolving this issue, that the should tactics instead of force. She was about to unfold a plan, but then her father told her she had disrespected him by speaking her mind…' Iroh sighed once more.

'So she was banished?' Katara finished his story.

Iroh nodded. 'She was only thirteen years old. Two of her best friends decided to join her, so she wouldn't be alone with only grown men… but still, it was an harsh punishment.'

'What kind of father would do that?' Katara asked.

'And she thinks she can regain her old life by capturing me?' Aang asked. 'That certainly gives her a motive.'

'Stop trying to defend her,' Sokka said harshly. 'I don't care about her sob story.' He looked at Iroh 'She's a monster and she will be stopped. If I ever see her again...'

Iroh looked sad, whereas Katara was surprised by Sokka's sudden outburst. 'It might come in handy to understand her,' she said, trying to calm her brother.

'I don't want to understand a... a monster!' Sokka growled.

He stood up. 'I'm done eating,' he muttered before walking away with large, tense steps.

'I don't blame your brother for hating her,' Iroh said. 'She was always difficult. Not entirely her fault of course...' He sighed. 'Azula has always been very determined,' Iroh said. 'And she had only become more dangerous and desperate to prove herself since she left the Fire Nation.'

Aang nodded. 'What about your nephew?' he asked.

'Zuko? Well, he's…' Iroh's stopped talking when another member of the White Lotus approached them. 'A messenger hawk,' he said.

'For who?' Sokka asked.

'The Avatar.'

Everyone looked at Aang as he grabbed the scroll. The word 'Avatar' had been written on it and although he had never seen Azula's handwriting before, he knew it was hers.

'What does it say?' Katara asked.

Aang's face was unreadable. 'She proposed a deal,' the Avatar eventually said. No one had to ask who he meant with 'she'. 'Appa… in exchange for a chance to talk to her uncle.'


	11. Chapter 11

Azula didn't appreciate Ty Lee squeeking that the beast was 'too cute' and 'adorable'. It was another confirmation that Ty Lee had fully recovered from Iroh's attack – on the other hand, the way she ran towards the dangerous animal might prove that she had sustained permanent damage.

'Ty Lee-! Stop her!' Azula yelled, annoyed and worried at the same time. Ty Lee send her a puzzled look.

'It might be dangerous,' Azula said while rolling her eyes.

'How could it be? It's so cute!' Ty Lee said.

Azula frowned. She had asked for the beast to be restrained, but the Fire Nation apparently didn't have chains and muzzles that size, so it was now being surrounded by a dozen high trained soldiers. It did have something that looked like a leash though, held onto by multiple men and women.

Azula looked at Mai in an experasted way, while Mai only shrugged and sighed.

'You have to admit it,' Ty Lee continued.

'It's fluffy,' Azula said.

Ty Lee beamed. 'I knew you couldn't resist it,' she said.

'I didn't say it was cute. Only that it was fluffy,' Azula said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'I want to cuddle it,' Ty Lee said. Azula rolled her eyes once more.

'Can't you see how dirty it is?' she asked. 'It's probably full of diseases.' Azula had the uncanny feeling the beast looked at her, as if it had understand her words. She presumed that it could – dragons had been intelligent beasts, capable of understanding humans. There was no reason that the companions of the airbenders would be any different – although they certainly were less menacing.

Azula mused a few seconds about the possibility of having her own dragon – it was a pity that her uncle had killed the last existing one.

Ty Lee had approached the beast and now stroke his fur. 'I could clean him, if you want to!' she said.

'And how would you do that?' Mai asked.

'No,' Azula said. 'We're not taking any risks. The beast is to be under kept under severe surveillance at all times.'

She looked at the Fire Nation soldiers that protected the animal. She was wondering what the thought about her – the banished princess. Did they think her foolish for angering her father all those years ago, or did they admire the way she was handling it right now?

Azula scoffed and shook her head. Why did she care?

'I presume you can take care of that,' she asked the woman that seemed to be in charge. After receiving confirmation, Azula returned to her ship. She kept the letter from the Avatar in her cabin, thinking it was less likely to get scorched or lost that way. She reread it once more and breathed a few times to calm herself. Her change would come tomorrow – and this time she would hit the Avatar immediately. She couldn't afford to lose him again.

Zuko was nervous. He tried to hide it, but it was written all over his face. It annoyed Azula, but she made no comment upon it. She was nervous as well, but her face stood determined and confident.

Ty Lee stood on her left hand and Zuko on her right. Mai was standing next to Zuko. The Avatar's beast was behind him, his paws tied to one another with tight ropes.

'They're here,' Azula asked. She was the first one to spot them. She felt Zuko stiffen and eyed him warily. 'Are you ready to face uncle?' she asked.

Zuko's face was stern. 'He's a traitor,' was his only response.

'Yes he is,' Azula said. 'But that's no answer to my question.'

'I can handle him.'

Azula doubted that.

'Everyone knows what to do?' she asked, looking at her team for just a few seconds. Mai and Ty Lee nodded, determined to revenge the last failed fight. Zuko nodded as well, but his eyes seemed miss resolve.

The Watertribe girl wasn't there. Azula wondered if she had killed her. There were a few other men and women, soldiers from the look of it.

'Uncle,' Azula spoke as soon as they were without hearing distance.

'Niece,' Iroh responded, looking at the dangerous frame of his most dangerous foe. His eyes softened when he looked at his nephew. 'Zuko.'

Zuko didn't say anything at all.

'I see you've kept your word,' Azula said.

'I said I would,' Iroh said.

'Forgive me if your words doesn't carry a lot of meaning for me anymore,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow. 'You did betray me, Zuko and our nation.'

'I did no such thing,' Iroh said. 'I don't suppose you'd understand, but…' He looked at his nephew. 'Zuko, you know why I had to do it,' he pleaded.

Azula scoffed. 'You think I don't understand?' she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'You do?' Iroh asked surprised.

'You think I'm an idiot, don't you?' Azula snapped. 'You fought in the war, you lost, your son died and now you think the war's useless and cruel. Did I miss anything?'

Iroh frowned.

'Is that what you wanted to say to me?' he asked.

'There were a lot of things I wanted to say to you,' Azula responded. 'But I didn't want to speak to you.' Iroh's eyed widened as he looked at Zuko.

'Zuko did,' Azula added.

She hoped that her brother was braver than he looked as he stepped forward.

'No,' the Avatar suddenly said. Azula looked at him. 'I want Appa back,' he said.

'Appa?' Azula repeated. 'Is that the name of your beast?' She sighed. 'That was part of the deal, I suppose… but first we chat.'

'You wanted to talk to me?' the Avatar asked. 'Why the sudden interest? You barely spoke to me when I was your prisoner.'

'How's your girlfriend doing?' Azula continued. 'I didn't _mean_ to kill her, but…' Her lips curled in a smile. 'I am afraid I did, didn't I?'

'Katara is fine,' the Avatar responded.

Azula nodded. 'Good. I'm glad to hear it,' she said, making sure her voice was laced with venom. 'Do send her my best wishes, will you?'

The Avatar didn't respond.

'That is, if you'll see her again,' Azula said. She suddenly jumped forward, stretching both her arms. Two lightning bolts raced towards the men, hitting the ground before them and effectively stunning them.

Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee darted forward as well. They would pin down Iroh, whereas Azula would make sure the Avatar wouldn't escape her again.

She kicked flames his way, which he managed to dodge using his airbending. Azula knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that up for a long time.

She shot a few other attacks his way, preparing herself to hit him with lightning and ending this fight. One of his soldiers seemed to have recovered rather quickly from her attack and charged towards her. Azula grunted. She dodged his attack and hit him between his shoulderblades before running towards the Avatar. She was ready to end this…

Azula suddenly felt a gust of wind, strong enough to knock her off her feet. She didn't understand what happened as she skimmed through the sky, but when the Avatar yelled 'Appa!' she realised that the animal had freed itself.

How much bad luck could she have, Azula wondered. She managed to land on her feet and directly charged at the Avatar, but he jumped in the air. Speaking of air.. the bison roared the sky.

Azula stretched her fingers, sending lightning it's way, but the animal dodged her attack. No. No. Not again.

Mai's robe seemed to have caught fire. Zuko yelled her name, while Ty Lee still tried to chiblock her uncle.

Azula knew that the Avatar wouldn't leave him alone. She dodged towards him, determined to use him to capture the Avatar.

Once more the animal hindered her. This time she was prepared though – she used her firebending to propel her in the sky, making sure she wasn't send off by the attack. This offered her an opening on the Avatar.

He screamed when flames scorched his back. He rolled away and sent air Azula's way. She used firebending to stay airborne, not sure how long she would be able to keep her balance.

She landed on the back of the animal, facing the Avatar. She darted towards his, managing to hit him and kick his legs. The Avatar fell and Azula was ready to finish this fight, but she was blown off by Iroh.

Azula hit the ground quite hard, but she ignored the pain and stood up quickly. Her armour and sleeve were scorched, but she herself seemed to be relatively unharmed.

The beast – 'Appa' – started to fly off. 'No!' Azula yelled. She stretched the fingers of her left arm, sending another lightning bolt its way.

Her uncle caught it and send it back towards her. Once more she propelled herself in the air. The impact of her lightning had created a crater in the ground – and had stunned her friends. Azula had to admit she had been defeated – again.

'You've made it!' Katara screamed happily.

Aang didn't smile. 'We had to leave the others behind,' he said.

Katara's smile disappeared. 'Are they dead?' she asked.

Aang shook his head. 'I don't believe so. They were stunned by lightning.'

Katara hugged him tightly. 'I'm so happy you're back. I feared I'd never see you again.'

'If it weren't for Iroh, you wouldn't,' Aang said.

Katara looked up at the old man. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Any time,' the old man said, but he hadn't make it out off the fight uninjured.

Aang looked at his loyal companion and stroked his fur. 'You know what this means, right?' Katara asked.

Aang nodded. 'We can finally go on,' he said. 'And it's about time. I still have three elements to master.'

Sokka placed an arm around both his and Katara's shoulders. 'North Pole, here we come.'


	12. Chapter 12

Katara looked worriedly at the older man as Sokka climbed on Appa.

'Are your sure about this, Iroh?' she asked.

Iroh nodded. 'It's the only way.'

Katara sighed. She knew all the reasons why they had to part ways – Iroh had mentioned them several times while trying to convince Katara and Aang to leave him behind. There was a chance that at least a few Fire Nation ships would follow Iroh. There was a big target on his being, since he was a traitor to the Fire Nation and the brother of the Fire Lord as well. Iroh even hoped that either his niece or nephew would decide to follow him, although he knew that to be very unlikely.

'I hope to see you soon,' Iroh said.

Aang nodded. 'Be careful.'

'We a owe you a lot,' Katara said.

'Yeah,' Sokka agreed. 'Thanks for everything.'

The three teens stared at the adult for a few seconds. All of them wondered if they would succeed at reaching the Northern Water Tribe.

'Good luck,' Iroh said.

'You too,' they said simultaneously. Aang looked at Iroh as he said 'Yip Yip.'

Appa groaned before taking off. Katara stared at Iroh for as long as she could. 'We're on our own again,' she muttered when he was out of sight.

'Yeah,' Sokka said. 'But it won't be long. I'm excited to see the Northern Water tribe.'

'I can't wait to learn Waterbending,' Aang said. 'What about you, Katara?'

Katara played with her mother's necklace. 'I've waited for this my entire life.'

'You'll finally become a Master,' Sokka said.

'I'll have even more ways to annoy you,' Katara said with a small smirk. Sokka chuckled.

'You'll already have enough of those, I assure you,' he said. 'Anyway… how about some snacks?'

'What, we've only travelled for fifteen minutes! At most!'

'Good idea Sokka,' Aang said.

Katara rolled her eyes. 'Boys,' she muttered, shaking her head in exasperating, but she couldn't stop her lips from curling into a small smile. They were actually on their way.

Azula tried to stay positive about her chances off capturing the Avatar, but she was starting to doubt herself. He had already escaped her three times.

She reminded herself of their first fight, in which she had defeated him without breaking a sweat. If she found him again… she could beat him again. She would beat him again.

Azula sighed and rubbed her forehead. Why did it have to be so difficult?

'You okay?' Zuko muttered.

Azula hadn't heard him approaching. She turned around quickly, mentally scolding herself for not paying attention to her surroundings.

'I'm _fine_ ,' she snapped. 'What do you want?'

Zuko looked surprised by her aggressive tone. 'I wanted to talk to you,' he said.

'Then talk,' Azula said. Zuko didn't seem annoying by her commanding tone. He was used to it by know.

'There's a letter from father,' he said.

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Did he read her letter… did he respond? Her heart started to beat faster as she imagined all the possibilities.

'What… what did he say?' she asked, making sure her voice sounded detached though interested.

'I don't know,' Zuko responded. 'It's addressed to you.'

He handed her the letter. Azula took it, looking at the Royal Seal that proved her father had written it.

She was well aware of Zuko's stare. Azula supressed the desire to turn her back on him. Instead, she kept her expression blank as she read her father's words.

'What does he want?' Zuko asked impatiently. 'Are you… are you allowed to come home?'

'Not really,' Azula responded. She looked at her brother. He was surprised to see the vicious determination in her eyes. 'He says I'll be allowed to return home, my honour restored… if I capture uncle.'

She folded the letter. Zuko looked at her in shock. 'But what about the Avatar?' he asked.

Azula looked at the letter in her hands. 'I suppose he wants you to have that honour,' she muttered.

'Does he mention me?' Zuko asked.

'Only that I'm to capture uncle while you hunt the Avatar.' He looked at his sister, suddenly pitying his uncle. Azula bit her lip as she thought about her options. 'I don't understand… but I assume that it means that'll have to split up.'

Zuko rubbed his chin. 'I don't understand either. We have a better chance of capturing the Avatar if we hunt him together.'

'It seems that's no longer my job,' Azula said. 'Excuse me, Zuko, I need to talk to my captain.'

She didn't look at her brother as she hurried towards the front of the ship.

She suddenly wondered if Zuko really cared about her, or if he only wanted Mai to stay close.

Mai would stay with her… wouldn't she? The thought of one of her best friends leaving her made Azula clench her fists.

She would get it, though. Mai would want to go home, just like Azula wanted to. And she would go home. Azula knew what she had to do.

Mai stood at Azula's side when Zuko and Azula's ships parted ways. Zuko went further up North, going towards the Northern Water Tribe. Ozai had promised him extra troops. Azula wasn't sure why her father didn't want her around. She knew she could help Zuko to capture the Avatar or to defeat the North. Didn't he want her to have a share in Zuko's honour?

Azula suddenly remember how different things had been when they were children. Azula had been Ozai's favourite. He had never been a very loving father, but he had encouraged her training. He had been proud of her.

All that had changed, or so it seemed. But she had a chance to make him proud once more. She didn't understand his reasons, but he had promised her that she'd be allowed to return home. _Home_.

They had received reports from Iroh. He had been seen, travelling west.

Azula knew it had to be a trap. She didn't like her uncle, but she knew he was no fool. If he had been seen, it was because he wanted to be seen.

But that wouldn't stop her from following him. Besides, she knew his tendency to underestimate her.

Iroh made sure that he was seen every few days. He knew that he was being followed and the last thing he wanted was that his hunter would turn around, thinking they'd lost track. He didn't know who was following him, though.

He had to travel a few hundred miles. Luckily, he had found a kimono rido to carry him, which would allow him to cover that distance in a few weeks. At the end of his journey, he would arrive at the house of a secret member of the White Lotus. From there, he would get on a boat, sailing towards the Northern Water Tribe to meet the Avatar again. By then, the Avatar would already have arrived and would hopefully have learned the basics of waterbending. It was a simple plan, but Iroh hoped it would work.

He was happy that it was winter. The temperatures were not uncomfortable, the sun wasn't to bright and he wouldn't have to drink as much water. He made sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. If they were foolish enough to attack him, he would retaliate.

Iroh knew that he was quite a capable bender. Only a few other people would be able to best him. His brother Ozai, might be able to do that. And… his niece?

'I know it's a trap,' Azula said.

'You do? Then why are you going after him?' Ty Lee asked, her voice souding shrieky. Azula would never admit it, but she liked the slight worry in Ty Lee's voice. It was nice to know that someone would care if she wouldn't return.

'Because it's my only way of regaining my…'

'Don't you dare say honour!' Ty Lee snapped. 'What does honour matter? It doesn't matter to me!' Azula stared at her with a blank expression. hiding her surprise at the sudden outburst. She wanted to ask Ty Lee what _did_ matter, because she certainly didn't know it anymore…

Ty Lee misinterpreted Azula's glare. 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to be mean,' she muttered. 'But it's to dangerous, going alone…'

'I can handle my uncle.'

'At least let us come!'

Azula looked at Mai, hoping for support. Ty Lee did the same. Mai's face was calm and composed as always. When she saw both sides staring at her, she crossed her arms. 'What I don't get… is why you won't let us come along,' she said.

Azula sighed. 'I told you, it's dangerous.'

Ty Lee looked at her accusingly.

'For non-benders, it is,' Azula said. 'You're very capable, but one strong blast of fire…' She sighed. 'I'll be able to protect myself against my uncles flames. You won't.'

'We're not stupid,' Mai said.

'I didn't say that.'

'I'm coming with you,' Ty Lee said. 'You can use some back-up.'

'End of discussion, Ty Lee,' Azula said sharply. 'We're following _my_ plan.' She turned around, not wanting to face her friends.

It was a simple plan. She knew Iroh wanted to be seen, so he was clearly trying to give the Avatar a change to escape.

'I'll be leaving tomorrow with two of my guards,' she said. 'You'll stay here.' Azula peeked over her shoulder. Ty Lee looked really angry. Azula didn't believe in aura's, but right now she could almost see a red blur around her friend.

She had wanted to say something, but Azula changed her mind and quickly left the room. Tomorrow she would face her uncle – for the fourth time. She knew she could beat him. She was younger and faster, her fire was blue which meant that it was stronger and she could generate lightning.

She tried to supress any feeling of fear. Of course, she could send some guards before her, to make sure that uncle didn't hide 20 other soldiers.

But she didn't want them to capture the traitor. The task her father had given her had been clear. _She_ was supposed to defeat and capture uncle.

Azula breathed in the cool air. It was winter. The sky was clear and she could see thousands of stars.

Azula enjoyed the cold on her cheeks for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards her room. If she wanted to beat her uncle, she'd better be rested. And beat him, she would.

'He was visited just three hours from here,' Azula said, holding the scroll in her hands. She frowned. 'He keeps going West… but why?'

Azula blinked, inwardly cursing herself for her stupidity. How could she not have realised this! Azula rolled up the parchment and handed it to her captain. 'I've changed my mind,' she said. 'Keep sailing.'

The guards exchanged a surprised gaze. Azula knew they thought she'd chickened out. She sighed.

'My uncle keeps going west,' she said. 'Why do you think that is?'

'I don't know, Princess,' the captain said after a few seconds of silence.

'Well, I do,' Azula snapped. 'So do as I say.' She turned around brusquely, frustrated by herself and the whole situation.

Nobody understood why Azula commanded the ship to keep sailing. The kept receiving messages about her uncle, but she just stayed on top of the ship. They were far ahead of him by the time they ordered them to stop. It was a very small village, but the harbour was quite modern. There were dozens of ship, some of them even looking like the older Fire Nation ship. It was the first time Azula was happy she got one of the older models. No one would know who they were. 'What know?' Mai asked her.

'Now we wait,' she responded.

It took Iroh more than wo weeks to catch up with them. Azula started to get bored, so she started training with Mai and Ty Lee again. She had to be in her best shape, if everything would turn out as planned. She let her guards – disguised as Earth Kingdom men – wander around town. They would send a messenger hawk when they saw their uncle.

Iroh was tired. He had been travelling for weeks, with little comfort. The last week he had made sure not to be seen anymore, radically changing his course. He knew that no one could have followed him, since he had left no tracks. He had left the kimono rido behind, meaning that he had had to walk for the last few days.

Iroh entered the small town around midnight. There were only a few men walking around, probably returning from a bar or something – he didn't know if there were any. He tried to look as unsuspiciously as possibly, but he was quite sure that these Earth Kingdom men wouldn't try to hurt him.

Iroh arrived at the house he had been travelling to. It seemed small, but it hid more than ten members of the White Lotus. All of them would sail along with him to the Avatar.

'Iroh,' one of them hissed. 'Have you been followed?'

'No,' Iroh responded.

He was wrong.

Only a few minutes later, Iroh felt fire near him. He frowned, looking at the fireplace. That wasn't it. This fire was stronger, bigger.

'Lee,' Iroh asked. 'Is there something on fire?'

'Why would there be?'

Iroh could only think of one thing and he felt he pit in his stomach grow.

'I think we need to leave,' he said. 'I'm not sure – it might just be another firebender, but…'

'Fire!' someone yelled.

Iroh's eyed widened as he saw flames licking at the wooden building. The flames weren't blue, so he supposed that was good news.

He wanted to say something to Lee, to tell them what to do – Iroh was sure he could beat a few soldiers – but everyone started screaming.

They all ran outside. And Iroh had no choice but to follow them, inwardly cursing. He tried to stop the flames, but the wood was too dry and he was too tired.

He suddenly realised himself that he wouldn't be able to fight of a few soldiers.

'Run, everyone!' he yelled. He knew this fire was started by a firebender, he just _knew._ 'Hide!'

But when everyone suddenly stopped, he knew they were surrounded.

'I'm afraid that's not an option right now,' a familiar voice said. 'Although it is fitting for your treacherous mind. And your cowardice.'

Azula smirked. 'Surprised to see me?' she asked.

'How did you find me?' Iroh panted.

Azula smirked. 'That's was quite an impressive deductive move, even for me,' she said. 'But let's not talk about that right now – we'll have plenty of time when we're returning to the Fire Nation. Capture them!'

Her last words were a cue for the guards. She had allowed Ty Lee and Mai to come as well, but only if they promised not to attack her uncle.

They were quite skilled in pinning the fleeing rebels down, Azula mused. After only a minute, five of them were down.

Iroh concentrated on the soldiers, not able to help his friends. 'Friends'. On of said 'friends' tried to escape. He yelled when he was hit in the back by a flame. Not hot enough to kill him, strong enough to propel him.

'Guards, capture the others. I can handle my uncle,' Azula said.

Iroh looked at her with anger and determination.

'I had thought you'd follow the Avatar,' he said.

'So did I,' Azula said.

'What made you change your mind?'

'That's not important, Uncle. Don't try to distract me. You will have to fight me, whether you want it or not.'

'Is it for your father?' Iroh guessed. 'Is that why you're so determined to capture me? I know he's desperate to do so… he has always seen me as a threat.'

Azula knew that Iroh wanted to use any information he got from her _against_ her, so her only response was a powerfull fire ball. Iroh couldn't stop it, so he had no choice but to jump away.

'Come on, dragon,' Azula said. 'You're not defeated that easily, are you?'

Iroh glared at her. 'We both know who has the advantage here.'

Azula smiled. 'I assume that's true,' she said. 'I'll end it quickly, then.'

She suddenly jumped and made a pinwheel kick, hitting him with both feet in his chest. Iroh fell on the ground.

Azula landed perfectly. She had a clear shot of the old man now… but she wasn't supposed to kill him. Instead, she focused on her positive chi, generating lightning. Iroh didn't seem scared as he looked his supposed death in the eyes.

'Your father has turned you into a minion of his own,' he said. 'Look at all you're willing to do to regain his approval.'

'Throwing insults at your niece? It seems that travelling around the former Earth Kingdom has made you forget your manners,' Azula said. 'It's time to return home, don't you think?'

Sparks danced on her fingertips. She and he would return to the Fire Nation together. One would be a celebrated Princess, a future general and a favourite of the Fire Lord. They other would never again feel sunlight.

Azula outstretched her hands, sending a small amount of lightning into the ground and effectively stunning her uncle.

 **A/N: Please review - I'd like to hear your thought on where the story is/should be going. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CrackedShot: Thank you so much for reviewing - I'll defenitely pay attention to the things you mentioned in the future!**

Azula smiled as they carried her uncle on her ship, stunned and tied up like the traitor he was. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a confident one, filled with pride and determination. 'Put him in the dungeon,' she said. 'I want him guarded by at least six men at all times.' She considered keeping him chi blocked for the entirety of their travel to the Fire Nation, but quickly decided against it. He wasn't that much of a threat anyway. What would he do? Break free and swim back to the Earth Kingdom?

Azula's eyed locked with Iroh's and her grin disappeared. A few seconds they just looked at each other, testing and challenging. Then Iroh was carried away.

Azula followed him with her eyes, mentally scolding the old fool.

'Are you okay?' Ty Lee asked.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Azula retorted as she turned her back on her uncle. She saw the captain of her ship, watching as the other prisoners were dragged towards their cells. 'Captain,' Azula said.

He immediately turned towards her.

'Take us back home,' Azula commanded. 'We've been away for too long.' She enjoyed being able to say these words, although she did realise it was the second time she hoped to be accepted back. This time, no one would escape.

'You don't seem happy,' Ty Lee continued their conversation. Azula sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'We're not all like you, Ty Lee,' she said. It almost sounded like an insult.

'What do you mean?' Ty Lee asked.

'Not everyone displays their happiness the way you do,' Azula said. 'I assure you, I'm very content.'

'You should be,' Mai said.

'But your aura seems troubled,' Ty Lee said. 'It had a brown colour – that points to worry. A little bit of grey as well, which means…'

'My aura is fine,' Azula snapped. She sighed and combed her bangs with her fingers. 'We should go to bed. It has been a long day.'

'Good idea,' Mai said. 'I'm off.'

Even with just the sparse light of the torches, Azula could see the way Ty Lee looked at her. Not mad or accusingly, but worried. Azula felt frustrated. She was not to be pitied – not when she was finally able to return home.

She'd get everything back. She wouldn't be the banished princess anymore, but a valued member of the royal family. Her father would be proud of her – she could play a role in the politics of her country, just as a princess should do.

It was all she ever wanted. Azula actually smiled, not able to believe that her banishment would finally be over.

Azula wasn't one to cry, but her eyes grew teary as she saw the Fire Nation capital. 'Home,' she whispered.

'Yes,' Mai agreed, although she sounded even more interested than usual. Azula quickly scanned her friend's face, but that didn't give anything away. However, Azula was quite sure Mai was upset. Azula had always been good at reading people.

She decided not to mention in right away. She had waited for more than two years for this day – she would enjoy it.

'Are you excited?' Ty Lee asked.

'Can't you see that in my aura?' Azula asked, teasing her friend. Ty Lee rolled her eyes, before she answered. 'Your aura is a little bit pink.'

'Just a little bit?' Azula said, pretending to be shocked.

'You're teasing me,' Ty Lee pouted. Azula smirked but didn't respond. She didn't notice how hard she grabbed the railing, but Ty Lee did see it.

'Everything will be alright,' she said.

'I know,' Azula responded.

She had received a letter from her father, saying she was welcome again in the Fire Nation. Azula wondered if she would actually see him again.

And would he really be proud of her… or just tolerate her, because he would have to keep his promise?

Ty Lee placed her hand on Azula's. 'Congratulations,' she said.

She suddenly grabbed Mai's hand as well. 'We've been through so much these last two years!' she squealed. 'I'm really going to miss you guys.'

'You'll still see us,' Mai said, trying to stop Ty Lee from hugging her.

'But not as much,' Ty Lee said. 'It was us against the world for so long – but not anymore.' She seemed sad for a few seconds. 'But we still got the memories,' she continued, brightening up.

Azula was quieter as usual. Her eyes scanned the outlines of the familiar yet strange city. Ty Lee could often talk rubbish, but she was right when she said that they had been through a lot. Her banishment had changed Azula. She wondered if she would still be able to fit in.

No, she said to herself. She would. She was a – no, the – Princess of the Fire Nation. She was going to reclaim her rightful place along her father's side. Her banishment had only made her more resilient, stronger and more determined.

Azula knew that no one would be waiting for her in the harbor. Still, she felt disappointed.

'Are you ready?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula took a deep breath. 'I am,' she said. She walked down the gangplank. She only breathed out when she had placed both her feet on the Fire Nation.

Home at last.

She saw her friends coming down as well and for the first time she truly realised what this meant. They would separate their ways now – and they would indeed she each other less often. Mai and Ty Lee had been such a regular part of Azula's life for the past years, that she could almost understand Ty Lee's statement that she would miss them.

'Well,' she said, raising one eyebrow. 'Are you coming to the palace with me, or do you want to return home?'

She had expected them to get back to their own houses as soon as possible, but they both decided to follow Azula to the palace.

'How will we get there?' Mai asked, looking around for a palanquin.

'I suppose we'll be walking,' Azula muttered. It felt slightly degenerating for a princess, but right now all she wanted to do was to return home.

Azula had left her hairpiece behind when she was banished. Therefore, most people didn't seem to recognize her. Some of them did. It didn't take long before Azula could hear some people whisper her name.

'Do they think we're deaf or something?' Mai said. 'I can hear everything they say. It's annoying.'

'They're just excited to have their princess back,' Ty Lee said optimistically.

Azula said nothing. She hoped that Ty Lee was right, but it wasn't her place to worry about the opinions of the people.

'We're there,' Azula said as the reached the gates. She eyed the soldiers standing guard. 'I assume I'm allowed in.'

'Yes you are, princess,' replied the guard she had addressed.

She turned to Mai and Ty Lee. 'I assume I see you two soon,' she said.

'Of course,' Ty Lee said. 'I know you'll probably be busy, but I'll try to visit your this week.'

'Yeah,' Mai said. 'The palace will probably be a lot more exciting than my own house.' She sighed.

'You know you're always welcome,' Azula said, surprising herself by her kind tone. She sighed as well. 'I guess I'll see you around.'

The girls nodded.

It felt strange turning her back on them and walking through the palace gates. They were closed behind her.

She had walked this path a thousand times. It was as if she had walked it only yesterday – at the same time, it felt more than a century ago.

Azula didn't look back at Ty Lee and Mai. She kept her back straight and her head held high up. Some people saw her and bowed before her and she acknowledged them with a small nod. They couldn't see her nerves – she hid them under her mask of calm perfection.

Azula sighed as she looked at her wardrobe. She had grown out of most of her clothes. If her father allowed it, she would have to replace almost every item.

'Princess Azula?'

'Yes?' Azula said. Her voice already started to sound sharper and colder. More demanding, perhaps.

The door was opened slowly. 'Princess, the Fire Lord requests your presence.'

Azula's face stayed unreadable. 'I assume he's in the throne room?' she asked. The servant nodded.

'Yes, princess.'

Azula placed the old shirt she was holding on her bed. 'I'll go to visit him immediately. Thank you.' She saw the surprised look on the servants face. Right, she said to herself. You don't thank the servants. Azula wondered when she had grown so soft. It was almost if Ty Lee had rubbed off on her.

Azula walked through familiar hallways to the throne room. She suddenly reminded the day they had come her after Lu Ten had died. Azula had shown her grandfather her new firebending forms – and her father had been proud of her.

Now she was walking towards her father after she had defeated her uncle. One of the best firebenders alive.

He was still proud of her. Azula reminded herself as the guards opened the doors for her. She entered the throne room without thanking them.

Her father was setting behind the flames. Azula walked towards him, stopped at an appropriate distance and kneeled before him. 'Father,' she said. Her heart was beating rapidly, but her appearance was composed and almost cold.

'Princess Azula,' Ozai said. 'You have returned.'

Azula nodded. 'Yes father.'

'You have captured the traitor and brought him to me,' Ozai said. 'You have proven yourself to be a loyal daughter.'

'Thank you father,' Azula said, her voice sounding hoarse.

Ozai suddenly rose. Azula blinked in surprise as he walked towards her. She didn't know if he wanted her to rise as well, so she stayed in the uncomfortable kneeled position.

'Rise, my daughter,' he said as he stood before her.

Azula stood up and looked at her father. She was surprised to find that they almost were the same height. Ozai smirked. 'Your travels have done you good,' he said. 'You're not a child anymore.'

'Thank you father,' Azula said. She felt as if she kept repeating herself, but she would not break protocol on her first visit.

'You look like your mother,' Ozai suddenly said. Azula felt a pang at the mention of her mother. She eyed her father warily, not knowing why he had brought her up.

'I'm glad to welcome you home again, princess Azula,' Ozai said.

'I am grateful to be home, father,' Azula said.

'So you should be,' Ozai said. 'It's time you return to your duties as my heir to the throne.' Azula blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard him correctly. Did he just call her his heir? But what about Zuko?

'I assume that you have maintained your Fire Bending training?' Ozai asked.

Azula nodded, still confused by his earlier words.

'Good,' Ozai said. 'You'll need it.'

For a few horrible moments, Azula thought he would challenge her to an Agni Kai. But Fire Lord Ozai did no such thing.

'When your brother fails to capture either the Avatar or the North, I want you to do it for him,' he said. 'Accomplish either of those tasks and I'll declare you my heir.'

Azula stared at her father. He looked at her, waiting for her response.

'Thank you, father,' Azula said.

Ozai looked at his daughter. She reminded him of himself in so many ways. They both were the second child. They both were the most talented firebender. They both were hungry for power. And both of them were willing to kill to get what they wanted.

 **Please let me know what you think about the direction this story is taking. I already have the outline in my head, but some good ideas could help me fill in the blanks. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Zuko had forgotten what the sun felt like. How these snow peasants could surive in the climatewas a miracle in his eyes. It was already hell when you could produce a flame at will.

Zuko truly felt sorry for everyone who had to live here.

He looked at the small lights that proved the presence of the Water Tribe. He wasn't too impressed by their city – but still, he felt scrupulous about tearing it down. People lived here. It was their home. Not a very comfortable one - but still, home.

The word home alway made Zuko think about family. His own, disfunctional family. His mother. He hadn't seen her in 6 years and he still missed her everyday. She had been the only one to really care about him for he was. Except for maybe his uncle. Zuko flinched at the thought.

Normally, thinking about his mother brought him comfort. Not now. Zuko recollected himself and starting thinking about his problem. The Northern Water Tribe.

He didn't want to kill them all, but the Water Tribes were the Fire Nation's biggest threat, so Zuko assumed it was only logical to defeat them. Even if that meant that all those people had to die. He was proud that his father had given him the most important task - defeating the two greatest threats of the Fire Nation.

Zuko stood on his ship, looking at the city that hid the Avatar. His father wanted him to capture the Avatar, not to kill him, so that was what Zuko would do. It was the only reason the city still existed. Zuko had to find a way to lure the Avatar out before burning it to the ground… could you do that to a city made out of ice? He would melt it to the ground would probably be more fitting.

Zuko hadn't found a way to do that just suddenly wished his sister were here. She wasn't as annoying as in his memories, and less cruel as well. Zuko would never say it to here, but her banishment had made her a nicer person.

This day, they had received a letter saying that she had captured uncle. That uncle now was in a secure prison in the Fire Nation.

Zuko wasn't exactly sure what to think about it. He was happy that his sister was back home. He had sometimes worried about her. Zuko had never been an overprotective big brother, but the knowledge that his sister was – at the age of 12 – alone at sea hadn't been comforting. He knew she'd be able to hold herself, of course, but still. Now she was back. Zuko suddenly thought of how hard it used to be before she was banished. She was her father's favourite… Zuko didn't understand how that had changed. Why had his father banished his favourite child over one misplaced comment? What would he do to Zuko if he ever stepped out of line?

But now she was back. Would she be his favourite again?

Zuko shook his head. He shouldn't be so stupid. Azula and he both grew up. But a soft voice in his head told him: _she has already succeeded in her task, you're not even close…_ How had she managed to do it anyway? Was she already stronger than uncle?

The letter had mentioned she had taken out an entire rebel group as well. Azula the Overarchiever.

Father had given him the more important task for a reason, Zuko thought. If he would be succesful, he would be the perfect prince. He would succeed, Zuko knew it. Azula had only managed to do it faster, because her task was easier than his.

Her task… Zuko suddenly thought about their uncle. Locked away, never allowed to feel the sun again. It felt like a horrible punishment. Zuko hadn't felt the heat of the sun since they arrived in this wasteland and he missed it dearly.

But uncle had betrayed them. His own nation… his own family! To help the Avatar. Zuko couldn't fathom it. He had always though of his uncle as a fair man, a bit strange sometimes, probably of the loss of his only child. But still. He had always been kind to Zuko. Zuko never felt as if he wasn't good enough when he was with him. The thought of him being locked away was horrible…

Zuko bit his lip and forced himself tot hink about more useful matters. How he would catch the Avatar, for exemple. He couldn't come home empty-handed.

He knew the Avatar was quite fond of his friends, but to kidnap one of them, he would have to enter the city as well. That was to dangerous, Zuko decided. Unless there was a way to get into the city…

Zuko pondered the possibilities for a few seconds. The city was surrounded by ice and ice could be melted by fire. Which meant that the could, maybe, find a way in. Zuko didn't want to think about how cold that would be.

It was his best choice so far. Force the Avatar out. As soon as he was gone, the could melt this entire ice pool and go back home. To a place summer meant heat and warmth…

Zhao watched the prince from a distance. Zuko seemed distraught, his lips sometimes moving as if he was talking to himself. As if Zhao needed more proof of the prince's incompetance.

Zhao had never liked Zuko. He wasn't sure if it was born out of loyalty to Ozai, or if he just really didn't like him. Not that it mattered. Ozai had given Zhao a task and Zhao would fulfill it. He wasn't sure how he would do it though, just as the young prince wasn't sure how he would try to capture the Avatar.

Zhao was quite sure that Zuko didn't have the capabilites to do so. But then again: it didn't matter.

Zhao made a rash decision, appearing from the shadows and walking to Zuko.

'Good evening,' he said.

Zuko turned around quickly. 'Is it evening already?' he asked.

Zhao shrugged. 'You never know in this hellhole.' He stood next to the prince and followed his gaze.

'Do you already know how you want to attack?' he asked.

Zuko shook his head. 'I was hoping to infiltrate it,' he muttered, almost reluctantly, as if he feared disapprouvel from Zhao. 'We could find a way through the ice, maybe.'

Zhao nodded in agreement.

'If you would allow me…' he said.

'Please,' Zuko responded. It proved how desperate the young prince was - Zhao knew that his resentment was reciprocated.

'I would say you have three suggestions,' he started. Zuko looked at him with interest.

'First of all: we could melt this entire pole. I wouldn't recommand this, seeing as we're weaking by the cold and lack of sunshine.'

Zuko frowned. 'I'm not going to kill the Avatar, admiral,' he said. 'I only want to capture him.'

'Of course,' Zhao agreed. 'So this is not an option at all.'

Zuko seemed annoyed, but still eager to hear his other two options.

'The second option is what you suggested yourself,' Zhao continued. 'Infiltration the city, capturung the Avatar and getting out of there as soon as possible. It's risky, I have to admit, but if it works we can achieve our goal without dangering too many people.'

Zuko didn't miss how the admiral talked about 'their' goal. 'And the third option?' he asked, starting to regret the admiral to advise him.

'The third option is what I would prefer,' Zhao said. 'Attack them, wit hall our force and might. The Avatar will have no choice but to help defend the city that protects him. When he does, we'll capture him.'

Zuko seemed to think about his words, even though it wasn't the first time someone mentioned this course of action.

'What about the risks?' he asked.

Zhao shrugged. 'It's part of the job,' he said. 'Furthermore: we'll attack as a united front. We might not even have to enter the city before the Avatar shows up. And we have more men.'

They had more soldiers, Zuko knew. The Water Tribe wasn't that big and women weren't allowed to fight, which severly incapicated them. Zuko thought that was absolutely ridiciously. Growing up with his prodigual sister had learned him a few things, one of them being: girls and women can fight.

'It's an idea,' Zuko mumbled not too enthusiastically. They would lose a lot of people if they attacked this way. But still… he had to do something. He couldn't stay here, waiting for the sun to melt the pole.

Zhao placed a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly gesture. Zuko had to surpress the desire to step away. 'It won't be long before it's full moon,' he said. 'If that's the case… we don't stand a chance. Not a big one, anyway.'

Zuko nodded. 'We'll have to attack afterwards.'

'Or before,' Zhao said. 'If I were them… I would attack us during the fool moon. They know we're not going to leave, so why not try to weaken us when they have the possibility? But if we don't make it… I might have an alternative.'

Zuko stared at him, his scepticism clearly visible on his face, even though Zhao could see he hoped for a solution.

'It must stay a secret,' Zhao said. 'You can't mention it to anyone – I don't think there are any traitors among us, but if the Watertribe knew what we were planning…'

'What is it?' Zuko asked.

Zhao smirked.

'There's a spiritual place in the Water Tribe,' he said. 'It is the heart of the spiritual energy. In fact, it's even so spiritual, that there are true spirits.'

Zuko frowned, not understanding where Zhao was heading.

'The two most powerful spirits of the Water Tribe,' Zhao continued. 'The ocean and the moon. In mortal form. In our world.'

Zuko started to comprehend his plans. 'You want to kill a spirit?' he asked warily.

'Not a spirit,' Zhao said. 'A personifaction of a spirit, so to say. It won't be hard – like killing a regular fish.'

'And if we succeed in doing just that…'

'If we kill the moon spirit, the moon will disappear,' Zhao said. 'And there will be no more Waterbending.' He smiled at Zuko's disbelief.

'You see,' he continued. 'If there's no waterbending left – there's also no need to destruct the Water Tribe. Without their bending, they're no longer a threat to us. It would be the humane thing to do.'

Zhao knew that he had convinced Zuko by uttering those words. Zuko had always been afraid of hurting others. Something he inherited from their mother, probably.

'When your soldiers attack, we could sneak in,' Zhao said. 'An elite team, using the confusion to enter the sacred place and kill the moon spirit.'

'But do you know where to find this portal?' Zuko asked doubtingly. 'If we need to search while trying to fight off some waterbenders…'

'I know exactly where it is.'

'How?' Zuko asked.

'I once read a very sacred scroll,' Zhao responded. He looked at the young prince, hoping that he would agree.

Zuko nodded slowly. He sure as hell didn't like Zhao, but he was an admiral for a good reason. He had proven his worth in the past and Zuko thought his plan could work.

'I think it's a wise course of action,' he said.

Zhao nodded as well. 'No innocent people need to die,' he said. 'But we will still get what we want.'

And more importantly: so would Ozai.


	15. Chapter 15

Azula didn't sleep well the night after she returned to the palace. Her bed felt ridiculously big and ridiculously comfortable – two things she wasn't used to anymore. Her worries were another reason that prevented her from getting her some well-deserved rest. Azula worried that she wouldn't know how to be a princess anymore – which was nonsense. Azula had always been perfect, praised by her father and grandfather alike. That hadn't prevented her from getting banished though.

Azula tried to ban these thoughts from her mind, but the longer she was awake, the harder it got. There was a chance she might had to get used to the palace life again… But she would succeed in it. She had to. And she would. Azula wasn't sure what to expect, but whatever came her way, she could handle it.

Appearently she did fall asleep, because she awoke in the morning when someone knocked softly on her door. 'Princess?' asked a hesitant voice.

'Yes?' Azula responded, tryin to ban the sleepiness from her voice.

'Your breakfast is here.'

Azula blinked a few times, scolding herself for forgetting this. She had only been gone for two years - she should have remembered. Azula got up quickly. In her mind she started to plan out her whole day, making sure she wouldn't forget anything anymore. Azula wasn't sure what her father expected of her. Did he want her to attend a meeting – or was she free to do what she desired? She hadn't been in the Royal Spa for so long... Eventually, after eating – Agni, the food was great – she dressed herself in armor. Her father had promised her some new clothes, but her meeting with the dresser was only this afternoon. After putting on her clothes, Azula hesitated a few seconds. Last night she had found her headpiece exactly where she left it, more than two years ago.

Azula swallowed as she picked up now, wondering if she was allowed to wear it. Why wouldn't she, though? She was still the princess – and she was back in her father's good graces. Azula's hands didn't tremble as she put it in her hair. Looking in the mirror, she realised that she had been given a second chance. She would grab it with both hands.

She thought about her conversation with her father. She rememered that he had asked her about her bending. Azula decided that it was a good idea to show everyone just how much she had improved. As she walked through the palace, she felt everyone starting at her. Azula raised her chin. She wasn't ashamed. Yes, she had done something stupid – two years ago. She had paid for her mistakes and now she was back, walking with her royal headpiece and her honour restored. They could watch for all she cared, she said to herself. Azula pretended she didn't see them.

'Princess Azula.'

She was startled by her father's voice, but the surprise was only visible for less than a second before she hid it.

'Father,' she said, bowing to him.

'I presume you were on your way to the training fields,' Ozai said. He had hoped to see her fighting - he was curious as to how strong she was. Would she already be able to beat him?

'I was,' Azula said. 'But if you need me...'

'O no,' Ozai said and Azula felt a small pang of hurt. 'I'd like to watch you,' he continued. 'I've heard about your abilities – I want to see them in action.'

This time Azula didn't show any visible signs of surprise – although she felt a little bit shocked. Yes, she wanted to show off to her father... but what if she made any mistakes?

Azula smiled. 'Of course, father.' She wouldn't make any mistakes. Years of practice had perfected her bending.

They walked towards the training fields. Azula already concentrated on her breath, making sure her performance would be more than perfect. She would make her father proud.

Azula felt his eyes in her back as she stepped on the field, but she didn't look back to see if he was actually watching her. She started her first form. Her flames were strong, blue and dense. She moved through every movement with grace. Azula jumped and twirled through the sky, fire coating her feet. As she stretch her legs, she hang horizontally for a moment, sending a powerful fireball to her target. It exploded. She landed perfectly, immediately moving in to her next form.

Azula concentrated on creating fire, feeling the chi in her body before she split it. The lightning she had created left her body from her fingertips.

Eventually she showed off her combustion.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to look at her father for approval after she was done. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help herself, hoping for a positive reaction. Ozai grinned proudly at her.

Azula smiled back at him, without wanting to. It meant a lot to her than her parent was proud of her. Azula felt accepted again. Home.

'Well done, princess Azula,' Ozai said. 'You're without a doubt one of a kind.'

'Thank you father,' Azula said, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

'Tomorrow there will be a meeting,' Ozai said. 'A war counsel. You are invited as well.'

It was another test, Azula quickly realised. Ozai wanted to know if she had learned to hold her tongue, to be diplomatic.

'I won't disappoint you, father,' she said, bowing her head in his direction. Ozai nodded.

'Very well.'

0o0o0

Azula was well aware of all the curious glances her father's admirals threw at her. She pretended she didn't notice them, though. She also didn't miss how people glanced at Ozai, as if they wanted to see his reaction to his daughters appearance.

'Princess Azula,' Fire Lord Ozai said, smirking as he saw the proud and calm expression on his daughters face.

'Father,' Azula said. She bowed for him in the tradition Fire Nation style.

Her father indicated her to sit next to him - the chair on his right hand. Azula bowed her hand in a silent thank you, smirking as she realised that everyone would realise that she had regained his favour for good.

She still had a few worried thoughts in her head, but she suppressed them as she sat down gracefully. Instead, she focused on the meeting before them. Azula had decided she would not speak before her father had given permission to her. She placed her hands, fingers intertwined, on the table and looked sternly at the faces of the generals. She knew most of them. Only two of them were new - Azula had of course gathered information about them before attending this meeting. She didn't like to come unprepared.

'As you all know,' Ozai said, starting this meeting when he felt it was the right moment to do so. 'My daughter Azula has returned to the Fire Nation.'

Now they could all look at her without being rude. They all noticed the small changes in her appearance. Azula had grown up during her banishment. She was no longer a child and she was well aware of it.

'She has made a mistake in the past,' Ozai continued and Azula tried not to frown in annoyance. Did he have to bring that up right now? 'But she has proved us that she has learned from it,' Ozai said. 'She brought down my treacherous brother all by herself and in the process she discovered a hideout of a dangerous group of rebels. A discovery that was of great value.'

Although this was no secret news, people still nodded in Azula's direction as if they wanted to give her their silent approval. Azula smirked, but her eyes stayed cold. She tried to predict what her father was going to saying, but she wasn't sure which direction his words were taking.

'I'm very glad - and very proud - to welcome her back home. She had been missed, but now that she had her honour restored, I am sure she'll continue to prove her worth and value to the Fire Nation for many years.'

Azula didn't know how to react to these words. She smiled, a little more genuinely now, happy with her father's words. At the same time - she had been missed? By whom? If her father had missed her… why hadn't he just called her back? Azula was sure that no one would have thought it too light a punishment if he had only banished her for a few months.

Ozai looked at her and Azula assumed it was permission for her to speak. She decided to keep it simple.

'Thank you father,' she said without showing any of her emotions through her voice.

Ozai acknowledge her words with a small nod before returning to the topic of this meeting. 'Since we're all here… it's time to discuss the situation of Ba Sing Se,' Ozai said. 'The last big city in the Earth Kingdom - if we conquer this city, the Earth Kingdom will fall.'

Some people nodded.

'I've heard many suggestions before,' Ozai said. 'None of them succeeded. This summer, we will attack and conquer this city. Our forces have never been stronger. When the siege of the North has been completed, we'll have extra forces as well.' He looked at his admirals. 'Is any of you up to the task?'

Azula followed her father's gaze, but no one seemed brave enough to raise his or her hand. Azula briefly contemplated how she would conquer the city - but she wouldn't volunteer. Her father had told her he had other plans for her.

 _She watched Ty Lee. The girl was a gifted acrobat, moving in ways Azula couldn't._

 _Azula hated it when people could do things she wasn't capable of. So when Ty Lee bested her in performing a difficult routine of salto's, she pushed the girl on the ground. Azula had to laugh at the Ty Lee's shocked face. Azula was still standing, looking down on the girl - proof that she was better than Ty Lee._

 _Somewhere in her mind, Azula knew that this reasoning was wrong. So the next day, after her Fire Bending training, she went to the garden and practiced. She was quite flexible as well and she knew she could perfect his form._

 _That day, she only succeeded once in performing it. So she came back the next day. And the day after. After a week, she was satisfied. She controlled every muscle through every mouvement. It wasn't enough for her though. She invented a new routine, even more difficult and with more jumps. She practiced every day for a week, until she had mastered it as well. When Ty Lee and Mai came again to 'play', Azula asked her mother to join them. She wanted Ursa to see how good she had become. She was smart enough not to begin about her new trick. Azula waited for Ty Lee girl to start showing off her skills. She watched her doing it, smiled and said: 'Well done!'_

' _Do you want to try it as well?' Ty Lee asked._

' _I'll try something,' Azula said, smiling innocently._

 _Ty Lee watched her in awe - and with jealousy - after Azula had finished. Azula revelled in that gaze - it was how people were supposed to look at her. Ty Lee tried Azula's routine, but she couldn't do it. Azula smiled proudly, knowing she had defeated Ty Lee in the only important skill she was better at than Azula._

 _Azula looked at Ursa, but her mother wasn't looking at her. Instead, she was looking at Zuko, who was feeding the turtle ducks._

' _Did you see that, Mai?' Ty Lee asked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice._

 _It turned out Mai had been watching Zuko as well, even though she denied it fiercely. Azula sighed. It was a pity her father hadn't been there to see her. He would have been proud of her improvement._

 _It only took Ty Lee a few days to learn the routine, of course. But Azula would never forget that moment, for it had learned her an important lessons. If she just tried hard enough, if she never gave up, if she learned to do everything perfectly… she would be the best._

 _But it still wouldn't be enough for her mother._

'You look great, Azula,' Ty Lee said.

'Thanks,' Azula muttered. 'It arrived yesterday.' She was referring to her new armor.

'I feel like we're kids again,' Mai said. 'Meeting at your place to play in the garden.' They weren't really playing of course - they were walking across the garden, enjoying the wintersun as they talked about the week they had been seperated since their arrivel in the Fire Nation.

'Only now Zuko isn't here for you to stare at,' Azula teased Mai.

'I never stared at him,' Mai said defensively

'You're blushing!' Ty Lee yelled, which in turn caused Mai to become even redder.

'Stop teasing her,' Azula said amused. 'We all know

'You started it,' Ty Lee pouted.

'Yes, well, he's my brother,' Azula said. 'I need to look out for him. Who knows with whom Zuzu would otherwise end up?'

'So I take it we've got your permission then?' Mai asked.

'So you are interested!' Ty Lee exclaimed.

'I meant it theoretically,' Mai said quickly.

She avoided Azula's gaze. 'Well…' Azula said sternly.

Ty Lee laughed as Mai looked at her questiongly. Azula's lips curled in a smile as well. 'Don't look so shocked - you know I'm just teasing you. I think you'd make a great couple.'

'Well… we weren't exactly hitting it off,' Mai murmured, suddenlty sounding slightly worried.

'I think you were doing fine,' Azula said. 'And if you ever need help... well, I can always throw a burning apple at you.'

Ty Lee began to laugh and even Mai smiled. 'I remember that,' Ty Lee said. 'You kind of were their matchmaker, weren't you?'

'I told you, I look out for my big brother,' Azula said, but the memory didn't make her smile. Instead, she sighed and looked at her impressive new armor again. Worthy of a princess.

'So… how was your first week back in the palace?' Mai asked, interrupting Ty Lee's reminiscence of their childhood years.

'It was fine, I suppose,' Azula said. 'It was… actually, it went great. I've shown everyone that I still belong here.'

'Good for you, Azula,' Ty Lee said, sounding genuinely happy for her.

'My father has allowed my to attend a war counsel,' Azula continued. 'So I've mostly busied myself with reading about the current situation in the Fire Nation and the colonies.'

'Sounds boring,' Mai said.

Azula shrugged. 'I think it's kind of interesting. I've aways liked politics.'

There was something she wasn't telling. The other girls felt it, but none of them mentioned it. A pause fell.

'Father said…' Azula began eventually. 'He said that I am supposed to take over Zuko's tasks of killing the Avatar and defeating the North Pole if he fails.' She didn't look at them as she said it.

'If he fails?' Ty Lee echoed. 'That doesn't sound too optimistic.'

'Has he written any letters?' Mai asked.

Azula shook her head. 'We don't know about the situation over there yet, but there is a chance that he won't succeed.'

'But there's also a change that he won't fail,' Ty Lee said. 'Right?'

Mai stayed quiet, her thoughts having left the Fire Nation.

'Of course,' Azula muttered. 'Only…'

'Only what?' Ty Lee said, after it seemed as if Azula wasn't going to finish her sentence.

Azula tried to orden her thoughts as they reached the turtle pond. 'I have a bad feeling about it… that's all.'

o0o0o0o0o

Zuko had a bad feeling about it as well. Only he had no friends to talk about it. It wouldn't have made a big difference, Zuko thought. The attack on the Northern Water Tribe would find place tomorrow - no matter what happened.

 **Fifteen chapters in... Please leave a review and I'll promise I'll upload quickly!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aceina: You comment really got me thinking - I'm going to be more careful in writing Azula, because she would never become 'too good', so to say. Her banishment did have a large impact on her personality, seeing as it disproved a lot of the things her father told her. But now that she is back again, she'll suffer slightly from his bad influence ;). Glad you still enjoy the story though!**

 ** **JPElles: Thanks!** **

* * *

Zuko stared at the pale moon that was gleaming brightly above his head. It wasn't full yet, but its brightness could still make their operation harder. Although firebenders drew strength from the sun, darkness could be an advantage as well, when you were able to create light by yourself.

'Do they suspect anything?' he asked admiral Zhao.

Zhao shook his head. 'Our guards haven't reported any changes in their behaviour. But it won't be long before they notice.'

No, when the Fire Nation started to throw fireballs at there very meltable city, they would notice. Zuko suppressed the need to sigh. There was a tight bundle of nerves in his stomach. He wished he had made another choice, or that there was someone he could trust with him so he could talk about the desirable course of action with. It wasn't the first time that he thought about his uncle. If only he had been here…

Zuko swallowed as he looked at sleeping city, full of innocent women, men and children. 'The men are waiting for your command, prince Zuko,' admiral Zhao said, eying the young prince from the corner of his eye. Zuko knew that Zhao thought him inadequate – he knew a lot of people thought he hadn't proved himself. Zuko believed that was the reason why his father had given him this important task. If Zuko succeeded, no one would doubt him anymore.

But first, he had to succeed. Which meant giving the order that would ruin thousands of lives. Zuko grabbed the railing, staring at the city intently, wanting to wait only a few seconds. He saw the general look at him. Did he really have to do this?

He thought about what would happen if he didn't and swallowed again. His father would be furious with him, he would think him weak and incapable, a coward… and now that Azula was back…

'Shoot,' Zuko said, his breath forming little clouds before drifting away. Zuko didn't look at the admiral, but he heard that his order was being followed.

The first attack was aimed for the walls surrounding the city. They wouldn't last long. Zuko watching as the fire broke off blocks of ice before he gave the signal to come closer. They would land before the Water Tribe army had overcome the shock of the sudden attack.

Zuko wasn't stupid enough to think there would be no resistance. If he were in charge, he would've made sure that there were at least some people who could fight them off. Still, the water tribe soldiers were clearly outmatched. Zuko hoped that it would be a fast, clean victory. The smart ones could surrender - Zuko had ordered not to kill them.

Zuko watched the shore – could you call it a shore? – come closer, feeling as if the entire Fire Nation fleet was staring at him. He would not disappoint them.

'Ready?' admiral Zhao asked.

Zuko nodded, his eyes scanning the landing area. 'Let's go,' he said, summoning his small elite team with a wave of his hand. They weren't the first to land – other ships had arrived before them and fights were already going on all around. Water Tribe men were running towards them, yelling loudly. Some of them were benders, other carried swords, boomerangs and spears.

Zuko's elite team tried to avoid fighting, hoping to sneak into the city as soon as possible. Zuko followed Zhao, knowing that the man had a better chance of finding that mysterious mystical place. Zhao's steps were firm and determined. He tried to focus on everything around him while walking as quickly as he could. If some Water Tribe peasant would want to attack him – he would be ready.

Zhao wanted to turn right, entering a big street, but one rather bulky man tried to stop him. He stretched his arms and three ice spikes flew his direction.

Zhao could've stopped them, of course. Instead, he ducked them, hoping that the would pierce the prince behind him. It would only make his job easier if Zuko got killed in battle. He didn't check if the attack had done any harm. Instead, he closed in in on the man, evaporating an iceball that was thrown at him. Zhao didn't like defending. Instead he threw a few fireballs in the direction of the waterbender.

The man – who wore a parka so thick Zhao could imagine that it limited his movement – defended himself, but as he was busy doing that, Zhao grabbed his arm and twisted it.

The man grunted, but he refused to get down on his knees. Zhao admired his strength – but it wouldn't be enough to defeat him. His free fist, coated in fire, made contact with the poor mans face. The waterbender unceremoniously fell to the ground, grabbed his nose. Perhaps it was broken, Zhao thought not without amusemed. He couldn't see thanks to the fresh burn on the man's face.

Zhao looked down on his opponent. 'Is that all you could do?' he mused, before raising his feet and placing it on his chest. The man struggled to get up and Zhao decided to finish it, his arm aiming for the man's head. His couldn't finish his movement - Zuko grabbed his arm.

'Hurry!' he said.

Zhao looked at him, surprised by his demand. Did he really expect him to let this man go? They were enemies for Agni's sake! Still, he couldn't ignore a direct command - not with so many suspects. Zhao rolled his eyes, but he left the man and followed Zuko, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't follow them.

Zhao quickly took the lead once more, trying to stay out of the fights going on all around them. Zuko kept an eye on his surroundings, feeling guilt when he saw the destruction his army had created. People were running around in blind panic. Some children had been left behind of had lost their parents and they cried as they tried to find some place to go. Zuko saw how a little girl was walked of her feet by a panicking mother. It made his heart bleed. No time for that, he reminded himself. He had a mission. A goal.

'Almost there,' Zhao said as they entered a more quiet part of the city. He checked if Zuko's 'elite team' was still intact. Unfortunately, they were. Zhao had to find a way to get rid of them, or he would have to kill them as well…

It was Zhao's lucky day. Three water men tribe, dressed in what Zhao assumed was traditional battle armor, ran towards them. 'Zu Ten, Dali, take care of them!' Zhao yelled. 'Prince Zuko, come with me!'

The soldiers obeyed their admiral, of course. Zhao wasn't sure if Zuko would listen, but he glad to find that the prince was still following him. They had picked up their pace, running towards the city towards their goal. They found the entrance to the mystical heart of the Water Tribe two minutes later, both of them panting. They weren't used to the cold air and it burned in their longs and throats.

'After you,' Zhao said, gesturing towards the portal.

Zuko eyed him, but he kept silent as he went in. His mouth fell open when he saw the space before him and it suddenly felt as if his dreams had come true and he were home.

It was warm, almost pleasantly so. There was no snow beneath their feet, but green grass and in the middle of the room was a small bassin. .

Zuko immediately realised that that was where the two fish would be. He was so fascinated by the idea, that he almost missed the people already present.

Zhao's eyes widened when he saw the company. The Avatar was here? It really was his lucky day. He darted forward, instending to take out the two weaker opponents first. 'Zuko, the Avatar is yours!' he yelled, hoping that Zuko would be taken out during this fight. Hopefully he would be able to injure the Avatar, so that Zhao would only have to finish the job.

Zhao was unpleasantly surprised when the 'weaker opponent' turned out to be a very skilled waterbender. He managed to evaporate the first wave she conjured, still running towards her, but he was slowed down nonetheless. What Zhao hadn't noticed, was that the Avatar was mediating. He face stayed placid as the fights broke loose, so Zuko assumed that he couldn't hear them. In this state, he was not able to fight. Zuko focused on the other girl, who had fled away from the fights. She was probably not a bender - so she was not a threat to them.

The other girl – Katara – was another story. Zuko watched in awe as she encapsulated Zhao in ice. She looked quite smugly at her work, but she yelled in pain and surprise when an unexpected burst of fire hit her. Katara rolled over the ground, quickly standing up again to face her other enemy, her arms in a fighting position. She realised that she was in a very bad situation. Katara recognized the prince of the Fire Nation, looking almost as terrifying as his little sister. She didn't know who the other man was, but he looked quite menacing as well. Katara stretched her hands, creating a wall of water. Before she could turn in into ice, Zuko had evaporated it.

Behind her, she heard the ice break. The older man had freed himself from her ice. She was now standing between to powerful firebenders, not sure if she could defeat them. 'Aang!' she yelled desperately, hoping that the Avatar would hear her. She managed to counter a few attacks, but eventually she was outsmarted. A fireblast threw her in the air. She hit her head and she made contact with the tree behind her and Zuko watched as her body went limp. He immediately regretted what he had done. He had had no intention to seriously injure her, but for a few seconds he feared she were dead. .

As Zuko walked towards her, he heard Zhao running. He ignored it though, staying at a small distance from the Water Tribe girl and checking if she was still breathing. When he knew he hadn't killed her, he turned around back to the bassin.

'No!' he suddenly heard.

The other girl – he had almost forgotten about her – ran towards them. Zuko expected her to attack, but instead she fell on her knees before Zhao.

'Please don't,' she begged him. 'You'll doom my entire people! Our culture, our way of life – our entire existence!'

'On the contrary,' Zhao said. 'We're saving you.'

The girl stared at him teary-eyed, clearly not understanding his words.

'We want to make sure you're no longer a threat to us,' Zhao said. 'It's either the fish, our your entire tribe. Not get our of my way.'

The girl didn't move and Zuko admired her bravery, even though it wouldn't help anyone and especially not herself. She was not old, Zuko noticed, about her age and she didn't look like she was from the Water Tribe. Her hair was very light, almost white, unlike anything he had seen before.

Zhao didn't appreciate her bravery. Before Zuko could say something, he had knocked her out.

'Hé!' Zuko exclaimed. 'She was no threat!'

'I didn't kill her, did I?' Zhao simply stated. He didn't look at the prince, but instead focused on the two fish. He was so close to achieving his goal… he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. Not a stupid little girl, nor a very annoying prince.

Zuko really started to doubt this plan. His eyes travelled to the girl that was laying in front of the bassin. He hoped she wasn't seriously injured. Zuko wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to. It was necessary. He stayed silence as Zhao went down on his knees and grabbed a bag from his armour. He manage to capture the white fish with it.

The moon disappeared and it was as if the entire room was illuminated by red light.

'Are you… are you going to kill it?' Zuko asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

'Perhaps,' Zhao said. 'I was thinking of presenting it to your father as a gift.' He looked at the Avatar. 'He'll be very satisfied, I am sure.'

A chill ran down Zuko's spine, but he tried to ignore it. 'Let's go then,' he said, walking towards the young boy.

Zhao doubted for a few seconds. He had grabbed the fish, so his men would have no difficulty defeating the powerless waterbenders now. But he still had another task to fulfill. He carefully attached the bag to his belt. He might kill it on accident, but Zhao assumed the fish would have to die eventually.

Zuko walked towards the Avatar. He had already stretched his arm, ready to grab his shirt – when he felt the heat of an incoming fireball. He didn't have time to defend himself. Instead, he fell on the ground and rolled over.

'What the hell!?' he yelled at Zhao, jumping back op again.

'I am sorry, prince Zuko,' Zhao said, sounding as if he wasn't sorry at all. 'But I am afraid I'm not going to share this honour with you.'

Zuko dodged another flame before running towards Zhao, blinding by anger. 'How dare you betray me?' he yelled. 'I am heir to the throne!'

'Not for long,' Zhao said amusedly.

Zuko tried to grab his hand, but Zhao's arm moved upwards and hit his chin. Zuko almost fell over, his feet having difficulty to find balance again.

'You are not worthy of the throne,' Zhao said and another fist of flames was send in Zuko's directed. Zhao was intending to deliver the final punch, but Zuko surprised him when he kicked Zhao's leg, throwing him of balance and injuring his knee.

* * *

Katara's head was throbbing and it felt as if she had a nasty burn on her arm. Her eyelids fluttered, but it was difficult to open them. She wanted to stay this way, sleeping with her eyes closed. Katara forced herself to hink. Why was she here, what had happened?

She had gone with Aang and Yué to the sacred place, talking about a way to defeat the Fire Nation… and then Zuko had come…

Zuko had come!

Katara opened her eyes, desperately searching for Aang. When she saw him, still mediating and unharmed, she sighed in relief. The next thing she noticed were the two fire benders. They were now fighting each other.

Katara frowned as she carefully tried to stand. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

Zuko seemed to be winning, much to Katara's surprise. The older man had lost his balance and was trying to defend himself, but eventually he fell onto the ground.

Katara quickly realised that they were probably fighting for the right to capture the Avatar. Disgusting men… but that also meant that she would have to fight at least one of them. And she wouldn't be able to win if she was feeling so weak.

Katara stretched her hand, intending to discreetly bend some water from the pools on the ground to heal herself. The water didn't move. Katara frowned again, her mind still working slowly as she pieces the story together.

Finally she realised what was missing.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think and have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

 **blueandie: Thank you so much for all your reviews - they have truly made my day. The relationship between Azula and Zuko will get more tense, because they'll have to 'fight' for Ozai's attention/approval once more.**

* * *

Zuko was winning. The admiral had miscalculated and now Zuko would make him pay for his treatery. He didn't understand why the man had betrayed him - but he had never liked Zhao in the first place. He should've listened to his gut.  
Zuko darted forward, intending to end this fight as quickly as possible. His fist made contact with the admiral's jaw. Zhao yelled in surprise and pain and he tried to hit Zuko, but the prince was too fast and it only caused Zhao to lose his balance once more.

Zuko could almost smell his victory. He stretched his right arm and the fire flew to Zhao, sending him in the air.

He smacked on the ground and didn't move anymore.

Zuka stood before him, his balled fists pointed at the now limp body. When he was satisfied Zhao was unconscious, Zuko allowed himself to feel seem pride. He had defeated an admiral, after all. Zuko turned to look at his prize, determined to get home as quickly as possible..

The Avatar was gone.

Zuko felt his entire body tighten in fear. No! It couldn't be! Zuko turned around, frantically scanning the place. There was no way the Avatar had escaped him, not when Zuko had been so close… Zuko frowned when he saw the air nomad. Katara was carrying him, trying to get away from the fight. Zuko was surprised, but that didn't last long. He ran towards her, feeling confident. There was no way that the now powerless waterbender could defeat him.

'Let him go and I won't hurt you,' Zuko said. He truly felt like a Prince right now - someone from a hero story, ready to save the Fire Nation.

She turned around, facing him with determination. He could see that the strain of carrying the Avatar in combination with her earlier injuries were too much for her, but she still seemed prepared to fight.

'Let's be reasonable,' Zuko said. 'Your bending is gone – there's no way you could stop me. I'm going to win any way, but there's no need for you to get hurt in the process.'

'Reasonable?' Katara exclaimed. 'Can't you hear how ridiculous that sounds, coming from your mouth?'

Zuko frowned. He thought he was being very reasonable – and generous as well.

'If you want to get Aang, you'll have to go through me,' Katara said.

Zuko sighed. He had hoped she wouldn't force him to do this, but it seemed as if he had no choice. It was too easy.

Katara was smacked against the wall once more, but this time she didn't lose consciousness. Instead, she tried to walk towards Zuko once more, but her ankle was seriously injured. Zuko admired her spirit, even though it was kind of annoying as well.

He grabbed the Avatar and walked away.

'Wait! I am not done with you yet!' he heard Katara exclaim.

'This fight is over,' Zuko said over his shoulder. She could barely stand. Zuko had tried to do as little damage as possible, but there was no way that she would stand in the way of his honour.

* * *

Katara only realised that she was crying when the tears dripped on her chest. She stared at the entrance of this sacred place… knowing what had just happened, it didn't feel so sacred anymore.

Her bottom lip trembled as she took another step, but her ankle gave way under her and she fell unto the ground. Katara screamed in pain and as her ankle protested and her knee hit the floor. Her sobs became louder now, almost wailing as she realised that all was lost.

Katara's hands shivered as they touched her ankle. She felt it was sprained and she wouldn't be able to get far with it. If only she had her Waterbending… O, the irony! How everything could go wrong so quickly! Everything had worked against them and now the Fire Nation had Aang. The boy who – after being trapped in a iceberg for over one hundred years – asked her to go penguin sledding. Katara was always surprised by his placid behaviour and his wisdom – that was often followed by another stupidity.

Aang would be shipped of to the Fire Nation, probably chained away for the rest of his life. The thought was unbearable. Katara kept seeing him, his arms and legs being held in place by metal, as he spend a lifetime locked away. A lifetime of misery.

Katara hit the ground, hurting herself even more. 'No!' she screamed. Her tears fell on the ground now as she was bend forward. 'No no no!'

She felt powerless, terrified and utterly broken.

'Katara?' Yue suddenly said. Katara had completely forgotten about her. She looked at the Princess, knowing that she was a mess. Yue didn't seem shocked. She knelt down next to Katara and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You're injured,' she said.

'So are you,' Katara responded, looking away from her in shame. She had told Yue she could protect Aang… but she hadn't been able to.

'What happened?' Yue asked, her trembling voice betraying her suspicions.

'I was knocked out as well,' Katara said. Talking wasn't easy – she was still crying and sometimes her voice broke.

'But not as long – when I woke up, I saw Zuko and the older man fighting. I wanted to heal myself, so that I could take them on… and they I realised I couldn't bend anymore.' Katara swallowed.

'They've killed the moon spirit,' Yue said softly.

Katara nodded. She stared at her own hands, burned and bloody and useless. 'I'm sorry,' she sobbed. 'I'm so sorry.'

Yue looked at her. 'Where's the moon spirit now?' she asked.

'I don't know.'

'Did the Fire Nation prince take her with him?'

'I… I don't think so,' Katara whispered. 'But what does it matter?'

Yue didn't respond. She stood up and walked, holding her head with one hand, still feeling the impact of the admirals attack. She walked to his body, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

He was laying on his side, his face turned away from her. Yue didn't want to touch him, but she didn't have a choice.

She slowly tugged on his armour, making the man turn and ending up on his back.

Yue immediately saw the bag on his chain. It was wet. Yue's hands trembled as she untied the bag from his belt.

Katara's eyes fixed on the bag as Yue walked toward her.

'Is that her?' she whispered.

Yue nodded.

'I've always had a special connection with the spirit of the ocean,' she said. 'When I was born, I was sick. The healers told my parents I would was nothing they could do. So they brought me here, to this place. The spirit of the ocean saved my life.'

'I didn't know,' Katara whispered.

'Yes,' Yue said. 'She saved me – by giving me a part of her own spirit. So a part of the spirit of the moon… still lives in me.'

Katara saw the tears in her eyes as Yue looked at her. 'Please tell my parents that I love him,' she said. 'That I am proud to serve my people like this. That…' Her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes together, tears rolling over her cheeks.

'Yue…' Katara said. 'You don't… I mean…'

'I do,' Yue said, having regained control over herself. 'I know realise that I was born for this.' She swallowed. 'Katara, tell Sokka… tell him that I really liked him. And that in another world, another time, we could have been together.' She didn't look at anything as she whispered: 'Tell him I liked his fish. It was one of the kindest gifts I had ever had.'

Katara looked at her with tears in her eyes, although Yue didn't know if they were for her or if she simply still cried for.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

Yue ignored the question. Of course she wasn't sure – she didn't want to die. But she had to.

'I want to be strong,' she whispered, her voice breaking. 'But… I am scared, Katara.'

Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. 'That doesn't mean that you can't be strong,' she said. 'You can be strong and scared at the same time. I actually think that you can only be strong when you're scared.'

Yue nodded and tried to stop crying. She allowed herself a few more moments. Every second suddenly became precious as her end was nearing. But every second she wasted, was a second her people would suffer.

Yue handed the bag to Katara. 'Please hand me the spirit,' she asked.

Katara looked at Yue, still too flabbergasted to truly process what was happening. Yue looked at the sky. There was no moon in it. Yue found that it made for a boring view.

She didn't cry anymore, even though every fiber in her body screamed in fear. Yue was scared. She was terrified.

She would miss this earth.

She tore her gaze away from the sky she'd never see again. 'I'm ready,' she said, even though she wasn't. But who was, really? Katara looked at her as she stretched her hands.

Yue stretched her hands and touched the spirit of the moon. The world turned black around her, but it wouldn't be long before she would light it up once more.

Katara couldn't believe Yue was dead. She stared at the girl, suddenly more visible when the moon shone again in the night sky.

Yue had sacrificed herself for her people. Katara looked at her once more, before she tore her gaze away from the dead body towards the night sky.

She stretched her hand and the water obeyed her. It didn't feel as good as it used to. Katara healed herself as quickly as she could. She wanted to mourn Yue, but there was no time for that. Aang needed to be saved.

She stood up and looked upon Yue. She wanted to give thanks, to show her gratitude, to honour this girl. She hadn't been a warrior, but she had saved the world.

Katara suddenly bowed towards her, a clumsy movement. 'Thank you,' she whispered, before forcing herself to run as fast as she could.

* * *

Zuko could already see his ship. There were a few water tribe men left, but most of them had seemingly fled when their waterbending had left them. Zuko should've euphoria, but he only felt guilt.

But, he reminded himself, he had almost fulfilled his task. He would board his ship and then he would go back home. Home…

Zuko had to blink when the moon suddenly reappeared. It seemed as if everyone suddenly stood still – surprise visible on every face. Zuko had frozen himself, but he quickly gathered his thoughts. They had to get out of here…

Water men tribe started to appear again. They ran towards him, trying to prevent him from catching the Avatar.

Zuko send a fireblast to the first one, but he had stopped running. Zuko frowned, not understanding why, until he felt a hand on his underarm.

The Avatar's hand.

The Avatar's tattoo's were glowing and when he turned his head to face Zuko, it was visible that his eyes were glowing as well.

Zuko barely had time to feel scared before he was blasted away.

* * *

 **Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: blueandie: Watching ATLA as a child, I never really appreciated Yue's sacrifice. Looking at it now, I realise she was one of the bravest people in the entire series.**

 **Infin8: Thank you so much!**

* * *

People no longer stared in curiosity at Azula as she walked past them. They no longer whispered about her status as 'the Banished Princess' or talked what it would mean for her to be back in the Fire Nation. Was she truly back in her father's good graces? It was no longer necessary or suitable. People now only bowed for her, some of them looking at her in awe. Azula was starting to gain their admiration again.

It pleased Ozai to see that his nobles had accepted his daughter once more. It wouldn't be long before she was declared his heir and as the future ruler, she would need the support of the nobles.

Ozai had contributed to that as well. Azula had been present at his right hand for every important meeting since she had returned. They had walked through the city together, showing everyone that the princess enjoyed her father's favour again. Ozai had even gone as far as to 'accidentally' walk past his daughter while she was training when he was talking with two of his generals. Ozai had seen how the looked at her and he knew that all of them saw that she hadn't lost her prodigual status.

Yes, the future looked bright. If only he received news of Zhao having succeeded in defeating the Avatar… and in killing Zuko.

It was an understatement to say that Ozai wasn't pleased when he found out both Zhao and Zuko had failed. He crumbled the letter, brought to him by a messenger hawk, and looked out of the window. He had to suppress the urge to scream in frustration. This had gone completely wrong. Ozai hadn't expected everything to go smoothly, but he also hadn't expected both Zuko and the Avatar to escape their fate.

'Servant!' he yelled aggressively, pacing around the room as he waited for someone to obey him.

'Yes, your Grace?' a servant said, bowing before him.

'Get my daughter here,' Ozai said grimly. The servant paled, seemingly fearing Ozai's angry tone. He bowed a little deeper before leaving the room.

* * *

Azula had missed the royal spa. She had missed someone else taking care of her, if only on a superficial level.

'Careful,' she said annoyed when she felt the fail pricking in her finger.

'I'm sorry, Princess,' the servant said.

Azula opened her eyes to look at her, but she didn't say anything before closing them. She had been stressed lately - constantly feeling as if everyone was eying her, waiting for her to make a mistake. She sighed, trying to concentrate on the feeling of a comb gliding through her hair.

Azula had almost succeeded in relaxing when someone knocked on the door. Azula truly wanted to ignore it.

'Princess.. do we have to open the door?'

Azula opened her eyes. 'Go check what they want.'

She kept staring at the ceiling, the other servant still brushing her hair. She heard the door being opened and a soft conversation being carried out.

'The Fire Lord wants to speak to you, Princess,' the servant said.

Azula felt a shock. 'Did he say why?'

The servant shook his head. 'He did not, Princess.'

'Help me with my hair.'

Azula sat up and waited until a towel was draped around her head. She debated all the reasons why her father could want to speak to her. It was probably nothing bad - but something about the frown on the servant's face told her it wasn't good either. Her father had been distressed when he called for her. Azula wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

She dressed herself in the special room in the spa, holding the towel around her hair in place with one hand. She could dry it with her firebending, but there was the slight chance she would permanently damage it. She did heat the towel slightly though, so her hair would dry quicker.

She managed to put her hairpiece in, although her hair was still damp. Azula always wore her headpiece now, proud of what it symbolised. She left the room as quickly as possible, suppressing the urge to run to her father. Princesses didn't run. Instead she walked as fast as she could while still being graceful.

Azula's heart started to beat faster as she saw the doors to her father's throne room. She made sure her perturbation wasn't visible on her face as the guards opened the doors.

Azula entered the room, expecting her father to sit on his throne, surrounded by his flames. That was not the case. To her surprise, her father was looking out the window, his hands on his back.

He looked over his shoulder when the doors were opened and Azula sank in a bow. 'Father,' she said.

'Azula,' Ozai murmured. 'I am happy you arrived here so quickly.'

He didn't sound happy. Azula kept her face blank as she tried to figure out if his anger was focused on her or on something else. His words could mean that his anger wasn't focused on her - and she hadn't done anything to displease him. It probably was something else.

'You probably wonder why I've called you,' Ozai said, walking towards his daughter. He paused, so Azula thought it was safe to nod.

'Yes, father. I did.'

'I just received a letter from your brother,' Ozai said. 'Apparently he was on the brink of capturing the Avatar and defeating the Northern Water Tribe - but eventually he failed. Admiral Zhao tried to kill him to have the honour of claiming the Avatar for himself.'

Azula blinked a few times, processing all this information. 'Is he okay?' she asked.

Ozai was rather surprised by her question. 'He is,' he muttered. Ozai suppressed an 'unfortunately'. 'He'll be with us in a fortnight.'

Azula nodded. Ozai tried to read her face, but she had become extremely good at hiding her thoughts. Azula wasn't sure what she should feel. She was Zhao had failed to kill her brother, but she was glad she'd have another chance to capture the Avatar.

'You know what that means,' Ozai continued. This time he could see a short frown, but she hid it quickly.

'I'll go after the Avatar, father,' she said.

Ozai nodded. 'If you either kill or capture the Avatar,' he said, looking at Azula. 'I'll declare you my heir.'

Azula's face didn't change. She only nodded, to show that she had comprehended her task. 'I won't disappoint you,' she said.

'You seldomly do,' Ozai responded.

* * *

The last two years Azula had feared she had lost her old life for good. She had had everything before she was banished - and she had feared she had lost it. Now, she had gotten it all back - and she could even get more. Azula thought about that time, about how she had started to feel worthless at times, thinking about her family still being here… Zuko and her father. Everyone always liked Zuko. She had believed that only her father had liked her better - and she had even lost that belief. She had had a breakdown - a couple of breakdowns, to be honest - after her banishment. But her friends had helped her and eventually she had gotten herself back together again. Still feeling like a fool most of the time, but able to hide it and still have some hope left.

But she had fought herself back. She had continued to keep fighting. Azula had always wanted to be the Fire Lord. She had given up on that after her banishment, though. She had never admitted it, but she had thought that her father wouldn't have banished her if he had intended to make her his heir. She still didn't understand his motives just now, but she trusted he would keep his promise.

So Zuko had failed, Azula mused. She wasn't truly surprised. It was quite a hard task, capturing the Avatar and defeating the North Pole. And - honestly - Zuko wasn't nearly as good as she was. It was almost an impossible task for him. Did father do that on purpose, Azula wondered. It certainly seemed like it; the chances of Zuko being successful had been very slim. Azula had to make sure she wouldn't fail. Her father would be very displeased with her if that happened - and Azula never wanted that to happen again.

What would Zuko think when he heard the news? Azula actually felt guilty. She knew how it felt to lose it all - and she didn't want the same thing to happen to her brother. Still, she was pragmatic.  
Azula hadn't believed in her possibilities of becoming Fire Lord for so long. Now, she stood a very decent chance of fulfilling her childhood dream. If it would hurt er brother's feelings, so be it. Azula tried to ignore the uncomfortable pit in her stomach. He would have to get over it, the same way she had once done. Would he be mad at her? Probably.  
Would he ever forgive her?  
Azula shook her head, focusing on other issues. She had to capture the Avatar before she could deal with her relationship with her big brother. She stood a better chance of defeating the Avatar - she had done it already. It would be more difficult now, though. She started planning the desirable course of action, trying to think about every possible situation. After a while, she started to imagine oming home with the Avatar. Everyone would praise her and no one would think about how she had once been banished. It would never be mentioned again - forgotten, even by her father. No one would think more highly about Zuko than about her.

Azula would take this chance. I suppose it's time to visit some old friends, she thought.

* * *

'So it's up to us now?' Mai asked, sounding bored and interested at the same time.

'We'll be leaving again!?' Ty Lee exclaimed, souding delighted. She grabbed Azula's hand. 'That's so great!

Mai frowned. 'So Zuko… he didn't capture the Avatar?'

Although Azula had just said that only a few minutes ago, she nodded.

'He… failed,' Mai repeated. Azula wasn't sure if she spoke to anyone in particular or just needed to hear the words out loud.

Azula nodded again, not knowing if she should feel happy or sad hearing those words. It was a combination of both, she supposed.

Ty Lee seemed to feel the tension and her smile disappeared.

'Your father… was he really mad?' Mai asked.

'Not… very much,' Azula said. 'I guess… it was a very hard task.'

'But he trusts you'll succeed.'

Azula shrugged. 'I don't know,' she said. Her voice and face stayed completely blank as she lied.

'Is it a test?' Ty Lee asked.

'Probably,' Azula said.

'But why?' Mai asked. 'I thought you had already proven yourself when you captured your uncle.'

Again no one caught Azula lying. 'He wants me to prove my loyalty once more, I suppose,' she said. 'If I succeed, he'll know he can trust me.'

Mai didn't seem to doubt her words. Azula eyed her uncomfortably, not knowing what Mai would do if she knew Azula would become her father's heir if they succeeded.

'Will you come?' she asked.

'Of course!' Ty Lee shrieked, having forgotten the bad situation Zuko was in. 'I'd love to.'

They both looked at Mai. She seemed to be lost in thought.

'Mai?' Azula finally said.

She looked up. 'Will we get to see Zuko?' she asked.

Azula nodded. 'We'll wait until he has returned.'

Mai sighed and playing with her long sleeves. 'I… I don't know,' she admitted.

Azula felt a combination of shock and anger. Didn't Mai want to come… only because she had spent a few days with Zuko? Was that all it took? Azula was now glad she hadn't told Mai the whole truth.

'I understand,' Azula said, hiding her emotions. 'I'll start looking for someone else to join me.'

They stared at each other, reading the situation. Ty Lee seemed uncomfortable and decided to start talking to break the tension.

'It will be so great,' she said. 'I've missed travelling with you. It'll be fun.'

'It will be,' Azula said. 'And we will be successful.'

She wanted to return to the palace, to start planning their endeavour, but Ty Lee wouldn't let her go just yet.

'Where are we going first?' she asked.

'We're waiting for reports,' Azula said. 'I want to speak to Zuko as well before deciding.' She placed a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. 'Thank you.'

Ty Lee smiled happily.

'I need to get back to the palace,' Azula said. 'I'll see you around.'

* * *

'I'll be ready to leave as soon as Zuko arrives,' Azula said.

Ozai smiled at his daughter. 'I am proud of you,' he said. 'And I am sure you won't fail like your brother has.'

Azula nodded, happy with her father's words of approval.

'Have you already taken care of everything?' Ozai asked.

'Yes, father.'

'Your soldiers will come along, I presume?'

'Yes.'

'You'll receive a new ship, of course,' Ozai said. 'A worthy Princess of the Fire Nation deserves the most modern ship we had.'

Azula felt surprised. Did her father just gift her a warship? 'I… thank you, father,' she said, a warm feeling spreading in her chest.

'Are your soldiers the only ones to accompany you?' Ozai asked.

Azula's smile left her face. 'Ty Lee is joining me,' she said. 'We'll be a small, but very efficient team.'

'No doubt,' Ozai said. 'Governor Ukano's daughter isn't coming along?'

Azula shrugged. 'I don't know yet, father.'

Ozai nodded. 'You might have to find someone new, then. Make sure not to get dependant on your team,' he said. 'You can't trust them.'

Azula frowned. She had had to trust them, being cast out of the Fire Nation.

'You can only trust your family,' Ozai said. An ironical grin spread on his face as he said those words, although Azula wasn't looking at him. Ty Lee and Mai had been her family for those two years. But right now, it didn't feel like that anymore. They were still friends, right?

'And sometimes not even them,' Ozai said. 'You're the only person I trust, Azula.'

Azula again felt that warm feeling. She was completely back in her father's good graces, she was loved by him - it was all she had ever wanted.

'Remember what I told you when you were little,' Ozai said. 'Fear is the only way.'

 _Azula stared at the pond. Turtle ducks were swimming there - it was a view of complete harmony. She could end that._

 _Azula looked at her hand. A small fame was dancing on top of it. She had conjured it. Azula already knew 10 Fire Bending stances. Four more than Zuko… and he was two years older than she was._

 _She was a stronger bender than he was. Azula almost absentmindedly sent the fire to the pond. The turtle ducks shrieked, getting away from her flames even though they weren't in its path._

 _Azula smirked proudly._

 _'Azula! What are you doing!' Ursa yelled. Azula immediately turned around, a shocked looked on her face._

 _'I was just playing,' she muttered._

 _'You could've hurt them!' Ursa exclaimed._

 _She was worried about the turtle ducks. Because they were weak and couldn't defend themselves, like poor Zuko? Ursa never yelled at Zuko._

 _'But I didn't,' Azula said._

 _Ursa crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'You're done training for today,' she said. 'Go to your room and stay there.'_

 _Azula felt shocked by her mother's words. 'I haven't done anything wrong,' she said._

 _'Yes, you did,' Ursa responded. 'Go to your room as I said.'_

 _'No,' Azula simply said. 'Dad said I had to train as often as I could and I will.'_

 _'And I say you go you're done training,' Ursa said, grabbing Azula's arm._

 _Azula yanked away. 'No!' she said._

 _'Azula, you go inside right now…'_

 _'Or what?' Azula asked. 'I'll tell dad - he'll understand. And you can't make me go inside. You're not even a bender.'_

 _Azula turned around and ran away. Her mother didn't want her to get stronger… she wanted Zuko to be the best, probably._

 _But her father had told her to train. To become a better bender. So Azula would. Maybe if she were stronger…_

 _Her father had told her that the strongest people, the most powerful ones, would be feared by everyone. And fear could control people. Azula wished she was as strong as he was, so other people would listen to her. Perhaps mother would say something kind to her._

Azula nodded. 'I remember, father,' she said.

She was as strong as he was now, but people still didn't do what she wanted. Not always, at least.

But she could make them. If she wanted to.

Did she want to?

* * *

 **A/N: It was hard to capture Azula's inner turmoil, since she herself isn't sure what she feels. I hope I've done her justice - and the next chapter we'll see how she interacts with Zuko after all that has happened. Please review, every single message I receive makes my day :)!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was good weather - even to Fire Nation standards. There was not a single cloud in sight and it was relatively hot for the time of year and the winter sun felt pleasantly on the exposed faces and lower arms.

It was almost ironical, Azula mused as she looked at the sea from her palanquin. She could see how the water beamed in the sunlight and was suddenly very happy with the perspective of being on a ship very soon. She loved how it looked like a diamant. Yes, the entire capital looked perfect, peacul almost.

Were they happy to have their crown prince back, of were they disappointed in him, just like her father? She could see her father's palanquin, only a few feet before her. They were surrounded by soldiers, of course, protecting them from the crowds who wanted to see their royals.

The royal procession stopped on the docks. It was only a few weeks since Azula had arrived here. So much had changed. Azula walked up to her father, who was already standing, looking at the ship that was getting closer. Zuko's ship.

She now stood next to him, on his right side. 'Father,' she said, bowing her head.

'Azula,' Ozai responded.

They didn't say anything else as they waited. Azula could hear the whispering crowds behind them and wondered what they were talking about. Probably about Zuko.

She imaged herself in his situation, a few weeks or months from now. She wouldn't return in shame - no, she would return victorious, the Avatar her captive. There would be celebrations in her honour. Azula's mind drifted off, reliving her childhood dreams.

She suddenly wondered if Mai would be with her. She had only seen her once after their conversation about Azula's trip to capture the Avatar. Azula had hoped that Mai would've changed her mind about staying behind. Azula didn't understand why Mai would want to stay in the Fire Nation. She would've understand it two years ago, when Azula was forced to leave the country in disgrace, not knowing when - or if - she were allowed to return. Now, they would have a mission to fulfill and after that they would return heroes. All three of them. Mai would want to miss that because of Zuko - whom she had only seen a few days in the last couple of years? Azula felt hurt, but she tried to deny it to herself. Why would she feel hurt?

Zuko's ship was coming closer. Azula narrowed her eyes, searching her brother's figure. She couldn't find him. Was he still inside? She looked at her father, who had come to the same conclusion.  
'Excited to see your brother, Princess Azula?' he asked without taking his eyes of the sea.  
'I am curious to hear how his mission went, Father,' Azula saíd. 'I might be able to learn something from it that can help me fulfull my own task.'

Ozai nodded, satisfied with her answer. 'I doubt you'll learn anything useful,' he said. 'But there might be some interesting elements.'

Azula nodded as well. 'Yes, father.'

Eventuelly, they could see Zuko, standing on the front of the ship. Azula felt the ridicilous need to wave, but she suppressed it and stayed as immobile as her father while Zuko bordered.

He wasn't severely hurt, Azula noticed, even though he had a few impressive gashes on his face. She wondered if he was hiding more serious injuries.

'Father,' Zuko said, placing his stretched right hand on his balled left fist while bowing.

'Prince Zuko,' Ozai said. There was not a trace of warmth or sympathy in his voice, only cold rejection and disappointment. Zuko wasn't able to hide his emotions - disappointment and a little bit of fear- as he looked at his father. His eyes wandered off to his sister, who stood next to him.

It was as if the last two years hadn't happened, Zuko thought. There she was, at their father's right side, still his favourite. She had become a Princess once again, her hair pulled op in the traditional bun with the royal hairpiece, her hands on her back and her eyes blank. At least she didn't seem disappointed…

'Sister,' Zuko said.

'Brother,' Azua responded. Her voice sounded as cold as Ozai's, but at least she nodded towards her brother. It wasn't warm, but she didn't seem as unwelcoming as her father.

'Welcome back,' she said, when Ozai stayed silent. They had come here to welcome Zuko - so they should at least pretend to offer him that. Ozai stayed silent and Azula didn't know if that was permission for her to speak or disapproval. She reminded herself of what could happen if she didn't know when to stop talking, so she waited for her father to continue the conversation.

'We will return to the palace now,' Ozai said. 'Your palanquin is behind Azula's.'

Azula saw the hurt on her brother's face. He was behind her, just as he had been before she had been banished. But the tables had turned - she had fulfilled her taks, he had failed. Still, she felt guilty. Azula quickly placed a hand on his arm, knowing that Ozai couldn't see it.

'I'm glad you're safe,' she said. That was at least true.

* * *

'A fascinating story, really,' Ozai said, intertwining his fingers as he looked at his firstborn. 'So the spirit was defeated, the Avatar was incapable of fighting… and then Zhao attacked you?' His voice was laced with disbelief. Azula quickly looked at her father, seeing the same disbelief reflected on his face.

Zuko seemed to realise it as well, but he nodded nonetheless. 'He wanted to kill me and leave with the Avatar,' he said.

'But why?' Azula said. 'Killing you would mean treason - why would an admiral want that? Surely he would've gotten at least some of the praise for capturing the North, as your admiral.'

Zuko nodded. 'I don't know,' he admitted. 'I never… I always had the impression that the admiral didn't like me.'

'He didn't like you?' Ozai repeated.

'He thought I was incapable,' Zuko said. 'But…'

'And it turns out he was right,' Ozai quickly interfered. He didn't want his children to start a discussion about why Zhao had wanted to kill Zuko.

Zuko's eyes grew wider as he stared at his father. Azula looked away, staring at her manicured fingernails as she started to dread the following conversation. 'I had given both of you a task,' Ozai continued. 'Azula came back victorious within weeks. You failed.'  
Zuko quickly looked at his sister. Something in her demeanor - probably the fact that she wasn't gloating - told him she felt uncomfortable. Wasn't she happy with her father's praise - or was she feeling guilty?

Azula wasn't aware of Zuko's glare. Instead, she couldn't stop thinking about Zhao's motives. Why would he want to kill Zuko… what would he win by doing that?

'Azula had agreed to go and capture the Avatar,' Ozai said. 'You'll stay here. You clearly need more training.'

That last remark was unfair on so many levels - but Zuko didn't dare to contradict his father. Instead he looked at Azula, who was avoiding his gaze. Of course she would want to outshine him, Zuko thought bitterly. She had always loved that - since they were children.

* * *

'You must be happy,' Zuko spat.

Azula turned around, facing her brother. 'I am,' she declared blunlty. Zuko hadn't expected this kind of honesty. _Azula always lies._

'You… you haven't changed a thing, have you?' Zuko asked.

Azula shrugged. 'I felt kind of guilty, if that helps,' she said. 'But I decided I couldn't let go of this chance. The Avatar has escaped too many times - I won't let it happen again.'

'And you'll come back as father's favourite once again.'

To his surprise, Azula shrugged. 'We're no longer children, Zuko. Let's stop talking about who was father's favourite,' she said. 'Because if you do want to go down that road, I could start about how mom always preferred you.'

Zuko didn't respond.

'I am truly happy that you're unharmed,' Azula said. She waited a few seconds, but when it seemed as if Zuko wasn't going to say anything else, she was about to leave. She had said what she had wanted to say.

'Are you really?' Zuko asked.

Azula turned back. 'Of course,' she said. 'You're my brother.'

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Zuko tried to read his sister. Eventually he nodded, indicating he believed her.

'How did you manage to capture uncle?' he asked.

Azula was about to respond, when she suddenly heard soft footsteps. She turned around and her suspicions were comfirmed.

'I guess I'll leave you two alone,' she said. Her voice had gotten a little rougher. Zuko noticed how her back stiffened when she left, walked wordlessly past Mai. Mai seemed as if she wanted to say something, but Azula didn't give her a chance.

'What happened to you to?' Zuko asked when he was sure Azula couldn't hear them anymore.

Mai's face softened. 'I told her I'd rather stay here than help her capture the Avatar,' she said. 'She wasn't too happy about it.'

Zuko was surprised. 'Why would you?' he asked.

Mai looked hesitant as she looked at Zuko. 'I wanted to know if you were doing alright.'

Zuko nodded. 'I'm fine,' he said, trying to stop himsel from blushing. Mai blushed as well, uncomfortably playing with her hands. 'I can see that. But i mean… how is it really going? How did everything that happened… how do you handle it?'

Zuko wanted to respond with another 'fine', but there was something about Mai that had him wanted to tell the truth. She was someone who truly listened, without judgement.

'I…' he started. 'I don't know. I have failed my mission… which is bad enough, but Azula has succeeded.'

'And that's bad?' Mai asked.

Zuko shook his head and sighed. 'No… but it is as if she has taken my place here. I have only been gone for a few weeks, but everything has changed.'

Mai nodded. 'It has been strange for me too,' she said. Zuko felt like an idiot - why hadn't he asked her how she was doing. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

Mai sighed. 'I have spend the last two years with Azula and Ty Lee - it's strange to be back again. But what's more… Azula is changing.'

'How do you mean?'

'When we were banished, she was a whole different person. She was still… we'll she was still bossy and ambitious and sometimes kind of mean, but she treated us as friends. As family, almost. Now she's a real princess again. She starts to become her manipulative old self.'

'The palace has a bad influence on her,' Zuko responded. It was meant to be a joke, but Mai took it seriously. 'I have barely seen her. She has so many tasks she has to do right now and all she wants is to impress her father.' Mai sounded bitter.

'Are you sure you don't want to come with her?' Zuko asked.

Mai sighed. 'No,' she admitted. 'It was fun, travelling the world, just the three of us.'

'Then why would you stay?' Zuko asked again.

Mai came closer to him. 'To be with you,' she said, her voice becoming soft and less indifferent than usual.

Zuko stared at her wide-eyed.

'You know that I've always had a crush on you,' Mai said with a soft smile. 'And with you coming back… we would finally have a chance to be together.'

Zuko couldn't stop a real grin. 'That… sounds good,' he had to admit.

Mai's smile grew wider as well.

'Perfect,' she said, before she stood on her tiptoes to carefully kiss Prince Zuko.

* * *

'Thank you for coming so soon,' Ozai said, looking at Mai's father. The poor man seemed very nervous, although he did a good job of hiding it.

'Of course, Fire Lord, it is an honour…'

'It is,' Ozai said, effecitvely interrupting the man. 'You are here because I have a favour to ask you.'

Ukano's eyes grew wider and he swallowed. 'Anything,' he said.

'Anything?' Ozai repeated, his grin growing wider. 'I'm glad you say that.'

Ukano really started to sweat at that point.

'I have a vacancy for the post of gouvernor in Gaoling,' Ozai said. 'I would like you - and your wife - to take up that position.'

Ukano stared at him in disbelief.

'That would…. that would be a great honour!' he said, a mixture of surprise and relief in his voice.

Ozai nodded in amusement. 'If you would be so kind as to take my offer, you would have to leave as soon as possible,' he said.

'Of course, Fire Lord Ozai,' Ukano said quickly.

Ozai smirked. It had been a good idea to make this man gouvernor. He should've known.

His daughter seldomly had bad ideas.


	20. Chapter 20

Azula was very much aware of all the glances people threw at her. She ignored them and instead focused on her ship. Everything she needed was being loaded and stored. They would take off in two days and everything had to be prepared by then.

For the hundredth time, Azula thought of all the possibilities, making sure she had thought of everything and had brought equipment for every possible outcome. She had made a list and every item had been checked off. Azula couldn't think of anything she had forgotten, but she still worried she had. Mentally, she started to list every problem that could occur during their journey.

Her thoughtprocess was interrupted when she felt something bump against her leg. Annoyed, she looked down to see what had dared to bother her.

'Forgive me, princess,' a very nervous women said, speaking to loud in her fear. She tried to bow for Azula as simultaneously grabbed her daughter.

The child, probably not even two years old, didn't bow. Instead, she looked at Azula with big, surprised eyes. Azula was about to make a comment on the childs behaviour… when the young girl suddenly smiled.

Azula sighed, looking at her guards who seemed to be very nervous as well. They were supposed to protect her, to make sure no one could touch her. On the other hand, Azula didn't really need protecting from anyone, let alone a child that could barely walk. She decided to let this one slip, but she did glance at them, letting them you she wasn't too happy with their slacking. She didn't want them to think she was too paranoid, or afraid of a little girl.

You never knew. Fire Nation enemies were everywhere… Azula was reminded of the day that had become very clear to her, when she was a child herself.

'Make sure it doesn't happen again,' she said, dismissing the woman with a wave. She didn't listen to the apologies the mother muttered and instead walked to her guards. They still looked nervous, but Azula stayed quiet. Instead, she gestured them to follow her. She was ready to return to the palace. There were a few things she had to take care of before she could leave. Again. This time not for two years, she presumed. Azula climbed on her palanquin and ordered her servants to start walking. While being carried through the city, the people who saw the royal palanquin bowed down to her.

By now, Azula was starting to get used to it again. Her two years away from the Fire Nation started to fade, almost like it had been a very long dream. When she came back from this mission, she would return as heir to the throne. It seemed as if she hadn't lost as much progress as she had feared. Instead, she was about to get everything she had ever dreamt of and perhaps even more. Azula always thought of Zuko in moments of these, feeling slighly guilty, but then quickly banished him from her thoughts. She was getting better at doing that. It wasn't her fault that he hadn't succeeded in his task, after all.

'Lady Ty Lee has asked to see you, Princess,' one of the guards said as she was about to enter her private chambers. Azula frowned. 'When?' she asked.

'About half an hour ago,' the guard said. 'She said she didn't mind waiting for you.'

Azula wasn't sure if she was happy or annoyed. Her time was scarce. She had to check so many things before they could leave for their quest. On the other hand, Ty Lee always succeeded in making her worries disappear or seem less important. It had something to do with her bubbly character, Azula supposed, although her talk about 'auras' could cause a whole new level of annoyance.

Azula could see the pink girl, sitting down in the grass and apparently doing nothing. To Azula's satisfaction, there was also a gloomy girl next to her. Right now she would find out if her plan had worked.

'Ty Lee,' Azula said when they were only a few feet apart. Ty Lee jolted, as if she had been lost in thought.

'Azula!' she exclaimed, standing up to hug her. Azula would never admit it, but she actually liked those hugs. It felt like family to her - even though the only person who had ever hugged her had been her mother.

'Mai,' she said, after letting go of Ty Lee. 'What are you doing here?'

Mai stood up as well, plucking a few blades of grass from her clothes. 'Am I not welcome anymore?' she asked.

Azula shrugged. 'You're always welcome and you know that,' she said. 'I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. I assumed you would be with Zuko.' She allowed just the right amount of bitterness in her voice.

'No,' Mai said. 'I actually came to see you.'

Azula smiled. 'I'm honoured,' she said, placing a hand on her heart in a mock-gesture. There was a short silence. Azula didn't want to push the subject, so instead she turned to Ty Lee.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about our journey,' Azula said. 'I hope you've already received the clothing the tailor made for you.'

'New clothes?' Mai asked.

'Yes!' Ty Lee said happily. 'For our trip.'

'If I had known that was part of the deal, I would've come as well.' Mai's voice was cool, but Azula could hear a tinge of anger.

'It was necessary,' she responded. 'Our clothes aren't suitable for the cold.'

Mai frowned, seemingly confused. 'The colonies aren't that much colder. In summer it can even be hotter.'

Azula waited, hoping Ty Lee would be the one to respond. 'We're not going to the colonies!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'We're going to the Northern Water tribe!' She smiled. 'I have a very pretty furry coat.'

Mai raised her eyebrows, unable to hide her surprise. 'The Northern Water tribe?' she echoed.

'I wanted a pink one, but Azula forbade me,' Ty Lee continued. 'So now I have a red one. At first we wanted to do blue ones - since that's the traditional colour of the Watertribe - but Azula said that there was no way we could pass for watertribe anyway, so...'

Mai looked at Azula now. 'You're not visiting the colonies?'

Azula nodded. 'We haven't had any messages of the Avatar leaving the North Pole,' she said. 'So I assume he's still there, learning waterbending.'

'I am so curious as to what it looks like,' Ty Lee said, placing hair index finger against her chin.

'You seem surprised,' Azula said to Mai. 'Are there rumours about our mission?'

Mai slowly nodded.

'Have you changed your mind?' Ty Lee asked. 'It would be even more fun if you joined in.'

There was a short silence before Mai responded: 'My parents are moving to Gaoling. They have been named the new gouvernors.'

This was the key-moment in Azula's performance. Shefrowned. 'Strange,' she responded. 'I thought that post would've been filled by ex-admiral Ju.'

'What about you?' Ty Lee asked.

Mai looked at Azula as she responded. 'I have to come along with them.' She was surprised by Azula's response.

'You can stay in the palace, if you want,' Azula said. 'There are plenty of spare chambers.'

'My parents will never allowed it,' Mai responded.

Azula shrugged. 'Just say it's temporary,' she said. 'You'll be my guest - I don't think they'll have problems with that.'

Mai stayed silent.

'Don't get me wrong, you can come with us as well,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow. 'But I assumed you'd rather stay with Zuko.' She hid every trace of triumpf from her voice.

Mai was starting to doubt her hasty conclusion.

'Azula?' she eventually asked, deciding to go for the straight-forward solution.

Azula raised one eyebrow.

'Did you suggest my parents for the job?' she asked.

Azula did a very decent job of looking surprised and slightly hurt. 'You think I'd do that?' she asked.

Mai stared at her before sighing. 'I don't know anymore.'

For the first time, Azula felt slightly guilty about her plan. 'Look, you know I think you and Zuko make a great couple,' she said. 'When Ty Lee and I are back, you can stay as my guest. I don't think it'll take us too long.'

Mai nodded.

'You'll be travelling with your parents then?' Ty Lee asked.

Mai shrugged. 'I don't know yet,' she said.

'It's not too late to join us,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow.

Mai seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. 'I suppose it isn't,' she said.

* * *

Azula was sure that she had prepared for every possible scenario. There was no way the Avatar would her escape her again. She was ready.

There would be no big celebration when she left. Instead, it was a quite occassion. She had requested it herself: partly because she wanted to have the element of surprise, partly because the last time she had left the Fire Nation, it had been quite a painful day. Azula wouldn't say there was a celebration, but there were a lot of people, staring at her; the then disgraced princess. The banished Princess. She didn't want any prying eyes remembering her of that day.

This time, it was different. The next morning, they would leave. Azula knew she had to go to sleep early, but she also knew that there was no way she could drift off right now. Almost without thinking, she started walking. The palace had become her home once again, a safe place. She knew every nook and cranny. It first it had been painful to see how nothing had changed - now it was comforting. It held the promise that everything would be the same when she returned… but it wouldn't be. Not really. Zuko hadn't been happy that Azula had gotten his task. He would be furious when he found out she would be heir to the throne. Azula's sense of family had been severly hurt when her mother had left them. It had been torn apart when her father - supposedly the one who cared the most about her - had banished her. It would be destroyed beyond repair when she would be proclaimed heir to the throne. She'd lose her brother forever.

But he didn't know just yet.

Azula sighed before knocking two times on his door. She wasn't even sure if he was in there…

The door opened. 'Azula?' Zuko asked, sounding surprised. Azula raised one eyebrow.

'Not happy to see me?' she responded.

Zuko's face didn't change.

'May I come in?' she asked.

Zuko hesitated briefly before stepping aside, allowing her to enter his room. It wasn't as organised as her own, but it wasn't as messy as she had feared.

'You seem surprised to see me,' Azula continued, turning so she could face her brother again.

Zuko shrugged. 'Maybe. Kind of.'

'Why would you be?' Azula asked. 'You didn't assume I would say goodbye to you before leaving?'

'You won't be gone for long,' Zuko said.

'You don't know that,' Azula responded, even though she was confident in her own abilities.

'I do,' Zuko said. 'Everyone seems to believe you'll be back within months, or even weeks.' She didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

'I suppose that with 'everyone' you mean our father?' Azula said. 'Don't be foolish, brother. It's a test for me.'

'A test I've already failed,' Zuko said.

Azula shrugged. 'You didn't get killed,' she said, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Zuko didn't react.

'I came to say goodbye,' Azula said.

She waited for her brother to say something, but he stayed awfully quiet. Azula raised one eyebrow, determined not to show her hurt.

She was suddenly reminded of her father's words. Caring for someone meant weakness. She wanted to leave the room, to forget she had tried to be nice… when Zuko broke the silence.

'I know it was you,' he said. 'You just couldn't let me have Mai, could you?'

Azula frowned. 'Have her?' she echoed.

'You know what I mean!' Zuko snapped.

Azula had to stop herself from taking a step backwards, surprised by his anger. She wanted to deny it - she knew she could convince him - but suddenly she didn't feel like it anymore.

Azula left her brother's room.

* * *

Azula and Zuko had never been very close, not since Azula had started to bend anyway. She was very young and it didn't take long before she was Ozai's favourite - and Zuko had always been Ursa's.

Ozai had once told her she'd be his heir. Now, she only had to capture the Avatar to make his predictions come true.

' _She burned a turtle duck,' Ursa said. 'She's not allowed to go outside anymore.'_

 _Azula looked at her father, fearing his anger. He didn't look angry, she thought._

' _She has to train,' Ozai said._

' _She doesn't have to train every day,' Ursa said. 'At least not today. She's grounded.'_

' _She will train everyday,' Ozai said. 'She's a remarkable bender and I won't let that go to waste. Come, Azula.'_

 _Azula pulled her arm out of her mother's grip and followed her father._

' _If she ever forbids you to train, just ignore her,' her father said. 'She can't tell you what to do.'_

 _Azula nodded, happy her father wasn't mad at her._

' _She's not a bender, Azula. She's not like us,' Ozai said. 'She will never understand you. But it doesn't matter.'_

 _Azula nodded again. 'Yes, father,' she said._

' _Your mother doesn't value strength, but weakness. That's why she loves Zuko.' Azula felt a small pang of hurt. Did that mean her mother didn't love her?_

' _But we know better,' her father continued. 'Your mother is weak. Your brother is weak. But you can never be weak. Do you understand?'_

 _Azula thought about his words. 'I do,' she said._

'I'll be departing tomorrow morning,' Azula said.

Ozai nodded. 'Good luck.'

Azula bowed her head. 'Thank you father.'

'I know you'll make me proud,' Ozai said.

Azula didn't say anything, but instead she glanced up at her father. Her fierce looked proved her determinance. She would.

* * *

 **A/N: It won't be long before team Aang makes an appearance once more... Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

'I missed this,' Ty Lee declared.

Azula smirked but stayed quiet. She did agree with Ty Lee's statement, though. She felt a sense of freedom that she had lost while being home. She wouldn't admit it, but the palace could feel lonely sometimes. Surrounded by so many people, but none of them - apart from her father, of course - really knew her or cared about her. They just looked at her, ready to judge her. Even though she had been accepted back, Azula knew that no one had forgotten about her banishment just yet. She hadn't either.

That was logical, of course. She had only been back for a few weeks. When she returned with the Avatar...

Azula looked at Mai. She was content her friend was with her and happy that Mai didn't look more gloomy than usual.

'We're going to have to enjoy the sun while we can,' Azula said. 'It will only get colder from now on.'

Ty Lee eyed the horizon, as if she was expecting to see the icebergs already.

'It's almost spring,' she said hopefully.

'It is,' Azula agreed. 'But I don't think that'll make a difference on the North Pole.' She was curious as to how her body would react to that amount of cold. Azula had practiced her breath, making sure she could keep herself warm, but she had never tried it in such an extreme environment.

'I like winter,' Mai simply stated.

'I like spring,' Ty Lee said. 'And summer.' She played with her long braid as she pondered the other possibilities. 'I like all seasons,' she eventually concluded.

'With a bit of luck, we'll be back home before summer,' Azula said. She looked at the horizon as well, her thoughts on the future. 'It won't be easy... but I have no doubt that we'll succeed.'

Ty Lee smiled and Mai simply nodded, acknowledging her words. Azula thought a long time about her words before she continued. 'I wanted to thank you for coming with me again,' she said. 'It will be a lot easier with you on my side.'

'You're welcome,' Ty Lee said cheerily. 'I'll always want to travel with you.'

Azula smiled at Ty Lee before she looked at Mai. Their eyes met and for a few seconds, Azula thought she saw something of emotion in Mai's eyes. Comprehension, maybe. Mai nodded.

Azula nodded as well. She thought she knew what Mai had wanted to say, even if she hadn't used any words.

* * *

Zuko hadn't watched his sister leaving. He had barely said goodbye to her. He had said goodbye to Mai though. Zuko thought again of their last meeting. She had hugged him. She had told him she would be alright. And then she kissed him. Zuko started blushing everytime he thought of that.

He didn't truly fear for her. Mai was more than capable of defending herself and even though his relationship with his sister wasn't too good right now, Zuko knew that Azula wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Mai.

Still, he worried. Not only about Mai, also about himself. Hís father hadn't spoken to him since their first conversation after his return. It was true that Zuko tried to avoid his father, mad and hurt at the same time, but it was also true that his father hadn't tried to seek him out.

Which meant that Zuko had nothing useful to do. He hadn't been invited to any of the war meetings - which angered him even further. He had found out that Azula had been present at every meeting since her return. She had even sat at their father's right hand. Zuko wasn't allowed to attend.

Zuko hadn't thought that Azula would regain their father's approval so soon. She had always been his favourite, but Zuko had assumed that her banishment meant that she had fallen from grace. But now it seemed as if the opposite was true. He had fallen from grace, because he hadn't succeeded in capturing the Avatar or defeating the North. She, on the other hand, was once more the perfect princess everyone adored.

What would happen if his sister did succeed? Zuko didn't doubt that it meant that she would be his father's favourite. She already was. But it would also be proof that she was more capable than him.

Zuko knew that she was a better bender, but was she also a better leader? She had been away from two years, which should mean that her education had a gap of two years as well. Instead, it seemed as if her banishment had only improved her skills. Zuko briefly wondered if that was what her father had intended. He rejected the idea very quickly. He remembered the conversation he had had with Azula after she had been banished.

' _So… I guess this is goodbye.'_

 _She wasn't crying. Her face wasn't blank - it still displayed shock, as if she hadn't fully realised what was happening, or at least as if she hadn't fully processed it._

' _You won't be gone forever,' Zuko said._

 _Azula laughed, but it sounded more like a muffled cry. 'Banished, Zuko. It is not as if I'm going on vacation to Ember Island.'_

' _I'm sure father will call you back within weeks.'_

 _Azula looked bad. Really bad. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, indicating that she hadn't slept in way too long. She nervously played with her fingers. His perfect sister was crumbling before his eyes._

 _Zuko knew that his entire world had turned around. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling._

 _Azula seemed as if she wanted to say something. Eventually she said: 'You must be happy.'_

 _Zuko blinked suprised. 'Don't be crazy,' he said._

' _You never liked me,' Azula said. 'Neither did mother. Or uncle. I always thought father did like me though, but…' She swallowed._

' _You're my sister,' Zuko said._

 _Azula nodded, but it was as if she hadn't heard him. 'Good luck, Zuko,' she said, without looking at him. Zuko wanted to stop her, to tell her he did care for her, but he never did._

* * *

Azula looked at the letter in her hands. 'I have good news,' she said. 'We're not going to the Water Tribe.'

'Yeah!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'Although it's a pity I won't get to wear my fur.'

'Is it news about the Avatar?' Mai asked.

Azula nodded. 'He has been seen in the Earth Kingdom,' she said. 'I'll inform the captain - we need to change our course.'

When she returned, she saw Ty Lee still chatting and Mai looking uninterested.

'It's good news,' Azula said. 'We'll have the advantage in the Earth Kingdom.'

'Are you sure?' Mai asked. 'They don't really like the Fire Nation.'

Azula shrugged. 'I have brought Earth Kingdom clothes.' She absentmindedly touched her hairpiece when she thought of how they would have to deceive everyone. 'We won't be there for at least a few days, though.'

'So what will we do until then?'

Azula shrugged again. 'I've brought scrolls and books,' she said. Mai sighed. Even though she didn't say anything, Azula knew what she was thinking.

'We can enjoy the sun, we can train…' she continued.

'We can make music and dance!' Ty Lee pitched in.

Azula and Mai simultaneously rolled their eyes, but Ty Lee didn't notice it.

'We can flirt with the soldiers…' Ty Lee continued.

'See? We won't be bored,' Azula said with a small smile. She was happy Mai was with her, but she was remembered of her conscious.

Azula scolded herself for feeling guilty. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have a reason to. She had simply done what she needed to. So why did she feel guilty?

 _Because you've hurt Mai._

Azula tried to ignore her mind. 'So… what do you want to do?' she asked Mai, trying to distract herself.

Mai's eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

'I don't… really care,' she said.

'We could talk,' Ty Lee said. 'About you… and Zuko.'

Azula's eyebrow twitched, but Mai was busy blushing and didn't notice it.

'There's nothing to talk about,' Mai said.

'Come on Mai!' Ty Lee said. 'I want details. Are you… together?' She giggled, as if she were a little child.

Mai sighed. 'Maybe,' she said.

Ty Lee had expected a blunt 'no' and started to scream. 'That's a yes, isn't it? Maybe is a yes!'

Mai shook her head, obviously already regretting her choice of words. 'No. Maybe is maybe. Yes is yes.'

Azula smiled, even though she didn't really feel happy. 'That's deep,' she said.

Ty Lee grinned widely. 'I knew it,' she said.

Mai sighed and shook her head. 'You're hopeless,' she muttered.

'We'll be back soon,' Azula said. 'You'll see Zuko so much it'll drive you crazy.'

Mai couldn't stop a small smile.

'You'll be sisters then,' Ty Lee said to Azula. Azula nodded.

'If they marry, in ten years, yes, in that case we'll be sisters,' she said.

'I want to be bridesmaid,' Ty Lee said, grinning as she waited for Mai to yell that she wasn't going to marry Zuko.

It stayed quiet.

'Mai?' Ty Lee asked. Mai was leaning against the railing, looking at the water, her mind obviously wandered off.

'Are you okay?' Ty Lee said.

'Of course,' Mai said.

'I can see you're not,' Ty Lee said. 'There's worry in your aura.' Azula would normally roll her eyes at the mention of aura's, but right now she just crossed her arms and waited for Mai's answer.

'I'm just worried, that's all,' she said.

'Worried about Zuko?' Ty Lee asked.

Mai nodded.

'He'll be safe,' Ty Lee said. 'The palace is one of the securest places in the world, isn't it? Azula?'

Azula was suddenly reminded of the day she learned about the Fire Nation enemies. They had entered the palace, trying to harm the royal family. She remembered one of the rebels.

' _It's the princess!'_

'It is,' Azula agreed. Azulon had made sure that the palace was modernized, improving all the defence systems.

But not all dangers came from outside of the palace. Azula still didn't understand why Zhao had wanted to kill Zuko. It made no sense.

 _Unless…._

Azula's eyes widened in shock.

'Azula?' Mai asked. 'Are you okay?'

'Your aura looks terrified,' Ty Lee said.

'I'm fine,' Azula snapped.

 _It couldn't be_.

* * *

 _Azula looked at the men. She was five years old, but she didn't recognise them and knew they meant trouble._

 _'Let's grab her and get out of here,' one of them said._

 _By then she was sure. These were the bad people her father had told her about._

 _Her? Did they mean... Azula felt scared. She tried to think of what to do. She wanted to be brave, but at the same time she wanted to run as well. To her father. He would protect her._

 _Azula took two steps backwards. 'Stay away from me,' she said. She tried to sound regal, just like her grandfather did when he sat on his throne._

 _'If you'll come with us, we won't hurt you,' one of those men said._

 _Hurt her? Azula streched herself, hoping to seem taller. 'I will fight you!' she said. She wouldn't let these men hurt her._ _Her father had told her that she was extremely good for her age. He had called her a prodigy. She would show these men that they couldn't mess with a Princess of the Fire Nation._

 _One of the men laughed._

 _Azula frowned, not understanding why he was laughing. He didn't take her seriously, she realised._

 _'Then we'll do it the hard way,' he said, walking towards her with firm steps. Azula knew she couldn't outrun him. She tried to duck away from his hands, but he was too fast and grabbed her arm._

 _He screamed when she burned his face._

 _Azula yanked her arm away. She send another fireblast in his direction, setting his clothes on fire. He kept yelling and fell on the ground. The other man seemed surprised, staring at his partner with his eyes wide before looking at her. Azula threw one fireball at him before running away._

 _She heard footsteps behind her, so she could only assume that one of them was following her - probably not the one she had set on fire though. They wanted to take her away. To hurt her._

 _'HELP!' she screamed as loud as she could._

 _She was fast, but she wasn't fast enough._

 _'Got you, you little wrench,' the man hissed, grabbing her shoulder. Azula fell. She had been trained well enough to roll, but she hadn't been trained good enough to be able to jump up immediately._

 _'I'll make you pay for what you did,' the man said. 'All you Fire Nation royalty are the same...'_

 _He - too - screamed when he was put on fire._

 _'Azula? Are you alright?' Ursa asked. Azula forced herself to sit upright. She knew it was bad to cry, but she couldn't stop a few tears from falling._

 _'You're alright,' Ursa said, grabbing her and hugging her fiercely. 'I was so worried.'_

 _'Is she injured?' Ozai asked. He had been the one to put the man on fire - although other guards now took care of him. He frowned as he looked at his daughter._

 _'Were there more?' he asked. ]_

 _Azula nodded. 'I... I set him on fire,' she said, tears filling her eyes again. She wasn't sure if her mother would be mad at her, so she tried to avoid her gaze as she instead wiped away her tears._

 _'Another one?' Ursa exclaimed._

 _'You've done well, Azula,' Ozai said. 'We'll find him.'_

 _But what... 'I think I killed him... Did I kill him?' Azula asked, her voice thick with tears. Ursa was now stroking her hair, trying to calm her down._

 _'I don't know,' Ozai responded. 'But you've defended yourself against our enemy, Azula. I'm very proud of you. Come with me - the doctors will have to check you.'_

 _'Zuko is there as well,' Ursa added._

 _Azula stood up and grabbed her dad's hand. Normally he didn't allow it, but right now he didn't seem to mind it. She felt safe._

 _'Sometimes it's necessary to kill someone,' Ozai said. 'To protect someone, or for the greater good. Do you understand?'_

 _'Ozai...' Ursa said, but Ozai ignored her._

 _'I understand, dad,' Azula said._

* * *

'You look very pale,' Mai said.

Ty Lee looked at her with worried eyes.

'I just... I remembered something,' Azula said. 'A bad memory, that's all.' She tried to smile, but she was unable to hide the shock from her eyes.

'Are you sure?' Ty Lee asked.

'Yes, I'm sure,' Azula growled.

She did notice that Ty Lee looked slightly hurt, but Azula didn't have time for that right now. 'I need a Messenger hawk,' she said.

'Who are you going to write?' Mai asked.

Azula shrugged. 'A general,' she lied. 'I suddenly got an idea... but it's not important.'

She walked away before they could pose more questions.

'Don't you think that was weird?' Ty Lee asked Mai.

Mai nodded. 'Very weird,' she said. 'She's hiding something from us.'

'I know,' Ty Lee said. 'But she looked... she looked scared.'

And if something could scare Azula,Ty Lee was afraid of it.

They looked at the retreating princess. Outwardly, she seemed completely calm. But that was only the outside. Azula could feel her heart beating in her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

'Gaoling,' Azula said, looking at the large city in front of her. It was cold for the time of year and it had rained, causing the city to look grimm and uninviting.

'It looks boring,' Mai informed her.

'It is boring,' Azula said. 'That's why the Fire Nation hasn't tried to capture it yet.'

She looked at her own, green clothes, made to fit her perfectly. She almost looked like a Earth Kingdom peasant - only her golden eyes were an indicating of her true origines. She didn't her clothes very much - she was used to being dressed in red or black - but it was almost worth it to see the look on Mai's face.

She kept looking at her bright green clothes as if she was about to get nautious. Ty Lee, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it all. She was her normal, bubbly self and almost danced around Azula to have a better look at the city.

'Let's go in there and find the…'

'Quiet!' Azula hushed. 'Seriously, Ty Lee? I thought that by now you'd know better than to yell such things!'

Ty Lee blushed. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's nothing we haven't done before, alright? Just… stay quiet and follow me.' Ty Lee nodded and smiled sheepishly.

Azula tried to look non-threatening as she walked into the city - but she had the feeling she wasn't very good at it. She tried to ignore the people looking at here.

'So… where are we going to go?' Ty Lee asked while catching up with her.

'City centre,' Azula responded. 'Maybe we can…' She sighed. 'We won't be here for too long. We have more chance in…' a colony, she wanted to say, but she was afraid that someone might hear her. '...in other places. But you never know. The letter said they were going in this direction, after all, and Gaoling is the only big city in the neighbourhood.'

The Avatar had left the Water Tribe and was heading for the Earth Kingdom. There could only be one reason for that - he wanted to learn Earthbending. Azula wasn't sure how good of a bender the Avatar was. It was supposed to be impossible to learn an element in mere weeks, but he had only been at the North Pole for that amount of time. Was he already a master?

Azula assumed that he would go searching for an Earthbending master in a big town that wasn't occupied by the Fire Nation. That left only two options. Gaoling… or Ba Sing Se.

She felt stupid walking around without knowing which to direction to take. She tried to fake confidence, but it was harder than usual.

Her mind kept wandering off, something she wasn't used to. Normally, Azula could pride herself on her ability to focus and get things done. Right now, it didn't feel like it. She could only hope that her letter had arrived safely.

0o0o0o0

Zuko was training. He trained a lot, lately, but he never seemed to be able to perfect his movements. It didn't help that there was quite a lot on his mind as well.

He concentrated himself on the movement, bringing his leg up and then down, trying to release a whip of fire… when he suddenly saw the messenger hawk. Zuko frowned and only a sad amount of fire sprouted from his leg. A letter for him?

Zuko almost never received letters. Who would write him anyway? He hesitated for a few seconds, doubting the letter truly was for him. Slowly, he walked to the hawk, releasing the letter.

He frowned when he unrolled. The handwriting was small and neat, with a lot of impressive curls. It felt familiar - and it didn't take him long to realise it was written by his sister. They had actually followed calligraphy lessons together - how he had hated those. It wasn't hard to recognize her handwriting.

'Azula?' Zuko muttered, checking his suspicions by reading the name on the bottom. It was written by her. Why would she write him? Was it… did something happen to Mai? Zuko quickly started reading, his stomach making nervous jumps.

He frowned after a few sentences. He thought he knew his sister pretty well, but this letter didn't feel like Azula at all. It seemed as if she had written it in great haste and it missed the cold tone she so often conveyed in her words, spoken or written. Zuko couldn't put his finger on it, but something had been wrong when she wrote this letter.

The further he got, the more confused he became. Eventually he rolled up the parchment again. He hadn't completely understood the letter, but one thing was for sure - he needed to speak to his father.

* * *

They had left the ship behind and were now travelling on three komodo rhino's. Azula had ordered her crew to stay behind to protect the ship. They had protested, of course, saying that it wasn't safe for her to go after the Avatar all by herself.

It didn't change anything that she brought Ty Lee and Mai. They were still three young girls.

Azula had been tempted to set someone on fire after those words, but instead she had just glared at them and told them they would obey her. She was royalty, after all. The soldiers hadn't looked too happy - probably afraid that the Fire Lord would kill them if anything happened to his daughter. Azula didn't worry too much about that. She didn't need protection - and those guards should know that by now.

She supposed it was one of the things that had happened after she had regained her father's favour - people suddenly started to care about her as well.

'Azula, could you make a fire?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula responded with a flame, effectively creating a campfire.

'Thank you,' Ty Lee said, stretching her hands to warm herself. 'Let's make some food!'

'I'm going to… train for a few minutes,' Azula said. She needed to clear her mind.

'But… don't you want to eát?' Ty Lee asked surprised.

'Later.'

'Be careful not to set anything on fire,' Mai said. Azula glared at her before walking away, making sure there was enough distance between herself and the very flammable girls.

'Is it just me, or is she really grumpy lately?' Mai asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Ty Lee almost dropped the bag full of food. 'I… I don't know,' she said.

'Ever since she sent that letter, she's been acting weird,' Mai said. 'If only we knew what happened…'

'We could ask her?' Ty Lee suggested.

Mai laughed. 'You're joking, right?' she asked.

'She might want…'

At that point, Azula started training and the large flames gave enough energy to cause the illusion of sunlight.

'Or maybe she doesn't,' Mai said. 'Let's make dinner - I am hungry.'

* * *

'Prince Zuko,' Ozai said, his voice conveying his emotions perfectly. Zuko cringed at his harsh tone, even though his words were perfectly polite. Did his father truly hate him, he wondered. It sure sounded like it. Or was he just disappointed?

'Father,' Zuko said.

Ozai wanted to tell Zuko not to call him that, but he resisted the urge. 'Why are you here?' he asked.

'Azula has written me,' Zuko said. The silence that followed was heavy. Zuko allowed himself a quick glance towards his father. It was enough to confirm his suspicions that his father hadn't known about this.

'When?' Ozai eventually asked. He tried to hide his confusion. Why would his daughter write Zuko? Was it part of a plan she had concocted - to get this obstacle out of the way?

'It arrived only about an hour ago.'

She hadn't been gone for too long. It was impossible for her to have captured the Avatar already. So why would she write?

'What did she write?' Ozai asked. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had at least not expected what followed.

'She's asked me to join her,' Zuko said.

Ozai couldn't stop the surprise from reaching his face. Why would she do that? If it was part of a plan to get Zuko out of the way… why hadn't she told him? Did she think he wouldn't help her? Why would she… Ozai frowned.

Zuko took the silence as permission to continue. 'She had written she has a plan, but she needs another firebender she can trust. She also said she wouldn't write down that plan, because she feared the messenger hawk could be captured by the enemy.'

'I see,' Ozai said, even though he didn't see the logic at all. Why?

'Do I have your permission?'

Ozai tapped with his fingers on the armrest of his chair. 'Are you sure you want to help your sister?' he asked.

It was Zuko's turn to be surprised. 'Of course,' he said.

'And why is that?' Ozai asked. 'You do realise that it is her mission, that all the honour and praise of capturing the Avatar will go to her, regardless of the fact you were present as well.'

Zuko frowned. He hadn't thought about it in that way…

'This is Azula's turn to prove herself,' Ozai continued, noticing he had hit a sore spot. 'Do you really want to help her?'

There was a short silence. Zuko contemplated Ozai's words.

'You can go, of course,' Ozai continued. 'In fact, it might be good for you. But do keep in mind - it is not your mission.'

Zuko was still confused and already doubting his decision, but he bowed his head in compliance nonetheless. 'Father,' he said.

Ozai smiled as Zuko left the room. He wasn't sure what Azula was planning, but regardless of that fact, he had already ensured Zuko would be wary of his sister. Ozai was pretty sure Azula couldn't care less about her brother, but he knew Zuko was a soft hearted fool. Easy to manipulate as well. No matter what happened, he wouldn't be too interested in helping Azula right now. And that was important - if anything were to go as planned, Azula wasn't supposed to grow too attached to her brother.

* * *

'It's good, isn't it?'

Azula nodded as she took another bite from her roasted duck. She wasn't feeling hungry, but she knew she had to eat. There was an important mission in front of her and she couldn't complete it feeling weak.

So she forced herself to keep eating, making sure she would get enough food.

'You know, we don't have too much food along with us,' Ty Lee said. 'In a few days, we'll have to hunt our food ourselves!'

Mai rolled her eyes at the impossibly happy way she said it. As if it was a good thing. It could be, Azula supposed. It was something that could have happened in a story about a hero. Fighting the enemy, surviving in the wilderness… but still, she wasn't too thrilled about it.

She would make due, she supposed.

'We could also buy food,' Mai said. 'We have enough money, remember?'

Ty Lee pouted. 'I've always wanted to catch my own food. Like a real hero.'

'A real peasant, you mean,' Azula muttered.

Ty Lee looked at her, but didn't say anything. Azula continued eating, evading her questioning glance.

'You can catch your own food and kill it and dissect it,' Mai said. 'I'll buy it, and I'm sure Azula is fine with that is well.'

They looked at the princess, who didn't react to Mai's statement. It seemed as if she hadn't heard it.

'Azula?' Mai asked.

'Yes?' Azula responded, but she kept staring at the flames, not looking up to meet Mai's gaze.

'Is everything alright?' Mai asked.

The question took Azula by surprise. She wasn't used to Mai wanting to talk about life and feelings. Ty Lee, sure. Mai? Less likely.

'I am fine,' Azula muttered. 'I'm just eating.'

'Don't you like it?' Ty Lee asked, seeming slightly disappointed.

'It's fine,' Azula grumbled. She didn't see Mai and Ty Lee exchanging a quick glance. Azula stood up to clean her hands after she was done eating. Ty Lee hugged her legs, placing her chin between her knees as she stared into the flames. Mai kept an eye on Azula.

'Where are we going tomorrow?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula had to suppress the urge to shrug. 'I thought we could check out the 'Earth Rumble'. It would be a place where I'd go to find an earthbending master.'

Mai nodded. 'Seems like a plan to me,' she said. It was quiet for a short while. Azula started to undo her hair, absentmindedly combing her fingers through it.

'Okay, I can't take it anymore,' Ty Lee suddenly said. She stood up and sat down next to Azula, who looked at her warily. 'I want to know what has been bothering you.'

Azula leaned back, not used to Ty Lee's determined voice. 'Nothing has been…'

'Stop lying to me!' Ty Lee said loudly, almost as if she was yelling. 'Something had been bothering you and I want to know what.' She lowered her voice. 'I want to help you. I am your friend, remember? That's what friends do.'

Azula was slightly surprised by this small speech. She wanted to deny it again, but she had the feeling that wouldn't work.

'It had nothing to do with you,' she eventually said, tried to subtly create some space between her and Ty Lee.

'It hasn't? Because it does bother me!' Ty Lee said. 'You've been acting strangely - and I want to know why.'

'Can't you just let it go?' Azula asked, raising her voice to convey her irritation.

'No! Mai, why don't you say something!' Suddenly both Azula and Ty Lee looked at Mai, who seemed shocked by the sudden dilemma she found herself in.

'Ty Lee only wants to help you,' she eventually said.

'O, come on,' Ty Lee said. 'You have noticed it as well.'

Azula was ready to snap at her, to tell her to leave her alone… when Ty Lee suddenly placed an arm around her shoulder. 'You can trust me,' she said.

Suddenly, all the tension Azula had been carrying since her epiphany left her body. She buried her head in her hands.

Ty Lee pressed her closer, trying to calm her by stroking her hair. 'Just tell us,' she said.

'Azula? Are you alright?' Mai asked, looking slightly worried.

Azula removed her head from her hands. She wasn't crying, but the mask she usually hid herself behind was gone. She suddenly looked very young.

'I'm… i'm scared,' she said. She listened to her own words, almost as if she was surprised by them, by the fact she had those feelings. She bit her lip, wishing she could take them back.

'For what?' Ty Lee asked gently.

Azula buried her nails in the palm of her hand. 'It's… it's only a theory,' she said. She still avoided looking at her friends, instead focusing on the ground.

'We want to hear it, don't we?' Ty Lee asked. Mai nodded - but Azula couldn't see it. It didn't matter. She actually wanted to tell them about her theory. It had been driving her mad, trying to carry this alone, worrying all the time.

'So Zhao tried to kill Zuko,' she said. Mai frowned, surprised by the turn the conversation had taken.

'Out of nowhere, supposedly. Because he wanted the honour of defeating the Avatar himself. And I never thought it made sense. But at first I only thought that Zhao had miscalculated. Until I thought… there could also be another reason.' Azula took a deep breath. 'The most logical thing is… someone ordered Zhao to kill Zuko.'

It was quiet. Mai wasn't one to display her emotions out loud and Ty Lee didn't seem to completely understand her words.

'The only person above a general is your father,' Mai suddenly said.

Azula nodded, allowing herself a short glance at Mai. She looked stoic, but the way she nervously played with her hands showed her distress.

'You think your father wants to kill Zuko?' Ty Lee exclaimed.

'I… I don't know,' Azula admitted. She felt so helpless. Azula supported her head with one hand, slowly massaging her forehead. 'I don't know,' she repeated.

'That isn't possible. It isn't,' Mai said. Her voice was steady, but she become even more paler than usual. 'No one would kill his own child.'

'Father has never liked Zuko,' Azula said softly. 'And now after he has failed him…'

Mai stood up. 'We need to go back then,' she said.

Azula shook her head. 'No.'

Mai narrowed her eyes. 'I don't know if you care about your brother, but I do,' she said, raising her voice.

Azula looked up. 'I already wrote Zuko a letter,' she said. 'He'll come our way. It was the only thing I could think of.'

Mai fell silent.

'I'm not sure if what I am saying is true,' Azula said, even though deep down she was quite sure about her theory. It all added up. 'I can't go home without the Avatar… but I can't leave Zuko there as well. I asked him to join us.'

'Will Fire Lord Ozai allow that?' Mai asked, her voice again calm, but still shaky.

'I'm not sure,' Azula said honestly. 'And…' She wanted to say she was sorry, but she wasn't able to speak those words.

If it weren't for her... Mai were with Zuko, able to make sure no harm would come to him. And if something happened to Zuko… her mother had been right, Azula thought bitterly.

If something happens to Zuko, it is my fault. Her mother had been right, Azula thought bitterly.

'I sure hope Zuko is fine,' Ty Lee said.

Of course she cared about Zuko.

* * *

 **Please review! I'm trying to work on writing dialogue, so I'm curious to know what you're thinking.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! The author's note will be slighlty longer than usual, for I have a few 'announcements':**

 **First of all, the amazing RabidFangirl14 has agreed to be my beta. From now on, updated versions of earlier chapters will be uploaded. So I hope the story will become better - and easier to read as well. A big thanks to her!**

 **Second: 8 july to 14 july there will be the yearly Azula week. There are 7 prompts and I'll try to write a one-shot for each day. It would be nice if a lot of people participated, because this site doesn't have enough Azula stories! To check the themes, go to the Azulaweek tumblr.**

 **Third: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. As much as I love writing this story, I hope to learn for my own original stories as well, so if you have suggestions/constructive criticism: Please let me now.**

 **Lastly: I won't be able to update the next few days, due to a mini-vacation (yay!).**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

It had started raining somewhere during the night. When they went to sleep, the sky was perfectly clear and Azula had assumed it would stay dry. That was a mistake.

She had awoken because of small drops of rain on her face. They had put their sleeping bags under the trees, which provided them with some protection, but every now and then something splashed in Azula's face, making sure she wouldn't fall asleep again. Azula started regretting their decision not the use the tents. She glanced at their kimono rhino's, making sure they were still there. As far as Azula could see in the almost complete darkness, they seemed fine. Their scales would protect them from the cold and the rain.

Mai couldn't sleep as well. It wasn't the rain that kept her awake, though. She couldn't stop thinking about Zuko. Worst-case scenarios played in her mind, even though she kept reassuring herself everything would be alright. Azula's letter had probably arrived already - Zuko would be on their way to them. Mai was sure Azula had sent that letter - her confession had seemed very genuine. And why would she lie about that? Why would she have told them about her suspicions if she didn't truly believe them - if she didn't truly care about her brother?

Mai knew that their relationship had always been rocky. It wasn't just Azula's fault, though, but that didn't change the ongoing rivalry between brother and sister. That being said, Azula want to safe Zuko - even if that meant losing her chance of becoming the sole heir to the throne. If Zuko died...

Mai knew Azula. Becoming Fire Lord was something she had always dreamt about. But she wasn't willing to sacrifice her brother, not even to please her father. A few years ago, that might have been different. Or maybe not. Mai didn't know.

She flinched when she suddenly saw a blue flame in the corner of her eye, alluminating their surroundings. She tried to turn on her side as subtly as possible, so that she looked directly at Azula. She was breathing fire, trying to keep herself warm and evaporate the raindrops before they could hit her face. Mai wished the flames were closer, so she could warm herself as well. Hesitantly, she asked: 'Azula?'

The flames disappeared, the last of them slowly fading away. 'Yes?' Azula asked.

'Do you mind if I put my sleeping back next to you - I'm cold.'

Azula nodded, but quickly realised Mai would not be able to see that. 'Of course,' she whispered, looking at Ty Lee, who was still asleep and didn't seem to be bothered by the rain or the cold.

Mai tried to get up as quickly as possible. She was hit by the cold the moment she left her sleeping bag. A chill ran down her spine as she dragged her sleeping bag to Azula.

She had started to breathe flames again and Mai could feel the heat as she came closer.

'Right now, I wish I were a Fire Bender,' she said.

'We could make a campfire.'

Mai thought it was a good idea, but she wouldn't volunteer to get wood. Instead, she crawled back and enjoyed the heat of the flames and the strangely peaceful moment it created. The soft dropping of the rain on the trees and the bursts of fire were a pleasent background noise. Mai closed her eyes, but she could still see the light and feel the heat when Azula released another flame.

'Zuko is fine, I am sure,' Mai eventually said. Azula turned her head to look at Mai, surprised she brought this subject up.

'Yes,' she said.

'He'll be with us in no time.'

'Of course he will.'

The silence felt less comfortable now. Mai shifted in her sleeping bag, not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation. 'Do you really think your father ordered Zhao to kill him?' she asked.

It took Azula a long time to answer and while she was waiting, Mai only heard the heavy sound of the rain growing more intense.

'Why are you asking me this?' Azula eventually asked. 'I've done everything I can to safe… Zuko.'

'I know,' Mai said quickly. 'It's just… I am worried.'

Azula stayed quiet.

'I know you are too,' Mai continued.

Azula didn't respond.

'He's your brother after all.'

'Yes, I'm concerned,' Azula snapped. 'I don't know why, but I am, okay?'

Mai was surprised by her violent response.

'He's…' your brother, Mai wanted to say, but she had already said that.

'I know, he's my brother,' Azula said harsly. 'And everyone always worries about him.'

Mai frowned as she saw Azula turning on her side, not realising flames anymore. She wasn't sure what to say - what Azula wanted to hear or what bothered her. Instead she kept pondering as she turned and tossed in her bag, growing cold again.

Neither one of them felt asleep.

* * *

Ty Lee woke up, her hair and sleeping bag feeling damp. She quickly realised that it had rained, but she had apparently slept through it. Right now, at least, it seemed to have stopped.

Ty Lee looked around. Mai and Azula didn't seem to be there anymore.

'Guys?' Ty Lee asked, sitting up and combing through her hair and trying to get the knots out of it.

'We're here,' she heard Mai say.

Ty Lee hurried herself to get ready. Mai and Azula were almost finished with packing their stuff.

'You should've woken me up,' she said, walking up to them while braiding her hair.

'You should dry your sleeping bag before we leave,' Azula responded.

She was holding a piece of bread in her right hand and seemed to toast it with her left one.

'Are we still going to the Earth Rumble?' Ty Lee asked as she did as Azula had said, holding her bag in front of the fire.

'Yes,' Azula responded.

'Yes!' Ty Lee said. 'I am so curious.'

'Don't expect too much,' Azula said. 'It's just people fighting each other. With rocks.'

'Sounds great.'

'You think?' asked Mai. 'It sounds…'

'Crushing?' Ty Lee suggested. Mai rolled her eyes as Ty Lee smiled because of her own joke.

'Here,' Azula said as she handed Ty Lee her food. It was hot and Ty Lee tried not to burn her mouth as she ate the bread Azula had heated up. 'Not too bad,' she said, smiling approvingly.

'At least it's not burned,' Azula said. 'Hurry up - we'll leave in five minutes.'

She left the campfire to check up on the kimono rhino's. Mai stayed quiet as Ty Lee made a lot of noise eating her crunchy toast.

'Are you ready?' she eventually asked, while brushing away the pieces of crumb around her mouth.

'Aren't I always?' Mai asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ty Lee ignored her tone and instead locked their arms. 'Great!' she chirped. 'We can place a bet on who will win.'

Azula looked over her shoulder, seeing Mai and Ty Lee standing together.

'Forget it,' Mai said.

'You're such a spoilsport!' Ty Lee yelled. 'Azula, you'll bet with me, won't you?'

Azula shrugged as she looked for her bag, ready to leave. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'This. Is. Amazing.'

Mai rolled her eyes at Ty Lee's enthusiasm, but an older man laughed at her. 'It's pretty fun, isn't it?' he asked.

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically. 'It's so exciting!' she said.

'I haven't been here in quite a while,' the man said. 'My wife won't let me.'

Ty Lee chuckled. 'On the bright side: you're here now!' she said.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat as she scanned the crowds on the opposite side of the fighting pit.

'Who do you think will win next?' the man asked.

Ty Lee looked at the two new opponents entering the stage. One of them was a large woman, who seemed as if she could snap someone in two without needing to earthbend. Her opponent was a man who wasn't short either, but did seem to be small in comparison to the woman.

'The woman,' Ty Lee said cheerfully.

'She does seem quite strong, doesn't she?'

'Doesn't matter,' Ty Lee said. 'I always support other women.'

The man laughed. 'You want to bet?'

Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically.

'You sure?' Mai asked. She glanced at Azula in hope of support, but she didn't seem to care about their conversation or Ty Lee's gambling habits. She kept scanning the crowds. If the Avatar happened to be there, Mai was sure Azula would find him.

'One gold piece?' the man suggested.

Before Mai could say more, Ty Lee had agreed. Mai disapprovingly shook her head, but she didn't comment. It wasn't her money after all - but if Ty Lee lost, Mai wouldn't let her forget it. They might need that money later... to buy food.

On the other hand, Ty Lee wanted to hunt her own food right? Mai amused herself with the thought of Ty Lee capturing an animal - not impossible - and then killing it.

Ty Lee's grin was big enough to tear her face in two after the woman had defeated the man. 'Another bet?' she asked the man.

He looked at their other contestants. Two men, this time. He nodded. 'Another goldpiece, on the Rocky Mountain,' he said.

Mai couldn't stop an annoyed huff at that name. She suddenly felt Azula's hand grabbing her wrist quite forcefully.

'What's wrong?' Mai asked.

'I see him,' Azula hissed, so quiet only Mai could hear it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she scanned the crowds.

'Next to the man with the big green hat.'

Eventually Mai spotted him as well. He had hidden his ridiculous arrow, but there was no doubt it was the Avatar.

The fight between the two men had started, but she didn't pay attention to it as she tried to seem calm. 'What will we do?' she asked Azula.

'Just stay quiet,' Azula said. 'We can't attack them right now.' If they did, they would not only have to fight the Avatar and his friends, but an arena full of Fire Nation-hating Earth Kingdom peasants as well.

Mai nodded.

'I'll keep an eye on them. When they leave, we'll leave as well.'

Mai looked at Ty Lee, who seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening and instead yelled encouraging words at 'her' contestant. She won again.

'It seems you have a lot of luck, young lady,' the man said.

'Three times is a charm, isn't it?' Ty Lee responded as she took the gold piece from him. 'A last bet?'

The man chuckled. 'I'll put three gold pieces on the man..'

Ty Lee quickly looked at the two contestants. The first was a girl, seemingly younger than them… and… blind? Her contestant was a big man, called 'The Boulder'.

'I don't think so,' she said.

'I thought you always supported other girls?' the man said, taunting Ty Lee.

'I'll support her, but I won't bet on her,' Ty Lee said. 'I don't want to lose all my money.'

'I'll bet on her,' Azula said, speaking louder than usual.

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at her, not sure if they had heard her correctly.

'Three?' the man asked.

Azula huffed. 'Five,' she said. Mai realised she was speaking louder because she wanted the people sitting around her to overhear their conversation. What was her plan?

The man smiled.

'Are you sure?' Ty Lee asked, but Azula ignored her. She had already realised the girl was stronger than she looked. Something about the way she carried herself… it was as if she wasn't blind at all.

'Your friend has more faith than you,' the man said to Ty Lee.

That was a first, Mai thought. Ty Lee didn't want to say anything negative about Azula, so she decided to stay quiet instead and silently hoped for the girl to win.

The fight took less than a minute. Azula smiled mischievously as she turned to the man. His mouth had fallen open and he looked quite ridiculous.

'How did you know she'd win?' he asked.

'Like you said - I had faith in her,' Azula responded. 'Women are better in fighting than men anyway.' Her grin widened slightly.

The man didn't seem so nice anymore.

'I think you owe me five gold pieces,' Azula said.

'You promised her,' Ty Lee reminded him.

A few other people were listening as well. The man realised he had no other choice than to give them the gold. He grumbled as he handed Azula the money, before leaving the pit, walking quite forcefully.

'I now know why his wife won't let him go,' Mai said.

Ty Lee chuckled as Azula carefully put the pieces away. 'Seriously, how did you know?' she asked.

Azula shrugged. 'I'm a people person, I guess.'

Ty Lee shook her head. 'You're unbelievable, really.'

Azula smirked, as she focused on the Avatar again.

The victorious girl was now lifting a belt. She truly was something special, Azula thought. She was curious to know how she had defeated the seemingly stronger man.

'Is there anyone who can beat the blind bandit?' the presenter yelled. Azula looked again at the Avatar. If she were him, she would want that girl to be her teacher. Azula knew enough about earthbending to know she was extremely talented - a prodigy, much like herself.

'Is there anyone who…'

Azula's mouth almost fell open when the Avatar offered himself. Did he want to fight that girl? Was he already such a good earth bender? Azula quickly decided that couldn't be the case.

'That's the…!'

Mai stomped Ty Lee's foot, who couldn't contain a cry of pain.

'Hé!'

'Quiet, I want to hear what the presenter says,' Azula said, even though that wasn't the reason she wanted Ty Lee to shut up.

Azula bowed forward, looking at the fight. To evade - typical Airbender style, Azula thought not without some disdain - the earth attacks, the Avatar propelled himself in the sky.

She noticed that the blind bandit kept standing, not turning to face the Avatar. She couldn't see him - of course, she was blind. The moment he touched the floor again, she turned around and shot a perfectly aimed rock in his way.

It has to do with contact, Azula thought. She sees… no she can sense someone as long as they're in contact with the earth.

The Avatar won the game.

'Time to leave,' Azula said, seeing the distressed look on his face as the blind girl walked away angrily, after throwing her belt on the ground.

* * *

They tried to be conspicuous as they left the pit. Azula knew they were dressed as the other Earth Kingdom Citizens, but she was sure the Avatar would recognize her if he git a good look. It was hard to forget the face of someone who had tormented you.

'There they are,' Azula said.

'What do you want us to do?' Ty Lee asked.

'Right now - nothing. We'll follow them.' Azula knew it wouldn't be smart to attack them right now, within enemy territory.

Mai nodded.

The city wasn't pretty. It was still cold and even though it hadn't rained for hours, you could still smell it. Azula wasn't sure if it was smart to follow the Avatar. The crowds were growing thinner and she didn't want to be spotted by them. For all she knew, they would need the element of surprise.

From their position, she was able to watch their little group. She could see Sokka, who seemed to have grown a bit. Next to him his sister, who walked confidently and without problems. So she hadn't been permanently damaged by her lightning, Azula thought.

'Where are they going?' Ty Lee whispered.

Azula shrugged. She didn't know yet, but she would find out.

* * *

'That house? The Beifongs live there.'

Ty Lee smiled innocently as Azula kept her eyes downcast, hoping the man would think her shy and wouldn't notice her golden eyes.

Ty Lee's grey ones seemed trustworthy, for the young man continued talking. 'They are the richest family in the town - or one of the richest, at least,' he said.

'Wow,' Ty Lee said, stressing the word to exaggerate it. Both Mai and Azula wanted to roll their eyes, but instead they contented themselves with exchanging a knowing look. Watching Ty Lee flirt was something to behold.

'Yes,' the young man said.

'Do they have a son?' Ty Lee asked.

The young man seemed to be offended by that question. 'Only a daughter,' he said. 'But she's blind. There are already men trying to gain her favour, for she will inherit all the money…'

'Thank you!' Mai said quickly. 'That's obviously not the family we're looking for.'

'Who are you looking for?' the man asked.

Before Ty Lee could answer, Mai had grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. Azula followed them, not able to suppress a small smile.

So the Blind Bandit lived over there… and the Avatar was paying her a visit.

Interesting.

It seemed as if Gaoling wasn't as boring as they had initially thought.

* * *

 **Again: Thank you for your reviews! Next chapter I'll have a chance to practice my 'fight-scene-writing' and further on I'll be focusing on writing romance... but that'll take at least 10 or 15 chapters!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

 **This turned out to be a bit longer than expected, so I decided to split this chapter in two. Which means that - again - there's no fight scene, but I'm quite sure I won't be able to put it off for much longer, so it'll be included in next chapter.**

 **Askaroth: I love your suggestion on the Wai Shi Tong liberary, but I hadn't originally included it and I'm not sure what piece information they'll find. Do you have suggestions?**

 **Now. straight on to the story - and then to the television, because Eurovision is happening tonight!**

* * *

'This is delicious,' Ty Lee said, happily biting into her slice of warm bread with cheese. 'Mostly because it's free.

'For you, maybe,' Azula said amused.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 'You have won this money. So it's free money.'

'I have to admit, it tastes better than it looks,' Mai said. 'Still want to hunt your own food, Ty Lee?'

'Of course,' Ty Lee said, one hand covering her full mouth. 'I'll just supplement it with bread and fruits.'

'How will you make bread?' Mai asked.

'How about cake, chocolate and cookies?' Azula asked, knowing Ty Lee's love for everything sweet.

'Well… I'm not sure,' Ty Lee said. Azula smiled but didn't comment.

'We're there,' she said. 'There' was the Earth Rumble.

'Are you ready?' she asked.

'Yes,' Ty Lee responded, whereas Mai simply nodded.

'You know what to do,' Azula said.

It was around four o'clock, which meant that it wouldn't be long before the fights stopped. Most of them took place in the early morning, since that was the time earthbenders were at their strongest. The ones fighting now were not nearly as popular as the ones they seen that day and the crowds were significantly thinner. Azula scanned them, looking for someone who worked in the place, someone she could use - someone who could be persuaded by money.

There were a few guards walking around, making sure there would be no fights. Azula scanned them all carefully before choosing the one most likely to take her offer.

'Hello,' she said, immediately returning to her role as princess, using all the authoriy she had. The man looked up and was surprised to see three young girls.

'Hello,' he said, not certain of what to think. 'Is there a problem?'

'Not at all,' Azula said smoothly. 'I only wanted to ask you something. I am looking for the Boulder - you probably know where to find him.'

The man frowned and scratched the back of his head. 'I am sorry, but I'm not allowed to bring fans to the Boulder…'

'O, I'm not a fan,' Azula said smirking. 'I have a deal to offer him.'

The man kept eyeing her, so she made sure to look innocent, as if she weren't capable of hurting the Boulder. 'If you help me, I'll make it worth your while,' Azula said.

The man now looked with more interest. Azula didn't say anything, but simply showed him one goldpiece. 'Bring me to the Boulder and this will be your reward,' she said.

The man hesitated for a few seconds before slowly nodding. 'Follow me, eh, ladies,' he said, walking down the staircase. Azula smiled before she hid the goldpiece once again. 'Stay here,' she said to Mai and Ty Lee, whereas she followed the man. They were supposed to make sure the Avatar didn't return to fight one more.

The man didn't say anything. Azula followed him down another staircase that lit to a small, hardly lit hallway. 'This room,' the man said, pointing at it. Before Azula could say anything, he stretched his hand.

'How do I know you're not lying?' Azula asked. 'You'll get your money once I know the Boulder is inside.' The man seemed as he wanted to protest.

'Just tell him you brought me because I have an interesting proposition to make,' Azula said.

Something - maybe the authority in her voice, maybe the desire for the gold - made the man comply and he knocked.

The door wasn't opened by the Bolder, but by one of the other fighters Azula had seen. He had dark skin and long, black hair that hang beside his face. It seemed very dirty - not surprisingly, since he was an earthbender, Azula thought.

'What do you want?' he grumbled. The man that had brought her here wanted to say something, but Azula was too quick.

'That's no way to address a lady,' she said, raising her eyebrows.

There was a surprised silence.

'I am not here for you, but for one of your collegues,' Azula said. 'Do you happen to know where the Boulder is?'

'The Boulder is here,' a deep voice said. Azula could hear the man coming loser before she could see him.

'Great,' she responded. She handed the man a golden piece, before looking at he Boulder again. 'Won't you invite me in?' she asked.

The two men shared a look. 'I have a very interesting offer,' she continued.

'Come in,' the other man eventually said.

Azula walked past them, into a badly lit room.

'What is your offer?' the man asked. Azula smirked, turning back to face him.

'Today, I saw how the main tournament was won by the Blind Bandit,' she said. She had to suppress a smile at the sudden frowns on the men's faces. 'But  
she was defeated by a small boy,' Azula continued. 'And while I was watching, I noticed – he didn't use earthbending.' She paused for a few seconds to make  
sure her words had been processed in the brain of the thick-skulled Boulderman.

'She cheated,' she continued. 'And we can not allow that – can we? They now have the money that belongs to you – because if you cheat, you shouldn't be allowed a prize, should you?'

She waited.

'The Boulder doesn't understand…'

'Shh,' the other man said. 'What exactly is your offer?'

'I think, you should force them to give you your money… or even more,' Azula said. 'I happen to know that the Blind Bandit comes from the richest family in town – and her parents will be prepared to pay a lot for her.'

'And why would you care about that?' the man asked.

'I don't care about the Blind Bandit,' she said. 'I care about the boy. Kidnap them both. You can ask as much money as you want for the girl – I'll get the boy.'

'And why would we do that?' the man asked.

'Because I'm the one who knows where the Blind Bandit lives - and I happen to know the boy is visiting her tonight,' Azula said. 'And if you don't , I'll tell everyone you were behind the kidnap of the Blind Bandit,' Azula said. 'You'll lose your right to fight in the Arena – if you aren't send to prison.' She smirked. 'Gentlemen, do we have a deal?'

* * *

Azula didn't think they would be capable of capturing the Blind Bandit. Even after she had further detailed her plan – she didn't think they  
were skilled enough to pull it off. That didn't matter, though. It would stop the Avatar from finding and Earthbending master and it would be much easier to  
attack the Avatar and his little gang outside of this city – especially if they still had the element of surprise.

They only needed to follow them and battle them on even ground – not surrounded by Fire Nation hating Earth Benders.

* * *

'What do you know,' Azula said, reading the letter she had just received. She frowned as she reread it.

'Did they capture him?' Ty Lee said.

'Him and the girl,' Azula responded.

'But you don't look happy,' Mai said.

'That's because I am not,' Azula muttered. 'They have found he's the Avatar - and unless we pay more than the Fire Nation, he'll sell them to.. well, not to _us_ , but you know what I mean.'

Mai raised her eyebrows. 'That's ironic,' she said.

'And stupid,' Azula said, rolling up the paper before setting it on flames. 'But don't worry - I'll make them pay.'

'How?' Ty Lee asked.

'I'm not sure yet.' Azula pondered as she walked through the room. 'We know they'll make the trade in the earth rumble - and we don't know with how many they are. The Boulder mentioned they might ask some other earthbenders to help.' Azula mentally flinched when she said his name. It felt completely ridiculous.

'So we'll be underground, with a bunch of Earthbenders. We _might_ be able to defeat them - but if the Avatar joins, we will probably lose. So we won't fight them there.'

Azula placed one finger against her chin and thought. 'We can make a false offer, meeting them near the city's borders and nighttime. There won't be as much earth to bend and we'll win.'

'Or?' Mai asked.

'We could wait outside of the rumble,' Azula said. 'But that way, we won't be able to control what's going on.'

The thought alone frustrated her.

'So we'll make them an offer?' Mai said, knowing Azula well enough to realise she'd never do that.

'I suppose so,' Azula said, sighing.

'Do we have that much money with us?' Ty Lee asked.

'Of course not,' Azula said. 'But as long as they don't know that…'

'How do we know it's not a trap?' Mai asked.

'We don't,' Azula said. 'We'll meet outside the city. That'll give us the advantage, seeing as it'll be dark and I'm the only Firebender… as long as the blind girl isn't there. If she is, make sure to take her out first.'

She turned to Mai. 'You'll guard the kimono rhino's, not far away from us, so we can run when necessary.'

Mai nodded, even though Azula knew she wasn't placed. Mai would be unable to fight in complete darkness.

'You're our best weapon against the Blind girls,' Azula said. 'Seeing as she is, well, blind, she won't be able to see your knives when you throw the with a nice curve.'

'But if she's blind, won't she be able to see your fire?' Ty Lee asked.

'Maybe not when I throw it with a nice curve,' Azula said smirking. 'She sees with her fight, so she might be able to feel it from my stance alone… we'll need to pay attention to that.'

Mai nodded.

'As soon as we have the Avatar, we can return home,' Azula said. 'It'll be safe for Zuko to return as well.'

Mai sighed, the only sound that expressed her fear and worries. 'I hope so,' she mumbled.

'Of course,' Azula said, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. 'If you and I are both there to protect him, no one will dare to even try to hurt him.'

Mai allowed a small smile, but she still seemed worried. Azula decided not to mention it again, until she had decided on a permanent solution.

* * *

It was completely dark. Even the moon and stars were blocked by the clouds.

'I wish you could make a fire,' Ty Lee said.

'Me too, but I can't,' Azula said stirnly. She had to admit that she liked the darkness. It brought along some peace and quiet, the feeling of not being judged for once. The knowledge that she could make it disappear in less than a second didn't hurt, either. She saw them nearing before she heard them - the carried torches. Azula had to suppress a smile. They had only given her another advantage. That fire might blow up in their faces… literally.

One of them carried a large… was it a box? That probably contained the Avatar.

'Good night,' the other man - Azula still didn't know his name, said as they had approached close enough to see her.

'Good night,' she spoke slowly.

'We've brought you the Avatar, as we said we would. Give us the money and he's yours.'

'Gladly,' Azula said. 'But first, I'd like to give you something else… a token of my appreciation, so the say.'

The men frowned in surprise, only have a second before their eyebrows were burnt of their faces. The two torches turned blue and exploded.

The men screamed. Azula breathed deeply before generating lighting, leading it through her body and her outstretched fingertops. The all stopped screaming when they were stunned.

Azula produced a small flame in her hand, making sure they were all unable to move. 'That went well,' she said to no one in particular. 'Ty Lee, we… don't touch that!'

Ty Lee froze on her way to the metal construction the Avatar was trapped in.

'Metal redirects lightning. Touch it and you'll get stunned as well.'

Azula grabbed a branch of the ground and threw, making sure they could safely touch it.

'How will we transport it?' Ty Lee asked. 'It's too heavy for us to carry.'

'It is,' Azula admitted. 'The Avatar is stunned as well. We'll destroy this thing and then we'll chi-block him. He'll ride with me, back to where the ships are waiting.'

'Okay,' Ty Lee said. 'But how will  
we open that thing?'

'Did you forget I'm a firebender, Ty Lee?' Azula said amused. 'Metal melts quiet easily.' Especially for someone who wields extra hot blue flames.

* * *

'You,' Aang said as he realised who was sitting behind him

'Me,' Azula said, smirking. She held flames in her right hand, making sure that she, Mai and Ty Lee could see where they were going as well.

Aang tried to move, but he quickly realised that the limp feeling in his arms and legs were the almost familiar sensation of being chi-blocked. 'Why can't you people ever let me alone?' he complained. He didn't expect an answer from the serious girl, but to his surprise, she chuckled.

'It must be quite the task, being the Avatar,' she said amused. 'Always being hunted… I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't my enemy.'

'I am not your enemy,' Aang said.

'Yes, you are. You strive to undo everything my nation has accomplished for the last hundred years.'

'Your nation wants to kill people and burn towns,' Aang said. 'That's the only thing you have accomplished so far.'

Azula wanted to retort, to tell him everything she had been thought. How the Fire Nation was the most powerful, the strongest and the richest country in the world, with the most developed industry, army, culture and economy. She wanted to tell them that the war was to share all of this with the world, that the people would eventually realise that, that they would thank the Fire Nation for sharing their greatness with them… until she thought about her time in banishment. About the places she had seen.

The people didn't speak about the Fire Nation's greatness, not about its economy or culture. They hated the Fire Nation. They feared it. Not because they were afraid of change or were ignorant - because they had seen what the Fire Nation armies could do. Azula had seen that as well.

She tried to find her voice again, to reorder her thought to come up another argument - she loved a good discussion, after all. But the things she had seen - burned cities, burned people… they kept playing in her mind. Would she have seen those things if it hadn't been for her banishment? Would she still be able to believe everything her father had told her without thinking twice?

She almost wished she still could.

Aang seemed to sense her inner turmoil. He hadn't expected Azula to hesitate, ever - she didn't seem like the type to doubt herself or her motivations - but he would try to make use of it. 'If you bring me to the Fire Nation, they'll keep me locked up forever,' Aang continued. 'Not that's not a horrible fate altogether - but the Avatar will never be able to bring balance. True balance. In which all the nations will be able to live in harmony.'

'Harmony is a lie. The world should be ruled by people strong enough to take it,' Azula said. She was one of those people, so was her father. Their ancestors had been.

And look what they had done to the world.

Aang was silent for a while. 'Do you really want to be the reason for the destruction of this world?' he eventually asked.

'The Fire Nation doesn't want to destroy the world,' Azula snapped, desperately clinging onto the words she had been taught her entire life. 'We only want to…' she fell silent, shaking her head. 'Look at what I am doing. Talking with the enemy.'

'I'm not your enemy! I am your Avatar!' Aang exclaimed. 'I want nothing but peace for everyone! Do you truly think that makes me your enemy, because if you do, there's something seriously wrong with you!'

 _What's wrong with that child?_

Azula suddenly felt as if she had lost her tongue. She had to swallow a few times, recalling that particular moment from her childhood.

'Are you okay, Azula?' Mai asked.

Only a monster would destroy the world.

'Yes,' Azula said, her voice steady as always. 'But he won't shut up. Isn't there a way to chi-block his mouth?'

'You could gag him,' Mai suggested.

'You just don't want to hear me because you know I speak the truth,' Aang said, annoying her with his monk-wisdom. She gritted her teeth.

'I could also stun you again with lightning,' Azula growled. 'So shut up, before I _really_ lose my temper.'

They rode forth in silence, all lost in their own thoughts, as they came closer to the ships that would return them to the Fire Nation.

 _What is wrong with that child?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please review!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello everyone! I haven't been updating as frequently as I wanted to, but it's for a good cause: Azulaweek 2018 is starting in june! If you want, you can participate for one or more days, creating an Azula-centric piece of art. I've planned seven one-shots. If you want to know more, look for Azulaweek on Tumblr.**

* * *

'Wait - where's Aang?' Katara whispered, scanning the room they just entered. It was unterground and badly lit - Katara almost wished she were able to produce a flame to see her surroundings. She could barely make out the other side of the room. Above her head, she could see one coffin-shaped metal box.

It was easy to miss, save for the furiously yelling earth bender that was contained within it. Katara tried to check if there were other prisoners, but Toph appeared to be the only one. Aang wasn't here. Sokka frowned as he tried to find their friend, coming to the same conclusion.

'I suppose the Beifongs only payed for their daughter,' he whispered. 'And we just assumed…' They had just assumed Aang would be here as well. Stupid, Sokka quickly realised. They should've made an offer for him as well...

'But where could he be?' Katara asked, interrupting his thoughts. They looked at each other. 'Who do you think would pay the most money for the Avatar?' Sokka asked, not sure about his predictions, but not seeing another possibility either.

Katara gasped and looked at Sokka in horror. 'Wait, no,' she said, trying to convince herself. She nodded. 'No, you're wrong. They don't know Aang is the Avatar…' She tried to clasp that little beacon of hope. 'He's probably... somewhere else.' Somewhere safe, she hoped. Far away from evil Fire Nation people.

'No, they probably think he's one of the other extinct airbenders that happen to wander around in the Earth Kingdom,' Sokka hissed. 'Think, Katara!'

Katara stayed silent.

'We need to do something,' Sokka said. 'We… we don't have any money.' He scratched the back of his head when he thought about what they could do. The list was disturbingly short.

'Then we need to fight him,' Katara said, determination flickering in her eyes.

'Yes, Katara, great idea,' Sokka said sarcastically. 'Let's fight a bunch of earthbenders underearth - or did you want to take on the entire Fire Nation on your own?'

'Do you have a better idea, Mr. Genius?' Katara snapped, her panic turning into anger.

Sokka wanted to respond, but someone else was quicker then he was.

'Did you bring the money?' a familiar voice asked.

Sokka wanted to respond, but Katara beat him to it. 'Where's Aang?' she yelled, stepping forward.

There was a short silence.

'We've only agreed on a ransom for the girl.'

'We didn't agree on anything! You just…'

Mr Beifong quickly stepped in front of Katara. 'We have the money. I only want my daughter back, I'm not looking for any trouble.'

He handed the fighter the money, after which Toph was released. She had stopped yelling at them once she realised her father was here. Now, she only seemed disappointed in herself, letting her head hang as she walked away, her father's hand on her shoulder.

'We still want to know where Aang is - we'll pay,' Katara said.

'I doubt you'll pay more than the Fire Nation,' he grumbled. 'Now leave us alone.'

'No! Wait! So you already sold him to the Fire Nation?'

Nobody nodded, but nobody denied it either.

'How could you! He is the last hope we have - _you_ have, to save the world from the Fire Nation! The save the Earth Kingdom from the Fire Nation.'

'I don't care who's in charge, little girl,' the leader said. 'I only care about my money. Now leave, before I make you.'

Katara balled her fist, but Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder. 'It's no use, Katara.'

'How can you say that?' she yelled.

'Come on, we'll come up with another plan.'

Katara really wanted to fight, but she wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't defeat them - and certainly not with only the amount of water she carried in her pouch.

They left the way they had entered - through the earth tunnel. Only a few dozen steps before them were Toph, her father and their weird friend.

'Toph! Toph!' Katara yelled. 'We need your help!'

Toph stopped and turned her head. Her father tightened his grip on her shoulder.

'They've captured Aang,' Katara said, her voice conveying all her anger - and her fear. 'They've sold him to the Fire Nation. We can't let them bring him to the Fire Nation. If he's locked away there… we'll lose the war. But they can't be that far yet - maybe he's still in town!'

'My daughter can't help you,' he said. 'My daughter is blind, and weak…'

Toph stepped away from him. 'I'll help you,' she said.

'No, Toph,' her father said. 'It's going to be dangerous.'

'I know,' Toph said. 'But I am not weak. Being blind, doesn't make me weak.'

'Toph…'

'Let's follow those guys.'

* * *

Mr Beifong had never been good at saying 'no' at his daughter. So again, he complied, because he knew they would never be able to find the earthbenders.

It was dark outside. Toph took off her shoes, what her father couldn't see, but he noticed her movement. 'What are you doing?' he exclaimed.

'I can sense them, but only weakly… they are leaving the city with some kind of tunnel,' Toph said. 'That means they'll be faster than we can be…'

'We'll need to hurry, then,' Katara said.

Mr Beifong looked at his daughter in surprise. She had said she could _sense_ them, but what did that mean? Did it have something to do with her taking her shoes off?

'We need to hurry!' Toph said. 'It's getting weaker.'

'Do you still feel it?' Katara asked every minute.

'Yes,' Toph always responded.

Mr Beifong was about to suggest to give up this nonsense - even if they could find those bandits, what would they do? If they had brought the Avatar, they were heading for the Fire Nation. Mr Beifong didn't want problems with the Fire Nation.

'Toph,' he started, when they suddenly heard an ear deafening thunder.

There was a short silence.

'Firebenders,' Sokka said. 'We need to hurry.'

'Who did they shoot lightning at?' Katara exclaimed. 'Did they…?' The thought was too horrible to finish.

She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Aang. He was so… _young_ , so free and careless, regardless of what happened. She had only lost her mother and she had turned into a worried, sometimes spiteful person. Aangs entire culture had been wiped out and he could find it in his heart to be kind. And at the same time he sometimes surprised her with his wisdom.

She had never met anyone like him.

'What do you feel, Toph?' Sokka asked.

'A lot of people are laying on the ground,' Toph said. 'But that metal coffin with Aang in it is gone!'

Katara swallowed as she heard the words 'metal coffin'.

Mr Beifong's heart was beating in his throat. 'We need to get help!' he exclaimed. 'Toph, I forbid you to continue this madness.'

'You can't forbid me to do the right thing, dad,' Toph said. 'I'm sorry.'

'We need to hurry!' Sokka said.

The three kids ran away and Mr Beifong and his servant had to follow them.

They ran in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the could hear was their own heavy breathing.

'They're starting to move again,' Toph finally said. 'I can't feel the other group that took Aang anymore.'

It took them another while to find the earthbenders. They were moving, but only slowly, the whole scene illuminated by a few pieces of burning wood. It was as if an explosion had taken place.

'What happened?' Katara yelled.

'It was a tríck,' one of them said. 'We came here to trade and she suddenly turned against as. I didn't know she was a Firebender.'

'It wasn't fire,' someone else said. 'It was lightning.'

Katara suddenly felt the scars on her chest starting to burn.

'There was also fire,' the first one said. 'Blue fire…'

'O no,' Sokka said, gritting his teeth.

'What?' Toph asked.

'We know who took Aang,' Katara said.

'Who?'

It was Sokka who answered. 'The Princess of the Fire Nation.' He sighed defeated. 'We'll never find her - and if we do…' He didn't finish his sentence, but it was clear what he was thinking - they wouldn't stand a chance without Aang.

'Wait,' Katara suddenly said. 'We're forgetting someone. How stupid of us!'

Sokka stared at her.

Katara drew a deep breath. 'APPA!'

* * *

Toph didn't like flying.

At all.

'I think I can see them,' Sokka said. 'It's a blue flame.'

'That must be her!' Katara hissed. 'Let's land and wait for them.'

'But if she's the Princess of the Fire Nation…' Mr Beifong started.

'Come on Appa,' Katara said, ignoring the nervous older man.

Toph was glad when her feet touched the ground again. Once again, the world made sense.

'They're getting closer!' she whispered.

Eventually the could see them. The princess' face being lit by the flame in her hand - and she carried Aang on her kimono rhino.

'She's a great target for my boomerang!' Sokka said, a little too loudly.

The princess had probably heard it, because seconds later, an enormous flame lit up their surroundings.

'Remember what I said!' they heard her yell, probably instructions for her two other companions.

It was completely dark and Katara hadn't realised what a problem that could be. She had assumed, that since the sun was gone, she would have the advantage over the firebender.

She had been wrong. How could she fight Azula if she couldn't see her? Only now and then the princess produced a small flame, so she could see where she wanted to go. It wasn't enough for Katara to be able to fight her.

* * *

Toph didn't need any light. She could feel the three girls closing in on them. Toph decided to take out the princess first, but before she could make a move, she heard Sokka yell 'duck!'

Sitting on the kimono rhino, Azula knew the blind girl couldn't feel her stance. She also knew that having to trust on the animal wouldn't help her in the long run, so her first attack had to count.

She had aimed for the most important thing.

Toph screamed as her feet were hit by scorching flames. Never, not her entire life, had she felt such pain.

She fell on the ground, still screaming, as she lost her ability to see.

'Do we capture them?' Mai yelled at Azula.

'They'll only slow us down,' she yelled back, throwing one last fireball in their direction, before the kimono rhino's crept past hem.

* * *

Katara had never felt so useless during a fight.

Toph was still crying in pain. Her father was sitting beside her and yelled at Katara and Sokka for involving his daughter in this.

Katara knelt by her feet. She was still trembling. She hadn't used her bending water during the very short fight - so she could at least make herself useful now.

'Don't worry Toph, I can help,' she said, before bending the water from her pouch. It started glowing as it covered her hands. She healed Toph's feet and the younger girl stopped crying.

'We have to stop them,' was the first thing she said when she was able to think rationally again.

'We do,' Sokka said.

'No,' Mr Beifong said. 'You have hurt my daughter enough already.'

0o0o0o

Azula smirked as she carried the Avatar on her ship. They had travelled the entire night and a big part of the following day as well, but they had made it.

'Set course for the Fire Nation,' she said. 'And make sure the Avatar won't escape.'

She hadn't slept for more than 36 hours and had rode for more than 15. It was logical she was tired. And forgetful.

Aang allowed himself a small spark of hope as he felt the numbness retreat from his limbs.

* * *

 **A/N: I was actually temped to change the direction of the story and let Azula capture the Avatar, so I could continue on another idea I've had in mind for quite a while... but instead, Aang will try to escape. So there you go: The first, very short fightscene... but another one is coming up!**

 **I've Always planned for the liberary to come up, because Katara needs to find a very important piece of information. I'm not sure yet if Azula will find anything as well, but I guess I'll discover that while writing.**

 **Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Don't forget to check out the Azula-week, and, if you're a Kataang-fan, the Kataang-week as well!**

* * *

He knew he had only one chance to react. If he wanted to escape, he had to beat these four men. To do that, he needed the element of surprise and a bit of luck. He had to carefully plan his attack - and be quick about it. It wouldn't take the creepy princess too long before she realised her mistake. Aang planned to be long gone by then.

He pretended to still be chi-blocked as they dragged him downstairs. If only he could wait a few minutes more... He wasn't sure if he was able to bend just yet. If only he had that much time… he tried to remember how they walked. Luckily, the layout of ship wasn't too difficult. It was not the same ship on which she had first held him captive, Aang noticed. This one seemed more modern, although Aang wasn't exactly sure why he thought so.

It wasn't important either.

He was tempted to try and wiggle his toes, but if one of the soldiers saw it he would be done for. He wasn't sure if they all were Firebenders - but the chance was they were, since they were the soldiers of the Princess

'So, did you ever see an airbender before?' Aang asked.

They didn't respond - Azula had probably ordered them not to talk to him.

'I bet you haven't. Since, you know, you guys killed them all,' Aang continued. 'Even the women and the children.'

He saw a few eyebrows twitching, but they stayed silent.

'And now you're going to finish off your work,' Aang said. 'Be killing another kid. Brave Firenation soldiers.' He didn't know where the sudden bitterness in his voice came from. When he closed his eye, he saw it again. The temple, destructed. His old friends, dead.

In his mind, it was only a few months ago that the temple was his home, that those corpses were his leaving and breathing friends, almost his family members. No, they had been his family members.

Aang owed it them to survive. He hadn't been there to protect them then, but the least thing he could do, was to protect their legacy.

He drew a few breaths, letting go of his anger. It was easier said than done, but he reminded himself that these men hadn't participated in that genocide. He shouldn't blame them. He wanted to - and a part of him did blame them - but it wasn't right. It wasn't what the monks had thought him.

They had stopped in front of a door. One of the soldiers stepped forward and since Aang didn't want to move his head, he could only hear the sounds of the keys. If they locked him in there, he would never escape, chi-blocked or not.

So he waited, patiently, until he heard the door open. In made a deep, heavy sound. Aang took another deep breath before he used airbender to propel himself in the air, making himself small to make sure he wouldn't hit the ceiling. He moved smoothly, his limbs fully responsive again.

He landed behind the soldiers, who had all turned and were prepared to strike him - but Aang had surprised them. A powerful gust of wind blew two of them backwards, into the cell that was meant for him. The other two were cast against the wall.

Aang had two choices. He could either fight them, or he could make sure he got the hell out of here.

The other soldiers had probably heard something of the commotion and it wouldn't be long before they joined their collegues here. So Aang decided to run.

Using his airbender to move even faster, he reached top deck without too much difficulty, even though he was being followed by at least three soldiers. As long as he could make it out of here, that was no problem.

He wished he had his glider - in that case he could've just flown away. But he didn't have it, so had to think of something else, and quickly…

* * *

'That's the ship,' Sokka said, pointing at the Fire Nation ship. 'I am sure.'

'How?' Katara asked.

'It's the only ship we've seen and it has set sail for the Fire Nation. It must be the ship where Aang is.'

Katara nodded. 'Can we come closer?' she asked.

'Not without them noticing Appa.'

Sokka was right, Katara realised. She pondered their options.

'What's your plan?' Sokka asked her.

Katara was slighlty shocked by his question. Normally, Sokka was the one that came up with the plans.

'They're surrounded by water, so that gives me the advantages,' she said.

'But it's twenty to one, so that gives them the advantage.'

'I could… destroy the ship.'

'And hope that Aang isn't chained up or chi-blocked?'

Katara gritted her teeth. 'I don't know,' she said. 'But we need to think of something and quickly.'

'Perhaps you could slow the ship down,' Sokka suggested. Katara thought about his plan. Until the had something better, it wasn't too bad. 'I suppose I…'

'Katara!' Sokka interrupted her. 'Is that Aang?'

Katara immediately turned her attention towards the ship. 'It is,' she said, not able to hide her surprise or her relief. He seemed to be okay - running around the ship. dodging flames and throwing soldiers overboard.

The little figure in yellow and red clothing was battling zeven Fire Nation soldiers. And he was losing. These soldiers had never fought against an Airbender, but they were learning how to do so quickly. There was no way he could defeat them.

'Quicker, Appa!' Sokka said, as he grabbed Aang's glider. 'Katara, distract them.'

With pleasure.

Three soldiers were hit by the wave.

'AANG!' Sokka and Katara yelled in unison before Sokka threw Aangs glider at him. Aang had to make a funny jump to grab it, but when he held his glider, he suddenly felt as if he had almost won the battle.

'Encase them in ice!' Sokka said at Katara. He threw his boomerang and managed to knock out one soldier.

Aang send another gust of wind their way, succesfully knocking two of them overboard, beforing jumping on his glider and flying towards Appa.

'He's gonna make it!' Katara said. She had never felt so much relief in her entire life. He would make it, Aang would be save.

'Behind you!' Sokka suddenly yelled.

An enormous blue sea of flames were thrown their way. Aang had to turn around mid-air to defend himself. Katara wasn't sure if he got knocked out, but he couldn't fly anymore. The pure exhaustion and the emotional squidride had taken his toll.

'Appa!' Sokka yelled, as Appa dove to catch Aang. Aang fell onto his animal companion, his glider falling on top of him.

They weren't out of reach for the flames. Katara bend water into an icy wall, protecting them for a few seconds before it was hit by the flames and evaporated withn less than a second.

'Faster, Appa, faster!' Sokka said, watching as Katara defended them from the relentless attacks. How long could she keep it up?

And, eventually, they were out of Azula's reach. Katara was able to relax for the first time since Aang had been captured. She looked at his wounds and established that they weren't severe. She still healed his bruises and cuts, happy she could do something to make him feel better.

'Thanks Katara, I already feel better,' Aang said. '

* * *

Azula stared at the retreating form of the Avatar's beast.

She had held him on her ship. Twice.

He had escaped. Twice.

The first time it happened, she had blamed her uncle for setting him free. But now… now it was all on her. She had realised her mistake the moment she heard a strange noise. She had forgotten to keep him chi-blocked - and a part of her had believed it to be unnecessary as well.

She had ran as quickly as she could, but she hadn't been able to stop the Avatar.

Azula was well aware of the fact that all her crewmembers looked at her in fear. The feared what she might do to them as punishment. Azula didn't plan on doing anything. It wasn't their fault the Avatar had escaped.

It was all on her.

Azula didn't say anything as she turned around and walked back inside, hating and blaming herself.

* * *

'That was close!' Aang exclaimed. His eyes fell on Katara and he smiled.

'You're safe now,' she said.

Aang nodded. 'Good to see you, Sokka,' he said, grinning.

'Good to see you too,' Sokka said. He still eyed the Fire Nation ship, not more than a small dot on the horizon.

'Wait. Where's Toph?' Aang asked. 'Is she okay?'

'She's fine,' Katara said. 'She was hurt in a fight with Azula - but I healed her and her father has taken her home. He was quite angry at us.'

Aang nodded slowly. 'So she won't come with us?' he asked.

Katara shook her head. 'I am afraid not, Aang. You'll need to find another earthbending master.'

Aang didn't want another earthbender as his master. Something inside of him - maybe one of his former Avatars (probably Kyoshi, Aang thought) told him this girl had to teach him earthbending.

'Where are we going?' he asked.

'Back to Gaoling,' Sokka said. 'We need to grab some stuff before travelling further.'

'Perhaps we could stay there,' Aang said. 'It's probably safer than in the wilderness.'

'It's also the first place Azula will look for us, Aang,' Katara said.

Aang had to admit she was right.

'How did you escape?' Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged. 'Good luck,' he said, before yawning.

'Get some sleep,' Katara said. 'We'll wake you when we arrive.'

Aang wanted to protest, but he was indeed very tired. He placed his head against Katara's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Aang was fairly certain he heard Sokka mumble 'oogies', but perhaps it was only in his imagination.

* * *

'I know you think I'm weak,' Toph said. The soles of her feet were still hurt and her vision was blurry, but she didn't need to feel her father's face to know he was disappointed.

'I am not weak,' she continued. 'I love fighting. And I'm good at it. Really good.' She waited for her parents to react, but they stayed silent.

'That girl could've killed you, Toph,' Mr Beifong said.

'She's really good,' Toph had to admit. 'But so am I. I…' she hesitated for a few seconds. 'I am the best earthbender alive.'

Silence.

'I know you're mad at me, but I'm still your daughter,' Toph said. 'Just… I can take care of myself.' She sighed, knowing her words didn't reach her parents.

They had always seen her as weak. The thought they had to take care of her. She was not allowed to leave the house by herself. She was a little blind girl who needed to be held by the hand by her parents.

They weren't able to change their vision. Not now, maybe in the future, maybe never.

'I know realise we've given you too much freedom,' Mr Beifong said.

Toph tensed.

'We'll need to take better care of you.'

So they wanted to lock her up? Toph wanted to yell at them that they could try - she would break free. She hadn't lied. She was the best earthbender alive.

It was that moment Toph decided to leave. To leave and fight Katara and Sokka. To help them save the Avatar and to learn him earthbending.

To be free. To do something that mattered. To _live_.

'Toph, it's for your own good,' Mrs Beifong said.

That's what they thought. Toph didn't doubt that her parents truly loved her - or at least, they image of her. The problem was that they didn't know what was good for her, nor who she truly was.

'Bring her to her room.'

Was that their solution? Toph could sneak out of her room. She had done so dozens of times. It only proved how much they unterestimated her.

People always underestimated her because of her blindness. Toph used it to her advantage.

It was a pity that her vision was blurry the last time she saw her parents, she thought as a servant helped her to her room.

* * *

'Let's leave,' Sokka said, nerviously checking his surroundings.

'Relax, Sokka. There's no way they could already be here,' Katara said.

Aang softly stroked Appa's fur. 'How are you feeling, buddy?' he asked. Appa groaned and Aang chuckled. 'Thank you for saving us.'

Appa groaned again and Aang offered him an apple.

'Toph,' Sokka suddenly said, having noticed the small earthbender master.

'Twinkletoes,' Toph said. 'You guys weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?'

'You're joining us?' Aang asked.

'I am. That is… if you still want me as your Earthbender master.' Toph suddenly sounded hesitant.

'Of course,' Aang said, still sounding surprised.

'I am sorry for abandoning you,' Toph said.

'What? No! Don't be!' Aang exclaimed. 'Katara explained it to me. How… how are you feet?'

'Not great,' Toph had to admit. 'You all look a bit funny - as if you have fur as well. But I can walk.'

'I'll have a look at them as soon as we're in the air,' Katara said.

Toph had to suppress a dissatisfied look. Flying wasn't her prefered mode of transportation.

'How about your father?' Sokka asked.

Toph shrugged. 'They wanted to lock me up.'

There was a shocked silence.

'For my own good, of course. They don't understand. I don't want to be locked up - I want to help. To fight the Fire Nation.'

'Let's go then, before they find out you're missing,' Sokka said. Toph was quite sure Aang wasn't too happy with her confession, but he didn't say anything as she climbed on Appa. Appa's fur felt comfortable in comparison to the stone underground in the city. Toph took off her shoes - she had only worn them to protect her feet.

'You got anything you need?' Katara asked.

'I do,' Toph said. 'I don't need that much.' She was truly blind now, having to use the sound of Katara's voice to look in her direction.

'Yip yip,' Aang said.

They left the ground and even though she couldn't see it, Toph knew that the city where she had spent her entire life was growing smaller underneath them. She felt a sense of freedom she never had before.

'You okay?' Sokka asked her, knowing she couldn't see.

'I am great,' Toph responded.

* * *

'You okay?' Ty Lee asked Azula.

She didn't respond. She was paler than usual. Her aura looked horrible - grey and brown colours, making Mai's clothes seem colourful.

'A letter arrived,' she said to Mai. 'Zuko will be here within a few days. We'll wait for him to join us before we continue our search for the Avatar.'

She noticed how Mai suddenly seemed very happy, although the sign were very subtle.

Azula needed to get some air.

She handed Mai the letter as she left the room, walking quickly though the long corridors as she hoped they would leave her alone for a while. She needed to think, to find herself again. She was the one in charge and everyone expected her to come up with a plan.

Azula always has a plan, but right now, her mind felt empty.

It was only spring and it wasn't too hot, but Azula could still feel the strength the sun provided her with. She wished she could train, empty her mind while doing the familiar exercises. She took deep breaths as she leaned against the railing, looking over the sea and breathing in the cool air.

There had been a time Azula believed she would never fail. That time was gone. It felt as if all she ever did was failing. There had been a time she had done everything her father asked her.

Then she had become the banished princess. But now? Mai was the gloomy one, Azua thought. Ty Lee is the cheerful one. But what was she?

Azula, Princess and future Crownprincess of the Fire Nation? Firebending-prodigy? Was that all that was to her?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter brought me a new appreciation for Toph. I never gave her character much thought - in later chapters there might be time to do that some more!**

 **Please leave a review - it's greatly appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: It has been a while since the last chapter. I've been busy working on my entries for Azula-week and I now have seven one-shots ready.**

 **That being said, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

'Zuko,' Azula said.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he just stayed silence, eying his sister. He wasn't sure what her motives were to bring him here - but if it meant he could be with Mai, he didn't care.

'I'm glad you're here,' Azula continued, noticing Zuko's discomfort. A few weeks ago, she would've teased him about it, but right now, she didn't feel like making jokes. Instead, she didn't say anything and looked at Mai.

Normally so good at keeping her face implacid, it was now obvious she was overjoyed to see Zuko alive.

'Ty Lee, will you come with me?' Azula asked. Ty Lee was grinning from ear to ear. When she heard Azula's request, she obviously wasn't too happy.

'It's not as if you would've seen a happy reunion,' Azula said. 'You know them - probably not even a hug.'

Ty Lee smiled. 'I'm so happy for them. I wish I had a boyfriend though.'

Azula shrugged. 'You'll find one eventually.'

Ty Lee smiled. 'Hopefully.' She started to talk about her ideal man and Azula dazed off, nodding every now and then. Right now, she wanted to be alone. She went to her room, but that didn't feel good either. Eventually she decided to go outside, to feel the heat of the sun on her face.

She ordered her crew the leave the maindeck, making sure she wouldn't hurt anyone with her flames. The heat of the sun and the cool of the ocean around her made her thoughts calm down. She focused on her training and nothing else, trying to forget her failures. She would make up for them - one way or another. She had to.

* * *

'Do you have anything against books?' Katara said, placing her hands on her hips. There hadn't been any libraries in the Southern Water Tribe and only a few books that she knew by heart. She couldn't have been more excited to enter a mystical library.

'I don't know why, but for some reason, book never really held an appeal for me,' Toph said.

That moment, Katara was suddenly remembered of the fact Toph was blind. Her face flushed.

'Call me if they have something you can listen to,' Toph said.

Katara nodded, hoping that the others would think her red face was due to the heat in the desert.

She hoped they wouldn't encounter Azula and her creepy friends - she stood no chance against the Firebender in the desert.

* * *

'I'm glad you're okay,' Mai said, softly touching Zuko's jaw. She wanted to caress his face, but eventually she decided against it, placing one hand on his chest.

'Of course I'm okay,' Zuko said. 'I'm better now you're here, though.'

Mai looked at him in disbelief and Zuko smiled innocently. It was harder than usual to keep her face straight.

'Didn't your father cause any trouble?' she asked.

Zuko seemed surprised by her question. 'No,' he responded. Mai didn't know why, but something felt off. It wasn't as if Zuko was lying, more as if… as if he didn't know. Mai's frowned as she realised Azula hadn't told him yet.

Would she, though? Mai didn't think it was her place to tell Zuko about how his father probably wanted him dead… it felt more like family business. But for the first time, Mai doubted if Azula had planned on telling him.

It would be logical, Mai assumed, since she had told her and Ty Lee. But it would also mean Zuko would be more suspicious of his father… Mai wasn't sure where her train of thought was going, but she did now that she wasn't sure who's side Azula was on. If she had to ch0ose, would she pick her father or her brother?

She had tried to help Zuko, Mai remembered herself.

'Mai?' Zuko asked, seeing the confusion in her eyes. She smiled now, deciding not to tell Zuko just yet. First, she would confront Azula about it. She would probably want to tell her brother herself… and if she didn't, there would be plenty of time for Mai to tell him.

'What's wrong?' Zuko asked.

'Nothing,' Mai said. 'I was just confused about something, that's all.' Directly after she had said it, she wanted to bite of her own tongue. She had wanted to say something that would excuse her strange behaviour before redirecting the conversation in the desired course… but now Zuko was frowning as well.

'Why would it confuse you that my father hasn't caused any trouble? Why would you ask that in the first place?' he asked.

Mai shook her head. 'I…'

'What did Azula tell you?'

'Nothing,' Mai said, again too quickly. She gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes for a moment. 'Zuko…'

'She did say something, didn't she?'

'Why are you always so suspicious of her?' Mai asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'What aren't you telling me?'

They eyed each other for a few seconds. Zuko had balled his fists, Mai still had her arms crossed in front of her and they weren't standing that close anymore.

'You've grown paranoid,' Mai said eventually.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. 'I have enough reasons to.'

'Don't you trust me?'

Zuko felt like yanking at his hair, but that wasn't proper behaviour for a prince. 'Of course I trust you, it's her I don't trust!'

Mai's arms felt by her sides, her hands balled in fists as well. 'Why?' she asked, her voice calmer than she felt. 'What did she do, Zuko? You've barely seen her for the last three years.' Her voice had become a little louder than Zuko was accustomed to from Mai.

'Azula was born lucky, you're lucky to be born.'

'Ozai!' Ursa exclaimed, looking at him in horror.

Azula smiled, eyeing Zuko through her lashes.

Zuko shook his head. This wasn't going as he had expected it to.

'Azula tried to help you, you know,' Mai said. 'Maybe you should stop distrusting her.'

'Since when do you trust her?' Zuko asked bitterly.

'She never gave me a reason not to trust her,' Mai grunted. It wasn't entirely true, but right now, she didn't care.

She wanted to say more, but before she could, Zuko had turned around and left.

'Very mature,' Mai mumbled. She wasn't sure if Zuko heard her – she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear her words.

She wasn't sure if she completely trusted Azula, but she did think of her as a friend. A very difficult friend… but also one that was hurting. A lot of things had changed since Azula's banishment, but not that.

* * *

'Why did you want me here?' Zuko asked.

Azula frowned, stopping halfway through one of her training routine's. 'Hello to you too.'

'Why did you write me? You and I both know that you don't really need my help.'

Azula rolled her eyes 'Don't be so dramatic. I'm good, but so are you and I could use your help.'

Zuko shook his head. 'That's not the reason I am here.'

'And what makes you so sure of that?'

'Mai,' Zuko said.

Azula's face stayed implacable. 'What did Mai tell you?'

'She didn't tell me anything. That's the problem.'

'Oh dear,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow. 'Trouble in paradise?' She smiled when she saw the frustration on Zuko's face. 'Don't get mad at me, Zuko. I'm just teasing you.'

'There was something she didn't want to tell me. Something involving you, me and father.'

Azula shrugged, pretending she didn't know what Zuko meant. 'Why don't you ask her if you want to know that badly?'

'So there is something?'

'According to you there is.'

'Stop talking around it!' Zuko exclaimed. 'Tell me why I'm here!'

Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her brother. He tried to read her look, but as usual, he wasn't capable to. For a few seconds, he thought she would again tell the same lies.

'Admiral Zhao has tried to kill you,' Azula started abruptly, startling Zuko. It wasn't a question, but Zuko still felt obligated to answer. 'He did.'

'I know. Completely unlogical,' Azula said. 'He already was the commanding general in charge. Of course, most of the glory would've gone to you… but he would've still gotten a big chunck of it. Why risk all of that?'

'You don't believe me,' Zuko grunted.

'I do,' Azula said. 'I'm not question you – I'm questioning Zhao. Did you never wonder what he would gain from killing you?'

Zuko didn't respond. Azula sighed. 'He didn't have a lot to gain,' Azula said. 'It would've been much easier and less risky if he had just split the honour with you.'

'But he didn't… he wanted more for himself.'

'That's one possibility, yes.'

'And what's the other one?'

Azula made sure not to look at Zuko when she made the next statement. 'Someone above him ordered him to kill you,' she said, inspecting her nails.

There was a short silence before Zuko sighed and shook his head. 'Zhao is an admiral. Only father could order him around.'

Azula stayed silent, letting him drawn own conclusion. She still wasn't looking at him.

'You think father wants me dead?' Zuko eventually asked.

Azula shrugged. 'I don't know, brother.'

Zuko shook his head. 'No. You're just messing with my head. He'd never do that.'

Azula finally looked up. 'Are you so sure about that?' she asked him.

It took Zuko a little too long to respond. 'He would never do that,' he said, but his voice betrayed he wasn't too sure.

* * *

'Look at all those books,' Katara whispered, both to Aang and herself. She smiled as she turned around, looking at them and wondering what was hidden behind those covers.

'We need to find information on the Fire Nation,' Sokka said. Katara nodded.

She started walked through the isles, reading the titles. She eventually found the section on Fire Bending - again hundreds of books. Her eyes widened. They would never have enough time to read them all…

Her eyes travelled the titles, eager to find anything that could help them defeat the Fire Lord and his wretched nation… She frowned when she saw a large book. It was a darker red then most other books, almost the colour of blood. In golden letter the title read 'The healing powers of firebending'.

* * *

'If you're telling the truth…'

'I am,' Azula said.

'Let's pretend I believe you,' Zuko said. 'Why did you do it?'

Azula frowned. 'Why did I do what?' she asked. She wasn't used to misunderstanding stuff and it annoyed her.

'Why did you write me?'

Azula now understood. She laughed cheerlessly. 'I see, Zuko. You wonder why I didn't let dad kill you? Well, trust me, I'm not so sure anymore either.'

She turned her back on him, not wanting to show him she felt hurt by his words.

'When I'm dead, you'll be next in line,' Zuko said. 'You could spend the entire day walking around, being the perfect heir, making dad proud…'

'Stop behaving like a child!'

Her voice betrayed she was on the verge of tears. 'You might have forgotten it, but he banished me! I was twelve, Zuko, twelve years old and a girl and he would've sent me off!' She took a deep breath, but she wasn't done yet. 'I spend my entire life trying to make him proud and I make one mistake and I'm banished.' She shook her head. 'And you keep acting like the little boy who was jealous because his little sister was more talented than him in bending. Get over it Zuko!'

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. The entire frustration of the last days - weeks, maybe even years - had come out. Without saying anything, without even opening her eyes she turned around. She didn't want to talk to Zuko anymore. She didn't want any more thinly veiled accusations of her being a monster.

Yes, if Zuko were dead, she would be next in line to the throne. Some part of her wanted that... but not if it meant killing her brother, or allowing him to be killed. That price was too high for her.

'We'll land in a few days,' she said, having regained control over her voice. She sounded composed and collected. A perfect heir indeed. 'Make sure you're ready.'

Zuko watched his sister walk away. Later he wondered himself if he should have stopped her, if he should've apologized. In that moment, he was too overwhelmed with all he had heard today.

* * *

'Appa!' Aang yelled.

Appa was gone. Katara immediately realised what that meant. They were stuck in the desert.

'Appa!'

The library had collapsed on them because they had tried to find information on the Fire Nation. And they had taken some books. Perhaps he had been right - humans couldn't be trusted.

Katara felt the weight of the book in her bag.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

'Land,' Zuko said as he had left the ship. The feeling of solid ground under his feet was something he had miss, especially after the horrible night that had just spent on a very restless sea.

He almost felt relieved - until he thought about what they would be doing on land. At sea, it had been easy to avoid his sister, but right now, they would be travelling together for days or even weeks without a privat room to hide in.

He had barely spoken to her after their last conversation. A part of him felt guilty - but not guilty enough to apologize. Not yet.

'Don't you like ships?' Ty Lee asked gim.

'I don't hate them.'

Ty Lee smiled before she looked at Azula, who had naturally taken charge of the situation. The last few, she had been unusually quiet. Zuko wasn't sure if that meant she was still mad - or even hurt? - or that she was planning something. He wasn't sure what to hope for. Neither of those options seemed very appealing.

A small group of Fire Nation soldiers was waiting for them. Zuko ignored them, instead staring at the four kimono rhino's Azula had gotten for them and waiting for her to handle this.

'Lieutenant,' Azula said, immediately realising who the man in charge was. He bowed one more time for her. 'Princess Azula.'

'You've arrived in time, with the komodo rhino's I requested. I'm pleased.'

Lieutenant… Tsio was his name, Azula remembered. Tsio seemed happy with her praise. 'I'm glad to have served the Princess.'

Azula smiled at his words before she nodded and eyed the enormous animals. 'We'll leave - my ship will stay here. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I'll let you know when we'll return.'

Lieutenant Tsio nodded and bowed again. She had grown used to it so quickly - and somehow, it still felt strange. Azula turned her back on him. 'Pick one of them,' she said. She didn't wait and instead walked towards her soldiers, who were bringing the bags Azula had packed on land. They already wore their Earth Kingdom clothes, but they all carried spare clothing and enough money and food to make sure they would be able to survive a while.

She ordered them to bring the bags to their Komodo Rhino's. Azula was pleased to find her companion had already picked an animal. Ty Lee was already chatting with, or at least: talking against the unresponsive animal, Mai had crossed her arms in front of her chest and seemed bored and Zuko was still standing next to his.

'What are you waiting for?' Azula asked, raising one eyebrow. 'Scared?'

She saw his brows furrowing in frustration. 'No,' he said, trying to keep his voice calm. He quickly looked at Mai, but she was still staring into oblivion.

Azula quickly climbed her animal and took the bag the soldier handed her. 'Everyone has their pack?' she asked.

When they had confirmed they all had, they left.

* * *

They travelled a few days, visiting cities and asking about the Avatar. Azula knew the importance of patience, but she could see Zuko's worry grow every day.

Eventually, they heard a rumour. Not about the Avatar, but about a circus. It was Ty Lee who brought them the gossip, of course. A circus, a small city a few days north, having a new and exotic animal. It was big, with a white fur, six legs, it could fly and had an arrow…

'The Avatars animal,' Zuko said.

Ty Lee nodded. 'That's what I thought.'

They all looked at Azula expectantly.

'What are you waiting for?' she said, her hands on her back. 'We're leaving.'

* * *

Azula was glad when she finally saw the first houses. They had been travelling for almost a week straight now and even though nobody had complained yet, she knew they all were tired.

'We'll we get a hotel?' Mai asked.

'Not yet,' Azula said. 'We'll first go and check if the beast is still there.'

* * *

'How do you mean it escaped?'

Her voice was calm. You're calm, she reminded herself. She was no longer banished - her behaviour would reflect on her father. She couldn't afford to misbehave.

'It was just… it got away! Someone must have set it free!'

Azula balled her fists and the man flinched. 'How long ago?' she asked.

'Yesterday… just before our late show.'

'How late is your late show?'

'Around seven.'

'So less than a day,' Mai said.

Azula turned her back on the man. 'We'll need to hurry,' she said, walking past them without looking at them. Azula was quite sure she heard Zuko sighing before he followed her. Azula was frustrated - and she wasn't the only one. She tried to focus on the task before her, but a part of her wished they could take a break.

A smile appeared on her face when she noticed the plucks of white fur.

'Girls, I have found something,' she said. She jumped of her animal to make sure it belonged to the Avatar's beast and smiled when she recognized the texture.

'Is that…?'

'Yes, Zuko, it is.' She stood up and let the fur flicker through her fingers. 'We have a track to follow.'

Azula almost felt giddy with excitement. Finally, they had something to follow. She could not allow another mistake. Not from anyone, and mostly not from herself. She climbed her rhino before taking the lead once more. This time, Zuko decided to join her.

Why would he give up his place next to Mai to ride next to her, Azula wondered. Trouble in paradise?

'Azula?' Zuko said.

She turned her head and glanced at her brother. 'What, Zuko?'

Zuko swallowed. 'I wanted to…'

Azula raised one eyebrow.

'To say I'm sorry.'

Azula didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this. 'What?'

'Are you going to make me say it again?'

Azula shook her head. 'Did Mai make you say that?'

'What? No!'

Zuko sighed. 'I wanted to say it. I should've thought about how hard it was for you to be banished - and that it was even worse for you than it could've been for me, because you were always adored by everyone. Even father. And when you finally got the chance to got back… yes, I was jealous. I am. It always seems so easy for you.'

Azula didn't want to look at her brother. Instead, she stared at the road in front of her. 'It's not. I work really hard.'

'I know.'

Azula sighed. 'Dad always prefered me and mom prefered you. That's how it was. Then mom left and I thought I was the lucky one. But then… I started to wonder if dad loved me.' She whispered the last sentence.

'Of course he does.'

'I doubt that. Mom loved you. She would never have banished you, but dad did. Banish me.'

There was a short silence.

Azula stayed silent.

'Azula?'

Sometimes I wonder if anyone has ever loved me, Azula wanted to say. But she kept her lips shut. She already had said too much.

'Mom loved you too, you know.'

'We should concentrate us on our task, Zuko,' Azula said.

Zuko seemed as if he wasn't done talking, but to her immense relief, he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

They followed the track of fur until it became too dark to see. They slept in their sleeping bags - or they tried to. It took Zuko a long time to fall asleep. He turned and looked at his sister. She appeared to be sleeping, but he was almost sure she was awake as well.

The next day, they continued to follow the beast.

'We're getting closer to civilization,' Azula said.

'How do you know?' Zuko asked.

Azula shrugged and pointed to a few spots. 'It's clear as day.'

Eventually she stopped and raised a hand. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. 'We're there.'

Zuko wanted to know how she knew, but he decided to stay silent.

'Follow me.'

Azula had been right. A few dozen meters further, they saw the beast of the Avatar, surrounded by young women or girls clothed in green. Their faces were painted in bright colours. Savage traditions, Azula thought. She noticed they also carried fans, along with a round shield and a sword.

'Who are you?' she asked. 'The Avatar's fan girls?'

'If you're here to find the Avatar, you're out of luck. He's not here,'one of them spoke.

'No Avatar, huh?' She had never expected to find him anyway. 'Well, that's okay,' she said, shrugging. 'Any friend of the Avatar…' She jumped of her kimono rhino, landing firmly and outstretching her arm. '... is an enemy of mine,' she said as she sent a potent wave of blue flames in their direction.

They hurried together, forming one large shield. A few of them fell because of the impact. Their shields were not destroyed, but probably slighlty melted.

Ty Lee and Mai also jumped from their animals. Zuko followed a few seconds later.

Azula charged towards the leader. She kept sending flames towards her and it became very clear that the girl wasn't a bender. She was defenseless against Azula's attacks, having to dodge them o use her shield. It wouldn't be a long fight.

One time her flames were deflected towards the wood behind the warrior. They as they spread over the wood.

The Avatar's beast made a growling noise, eyeing the growing fire with distrust.

'Scared of fire I see?' Azula said. 'That good. You should be.' Everyone should be.

'Get away Appa,' the warrior yelled. 'We can handle ourselves.'

'Azula,' Mai yelled behind her. 'He's flying off!'

'I know!' Azula yelled back. A new plan started to form in her mind.

The leader charged towards her, her sword stretched towards Azula. Azula smiled and jumped, almost flying over the sword until she could hit the sword. It fly from her hands and got stuck into one of the surrounding trees.

Azula smirked as she waited for the girl to attack again. She was growing slightly desperate, so Azula didn't need to play offensive. She would make another mistake sooner or later.

The girl tried to hit Azula, but it didn't take Azula a lot to outmanouver her, using her leg to trip the girl. She hit the ground. Azula towered above her, her fingers stretched towards her.

It was almost a relieve when she noticed that someone tried to attack her from behind. She dodged the flying fans and spun, leaving the leader alone to charge the other warrior.

When she had defeated her, she noticed that the leader had scared the beast away with a burning piece of wood.

Ironic, Azula thought.

The girl was surprised when Azula attack again. It was time to finish this story - but she had to make sure not to burn her clothes.

The girl grabbed her fans. Azula had to suppress the urge to shake her head.

'Don't you know fans only make flames stronger?' she asked, before jumping towards the girl.

* * *

'What do we do now?' Mai asked.

'We wait,' Azula answered. 'The nearest Fire Nation post is only a few hours from here… and before you ask how I know, I payed attention in class. We have to wait here, so we can better use our time to rest. I'll take the first shift.'

'I'll do as well,' Zuko said.

Azula has wanted to ask Ty Lee to stand guard with her. That way, Mai and Zuko could spent some time together. Apparently Zuko didn't want that. Azula briefly wondered if Zuko und Mai had had a fight. She worried more about Zuko wanting to talk about their parents, though.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded and sat down, her back against a tree. She wached the warriors as Mai and Ty Lee unrolled their sleeping bags. Zuko sat down next her. Azula suppressed a sigh.

It was good it was a warm day. They had undressed the 'Kyoshi Warriors', as they apparently were called. Azula remembered they were mentioned in one history lesson, but only shortly. They had only left them their under garments. Ty Lee had chi blocked them before they had removed their warrior clothes. Azula had already explained her plan by then.

It didn't make their work any more pleasant. It was hard to undress someone who was limb - and the fact that their mouths weren't blocked didn't make it any easier.

'Shut up or I'll ask the soldiers to do it,' Azula had snapped after a dozen insults.

After that, most of them had stayed silent. It was an empty threat - she would never do that. The warriors didn't know that though - she was Fire Nation, so in their eyes, she was capable of anything. The fact that they had defeated them so easily probably didn't help either.

Zuko had turned his back on the situation until it was done.

'Azula?' Zuko said as they both watched the group of tied up warriors.

'No,' Azula responded.

Zuko hesitated. 'About what you said…'

She rolled her eyes. 'Not again.'

'It's important,' Zuko insisted.

'I doubt that.' Azula almost wished the warriors started to shout at her again. 'And do you really want to have an important conversation in front of them?'

She nodded towards the warriors.

'They won't be able to hear me,' Zuko said. 'It's about what you said about mom and dad.'

'I figured as much,' Azula muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She suddenly felt like a whiny child and placed her hands beside her on the ground. Zuko ignored her last comment.

'I'm sure that mom and dad did love us… in their own way.'

'Sure, Zuko.'

'I mean it.'

Azula shook her head. 'You mean you're sure mom loved you.'

She noticed her brother looking at her. 'Stop doing that.'

'What?'

'Pitying me. I don't want it. I don't need it either.'

'I…'

Azula sighed and played with her bangs. 'Let's talk about something useful, Zuko. How about what you're going to do?'

'Me?' Zuko said, raising his eyebrows. 'How do you mean?'

'You're not a girl.'

'I… no I'm not,' Zuko said. He looked at her, still not understanding.

Azula sighed. 'You want to dress up as a girl?'

'O,' Zuko said, his eyes growing wider. 'I get it now. Yes.' He scratched his head.

'You could enter the city as a refugee,' Azula said.

'Or I could go as your brother? A male warrior?'

Azula hesitated.

'Maybe,' she said. 'I'll think about it.'

Zuko nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. Azula assumed he was thinking about other ways to enter the city. That's what she tried to think about.

Don't worry, I'll find a way,' she said.

'You always do,' Zuko responded.

Azula wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

'I don't get the change of plans,' Zuko muttered, tugging at his green sleeve.

'As long as I do - don't fret about it.'

Zuko didn't feel comfortable in his green Earth Kingdom clothing. He didn't understand how his sister didn't seem to care. It wasn't proper for a member of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation to dress in the colours of another nation.

The boat was going too slow to his liking. Again he didn't understand how Azula could be so calm. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

'You too are refugees?' a boy asked Azula.

'Yes,' she responded in a voice that was way nicer than her usual one. _So she could control it!_ She didn't even smirk: instead she smiled sweetly. She obviously tried to look less threatening than usual.

Zuko didn't understand why Azula had always complained about the theater pieces their mother used to force them to watch. She clearly learned something from them.

'I'm Jet,' the boy said.

'I'm Sua,' Azula responded. She gracefully accepted the boy's hand, but then turned her back on him as she looked at Zuko again. Zuko saw she rolled her eyes.

'Lee, did you see Lin and June?' she asked him. Zuko looked over his shoulder to look at 'June'. 'They're over there.'

'Are you travelling together?' Jet tried.

'Yes,' Azula responded. 'This is my brother, Lee.'

Jet nodded in his direction.

'Did you flee for the Fire Nation as well?' he asked.

'Yes,' Azula said. 'The burned down our village... it was horrible.'

Zuko frowned in annoyance at her performance.

'That must've been terrible,' Jet said, placing a hand on her arm. Zuko wasn't comfortable with the way Jet was ogling his sister. He knew she had changed a lot - he had heard whispers of some servants. They either though she was 'pretty' or 'terrifying' and he had sometimes heard those words being used in the same sentence.

That she didn't wear her armor and that she tried to play the role of the poor refugee didn't help either. That didn't mean he was okay with strange boys touching her. 'Sua, come, June is waving at you,' he said. Azula followed without any complaints.

'Who were you talking to, Sua?' Ty Lee asked. 'That guy was cute!'

'He's Earth Kingdom,' Zuko protested in a hushed tone.

Azula rolled her eyes. 'It's a bit late to play the big protective brother, Lee.'

'I didn't…'

'And I can protect myself, thank you very much.'

'Trust me, I know that,' Zuko growled. 'I was just trying to help, that's all.'

Azula didn't know if she wanted to thank him or to yell at him. She chose middle ground and muttered: 'I would never date an Earth Kingdom peasant. It would be funny to see the reactions though.'

'You mean father?'

'No,' Azula said dryly. 'Father would burn him on the spot.'

'The look of horror on his face would be funny though,' Zuko agreed.

Azula rolled her eyes.

'Maybe the Earth Kingdom has some hot sons,' Ty Lee said.

'No, he doesn't,' Azula said. 'Have sons, I mean.'

'Pity,' Mai mumbled.

'The Avatar had some pretty cute…'

'Lin! Could we please focus on something important?' Azula said.

'What? Our plan's all finished. I'm not going to repeat it again - you already made me do it at least twenty times.'

'Fifteen, to be exact,' Azula said. 'Just be ready, okay?'

* * *

They had to wait in line. 'I still don't understand why we couldn't go as Kyoshi warriors.'

'I told you - want if they got the Avatar to check if we're telling the truth? We've still brought the clothes - after we've entered the city and gotten information on the Avatar, we'll use them to get access to the Earth King.'

Jet was still standing relatively close, so she made sure to speak softly.

'How do you plan on doing that?' Zuko asked.

'Don't you trust me?' Azula said. 'O, wait. You don't. Stupid question.' She turned her back on Zuko. 'Just wait for it.'

* * *

'I've got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King,' Katara said, looking at the scroll in her hands.

'How are we supposed to do that?' Toph asked. 'One does not just 'pop in on the Earth Kingdom'.' She immitated the zealous tone of Ju Dee.

Katara waved her scroll. 'The king is having a party tonight for his pet bear.'

'You mean platypus bear?' Aang said.

Katara looked at the written text again. 'No, it just says bear.'

'Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear,' Sokka said.

'Or his armadillo bear,' Toph said.

'Cover bear?' Aang said.

'Just bear,' Katara said shrugging.

There was a short silence.

'This place… is weird,' Toph said.

'But that wasn't my point,' Katara said. 'The palace will be packed - and we'll be able to sneak in with the crowd. That way we might find a way to reach the Earth King!'

'Won't work,' Toph said.

'Why not?'

'Well… no offense to you simple countryfolk, but a real society crowd would spot you guys from a mile away. You've got no manners.' As she said that, she messily ate another peach.

'Excuse me?' Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips. 'I have no manners? You're not exactly miss ladylike yourself.'

'I learned proper society manner and I choose to abandon them,' Toph said. 'You've never learned them at all. Why do you think the Creepy Princess calls you 'peasants'? It's obvious.'

'But you learned them,' Sokka said. 'You can teach us manners!'

'I told you - it's too late for you guys,' Toph said. 'Well… Katara might be able to pull it of. But you two? You'll be lucky if you two pass for servants.'

There was a short silence.

'Well…' Sokka said. 'That means there's still a way for us to get in, isn't it?'

Sokka, Katara and Aang exchanged meaningful glances. If had to dress up as servants to get in, fine.

'Can anyone tell what's going on?' Toph asked. 'Why is everyone so silent all of the sudden?'

* * *

Azula would never admit it, but she actually liked the attention she got from Jet. That being said - it wasn't too convenient that they stumbled across him again.

'How's the city treating you so far?' he asked.

Azula tried to keep her usual scowl from her face. 'Great!' she said. It wasn't nearly as pretty or as modern as the Fire Nation though, she thought. It smelled worse, too.

'What have you been up to so far?'

'O… I don't know. Just… exploring the city?'

Zuko almost laughed at her bewildered expression. For as good as Azula could threaten her opponents, she wasn't quite as experienced in flirting.

'Maybe we should help her,' he whispered at Mai.

'Nah, I'm quite enjoying the show,' she whispered in his ear. 'I've never seen her so… she almost seems scared.'

'I wouldn't call it scared, but…'

'Just enjoy the show,' Mai whispered. 'We're not treated with a confused Azula often.' Her hand slipped into Zuko's and Zuko smiled. Mai was right… it was quite the sight.

'We've been walked around a lot as well. Maybe we can show you a few pretty places?'

'Ehm, well…' Azula had to bit back a lot of retorts. She was a poor peasant, she reminded herself. Not a mean princess. Not today.

'I'm not sure if we've got time for that right now.' She looked at the others for help, but they seemed to be all too happy to let her handle this. Azula had no experience with situations like this. Stuff like this never happened to her in the Fire Nation.

Azula suspected it had something to do with her father, who would probably burn any boy that came too close to her.

'We can meet up later,' Jet said, coming a little closer to her.

Azula suddenly missed her father.

'Sure! We'll have to go now, though,' she said. 'Bye!'

She cheated a little bit when she used her speed to disappear in the crowds, hoping she would never meet that peasant again.

Even though, you know, he was kind of cute.

* * *

'This can't be happening,' Katara said, staring at the huge machine - a drill? Was it a drill?

'What are we going to do?' Aang said, looking at Sokka.

Sokka blinked. 'Why's everyone looking at me?' he asked.

'Cause you're the Idea Guy,' Aang said. 'You're supposed to come up with a plan.'

'That's… a lot of pressure.'

'We can't let the Fire Nation enter the city,' Aang said. 'If they conquer Ba Sing Se…' He didn't need to finish his phrase.

'So what are we going to do?' Toph asked.

* * *

'I've got news!' Ty Lee almost screamed as she entered the room.

'Good news?' Mai asked.

'Well I think Azu… wait, where's Azula?'

Zuko and Mai exchanged a glance and snickered. 'She's fleeing from Jet,' Mai said.

'What? How do you mean?' Ty Lee said.

'She went around to eavesdrop on people, you know, the same thing you've been doing - with me,' Mai said. 'After about half an hour, we saw Jet. Azula saw him before he saw us, of course. She would've had escaped - but I tried to convince her it would be useful to interrogate Jet. By then, he had seen us…'

'Mai, you're the worst,' Ty Lee said, but she couldn't suppress a small smile.

'I just wished I could see Azula trying to get away from someone without using her bending,' Zuko said.

'Don't underestimate her, she's pretty quick,' Ty Lee said.

'So's that Jet-guy,' Mai said. 'Really - the moment he saw us, it took him less than a second to pop up next to us.'

'Yes, she…'

'Is going to kill you,' Azula finished, standing in the door opening. Ty Leehadn't closed the doors behind her.

Mai and Zuko snickered. Even Ty Lee couldn't suppress a small smile.

'Did you know how long it took me to shake him off?'

'So I take you didn't burn him then?' Mai asked.

'No.. but I can't make promises regarding to you two!' She seemed a little disheveled. Her hair was messy and her normally so composed look was gone. Instead, she looked at them with murderous intent.

'Wow, wow, Azula,' Ty Lee said. 'It was only a joke.'

'More than an hour!'

Mai bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

'Just think about how that experience can benefit you in the future,' Zuko said.

Azula looked at him.

'Wow, Azula, I've never seen an aura in that shade of red,' Ty Lee said. 'Except for maybe your father.'

Azula now looked at her and Ty Lee found herself wishing she hadn't said anything.

'I've good news,' she said, trying to change the subject.

'Well good for you!' Azula grundled. 'I'm going outside…'

'No, really!' Ty Lee said. 'The Fire Nation is here!'

Azula's aura seemed to cool down - from furious red to a calculating blue. She turned her back on the group and for a few seconds Ty Lee feared she would leave them. Instead, she only closed the door.

'The Fire Nation is here,' she repeated.

'They're trying to breach the wall with a sort of… well, the soldier I spoke - he was around our age and really cute and…' Ty Lee stopped rumbling when she saw Azula's expression. 'Sorry. He said it was a kind of 'digging machine'. Do you guys have an idea what that means?'

'No,' Zuko said.

'Yes,' Azula responded. 'Father told me about it - it's supposed to be powerful enough to enter the city.'

She bit her lip. 'We could either join them - cause I'm sure the Avatar will be there right now as well.'

'Or?' Zuko asked.

'Or we could continue our plan from here,' Azula said. 'I'm starting to think I like the first option better.'

She frowned.

'One of us should stay inside the city, though.' She eyed Zuko. 'I think that should be you, Zuko.'

'What? No!' Zuko exclaimed. His grip on Mai's hand tightened.

'The Avatar knows the three of us are a group. He doesn't know you're part of the group. I'd like to keep it that way,' Azula said. 'Besides, Mai can protect herself - and I'll be there as well.'

'But…'

Mai stood up. 'I'm in,' she said. Azula nodded and looked at Ty Lee, who seemed positively thrilled to be part of another mission.

'Then,' Azula decided. 'We need to find a way to leave Ba Sing Se.'

'Are we going right now?' Mai said.

'No. I need to pack a few thing first. Give me five minutes.'

Zuko wasn't too happy, but he didn't protest. Instead, he placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

'You two are really cute together,' Ty Lee said.

'Ty Lee?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

It took Azula less than five minutes to pack everything. She left her chamber wearing an Earth Kingdom dress that was way too big for her.

'To hide my armour,' she said. 'They won't believe I'm the Fire Nation princess when I'm dressed like a peasant.'

'And your crown?' Zuko asked.

'I'll leave it with you. If they need more prove I can show them my flames.'

'What's in the bag?' Ty Lee asked.

'Our way back in,' Azula said.

The Kyoshi Warrior clothes and make-up.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will have more action!**


	30. Chapter 30

'So how are we going to leave the city?' Mai asked.

'I have a few ideas,' Azula said. 'One of them involves not leaving before we have done some serious damage.'

'What do you mean?' Ty Lee asked.

'We have an advantage, being at the inside of the city,' Azula said. 'They don't know we're here. We could get up the wall and take down as many soldiers as we can before joining our army.'

'Can't we just open the door for them?' Mai asked.

'I'm afraid we can't,' Azula said. 'It's quite a heavy door - the three of us won't be able to open it by ourselves. I'm quite sure I could destroy it if I would get enough time - my Uncle managed to do the same _without_ a lightning- or combustionbender present. But…'

'We don't have that much time,' Mai understood.

'Exactly.'

'So… attacking from the inside out it is?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula nodded. 'Listen up…'

* * *

'We need to come up with a plan,' Aang said. 'Earthbending isn't enough to destroy that thing.'

'Fire would be,' Toph said.

'Yes, but unfortunately we don't have firebenders here,' Katara snapped.

'No, but we do have the Avatar,' Toph said. 'Master of all elements, remember?'

'I haven't mastered fire yet,' Aang said. 'I doubt I'll ever will. I… Fire's dangerous.'

'No kidding,' Toph said. 'It's also the only thing that melts metal.'

'It is,' Sokka suddenly said. 'But it's not the only element that can destroy it.' He turned at Aang and Katara. 'I have an idea… listen.'

Listening to Sokka's plan would have to wait.

'Guys… there's a problem,' Toph suddenly said.

'I know Toph,' Katara said. 'We're trying to deal with it right now.'

'No, that's not what I meant,' Toph said. 'Fire!'

'I…'

Katara was saved from a deadly flame by Toph, who pushed her out of the way.

'No,' Aang said.

The Fire had been blue.

'Yes,' Azula said.

The Avatar turned around to face them. The shock on his face was quickly replaced by determination as he grabbed his staff.

'How did you get in here!?' Katara exclaimed as she grabbed her pouch.

'Not important,' Azula said. Katara's waterwhip was quickly evaporated.

'I wouldn't do that again, if I were you,' Azula said. 'It's the only water you've got.' Katara seemed to have realised the same thing.

Toph and Aang didn't have that problem.

'Where are the soldiers?' Sokka yelled. Less than two minutes ago, they had been surrounded by them - all of them.

He didn't expect Azula to answer. 'Mai and Ty Lee took care of them,' she said, before unleashing more hell on them.

Aang and Toph created a shield of earth, that quickly shattered under the force of the attack.

'There's no chance we can talk about this, isn't there?' Sokka asked.

Azula responded with more fire, aiming for the Avatar's staff. Aang had to duck and rolled over the ground before jumping back up.

'The other two are surrounding us,' Toph yelled. It was hard to see because of the blue flames. It was also becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

'She's trying to suffocate us!' Katara said.

'Oh please, why would I do that?' Azula said.

She stretched her arm and aimed at Katara. Aang had to jump in front of her to protect her.

'Toph, watch out,' Sokka said.

A large rock appeared, protecting them from the sharp knives that were now flying towards them.

'We need to get out of here!' Katara said.

'Hold on, everybody,' Toph yelled.

The earth moved and they disappeared.

Azula smiled. 'Well done, ladies,' she said. She grabbed the bag she had left at the entrance of the wall. 'Let's join our nation's army - before they return.'

'Why didn't you injure them?' Mai asked. 'If you had hit them with lightning…'

'Killing is not my style,' Azula said. 'I want them alive… they are of more use to us like that. And if that Earthgirl hadn't saved them, I would've captured them. Alive.'

'Next time, we should hit her first,' Ty Lee said.

Or maybe Azula should burn her feet again. It seemed cruel to do so - but if it was necessary to win the fight… Th

'Mai, hold on,' she said. 'Let's fly down.'

* * *

'War Minister Qin!' the soldier said. 'I think… I think Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se.'

'You think… what?'

'The wall.'

The minister grabbed the binoculars that allowed them to see outside of the machine and searched for the wall.

'Blue fire,' he gasped. 'That must be her.'

'What are your orders, sir?'

'The… the Princess hopefully knows what she's doing,' Qin said. 'Make sure to have soldiers ready to help her when necessary.' Fire Lord Ozai wouldn't be happy when his favourite child got captured… or worse.

He eyed the wall again. The Fire was gone. Qin swallowed. If something happened to her… Ozai wouldn't blame him, would he?

No, that was the Princess, wasn't she? How on earth did she enter the most secure city in the world?

Qin screamed when she jumped off the wall. He heard the soldiers move around, shocked by his reaction, but he couldn't stop watching. After a few seconds, she stopped falling. Qin now noticed she was holding someone else.

Small flames were beneath her feet, allowing her to fly. She was coming in their direction. 'The Princess is coming,' Qin said weakly. 'Please make sure… to let her enter.'

* * *

'That was terrifying,' Mai said. She had lost her usual bored tone, instead sounding out of breath. Her eyes were bigger than usual.

'You know you loved it,' Azula said, setting her on her feet it again. She didn't allow herself to smile, but she still felt satisfied.

'This was payback, wasn't it?' Mai said. She looked over her shoulder. Ty Lee had climbed down herself, but she still was behind them.

'Maybe,' Azula responded, no unable to hide a grin.

She watched the soldiers bow before her.

'Princess Azula,' a familiar voice said. She immediately recognized War Minister Qin. He bowed to her as well, but she noticed he seemed to be a bit shook up.

'You gave us quite a scare, jumping of the wall like that. I didn't know you… could fly?'

'I had a lot of time to develop new techniques while being banished,' she said. 'I didn't know your new machine would be used so soon, War Minister.'

'Yes, your father, Fire Lord Ozai, was quite persistent,' Qin said. 'I'm hoping it will prove as useful as he wished it to be.'

'So do I,' Azula said. 'My father doesn't like failures.'

Qin swallowed.

'What exactly is your plan, War Minister?'

'Well… our drill will allow us access to the city, our armies will enter.'

'A simple plan,' Azula said.

Qin couldn't tell if it was critique or praise.

She turned her back on him. 'It won't work though.' Another plan was forming in her mind.

Mai saw the poor man paling again and almost felt sorry for him.

'Can we enter?' Azula asked.

'Of course!' Qin said quickly. 'It would be an honour, Princess.'

'Great,' Azula said. 'Mai… where's Ty Lee?'

'Almost there,' Mai said.

They had to wait another minute. 'Wow, that was farther than I expected,' Ty Lee said, her chest heaving. 'Mai, what happened to you? You seem… are you okay?'

'I almost died,' Mai said.

Azula rolled her eyes. 'Don't be so dramatical - you're starting to behave like Zu… like my brother.' She looked at the minister again. 'We'd like to enter now.'

* * *

'Something's wrong,' Azula said.

'What do you mean, Princess?' Qin asked.

She stood up. 'I don't know… yet. Mai, Ty Lee. Search the inside of this… machine. I'll go and look outside.'

'But, Princess… I assure you we're completely safe inside. Outside, they're trying to destroy the drill.'

'I can protect myself, minister. I did it for two years while being banished.'

Azula was right, of course. As she spoke, Aang and Katara were trying to destroy the drill from the inside out. They didn't progress too quickly, but eventually, they would get there.

Azula was just outside of the machine when she heard a strange sound that confirmed her suspicions. She tried to locate the source of the unsettling sound.

She didn't have too much time to focus. Azula huffed before destroying the boulders flying in her direction. She looked at the wall of the city they wanted to conquer. On top, she could see small figurees. Earthbenders. She could stand here and deflect their rocks all day, but it wasn't much use. Azula took a deep breath before concentrating on her chi. She drew back her arms and stretched them again, charged with a ray of combustion.

She couldn't hear the soldiers scream, but she could see them duck as the wal shook under her lightning. She wouldn't need that stupid drill to enter the city, she thought grimly.

Azula sensed the presence of another person before she could see him. She turned around and smirked when she recognized the Avatar.

'Avatar,' she said.

The Avatar responded with a fast gust of wind. Azula's flames ate through the air as she ran towards them. Predictably, the Avatar jumped before she could reach them.

'Fight me!' she yelled. She was done playing this stupid game of cat-and-mouse. She wanted a fair fight, one-on-one. The Avatar didn't seem to eager though.

Understandably so, Azula thought.

The Avatar was now standing between her and the wall. Azula ran towards him, before she jumped and made a summersault. As she stretched her body, flames erupted from her legs towards the Avatar. He yelled and jumped away from the heat. Azula followed with two more fireballs.  
The last one hit the Avatar in the stomach and he was thrown against the wall.

He seemed to be unconscious.

Azula grabbed his collar and forced him to stand up, pinning him against the wall. She didn't want to injure him - but he kept escaping. Fire coated her free hand. Sometimes, the end justifies the means. She would do what was necessary to achieve her goals.

The Avatar opened his eyes and yelled, seeing the incoming attack. Azula's fire was blocked by a sudden shield of earth. She flew through the air, send back by the force of her own attack.

She managed to land on her feet. Not allowing herself any rest, she used fire to get to the Avatar quite quickly.

Suddenly, there was some muddy liquid on the ground.

Azula had always learned to expect the unexpected, but a sudden muddy slide had never been part of the curriculum. She lost her balance, but was still moving forward due to her former speed.

Azula and the Avatar - who had lost his balance as well - slammed into each other quite forcefully. Both of them were forced of the drill. Azula tried to find grip, but she was falling fast. Luckily, the drill was large.

She managed to push herself away and use fire to propel herself towards the top again. The Avatar was already there. Azula didn't understand how he could have climbed up so quickly - but he seemed to be weakening a spot with waterbending.

Azula frowned. She wanted to fire him, but had to duck away for a new set of boulder flying towards her. She evaded them quite easily, but it did hinder her from attacking the Avatar. Azula gritted her teeth.

The Avatar started to run on the wall. Azula didn't understand what he was doing. She kept attacking him though, evading the boulders still being send in her direction. If those cowards only dared to come down...

Azula even managed to land another combustion ray on the wall. The Avatar almost fell, surprised by the sudden shuddering of the wall.

It wasn't enough to stop him.

The Avatar started to run down again. He had to walk in a zig-zag pattern to evade her attacks.

Azula concentrated on the force of the sun and sent a large wave towards the top of the wall. In those few precious moments, she charged another attack at the wall.

The Avatar jumped, making sure he wouldn't feel the impact. While he was in the air, Azula kept attacking him.

A boulder moved towards the weakened spot, almost hitting her and lodging itself in the small dent the Avatar had made. Azula frowned, but she suddenly managed to piece everything together.

It was too late to do anything about it though.

The Avatar used airbending to be able to exert more pressure on the rock. Azula was blasted away by the power and impact. As she flew through the air, she realised the drill had been permanently incapacitated.

* * *

'We've lost,' Mai said as Azula surfed down the slurry and joined Ty Lee, who was just as soaked as she was. Mai, on the other hand, was completely dry.

'No, not yet,' Azula said grimly. 'But the Avatar must think we have.'

After she had thrown water over herself to clean herself up and then dried her clothes, she went to look for war minister Qin.

'Your troops must stay in the neighbourhood,' she said. 'But no one can know but us. The Avatar must think we've giving up for now.'

War Minister Qin didn't understand the use of Princes Azula's instructions, but he followed them anyway. She didn't seem like the type of person that you could disobey without consequence.

'It's a good thing you always have a plan B,' Ty Lee said.

Azula nodded.

'We have to wait a few days,' she said. 'But then...'


	31. Chapter 31

It had been too easy, Azula mused. She almost wondered if it all had been a trap to lure her in - but no. Azula was good at reading people, and nobody expected a thing. Not Long Feng - the supposedly genius who secretly ruled Ba Sing Se - nor the Earth King. A fool, Azula thought. A king or queen is supposed to be out there, to know the people and the country. How can its subjects fear and admire the ruler if they never see him or her? Besides, you needed to see the real world before you could rule it. That idiotic king had never seen it and he was therefore naive and easy to deceive. She would make a better monarch, Azula thought. She became almost grateful for her time spend in banishment - _almost_. She at least knew the world, knew how it worked, what kind of people lived there.

Azula had been given a lot to think about. So there would be a solar eclipse? Azula had never lived through one - and the thought made her uncomfortable. Not being able to use her firebending? She was a very capable hand-on-hand fighter, but still. Fire was a part of who she was.

And the enemy wanted to use the eclipse to attack the Fire Nation. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves… but it would be for eight minutes.

Yes, she had a lot to think about.

Azula heard a bird coming closer and lifted her eyes to see a messenger hawk. 'Zuko,' Mai muttered.

'He'll be getting here tomorrow - as planned,' Azula said as she looked at the short message.

Ty Lee chuckled. 'It'll be funny to see him wearing servant's clothing.'

Azula agreed, but she didn't say so out loud. Instead, she turned on her two friends. 'You two know the plan, right?' She spoke softly.

'Of course,' Mai said.

Azula looked at Ty Lee, who flashed her a confident smile.

'All right… be convincing, ladies.'

Azula turned her back on her two friends before walking to the palace again. She had to admit that it was a beautiful palace. The main colours were gold and green - reminding her of autumn in the Fire Nation. At the same time, she reminded how poor the people in the streets had often looked. No, the main standards in the Fire Nation were better than that, she supposed.

* * *

'I'm tired of wearing this… _girly_ disguise,' Mai complained, leaning back into the uncomfortable stone of the stairs she was sitting on. 'I hate it… and I don't know how anyone could fight in this.'

'Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes,' Ty Lee said.

'Or maybe we're just better than them,' Mai said. She toyed with one of the many adornments of her warrior clothes. 'How long do we have to serve the Earth King? I'm so done with it.'

Ty Lee chuckled. 'Aren't we all? But Princess Azula promised me we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we've defeated the Avatar. We just have to be patient - she'll figure something out.'

Mai rolled her eyes. 'Ty Lee, please stop saying compromising things. If someone had heard you… we'll be dead, you know that, right? Do you want the entire palace to know we're Fire Nation?'

'Sorry,' Ty Lee muttered. 'But I'm sure no one has heard us. There's no one here but us.'

'Luckily,' Mai muttered.

Azula watched the Dai Lee agents crawl back up, using their Earth Bending to find support on the otherwise smooth pillars.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled. She was sure those two would report to Long Feng right away.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

'Zuko should be here by now,' Mai muttered.

'He'll be fine,' Azula said, repainting her eyelids. 'He knows how to handle himself.'

'Are you sure?' Mai muttered. 'He's not like us - he has never lived outside of the Fire Nation.'

Azula stopped for few seconds to think about that. 'He'll manage anyway,' she said, before continuing.

'Need help?' Ty Lee asked.

'I'm fine,' Azula said. She looked at the mirror and was satisfied with her reflection. It wasn't her preferred style of make-up, but it at least covered her features. 'Let's go to the Throne Room again - we might need to help with the bear.'

They walked in silence. Azula was contemplating her plan - and hoped everything was going according to it. She thought she had a pretty good idea of how Long Feng's mind worked, but it still was a risk.

'There's no one here,' Ty Lee said as they stepped into the big room.

'Strange,' Azula muttered as they walked towards the centre of the room. Her eyes fell on the throne. Soon - it would belong to the Fire Nation.

'Suki!' a familiar voice yelled. Azula realised it was the voice of the Water Tribe girl - and she thought the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was one of them. She turned around, making sure to hold her head in a position that made her face shadowed. The Water Tribe girl might recognise them, even with the ridiculous paint on their faces.

'The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city - I just saw Zuko! We need to tell the Earth King right away!'

Azula walked towards her. 'Don't worry - I'll make sure to tell him.'

The girls face froze as she recognized her. Azula jumped forward as the girl opened her pouch. She wasn't fast enough though - Azula had alright hit her shoulder, effectively blocking her chi, before she could attack her. She shrieked.

Azula hit her two more times before she fell onto the ground, unable to move. The water she had tried to bend at her pooled around her.

'So… where exactly did you see my brother?' Azula asked her.

The girl didn't answer.

'I'll find out sooner or later - better tell me right now. Or maybe you want to talk about the Avatar… but he's not here, is he?'

Azula's lip curled into a smile. 'We need to lock her up somewhere,' she said. 'Somewhere no one will find her.'

She turned around to look at her friends. 'I think I know just the place.'

* * *

Azula recognised Zuko before he had seen her.

'What took you so long?' she hissed. Zuko jumped up.

'Don't creep up on me like that!' he said.

'You should pay more attention to your surroundings,' Azula said. 'Let's hurry up - I have a lot to tell you.'

* * *

As the 'leader' of the Kyoshi warriors, Azula had a room of her own. She sat on her bed, frowning.

She had seen several Dai Lee - but they hadn't apprehended her, they had not even talked to her.

Had she made a mistake?

No, she told herself. Long Feng was in prison, so it was logical he had to work from the shadows… but the Dai Lee had had plenty of chances to be alone with her.

She would give them another twelve hours before starting plan B, she thought. Azula stood up and grabbed a dry towel. In the corner of her room, there was a small bowl of water. She wetted her cloth before trying to erase surprisingly waterproof make-up. It took a bit of rubbing.

She sat down on her bed again, pondering if she should go to sleep. She was tired, but a voice in her head told her to stay awake. She chose to lie down, but she didn't close her eyes. Instead she kept pondering every possible outcome of their plan. Half an hour later she heard footsteps.

Azula stood up. She briefely thought about grabbing her fans, but it was useless to keep up the act. The Dai Lee knew she wasn't a real Kyoshi Warrior. Besides - she had only used them before they had reached Ba Sing Se. After she had broken two of them with her firebending, she had decided to leave them alone. She was not stupid enough to think that they were completely useless - she just didn't know how to handle them. She didn't see the need to learn it, though.

The door was opened.

'What are you doing here?' Azula demanded. 'It's not proper to enter the room of a lady without her permission.'

The Dai Lee didn't say anything. Instead, they shot their earth-shackles at her. Azula had to force herself not to move. Her hands and lower arms were captured in earth. Azula had to suppress a small sense of panic. You can always break out, she remembered herself.

'What is this?' she yelled. She took a step backwards, but the men were faster than she was, grabbing her arms. 'I demand you let go off me! You can't treat a Kyoshi Warrior like this - we're allies of the Earth King.'

She let them drag her away, only struggling slightly. 'How dare you!'

The led her through a series of underground tunnels. Azula made sure to memorize them all. Although she felt sure these men wouldn't hurt her if she didn't give them reason to, she wanted to keep in control of the situation. And that meant being able to flee when necessary.

Eventually they stopped in front of cel. The metal door was impressive. The opened the door and Azula made sure to struggle some more. She warmed up her hands, being able to move them slightly. If she needed to, she could break free in seconds and take out these soldiers. If the cell belonged to Long Feng, she wouldn't havee to.

The cell wasn't empty, so she stopped moving. Instead, Long Feng's smug face was looking at her. Azula stopped struggling and had to suppress a smirk. Instead, she feigned outrage. 'How dare you treat me like this? Your men show up in the middle of the night - dragging me here… You can treat a Kyoshi Warrior like this!'

'Perhaps not… but you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?'

It was going exactly as she had hoped.

Azula feigned fear. 'What do you want,' she asked.

'I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se… and you've got something I need.'

'O?' Azula asked.

'The trust of the Earth King.'

'And why would I help you?' she asked, letting something of her royal haugtiness slip into her voice.

'Because I can get you the Avatar.'

This was going even easier than she had imagined. 'I'm listening,' she said.

They removed the earth from her hands and Azula massaged them, still eyeing Long Fong. The poor fool… he had no idea what he was doing, had he?

'So I'll be in command of the Dai Lee… until the Earth King and his generals have been caught?' she asked.

Long Feng nodded.

'And you'll make sure the Dai Lee do as I say?'

'As long as your main focus is to help overthrow the city, they'll help you.'

Azula nodded. 'Sounds like a fair deal, I suppose.'

She could see the smugness on his face - he thought he had her fooled. He didn't, of course, but she would let him think he had, for the moment.

* * *

Azula stood in front of the Dai Lee, wearing her earth kingdom clothes. 'Gaining control of the city,' she said, loud enough to be heard but not too loud. 'Is a matter of life and death. The king doesn't trust the Dai Lee. The general doesn't trust the Dai Lee. Sooner or later, they'll find a way to dispose themselves of you - unless we handle now. The Earth Kingdom and his generals must me taken out all at once, at the same time.'

She stepped down from the platform where the throne stood. 'If I sense any disloyalty, any weakness, any hesitation at all… I wont hesitate to snuff. It. Out.' She looked at the agents, who all watched her, some stoically, some scared.

'That'll be all,' she said.

They turned and walked away as if they were all part of a big machine.

'Good speech,' Ty Lee said. 'A bit scary though. But in a good way!"

Azula smirked.

'I thought one of those soldiers was about to burst into tears,' Mai muttered, a smug smile on her face.

'I'll have to make sure he doesn't waver,' Azula said. 'But for now… everything goes according to plan.'

She looked at Zuko.

'What do we need to do now?' he asked.

Azula smiled. 'Now we wait… until the city is ours,' she said. 'There's only one thing I need to do before that.'

'And that is?'

'I'll be the one to take out the Earth King.'

* * *

 **A/N: The interaction between Long Feng and Azula was partly based on the ATLA 'fool me once' pictures.**

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

They came right on time. Azula was standing in the shadows, watching it all unfold in front of her eyes. No one could see her from her special hiding place - apart from the Earth Kingdom girl. The Avatar wasn't there though - where could he be.

 _He would come eventually_ , she reminded herself. The Avatar would never leave one of his friends behind - and especially not the Water Tribe girl.

'Hello, handsome,' Ty Lee said, looking at Sokka.

Azula raised one eyebrow. Ty Lee seemed to be pretty hung up on the Water Tribe boy. Azula didn't get it. Sure, he was 'cute', as she liked to call it - but he was a peasant. And if that wasn't bad enough already, he was their enemy.

'Hello,' the water tribe boy said, scratching the back of his head. Azula smiled at his discomfort. 'Do you know where Suki is?'

Azula tensed, expecting the fight to start right now. She was ready. Azula checked the positions of all the people present. First, hit the Earth Kingdom girl. After that, capture the king.

Before Ty Lee could answer though, the Earth Kingdom girl screamed: 'they're the creepy princesses friends!'

 _Creepy princess?_

Azula waited.

Toph threw rocks at Ty Lee, who had no problem dodging them. Mai was the first on their side to attack, trying to pin down the girl. Ty Lee went after Sokka.

Azula thought is was quite an equal fight between the four of them, but she was about to end it. The Earth King had risen. _He can't even defend himself_ , Azula thought with contempt.

She changed her plans.

'Don't move,' she said coolly after she had grabbed and twisted his arm. His was forced on his knees and looked up at her. Azula smiled.

'Do you recognize me?' she asked.

He shook his head, fear plainly visible on his face. Azula smiled before forching him to stand up again.

'Stop fighting,' she yelled, louder now. Her fingers, coated in fire, were mere centimeters from his neck.

The Water Tribe boy and the Earth Kingdom girl raised their hands, surrendering immediately. Azula wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed. She wouldn't have surrounder for a fool like this king.

Ty Lee hit them a few times and they fell onto the ground limply.

'Dai Lee,' Azula called.

They appeared, stern and quiet as always. 'Get them out of my eyes,' Azula hissed. 'And make sure they won't be able to escape.' She extinguished her fire and pushed the king towards them.

Mai and Ty Lee joined her as the Avatar's friends were dragged off to be locked away.

'Does this mean the Avatar is here as well?' Mai asked.

'I presume,' Azula answered. 'We'll find a way to capture him... but right now, we need to deal with someone else.'

'With whom?' she heard Ty Lee ask, but Azula didn't respond. Instead, she noticed Long Feng enter the room and suppressed a small smile. Butterflies were flying in her stomach, even though she was pretty sure she controlled the situation.

'All the generals have been captured,' she said. It wasn't a question, but a few of them still nodded. 'The king has been dealt with as well. The city is ours!'

She stood in front of the throne, overlooking her troops. She watched Long Feng coming closer with a smug grin on his face.

'Here comes the part where I doublecross you,' he said. 'Dai Lee, arrest the Fire Nation princess!'

The Dai Lee didn't move. Azula smirked, her hands on her back. _The plan has worked._ She looked at Long Feng now, raising one eyebrow.

'Are you deaf?' Long Feng yelled. 'Capture her! Why aren't you moving?'

'It's because they haven't made up their minds yet,' Azula said. She didn't bother to raise her voice - everyone was quiet anyway.

'What do you mean?' Long Feng asked.

'They don't know who's going to win - who's going to end up sitting on that throne,' Azula said. 'But I know - and I think you know it as well.' She turned her back on the crowd and sat down, knowing Mai and Ty Lee had her back in case of a sudden attack. 'What's it going to be?' she asked, looking down at him from her high position.

She could see the little beads of sweat on his forehead. Eventually, he bowed.

'You have beaten me at my own game,' he said.

Azula smirked. 'Don't flatter yourself,' she said. 'You were never even a player.' Her eyes drifted towards her agents. 'Lock him up. And Mai - get Zuko.'

* * *

'The Avatar will come,' Zuko said.

Azula nodded. 'I believe so. That means we have to be ready.'

'I get that,' Zuko said. 'I just don't understand… why here?'

'Because the Water Tribe peasant has been locked underground - and this is the only entrance. If he enters, he either must enter through this door or he has to earthbend. I don't know if he has mastered that element already… but regardless of how he wants to enter, we well either hear or see him.'

So they waited.

* * *

'Katara!' Aang exclaimed. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I was so worried - I had visions about you.'

'Aang!' Katara said. She hugged him back - feeling safe for the first time since she had been thrown in this strange prison. 'Are you alone?'

'Sokka and Toph are with me as well - but not here. We need to leave as quickly as possible.'

Katara nodded as she let go of him. 'Azula… she's here, with her friends and with Zuko.'

Aang's eyes widened.

'You didn't know?'

Aang shook his head. 'No, but it doesn't matter. Another reason to get out as quickly as possible.'

'What about Sokka and Toph?'

'We'll meet on the roof - Appa's there.'

Katara looked around. 'Let's go out of here.'

Aang grabbed her hand. 'We shouldn't go back into the tunnel - I'm not sure if I were followed. I think… that way,' Aang said. He started to walk and Katara followed him.

'Wow,' she said, almost forgetting the difficult situation they were in because of the view in front of them. She was reminded of another cave and looked at Aang, blushing when he met her gaze.

'Do you remember when… watch out!'

Katara and Aang had to duck, evading the blue fireblast. Azula smirked as she walked towards them., radiating confidence.

'Can't you just leave us alone?' Aang exclaimed.

As if to make things worse, suddenly Zuko appeared from behind his sister. Katara gritted her teeth. She wasn't sure if they could handle both siblings at the same time.

'Together!' Aang yelled as the blue flames flew towards them. They raised a protective wall of water. Katara ran forwards, raising a wave and sending it towards the princess.

Azula took a deep breath before grounding her stance and spreading her arms, evaporating the entire wave. Katara took a few steps backwards, involuntarily allowing Azula to send more fire.

A wave of water encased Azula's arm. She cursed herself for not being fast enough. 'Let go of me or I'll blow you up,' she warned.

Katara hesitated. She had seen what Azula could do - but would she really?

Katara would never find out, because Zuko helped Azula and evaporated the water.

Suddenly the fight changed. Now it was Azula who was fighting the Avatar. She ducked from a powerful blast of air and then shot a fireball aimed for his chest.

The Avatar was hit.

Azula smirked smugly as he flew threw to the air and smashed into the wall of the cave. She turned her attention on the Water Tribe girl, who was fighting Zuko.

Katara yelled when the fire suddenly came from two directions. She didn't stand a chance against the two Firebenders. It didn't take Azula long to hit her. She followed the Avatar's example and was slammed into the wall.

Zuko walked towards her, prepared to hit her unconscious, but Azula noticed the Avatar was moving. 'Zuko, take the Avatar out,' she said. 'I'll make sure she won't cause any trouble.' She nodded in the direction of the water tribe girl.

The Avatar gritted his teeth at those words. He stretched his arms and the earth under their feet started to move. Azula jumped, using her fire to make sure she wouldn't be hit. 'Now!' she said sharply.

Before the earth could reach her - or Zuko, for that matter - it was stopped. The Avatar frowned in confusion, not understanding how the firebenders could've done that. It took him a few seconds to notice the dozens of Dai Lee, jumping down and encircling himself and the Water Tribe girl.

'Capture them,' Azula commanded.

She allowed herself to feel a small spark of pride as her new army was about to capture their enemies.

'What is he doing?' Zuko murmured when the Avatar sat down and a small tent of crystals appeared around him.

Azula frowned. Perhaps he had hit his head? 'Hurry up!' she commanded the Dai Lee. She wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating him

The Dai Lee were about to destroy the useless tent - hadn't he noticed he was in a cave full of earthbenders? - when a sudden glow appeared.

'O no,' Zuko said.

Azula balled her fists. The crystals disappeared and the Avatar started to rise from the ground, his eyes and tattoos glowing. Azula had seen this before and knew what was about to happen - he would destroy the entire cave and everyone in it.

Everyone seemed to stare at the Avatar in wonder. Azula took a deep breath and decided. Splitting her chi, she sent a deadly firebolt at the floating Avatar. He was hit in the back. The silence after she hit him with was deafening. He seemed to linger for just a second before gravity regained her power over him. Azula's fingertips were still smoking as she watched the Avatar plummet towards the earth.

She couldn't quite believe it. Had she just killed the Avatar?

She looked at Zuko, who stared at the Avatar as well. Only when she heard a few screams, she looked at the Water tribe girl.

Katara had used the water to create a wave and now she was surfing it owards the Avatar. She managed to grab him before his body hit the ground.

Azula watched as she held his body, tears in her eyes. Katara looked up as she heard their footsteps. Zuko and Azula looked down on the pitiful duo. Not for the first time, Azula wondered if they were - had been - a couple.

'Are you going to capture her?' Zuko asked.

Azula hesitated.

She knew what happened to the Waterbenders that were captured by the Fire Nation. Being locked up, unable to bend for the rest of her life… a fate worse than death.

'He's really dead, isn't he?' she asked.

Katara's grip on his body tightened.

'He is,' Zuko said.

Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was about to tell them to get out - to tell _her_ , the Avatar was dead, she had killed him - and to leave, but the words got stuck in her throat. Her father would want proof of the Avatar's death, but if she asked the girl to leave the body here... she wouldn't do that, would she?

Azula wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to capture the Water Tribe girl. Perhaps she had gotten to attached to her own freedom. She was still hesitating when the earth moving again.

Azula assumed it was one of her Dai Lee agents. She was wrong.

She screamed when she flew through the air, but she managed to spin 180 degrees and use her firebending to soften her fall. After she had landed, she tried to figure out what had happened.

The blind earth girl was standing there, trying to fight all of the Dai Lee, with the help of her friends. Even the water girl tried to fight, still holding the Avatar with one arm.

Azula had to admit: they had courage.

'Let them go,' she heard herself say. The Dai Lee heard her command and immediately backed off, even though some didn't seem too happy about it. Azula walked towards Zuko, whose landing hadn't been too kind. 'Are you injured?'

'You're letting them go?' Zuko sputtered.

'Capturing them isn't a priority anymore - they're just children and the Avatar is dead. Besides, enough of our men have been hurt already. I don't want more of them getting injured in a pointless fight.'

Zuko frowned. A few of the Dai Lee had been injured and were laying on the ground, but it would still be an easy fight for them. The match was too uneven for the Avatar's friends to win.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Azula didn't answer.

She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision. As she sat next to her brother, she watched the Water Tribe girl escape, holding the Avatar's dead body.

* * *

The messenger hawk from War Minister Qin informed her their army was moving. Azula stared at the horizon. She could see clouds of dust. It wouldn't be long befor the first soldiers reached the city.

'Start breaking down the walls,' she said.

The head of the Dai Lee bowed before leaving her presence.

'So... this is it,' Zuko said. He stood next to her and watched the nearing army as well. 'The Earth Kingdom has fallen.'

Azula nodded.

'It's a pity the Earth King escaped,' she said softly. 'But apart from that - today has been pretty successful.'

'You can say that,' Mai muttered. Her hand slipped into Zuko's. He smiled at her, but his eyes stayed cold.

'Stop worrying,' she told him.

'The fight's not over,' Zuko said. 'The army has to break the resistance...'

'No, it is,' Azula said. 'Before nightfall, the city will be ours. It already is, I believe.' She could see the first soldiers. 'Ba Sing Se has fallen,' she said, needing to hear the words. 'The king is gone and the Dai Lee is on our side. There won't be any resistance.'

'It's a good day for the Fire Nation,' Ty Lee said. 'I bet everyone in the capital will be really happy!'

Azula nodded. 'We've done well,' she agreed. Azula wasn't sure what to do - and she hated the feeling. If her father heard about what she had done - about how she had killed the Avatar - she would be declared heir to the throne. But what would happen to Zuko, and even more important: would he hate her? Whose side would Mai pick?

'You should be happy, Azula,' Ty Lee said. 'But your aura looks really sad. And worried.'

Azula nodded again.

'The wall,' she suddenly said. 'Can you feel it?'

They all watched as the Dai Lee slid down the wall, creating large cracks. It took them less than a minute to make a gap big enough for the army to enter the city.

'Do we need to go down?' Zuko asked.

Azula suppressed a sigh. 'We'll go,' she muttered. 'I need to claim the city in the name of the Fire Nation - and Fire Lord Ozai.'

A glorious day for the Fire Nation indeed.

* * *

Silent tears streamed down her face. She held Aang in her arms. Only half an hour ago… they had hugged. He had made her feel safe.

Now…

'The Earth Kingdom has fallen,' Katara whispered.

If only she could heal him… if only she could heal the dead…

Katara suddenly got an idea. She grabbed her necklace, containing the sacred water.

'You think you can save him?' Sokka asked, his voice sounding muffled by tears as well.

'I… no,' Katara whispered. 'But I have to try.'

Sokka helped her as she tilted Aang forward. The wound on his back was horrible. 'Was it… lightning?' Sokka asked.

'Yes.'

She bended the water towards her back, her hands shaking and unsteady. Katara took a few deep breath. It had to work. It had to. She waited a few seconds. She still had hope - but if she failed...

The water started to glow blue as it covered the wound. Katara concentrated, but the water disappeared as she tried to undo the damage the firebolt had done.

A soft whimper escaped her throat. Sokka threw an arm around her waist. 'It's over,' she exclaimed, burying her head against his shoulder. 'It's… they've won.'

Sokka didn't contradict her, instead he only pulled her closer.

Katara cried.

'Katara!' Sokka suddenly said.

Aang's eyes were opened.

It was as if every muscle relaxed - the tight knots disappeared and she could breathe for the first time.

'Aang!' she whispered.

Aang smiled weakly.

He was alive.

'Aang,' she repeated.

She thought she would never see his smile again.

'Is he okay?' Toph asked.

'He... he is,' Katara said, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Aang didn't seem as if he could hear her - but he was alive. That was all that mattered right now.

'Go to sleep Aang - you need it,' she said softly.

As if Aang had needed her permission, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 **A/N: The end of book 2 - finally we're getting to the better stuff!**

 **Please review - I need your feedback to improve this and future stories.**

 **(English is not my first language, I do have a beta. Within a few weeks, an updated version of this chapter will be uploaded)**


	33. Chapter 33

'Princess Azula,' Fire Lord Ozai said. 'It appears you have succeeded at your quest.'

Azula kept her head bowed. 'It appears so, father. But I wasn't alone.'

There was a short silence. Azula glanced through her eyelashes, making sure her father didn't do anything unexpected. She could barely see his face because of the flames surrounding him.

'Do tell me, Princess Azula, why did you need you brother? We both know he's not nearly as capable as you are.'

Azula suppressed the need to shrug. 'I needed another Firebender I could trust to infiltrate the palace, in case something went wrong.'

'And your dear brother was the first to come to mind?'

Azula now dared to meet his gaze. 'He was.'

The flames around her father's throne stayed steady, so she assumed he wasn't too mad at her. She hadn't expected that, either, since she had succeeded in what the last century of Fire Nation leaders had failed to do - the Earth Kingdom had fallen.

'It was a pity you needed your brother's help,' Fire Lord Ozai said. 'Regardless: what you did was impressive. I am very proud of you.'

Azula allowed herself a small smile. 'Thank you, father.'

'Tomorrow, we will celebrate your return.'

Azula bowed her head again. She wondered if he only meant her return, or if Zuko would be acknowledged as well.

'You may leave.'

Azula stood up and left the room after she had bowed once again. She had the feeling her father didn't believe her story - even though he hadn't said a single word about it. Maybe it was intuition - or maybe it just was paranoia. For once Azula hoped it was the latter.

* * *

'Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, managed to intrude the impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se. There, she and her brother infiltrated the palace. Princess Azula took control of the army and they took down the Earth King and the walls of Ba Sing Se. Princess Azula and Prince Zuko faced to Avatar together and the Avatar fell.. and the Earth Kingdom fell! Azula's agents took down the wall and the armies of the Fire Nation entered the city, securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home…'

That was her cue. Azula walked towards the two older ladies giving their speech. '... Your Princess Azula!'

From her place, she could look down on the people. There were thousands of the, cheering when her name was called out. Azula smiled. Her people were proud of what she had done, even her father had said he was proud… so why couldn't she enjoy this moment?

' _Well, well…' Azula said. 'We just keep running into each other, don't we?' She smirked._

 _The Water Tribe girl looked at her in disdain, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 'What do you want?' she demanded. She sounded quite disrespectful for a peasant._

' _I wanted to talk,' Azula said._

 _The girl frowned. 'Why would I want to talk to you?'_

' _Oh, well,' Azula said, shrugging. 'You're here, alone and bored. Not to mention that it will be dark and again after I leave and the fire extinguishes. I would say it is in your best interest to keep me here.'_

' _You think I'm frightened by a little cold?' the peasant said. 'I'm from the Water Tribe - this is nothing to compared to our winters.'_

' _Yes, but I assume you wouldn't go out only wearing that during your winter season,' Azula returned. 'But I haven't come here to discuss the seasonal differences between our nations.'_

 _Katara hesitated. 'Then why have you come here?' she asked._

 _Azula suppressed a smile. 'I want to know where the Avatar is.'_

 _The girl's face went from curious and hopeful to angry. 'Why would I tell you that?' she yelled. 'You only want to take him to the Fire Nation and… and… well, I don't know what you'd do to him, but…'_

' _But it wouldn't be pretty,' Azula agreed._

 _There was a shocked silence._

' _You're… you're terrible,' the girl said._

 _Only for the briefest of moments, a look of hurt slid over Azula's face, but it was long enough for Katara to notice it._ So she does have feelings, _she thought._

' _The Avatar's the only threat to our war,' Azula said. 'He won't be able to stop us… The Fire Nation will win the war, regardless of what the Avatar tries. He will only cause more casualties.'_

 _The Water Bender huffed. 'So now you care about other people?'_

' _I do,' Azula responded._

Katara decided to ignore that last remark. ' _Tell me… are you only doing this because your father asked you to?'_

 _Azula wasn't easily shocked, but the Water Bender had the rare talent to surprise her. 'How… of course. You talked to my uncle.' Azula shook his head. 'How typical of him.'_

 _The girl looked at her and for some reason, Azula felt uncomfortable._

' _I came to offer you a deal,' she said. 'But I presume you're too noble to take it?'_

' _I will never help a fire bender,' Katara said through gritted teeth. Azula raised her eyebrows._

' _Well, that's a little dramatic,' she said._

' _You have no idea what the Fire Nation took from me!' the girl suddenly exclaimed. 'You destroyed my village, my culture… you killed my mother.'_

 _Katara only then noticed she was crying. She wiped the tears from her face, not wanting the fire bender to see her cry._

 _Azula remembered the Water Tribe boy telling her the same thing. 'I'm sorry for your loss,' Azula said. 'How old were you?'_

 _Katara was surprised by the question. 'I was six.'_

 _Azula nodded, lost in thought. 'I was eight,' she said._

 _Katara frowned. 'Did your mother die?' she asked. 'I didn't know that…'_

' _No, she didn't die,' Azula said. 'At least, not that I now. She just left, one night, without saying goodbye.'_

 _There was a short silence._

' _That's horrible,' Katara said._

' _No, not really,' Azula answered. Katara stared at her, not understanding the girl. The tone of her voice was cool, but she could sense there was something more going on._

' _She thought I was terrible, too,' Azula said._

 _She turned her back on the Water Tribe peasant and left. 'It's a pity you won't take my deal,' she said without looked over her shoulder. 'But I will the capture the Avatar, with our without your help.'_

'And your Prince, Zuko!'

As the stood there, their eyes met for a brief moment and they both smiled. For a few seconds, Azula believed they might once have a normal sibling-relation.

* * *

'You told father I killed the Avatar.'

Azula huffed. 'I told you I would, didn't I?' She carefully applied a layer of red lipstick.

Zuko nodded. 'Yes, you did… I just didn't think.'

'What, Zuko?' Azula snapped. 'You thought I would lie again?' She balled her fists in annoyance. 'You know, I'm really done with you not trusting me.'

There was a short silence.

'I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not used to you being back.'

'Well, guess what? I'm not used to it either, so I would be grateful if you wouldn't make it any harder for me.'

She turned her back on her brother to look in the mirror her again. Her hair was looking perfect - and so was her make-up. Her armor had been polished. She looked like the perfect Princess - and the perfect heir. Azula didn't know if her father still considered her his heir. She didn't know if she wanted to take that title away from her brother.

'Are you going anywhere?' Zuko asked.

Azula rolled her eyes. 'Don't be so stupid.' She turned her back on her perfect reflection. 'Let's go, or we'll be too late.'

'Go where?'

Azula wanted to tell her brother to stop playing dum - until she realised he wasn't playing. She frowned her eyebrows and quickly analysed everything she knew.

'Is it a secret?' Zuko asked.

'I don't know,' Azula said. She hesitated for a few seconds before deciding to tell her brother. 'Father asked me to join in on a war meeting.' She felt slightly guilty as she realised Zuko hadn't been invited. His eyes widened at the news.

'I haven't heard about it.'

'They must have forgotten to inform you.'

Zuko huffed, knowing just as well as Azula that no one _forgot_ to inform the son of the Fire Lord.

'It appears father has gotten used to your presence again.'

Azula didn't meet Zuko's gaze. 'I need to go,' she said. She thought about inviting him, but she didn't want to anger her father. If Zuko hadn't been invited, that was for a reason. She felt cowardly as she left the room.

A few generals were already there as she entered the room. Her father wasn't present yet. Azula wasn't sure if the seat on his right side was reserved for her. It had been before she left… but she had the feeling her father hadn't been too happy with her little trick to bring Zuko along. What if he wanted to show her her place?

She tried to hide her insecurities as she strut towards the place next to the throne-like chair. She had been the one to conquer Ba Sing Se, after all.

Her father was the last to enter the room. Everyone nodded towards her before he sat down. 'Princess Azula.'

Azula bowed towards him and sat down again.

'We're here to discuss what happened in Ba Sing Se… My daughter, could you please tell us the story of how you took over the Earth Kingdom, and, more importantly, of the upcoming rebel attack on our nation.'

* * *

Her father gestured her to keep sitting when the generals rose and left the room. He waited until they were alone before speaking.

'I know you lied to me.'

Azula's heart skipped a beat.

She forced herself to stay calm. 'I'm afraid I don't …'

'Stop lying to me!' he spat. 'You really think I believe Zuko killed the Avatar, whereas you contented yourself with fighting his friends?'

Azula stayed silent.

'I asked you I question, Princess Azula,' he sneered.

'No father.'

'So you admit to lying?'

Azula swallowed. 'I…' She met her father's gaze. 'I do.'

Her father nodded. 'And why did you lie to me?' His voice was calm again, but it was more frightening than his anger.

'I wanted to give Zuko some credit.'

Ozai nodded. 'So… you decided to let him have the honour of killing the Avatar?'

'I did.'

'Are you sure that's the only reason?

He was standing in front of her now, trying to read her face. Azula made sure it was unreadable. 'I…'

He didn't let her finish his sentence, instead he grabbed her shoulders. 'You stupid child!' he shouted. 'One conversation with your brother and I knew it was a lie. Unfortunately, everyone had heard it by then.' He shook his head in disgust. 'Don't you want to be Fire Lord?'

Azula swallowed, suppressing the urge to pull away from her father. He had never shouted at her like this - not even when he banished her.

'Answer me!'

'I do,' she said.

He pushed her away and turned his back on her. 'Just leave.'

Azula hadn't expected those words. She quickly bowed at him before leaving the room and hurrying towards her room.

She had to lean against the wall and take a few deep breaths. Her hands were trembling. She tried to smoothen her pants as she told herself to calm down. Nothing had happened.

'How was your meeting?'

Azula shut her eyes. Couldn't she at least get a few minutes of relative peace and quiet?

'Leave me alone, Zuko,' she said without facing him.

'That bad, huh?'

'What do you want from me?' she snapped.

'I saw you leaving the room - and I want to know what happened. Tell me.'

'Not now.'

'Yes, now - I want to know.'

She heard him moving closer to her.

'Just go!' she yelled, turning around and almost willing to attack him. She had been assaulted enough for one day. Zuko seemed shocked by her words - and so was she. They reminded her of her father's words.

Strangely enough, when her brother left her, she only felt worse. Azula sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands. She had always known her mother didn't like her, her relationship with her brother had always been complicated… and now her father was mad at her too?

She had thought she had lost his love, once. You were fine then, she reminded herself. Azula thought back at her time as a banished Princess with a sense of longing. She hadn't been completely unhappy. She had felt useless and worthless at times, but she had two friends who were their to support her because they wanted to. She hadn't felt as alone as she felt now.

* * *

 **Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews!_

Azula felt the sun burn on her skin.

She loved the feeling. Summer.

She moved through her kata's without difficulty. She had perfected those movements as a child and had performed them every day during her banishment.

It calmed her mind to do the familiar exercises, to feel the fire flow through her arms and legs. Fire was the most powerful element, perfect to fight and destroy… but it could be comforting as well.

Azula jumped and brought her leg down as a stream of fire erupted from her feet. She landed perfectly. Azula noticed she wasn't alone anymore - someone was watching her. She felt her gut clench as she turned around.

It was Zuko.

Azula breathed out. 'What are you doing here, Zuko?' she asked, raising one eyebrow. 'Do you need some tips?'

Zuko tried to ignore her comment. 'I didn't know you were training,' he said.

Azula shrugged. 'I can leave.'

There was an awkward silence.

'We haven't trained together since we were children,' Zuko said.

Azula carefully studied his face. 'Do you want to give it a try?' she proposed.

Zuko hesitated. 'I do,' he eventually said. 'But I heard you've learned a lot while being away. And you were already better than I was when we left.'

Azula waited.

'We could do a few kata's together?'

Azula had been training alone since she was banished. She didn't have any partners while being away - she only had teachers, and eventually she didn't need them anymore. She had Mai and Ty Lee, but they weren't fire benders. They didn't know the feeling of fire coarsing through their veins.

Zuko seemed insecure, but he wasn't too bad. Azula watched him as she went through her own movements automatically. 'Zuko?'

He stopped immediately. 'Yes?' he asked hesitantly.

'Do you want some tips or not?'

He nodded.

'You should widen your stance a bit. You'll be more balanced and less likely to lose your footing.'

Zuko followed her advice. 'Like this?'

Azula nodded. 'Also make sure to land like this, your knees bend - you'll be more stable.'

Zuko nodded as well and Azula started the exercice again. She noticed that Zuko was watching her, trying to copy her movements, so she moved a bit slower. It was nice to have someone to train with. She had missed this, she realized.

'It's looking almost perfect,' she said after she had watched Zuko perform again.

'Thank you,' he said. 'But I'm not as good as you are.'

'If you were, I would've told you it _was_ perfect.' She smiled to show she was just joking. 'We could train together more often, if you'd like.'

Zuko frowned. 'Before you left, you hated training together.'

Azula shrugged. 'Things change.'

Zuko smiled. 'Do you want to do the last one one more time?' he asked.

Azula was halfway through the movement, when she noticed someone was watching them. She tried to catch a glimpse of the person in question, but she wasn't able to without turning her head. Only when they were finished, she turned around.

'Father,' she said, performing the traditional bow. Zuko followed, two seconds later. His chest was heaving after their training.

'I haven't seen you training together since you were children,' Ozai said. Azula swallowed and nodded. She felt Zuko's gaze on her.

'Do you mind if I join you?'

Azula's heart started to beat faster, but it had nothing to do with the training.

'Of course not, father,' Zuko responded, but Azula knew he wasn't too happy with it either.

'Azula, spar with me.' Even though his tone was light, Azula knew it was an order. She nodded, hiding her unease. 'Of course, father.'

She wasn't sure if she was able to win - she wasn't sure if he wanted her too. As the stood opposed to one another, Azula got the feeling that was exactly what he wanted to find out. Zuko stood on the side, watching the fight warily.

Ozai was the first to throw fire at her. It was easier to bend through his flames as it had been three years ago.

Azula waited for another attack, that followed shortly.

'Afraid to attack me, Princess Azula?'

'I… of course not, father.'

This time she responded with her own, blue flames. The had grown more potent over the years and it took Ozai more time to let them dissipate than he had expected. To evade the other fireball, he had to duck.

Azula wasn't sure what her father wanted her to prove. Was she supposed to be stronger… or not? Would he be proud when she beat him, or…

He answered her flames with more of his own, quickly following with a few fire wips. Azula could feel the heat of them as she jumped over them, using her flexibility to evade the attacks. She landed, her knees bent and raised her leg, creating a whip of her own.

She hit her father on the chest, who hadn't expected that attack. He lost his balance and stumbled back.

Both Azula and Zuko gasped, but it didn't stop Azula from taking another stance. She didn't attack him, but she was ready to do so if he demanded.

'Well done, Princess Azula,' Ozai said, grimacing. There was a dark red spot on his chest. 'I should've known the rumours about your prowess weren't exaggerated - you wouldn't have been able to defeat my brother if they weren't.'

'Thank you, father.'

He didn't seem mad at her, but Azula wasn't sure what to expect.

'Zuko, your turn.'

She took his brother's place, not able to shake a certain feeling of worry. She knew Zuko wasn't able to defeat her father - and she feared her father wasn't about to hold back.

She had to suppress a gasp as Ozai started. Zuko had to duck, not able to bend through the flames. He immediately was in a disadvantage. The next attack had him stumbling back.

Azula gritted her teeth, willing her brother to stand up and show their father what he was capable of. Even though he wasn't as good as Ozai, she knew he was better than this.

Zuko shot flames of his own, but Ozai dissipated them without trouble and retaliated. Zuko wasn't fast enough and his side was hurt by the flames.

Fire Lord Ozai didn't say anything as his son clutched onto his side, his face showing his pain.

Azula had the feeling he wasn't done, but he didn't move.

'Disappointing,' he said. 'Azula, I'll see you tonight.'

Azula wasn't sure what he meant, but she bowed towards him.

'Another meeting?' Zuko spat as their father wasn't within ear shot.

'Not that I know,' Azula responded. 'How's your side? Do you need a healer?'

'No,' Zuko said, breathing heavily. 'I'm _fine_.'

He certainly didn't look fine, but Azula was smart enough to didn't say that.

'You still haven't told me what happened the last time.'

Azula hesitated, reminded the horrible conversation they had. She didn't want to tell Zuko, but he seemed already angry enough. 'We fought.'

'About what?'

'He knows, Zuko.'

Zuko frowned. Azula raised one eyebrow. They didn't share that many secrets. It didn't took Zuko long to figure it out. 'He knows we lied.'

Azula nodded. 'Yes.'

'Did you tell him?'

'Of course not. He figured it out himself.' She turned her back on her brother, reminded the conversation.

'He didn't seem to mad at _you_.'

Azula didn't responded.

'He seemed more angry at me. Not surprising, seeing as…' He didn't finish his sentence.

'I think we're done training,' Azula said. 'Make sure to have that checked out, or you won't be able to fight tomorrow.' She nodded at the burn mark on his side. 'And don't touch it, it will only make it worse.'

Zuko let go of his wound. 'Will you tell me what happened tonight?'

Azula hesitated. She had no idea what her father wanted to discuss with her - or if he only wanted to punish her.

'Maybe,' she eventually said.

Zuko's expression changed. 'Nothing has changed, hasn't it?'

'Of course it has,' Azula responded. 'Just… make sure to have a healer look at that, okay?'

She left before he could lie again that he was fine.

* * *

'No! I'll never, ever, turn my back on people who need me!' Katara exclaimed.

Her eyes burned. 'They need my help, Sokka.'

Aang placed a hand on her back. 'We'll help them,' he said.

'I'm going down to that village and do whatever I can,' Katara said. 'But… I could use your help.'

* * *

'Azula!' Ty Lee squaled, throwing her arms around her. 'I've missed you! Life has been so boring, being back in the capital!'

Azula wished she could say she shared the sentiment. 'I missed you guys too,' she said instead, patting Ty Lee on the back. She had gotten used to the frequent hugs, but she couldn't suppress a smile when she saw Mai rolling her eyes at Ty Lee's expression of affection.

'How's life back at the palace?' she asked.

Azula smile disappeared.

'That bad?' Mai asked.

She sighed. 'Yes. But I don't want to bother you.'

'You won't bother us!' Ty Lee said after she had finally let go of her. 'That's what friends are for!'

Azula hesitated. 'It's complicated.'

She and Mai shared a look and Azula knew she understood.

'Are you here for Zuko?' she asked.

She was surprised when Mai shook her head. 'No, I wanted to see you,' she responded. 'I've been staying with my aunt…'

Azula nodded. 'I'll make sure there's a room for you. It won't be anywhere near my brother - they won't allow that, but…'

'Sleepover!' Ty Lee exclaimed. 'We haven't done that in ages!'

'We have done that every day for three years,' Azula said.

'We didn't sleep in the same room - and it isn't a sleepover when you live together. It'll be fun!'

'Maybe,' Azula said, playing with her bangs. 'I'm not sure yet.'

'Princess troubles, I guess,' Mai said.

Azula nodded.

'I lied to you,' she suddenly blurted out.

There was a short silence.

'About what?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula bit her lip. 'I'm not sure if I should tell you… it's a big secret.'

'I won't tell anyone,' Mai said. They both looked at Ty Lee, who wasn't as discrete as the other two.

'I promise I won't tell anyone either,' she said, a few seconds too late. Azula sighed. She wanted to tell them... she had to tell someone, and they were the only people she trusted.

'Zuko wasn't the one to kill the Avatar,' she whispered. 'It was me.'

Ty Lee looked surprised, but Mai only shrugged. 'I suspected something like that,' she said. 'But why did you tell everyone Zuko did it?' Ty Lee asked.

Azula pressed her lips together.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at her.

'That's… not important,' she said. She couldn't trust the with this secret. There was a chance Mai would tell Zuko… and there was a chance they would both hate her if she told them.

'But?' Mai asked, raising her eyebrows.

'But my father found out.'

Both girls grimaced.

'He wasn't happy with me.'

'That sucks,' Mai said.

'It does,' Azula grees. 'And he wants to talk to me tonight.' She suddenly had to suppress a shudder.

'He won't… he's not that mad, is he?' Mai asked, sharing a quick look with Ty Lee.

'I don't think so,' Azula said softly.

'If he does, we'll still have you back,' Ty Lee answered.

Azula smiled sadly. 'You know, it doesn't seem like too bad a perspective,' she said. 'Life in the palace is not like I reminded it.'

'We still had plans to visit the air nomads temples,' Mai said. Azula wasn't sure if she meant it, but it was nice of her to say it regardless.

Azula nodded, feeling a heavy weight fall from her shoulders.

'I don't think he'll banish me - again,' she said. 'But you know, if he does…'

'It won't be too bad,' Ty Lee said.

* * *

She had preteneded to be tough and prepared when she talked to Mai and Ty Lee. She hadn't expected them to tell her they would come with her again - and it surprised her. They would leave the Fire Nation with her again?

Whatever happened, it was nice to know at least someone cared for her.

Still, she didn't believe her father wanted to banish her. She did believe, however, he wanted to punish her for her insolence. She had lied to him, she had hindered his plans, she had defeated them in a fight…

Azula took a few deep breaths before entering the throne room.

'Father,' she said, bowing. How she hated not being able to see his face. It felt as if she was blind - she couldn't see what was coming.

'Princess Azua,' Ozai said.

Azula had to force herself to appear calm. 'You wished to see me.'

'I do,' Ozai said. He stood up.

Azula tensed, but she couldn't stop herself from looking up at her father.

'I wanted to talk to you about the total solar eclipse you've told me about,' Ozai said. 'You told me you already had a plan.'

Azula nodded. 'I do, father.'

'Good. I want you to make sure they won't be able to reach the royal hiding place.'

Azula nodded. This conversation wasn't going as she had feared - but she wasn't stupid. She knew there had to be a catch.

'Azula?'

Now it was happening. 'Yes, father?'

Ozai towered over her. She kept her face down, not daring to face him. She expected a wave of fire, but that didn't happen.

'Don't disappoint me again.'

Azula swallowed. 'I won't, father.'

'Zuko won't be there to help you. You'll do this alone.'

'Yes, father.'

'Stand up.'

She followed his order and met his gaze. His eyes were cold, but looking at him, she knew he wouldn't attack her.

She expected him to dismiss her, but his next words startled her:

'Did you have dinner already?'

* * *

 _Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

Azula hadn't sat down with her father for dinner since she was banished. And even then, Zuko had always been present. Azula knew it was a deliberate choice to exclude her brother right now.

 _I've always been father's favourite_ , she pondered. _Or, at least, I thought I was_. After her banishment, she started to doubt almost everything. There wasn't a single memory she had searched for clues. Maybe memories that proved Ozai had loved Zuko more than he loved her.

But, honestly, there weren't many, if any. Ever since Azula had stared bending, she had been the only child to receive attention from both Ozai and Azulon. That was also why the banishment had been so horrible - her entire worldview had shattered.

But since she was back, her father had behaved as if nothing had changed in those long three years. She was the favourite, Zuko the failure. Her banishment hadn't changed that - on the contrary, it had even enforced this difference, or so it seemed. She had even believed Ozai wanted to kill Zuko - and right now, she wasn't sure what to think. _Who would kill his own child_? The answer came almost directly: _someone who would banish one of them as well_.

That evening, as she walked towards her chambers, it was the first time she noticed Zuko leaving the palace. Azula frowned. _Is he going to visit Mai? At this hour?_ Azula hadn't had time to order someone to ready a room for her friend just yet, but after she had requested it, it would only take two days at most. Couldn't he wait until then? Besides, what did Zuko plan on doing? Sneaking inside Mai's bedroom?

No, Azula decided. It wasn't logical - he was going somewhere else. But where? As far as Azula knew, Zuko didn't have any friends. Both of them didn't have any when they were children - they always played with each other. Azula was the first to request some playmates and someone, perhaps even her father, had picked out two rich, highborn girls to visit twice every week. Zuko had never done such thing.

Azula didn't know exactly what happened during her banishment, but Zuko had never spoken about any friends he had made while she was gone. And since he clearly was interested in Mai, it was obvious he didn't have another girlfriend.

There was only one other person Azula could think of… She swallowed. If she were right… it could cause Zuko a lot of trouble. Maybe she was wrong. It didn't happen often, but Azula did wish that was the cause. She didn't _want_ to be right.

But somewhere in the back of her head, there was a voice that told her she was.

* * *

'You seem gloomy,' Azula said as she walked towards her brother. She hadn't want to startle him, but his abrupt movement showed she hadn't succeeded.

'You seem cheerful,' he shot back.

Azula smirked.

'What happened yesterday?'

Azula shrugged. 'Father wanted to talk about the day of Black Sun. It was no big deal.' Zuko watched her face suspiciously, but he had never been good at reading her. 'He wasn't mad?' he asked.

Azula shook her head. 'Not really, no.'

She looked down on her brother. 'How was your conversation, yesterday?'

She wasn't completely sure if he had gone to see someone, but she would find out today, if Zuko wanted to tell her or not.

He turned pale. 'How do you know?'

Azula raised one eyebrow. 'Zuko, I know everything.' She smirked again. 'That's not entirely true, though. I didn't know why you went to see him.'

Zuko didn't blink, so she assumed that meant her suspicions were correct.

'I… just wanted to talk to him,' Zuko muttered.

Azula nodded. 'I assumed that,' she said dryly. 'What did you want to talk about?'

Zuko tried to evade her eyes. Instead, he stared at his own hands, who were nervously plucking a piece of bread he had been feeding the turtle ducks. 'Just… about…'

Azula waited, but Zuko didn't finish his sentence.

Azula sighed and sat down next to her brother. He seemed surprised, but after a quick glance, he stared at his hands again.

'I know they don't like large pieces of bread, but right now you're exaggerating it a bit,' she said. 'Here…' She took one of the crumbs from his hand and threw them in the water. A few turtle ducks quickly swam towards them. Azula watched Zuko throw the rest of the food before she continued.

'About…'

'I just wanted his advice!' Zuko said, a little too loudly. He turned away from her. 'It's no big deal.'

'About _what_?' Azula asked.

'I told you, it's not important!'

'It is!' Azula said.

'Zuko, we're being watched. You _have_ to be more careful.'

There was a short silene.

'You won't tell father?' he asked softly.

Azula sighed. 'Of course I won't.' She stood up, a warning on her lips. Her brother seemed… lost.

Azula wasn't sure if she was supposed to comfort him - that's what mother would've done when she saw Zuko was upset. Azula didn't notice she gritted her teeth.

She wasn't good at comforting people.

Azula turned around and left.

* * *

Azula kept an eye on her big brother. It was hard. She had to train, she was planning the defence of the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun and every day she tried to spend a few moments with her brother. If Ozai caught word of him visiting his treacherous brother… maybe nothing would happen, Azula thought. Or maybe… She hadn't forgotten her suspicions about her father and admiral Zhao just yet.

It was five days after their conversation at the turtle duck pond and two days before the Day of Black Sun when Azula saw Zuko leaving again.

She hesitated. She was faster than him… Azula tried to keep a normal pace as she walked towards her room. There, she changed into something a little less _royal_. She removed her hairpiece and grabbed a hooded cloak. Azula couldn't help but catch a glimpse of herself as she left the room in a hurry.

She knew where Zuko was heading and she knew she could be there before he was, even with his head start.

Stupid brother, she thought. He made it so hard for himself - and for her. She hurried through the streets. The few people that were still left, made sure not to collide with the hooded figure. It was almost completely dark, especially around the prison, half a mile from the city.

Azula wondered if she was just as stupid as her brother. She waited in the dark, grateful that her robe was a darker red, almost completely melting with the dark around her.

She heard her brother before she saw him.

He was trying to by stealthy, but all his composure was lost when he suddenly fell. He screamed.

'Shh!' Azula hissed.

Zuko was now lying on the ground. Azula quickly let a flame appear in the palm of her hand, standing with her back towards the prison. If they saw here blue flames, the clock wouldn't have any use anymore.

Her flames lit the satisfying image of an embarrassed Zuko, sitting on hands an knees.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, recognizing her.

Azula raised one eyebrow. 'What do you think I'm doing here?' she spat. 'I told you not to go and visit uncle and here you are!' She shook her head. 'Damn it, Zuko! If you want advice, go to Mai, not to uncle!'

She let the flame disappear. 'Let's go home and hope no one has seen us.'

'What. No!' Zuko sputtered. 'I…' He didn't finish his sentence.

'I can't help you forever, you know,' Azula said. 'If you keep going on like this, one day…' She didn't finish her sentence either, but Zuko knew what she meant.

'You promised not to tell him!'

'I didn't promise anything - but I won't tell him.' Azula sighed. 'Why on earth do you need to see uncle so bad?'

'I feel guilty.'

Azula frowned. 'For what?' she asked. 'I am the one who captured him - and only because father ordered me to.'

'You know why, Azula. Uncle has always been… some sort of father to me.'

'Fool!' Azula hissed. 'What if someone heard you saying that? Father would think it treason!' Sheshook her head. 'You have no reason to feel guilty, Zuko. Now go home.'

She heard him get on his feet again.

'No. I need to see him - to say goodbye. I promise I won't visit him again.'

Azula stayed silent.

'Just one more time.'

She let her breath escape. ' _Fine._ But if you get us killed...'

There was a short silence. 'Us?' Zuko repeated.

Azula nodded, before she realised Zuko couldn't see her. 'I won't let you go alone,' she said. 'You don't know how to properly threaten a guard. Now hurry up.'

* * *

'I think you were a little too hard on him,' Zuko whispered, looking over his shoulder. The poor man was still trembling.

'If he believes those threats, that means were safe,' Azula said darkly. 'Now hurry up.'

She was walking a little faster than he was.

'How do you know where his cell is?' he asked.

Azula sighed. 'I don't - but I do know he's the most dangerous captive in the Fire Nation, so he'll be on the cell the furthest away from daylight.'

They walked in silence. The small corridor was lit by torches, making their shadows grow and shrink as they walked past them. Suddenly, Zuko gestured. 'There.'

They stood in front of the cell. 'You're first,' Azula said, leaning against the wall and immediately regretting it. Even through her cloak and armour, she felt it was moist.

Zuko didn't argue as he gestured to the guard. He opened the door. Zuko almost felt guilty, leaving him alone with his admittedly terrifying sister.

The cell was damp and dark as always. Zuko let a small flame appear in his hand, alluminating the sad scene in front of him.

'Prince Zuko,' his uncle said. 'I almost thought you forgot about me.'

'I haven't,' Zuko said quickly. 'Azula warned me that some people are watching my every move, so…' He hesítated. 'I'm afraid I won't be able to visit you in a while.'

Iroh's face was unreadable. 'That's a pity.'

Zuko nodded. 'I'm really sorry,' he said. 'But…'

'But there's nothing you can do. I understand.'

Zuko hesitated. He searched for other things to say, but what else was there? 'I hope it won't be too long,' he eventually said.

'I'm sure it won't be.'

Zuko nodded.

'But Zuko, you have to promise me one thing.'

Zuko nervously toyed with his cloak and waited for his uncle to continue.

'Don't let loyalty blind you from your moral compass.'

Zuko blinked. 'Is that why you joined the White Lotus?'

It was the first time he had dared speak that name.

Iroh shook his head. 'If only,' he said softly. 'But my loyalty to my nation - to my father - had blinded me for a long time, more than half a century. I was proud to be a general - until Lu Ten died. I then realised that war is no way to share greatness… but it took me a long time to see that.' He looked at Zuko again. 'I hope you don't make the same mistake.'

Zuko blinked a few times. Loyalty to their nation was the greatest virtue one could possess - everyone knew that. He had been taught that very sentence since his birth. 'I'll think about it,' he eventually said.

His uncle nodded.

'Azula is also here. I think she wants to speak to you.'

'Is that so?' Iroh muttered. 'Has she come to gloat?' His voice wasn't bitter, but truly curious.

Zuko shrugged. 'I don't think so.'

'There's only one way to find out,' Iroh said, smiling sadly. 'Be careful, Zuko.'

* * *

Azula closed the door behind her.

'Niece.'

'Uncle,' she said coolly as she faced him. He was nothing like the man she remembered. His hair was untamed, he wore prisoner clothes and it smelled as if he hadn't had a bath in ages. His face hadn't changed though - his eyes were still calculating, intelligent. They could be kind too - but not when they looked at her.

'You wanted to see me,' Iroh said.

Azula hesitated.

'Is there something on your mind?'

Azula took a decision and sat down. 'A lot of things, really.'

Iroh seemed interested. 'What kind of worries plage the Princess of the Fire Nation?'

Azula huffed and shook her head.

Iroh realised she wanted to talk - but something was stopping her. He didn't know if it was her pride, her stubbornness or her fire. 'How's life since you came back?' he asked, hoping to get her to talk.

'It's… i'm not used to it. Or maybe I am, but... '

Hus normally so confident niece was now struggling to produce a coherent sentence.

'But it's not as satisfying as you hoped it would be.'

For a short moment, he saw the surprise on her face.

'What makes you say that?' she asked.

'Because you came to see me,' Iroh simply said. 'You wouldn't have if you were happy.'

There was a short silence. Iroh watched Azula as she pondered his words.

'You remind me of myself,' Iroh suddenly said. That caught her interest. She raised her head to look at him.

'How do you mean?' she asked.

Iroh sighed. 'When I was younger, I was my father's favourite as well. I wasn't a prodigy like you were - but I was considered a worthy heir to the throne. When I became a general, I was ready to take over the world in the name of my father. Just like you…'

He sighed again, now evading her eyes. 'Maybe that's the reason I never payed you as much attention as you deserved - you reminded me to much of the person I used to be, before my son died.'

Azula felt shocked after those words. She looked down at her own hands. 'I need to go,' she suddenly said. 'This was a bad idea.'

'It's nice to see you are capable of feeling guilt,' Iroh said.

'I don't feel guilty,' Azula denied. She had her hand on the doorknob, but she kept looking at her uncle.

'It won't be long before you'll be forced to choose,' Iroh said. 'Make a choice based on what you think matters, not based on what your father will approve of.'

'That's…'

'Treatory? Following your own mind isn't treason, Azula. Following someone else's only means betraying yourself.'

'You're…' She didn't know what her uncle was. Instead, she opened the door.

'Don't forget my words, Azula,' Iroh said behind her.

She went outside without saying goodbye.

'Are you alright?' Zuko said. 'You're pale.'

'I'm fine,' Azula snapped.

 _Tears streamed down her face. She sat on her bed, her face buried in her knees. Banished. The banished Princess._

 _I thought he loved me, Azula thought. I thought I was his favourite. She didn't know how long she had been sitting like that. Days, weeks, maybe even months. She wasn't sure i she ever wanted to leave._

 _'Azula?' a familiar voice said._

 _'I'm fine!' she snapped._

 _'It's us. Could you please open the door?'_

 _Ty Lee and Mai. Azula hesitated. She told herself she wanted to be alone - but she didn't. Besides, they had come with her… if she kept ignoring them, they might decide to leave. And then she would truly be alone._

 _So she opened the door._

 _Before she could say anything. Ty Lee hugged her. 'I've been so worried!' she squeeked. 'Here, I've got some green tea for you - and an apple. I know you're upset, but you need to eat something.'_

' _I… thank you,' Azula said._

 _She wiped away a tear before taking the cup of tea Ty Lee was handing her._

' _You should go outside, a bit of sunshine will do you good,' Mai said. "And we need to talk about where we want to travel.'_

' _Somewhere sunny!' Ty Lee said cheerfully._

It hadn't been the last time she cried about what had happened - but it had been the last time she felt completely alone. Ty Lee and Mai had become her family. Azula hadn't believed it at first - but they had left their homes to come with her. Not because they feared her.

But because they cared about her. Because that's what people do for people they care about. They do anything to make sure they can be together - and they do anything to make sure they feel alright.

'Are you sure?' Zuko asked.

Azula didn't answer. 'Let's go back to the palace,' she said instead. 'We need to rest for the Day of Black Sun.'

* * *

 _Please review._


	36. Chapter 36

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the irregular updates, but it's finally summer time here in Europa and I try to enjoy the sun as much as I can. Anyway, this chapter is finally here! I've wanted to write this since I got the idea for this story, so I hope it won't disappoint._

* * *

'Half an hour before the eclipse,' Fire Lord Ozai said. 'It's time to take our places.' He looked at her, searching for any form of nervousness or hesitation.

'It is, father,' Azula said. 'Be careful.'

He nodded. 'You too, my child.'

Their eyes met a brief second. Ozai was relieved to only find determination in his daughter's eyes.

'Where's Zuko?' she asked. 'I thought he would stay with you.'

'He won't,' Ozai responded.

There was a brief silence. Their eyes met again. 'Focus on your task, Princess Azula.'

She bowed her head in submission.

'As you wish, father,' she said.

Ozai smirked as she turned around to take her place in the throne room. He had no doubt she was able to defend herself from those rebels, even without her bending. He had trained her himself when she was a child - and she had only gotten better since her banishment. Her loyalty, although not as unwavering as it had been, didn't seem to be a reason for worry either. It was only normal she was still adjusting to her new place, he assumed. But it wouldn't be long before Zuko was out of the way and Azula would be sure of her right to the throne.

There would be no reason for her to be unloyal anymore.

Ozai had wondered if she would be upset after her brother's death - but he had always taught her that feelings were weakness and she had been a fast learner. She didn't seem to upset that Zuko wouldn't be with him, either.

No, everything was going as it was supposed to.

* * *

Azula hesitated as she looked down on the throne. A strange feeling grew in her stomach. She was well aware of the Dai Lee agents she had brought along with her. therefore, she turned around and sat down, her face as cold as the metal of the throne. The strange feeling became more prominent.

'Now we wait,' she said out loud.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, waiting for the Avatar to arrive. She focused on the door, not allowing her thoughts to wander off. She had never lived through a full eclipse - so she didn't know what to expect. It didn't matter - she was ready.

Azula hadn't expected to be able to feel it. A shiver went down her spine as she noticed the power of the sun leave her. She knew she was unable to bend now - a horrible feeling.

She had to take a few deep breaths before being able to collect herself. It would only last eight minutes. She could do this.

A strange noise alerted her that someone wanted to enter the room. Azula leaned back in the throne, waiting for the Avatar and his friends to enter the room.

She didn't have to wait long. After a few strange noises, the door was blown away. Azula smirked, watching the Avatar's eyes widen in surprise as he saw her.

'So you're alive? I assumed as much.' She stood, placing her hands on her hips. 'You seem disappointed,' she said, looking at him in mock-hurt. 'What is it, Avatar? Am I not good enough for you?'

'Where's the Fire Lord!?' the Water Tribe peasant screamed. Azula quickly looked at him. Even though he was a non-bender, he was an important member of their group. The other two - the Avatar and the blind girl - followed his instructions. He was the leader.

'Why would I tell you that?' she mused.

'Your bending is gone and I can tell if you're lying, so you better tell the truth!' the blind girl yelled.

'Really?' Azula asked. 'I'm a 500 feet tall purple platypus bear with silver wings.' She suppressed a smirk.

'Well… I have to admit that you're good,' the girl said. 'But you can't defend yourself anyway, so…!'

As Azula had expected, the blind girl jumped forward. Underground she truly was in her element. Azula forced herself to stand still as she was trapped in rock. There was no reason to be afraid, she reminded herself. The Dai Lee were here and they would free her.

Azula smirked at the shock displayed on the faces of her enemy as the rock fell away. She wiped the dust from her armor. 'I brought some souvenirs from our time in the Earth Kingdom,' she said. After her words, the two Dai Lee agents appeared out of nowhere.

The blind girl decided to attack her again, believing she wouldn't be able to defend herself without her bending. Azula saw the rocks coming. As she felt the ground under her feet move, she pushed, almost flying as she made a salto and landed on the throne.

She smirked again. This time, the Avatar attacked. She evaded the rocks without difficulty, spinning through the air.

'Only a fool would rely completely on his or her bending,' she said, before running away. To her relief, they followed her. _Only five more minutes to go_.

She evaded a few more attacks. 'I can't pin her down, she's too fast,' she heard the Avatar yell to his friends.

He was right - but only one simple mistake would disable her. She might be able to evade their attacks for the rest of the eclipse… but she wasn't sure.

She ran around the room, in the direction of the hole in the wall she could escape through. The Dai Lee catapulted her, as she had instructed them to before the eclipse started. She jumped through without difficulty before landing and immediately running away through the tunnels she knew by heart. She had played in these tunnels as a child - even though she couldn't bend, she still had that advantage.

Azula heard she was being followed. Good. Everything was going they way she had planned it.

'Wait!' she suddenly heard the peasant say. Azula stopped running as well and turned her torso to watch the conversation.

'We're doing exactly what she wants,' the Water Tribe peasant exclaimed. 'Half of the eclipse is over - we need to find the Fire Lord! She's not even trying to win this fight.'

'Not true - I'm giving it my all,' Azula said, not knowing if she should be impressed or annoyed by the peasant.

'You're right,' the Avatar said.

They turned their backs on her - they wouldn't have done that if she had been able to bend. Azula gritted her teeth. She could strike them down with her knives - but there was an easier way that was less bloody as well…

'Sokka, right?' she asked. 'My favourite prisoner was always talking about you... she thought you would come to rescue her.' Her voice was coated in sarcasm. Azula watched how the peasant had stopped walking. _It is working_. 'Of course you never came,' she continued. He turned around to face her now.

'And eventually, she just gave up on you,' she finished, smirking again. 'It was quite sad.' He lost his temper.

Azula smirked and grabbed the knive she had hid in her sleeve. 'Come and get it,' she muttered. She would teach the intruder a lesson - no one intrudeded her house and…

Azula grunted as she was hit by rock. Her hand was pinned to the wall and she had dropped her knife.

Before she could recollect herself, Sokka had grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

'Where's Suki? What did you do to her?' he demanded.

Azula felt slightly shocked by his anger. She narrowed her eyes and refused to say anything.

'Answer me!' he yelled at her.

'Sokka - she's just toying with us,' Aang said.

Azula was about to retort, but she suddenly stopped. The Avatar was eyeing her nervously.

The amazing feeling of fire in her veins, the strength of the sun…

'It seems the Firebending is back on,' she said, smirking. Before they could react she brought her leg up, her foot coated in fire. Sokka had to jump back to avoid her flames.

She stretched her leg in his direction, the blue fire soaring in his direction. He was the first one she had to take down.

The blind girl had to push him out of the way. Azula jumped, placing her feet on the wall. She had to focus on freeing her hands, but she only needed a little bit of fire before she could break free. She jumped again, almost hitting the girl with her fire.

'Fire Lord Ozai is all the way down the hall on the left, down a secret stairwell,' she said, smirking again. 'I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now.'

 _She had done it!_ She allowed herself to enjoy their shocked reactions for a brief moment before she ran away in the direction she had just pointed into.

* * *

The loss of his bending was torture. He sat on his throne, outwardly calm, but the knowledge he couldn't raise his hand a produce fire wasn't comforting.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

For a horrible second, he thought Azula had lost and the Avatar was standing there, ready to kill him.

Instead, it was his _son._ 'Prince Zuko,' he said surprised. 'What are you doing here? He narrowed his eyes as he leaned back in his throne. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew Zuko didn't pose a threat to him.

'I need to talk to you,' Zuko said.

Ozai hesitated, but eventually decided to order his guards to leave the room. 'What is it?' he said, sipping from his tea.

Zuko waited until they were alone. 'Are you going to name Azula heir to the throne?' he asked.

Ozai's cup stopped halfway between his mouth and his lap. 'What makes you think that?' he asked.

'Because you know,' Zuko said. 'You know it was Azula who killed the Avatar.'

'She confessed she believes the Avatar survived it,' Ozai said, putting down his cup and standing up. 'And to answer your question - the most worthy of my children will be my heir.'

Zuko scoffed. 'We all know who you think is the most worthy.'

How much time until the of this eclipse? 'She has proved herself, that's true,' Ozai said. 'But your chance to prove yourself will come.' He paused. _A few minutes, at most._

Zuko sighed. 'I will prove myself,' he said.

'I have no doubt you will,' Ozai said. He smirked cruelly. He couldn't believe his son was this stupid - presenting himself like this. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. It was a pity it was during the eclipse - but it also was the perfect cover.

Ozai felt he was quite enjoying his victory, even though he had to wait until the end of the... Suddenly, he could feel it. The sun returning. Only a few rays, but he could already feel the heat return. He produced a small flame.

'The eclipse is over,' Zuko muttered, watching his father.

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion. 'Azula,' Ozai muttered.

'Is she okay?' Zuko asked.

Ozai suddenly hoped so. It would be very unfortunate if he lost both of his children on one day.

The door was still closed.

'I can't believe you,' Ozai suddenly said. 'Do you think I don't know about your visits to my dear brother?'

The hopeful look on Zuko's face changed into a frown. 'Azula told you,' he spat.

Now Ozai frowned as well. 'She knew?'

'She told me not to go anymore.'

Ozai sighed. 'A smart girl, your sister. Way smarter than you'll ever be.'

Zuko frowned. 'I promise you, I'll proove myself to you…'

'I'm not really interested in that,' Ozai said. 'You see, Zuko, your sister has become quite a dangerous firebender.'

Zuko seemed confused. 'I…'

'She can even beat me,' Ozai continued. 'Which means she could be a threat. She could do to me what I did to your grandfather.'

'I… don't understand.'

'I killed him, of course,' Ozai said. 'Or I let your mother do it. I knew I would make a better Fire Lord than my old and mourning brother - the same way Azula will make a better Fire Lord than you could ever be.'

Zuko took a few step backwards, seeming to understand what was going on.

'That's why I had her banished - I always intended to call her back as soon as I was ready to give up my title,' Ozai continued. 'But if you're out of the way - she'll be heir to the throne. She'll have no reason to usurp me.'

'Father!' Zuko protested.

'Goodbye, Prince Zuko.'

Zuko could only watch in horror as the flames raced towards him.

* * *

Azula hurried towards the room where Ozai was hiding. She had done it - now it was up to the army to capture the intruders. She might be able to play a role as well. She wanted to - she wanted to defend her country, her home. But first, she had to report what had happened.

There were a lot of soldiers in front of the doors. _A lot_. 'Let me pass,' she commanded, striding towards them. They parted to leave a path for her.

Azula sighed and opened the door, hurrying inside.

She froze as the doors behind her fell close. Zuko was lying on the ground, Ozai was towering over him. She could only watch, frozen in surprise, as fire flew from his father's hand and hit Zuko's face.

He screamed.

She could smell it - burning flesh. She heard her brother's screams. And she saw the look on her father's face. He raised his hand, preparing another attack. He was going to kill him.

Dulled with pain, Zuko could only watch the fire raise closer. Both Zuko and Ozai seemed surprised when the flames turned blue and disappeared.

'What is this?'

Her voice was completely calm, and collected. Ozai turned to face his daughter. 'Azula,' he said, sounding as if they were about to have a normal conversation and Azula hadn't just watched him burn her brother.

Zuko… she glanced towards him. His face was partly burned and she immediately realised these burns would scar. Badly. She wondered if he would still be able to watch with his eye.

'Leave us,' Ozai said.

Azula blinked. 'No,' she said.

Zuko turned his head to look at her. She tried to keep calm, looking at his terrible wounds.

'Azula, do as you are told.'

'Only if Zuko can come with me.'

Ozai frowned. 'Don't you realise this - my daughter? You'll be heir to the throne, assured from your rightful place on the throne when the time comes. The only thing that stands between you and the throne is your brother.'

Azula stayed silent.

'I have always told you feelings are weakness,' Ozai said. 'Affection is weakness. Your brother is an obstacle on your path. Get rid of it.'

Azula was intently staring at her father. She had almost forgotten her brother, until he softly whispered her name. 'Azula…' He was begging her, she realised.

If she didn't do anything... he would _die._

'He came here, asking if he still was heir to the throne,' Ozai said, looking at Zuko with contempt. 'Telling me he would do anything to regain my favour - to make sure he would be the one to become Fire Lord. Not you. If the roles were reversed, he wouldn't hesitate to have you killed.'

'That's… not… true,' ZUko said weakly.

'Let me finish this, Princess Azula,' Ozai said. 'You'll leave this room heir to the throne.'

She didn't say anything. Ozai smirked as he looked down on his son again. 'If only my father had done this to your dear uncle,' he spat.

Azula blinked a few times. It was as if she hadn't completely understood his words.

He would kill Zuko.

She would be heir to the throne.

Did she want that? Of course she did. She had always dreamed of being Fire Lord… until she had been banished. Now, that dream was within her grasp.

But it would mean her brother's death. She would never see him again, never talk to him again.

But she would become Fire Lord. It was all she had wanted… once.

Attachment were weakness… but her friendship with Mai and Ty Lee was what had kept her sane during her banishment.

* * *

Zuko had never felt such excruciating pain in his life.

He had never felt such fear, not even when he thought the Avatar was about to kill him.

His father was towering over him, his hands stretched towards him. Zuko's entire body was tense. He had been able to dodge his first attack - his body refusing to give up without a fight. But he wasn't strong enough to defeat his father. He couldn't duck away this time.

This was it. He would die here.

Ozai screamed and for a few seconds, Zuko was waiting for his attack, until he realised Ozai had jumped back and had to put out the flames that were burning his clothes.

Zuko didn't comprehend what was happening. Only after Azula had jumped over him, he realised she had attacked him.

His brain was working slowly, dulled by the pain. She attacked him. She attacked their father.

 _She had defended him._

'Azula!' Ozai yelled. 'You fool!'

Zuko looked at his sister, who seemed determined to save him. Light on her feet, she darted forward and send more fire in their father's direction.

'Zuko, leave!' she said.

It took him a few seconds to realise what she had said. Slowly, he worked himself in a sitting position. His head was screaming with pain, but the adrenaline seemed to dull it at least a little.

He couldn't manage to get on his feet, though. Instead, he watched the two firebenders fight each other.

Ozai stretched his hands. Azula knew what was coming and followed his exemple. The two firebolts met in the middle, exploding. Azula wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing - but she tried to guide the lightning around her and her brother.

After less than a second, it was over. She was still standing. 'Zuko?' she muttered, not daring to look over her shoulder.

Her father wasn't appearing from the clouds of dust and smoke.

'Azula…' a very weak voice said.

Zuko.

She slowly walked forward, sparks dancing on her fingertips, prepared to defend herself if necessary.

There he was, fire lord Ozai. Was he… dead? Azula didn't dare to come closer. His chest seemed to be rising and falling though.

'Zuko, we need to leave now,' she said, after she was convinced her father had passed out. Her brother was still sitting on the ground. Azula knelt down and wrapped an arm around his waist. 'Can you walk?' she asked.

Being close to his face, the wounds seemed even more horrendous. She couldn't imagine the pain of such burns.

'I… don't know.'

Azula thanked herself for her years of intensive training, enable herself to help her brother up. She carried him more than he walked for himself.

'An accident happened in there - help my father,' she said as she saw the guards. 'Something exploded - maybe the rebels planted something.'

They didn't doubt her words - or if they did, they didn't dare to show it. Azula walked as fast as she could with the dead weight that was her brother.

'We need to leave,' she said. 'Somewhere he can't find us…' She hesitated. 'Father told me about the war balloons. I guess we…'

'Uncle,' Zuko muttered.

Azula frowned. 'Zuko, we don't have time…'

'I won't… leave without…. uncle.'

Azula just sighed. 'I have a plan. Just… trust me, okay?'

* * *

The war balloons were near the army trainingsfield. 'Sit down,' Azula commented. 'I'll go and get Uncle.'

She ran faster than ever before. She didn't dare to use her fire to propel herself, fearful of getting recognised. It was nice, blue fire, but it could be a burden as well.

Azula's mouth fell open when he saw the prison. It was in complete disarray - and not a guard in sight. She hurried towards uncle's cell.

It was empty. The bars were melted and two guards were lying on the ground, unconscious. Azula grabbed the one nearest to her. 'Where's Iroh?' she yelled at him, hitting him in the face.

He blinked.

'Where's Iroh!'

'He… escaped, Princess,' he muttered after a few seconds. 'He was like a one-man army.'

Azula gritted her teeth.

Her family had a habit of making things more difficult than they had to be. She had no choice.

'Where's uncle?' ZUko protested as she returned. She hadn't been gone too long - and she was happy to see no soldiers had returned. Just as she had predicted, they were all busy defending and organizing the city.

She picked Zuko up as if he was a little boy and walked towards the war balloon. 'He has escaped,' she said as she climbed into the war balloon. 'I couldn't find him.'

Zuko breathed deeply. 'But…'

'Don't worry about uncle right now - we need to find you a healer,' Azula said, using her firebending to let the balloon rise into the sky.

As they left the Capital through air, she turned around and stared at the city that had been her home. She knew she couldn't come back.

 _She had just attacked her father_.

One this was sure: she wasn't his favourite anymore. Or, better put, he hated both of his children equally.

Strangely enough, the thought didn't hurt her. He had tried to kill her brother. She remembered Zuko's screams.

SHe realised she didn't care anymore about his opinion. The only thing she felt towards him was anger.

The sun shone brightly over the palace and Azula couldn't stop staring, knowing very well it probably was the last time she would see it.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, your feedback is very much appreciated! I'm still studying abroad, so I won't be able to upload very regularly, but I've written a bit extra so you can expect a quick update!_

 _I'm not sure yet if Mai and Ty Lee or going to show up and if there's going to be romance. The story's going to write itself, I guess._

 _For this chapter, one character might seem to act weird, but I want to remind everyone of the scene between Zuko and Katara in The crossroads of destiny_. _The reason Katara had so much problems with Zuko after he had joined their team, was because he had broken her trust once before. With Azula, she never had that._

 _Last but not least: Azulaweek 2018 has started! Every day a lot of people will update a story centered around Azula. Mine you can find on this profile._

 _Enjoy!_

The Fire Nation had become a small dot, barely visible and miles away from them. Azula took a deep breath before resolutely turning her back on it.

This was bad. Really bad.

In front of her, almost a small dot as well, was the flying bison of the Avatar. Azula looked at it, lost in thought, before she recollected herself and turned her attention to her brother.

'How are you feeling?' she asked.

Zuko only groaned.

Worriedly, she knelt down next to her brother. There wasn't enough space to lie down, so he had to sit. She wished she had something she could give him - a blanket, some tea, anything that could take his mind of the horrible situation they had found themselves in.

'Does it still… hurt?' Azula asked.

'Yes.'

She hesitated. 'Do you mind… if I take a look? I know I'm not a healer, but...'

'Sure,' he muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

Azula crept closer. 'Don't move,' she warned him, before she leaned in. The skin was red and swollen. Directly around his eyes was were the core of the flame had hit him. The skin had a deeper shade of red.

Azula sat straight again. 'Can you open it?' she asked.

His normal eye opened completely, his burned eye only a few millimeters. 'No.'

Azula had wanted to check if he could see with his eye, but that didn't seem to be possible. What if his eye would stay like this? She didn't have anything to treat his wounds. Azula bit her lip. Their options were ridiciously limited…

'Does that mind I won't be able to see anymore?'

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'The skin is very swollen now, so that's why you can't open your eye. Only when it had healed, will we know for sure.'

Zuko's healthy eye closed again and Azula stood up to make sure she could still see the Avatar.

'Azula?' Zuko asked.

'Yes,' she muttered, looking at him again.

'Why did you do it?'

There was a short silence. 'How do you mean?' Azula asked. 'You're my brother… I won't let anybody hurt you. Unless it's me.'

She had hoped that would earn her a small smile, but Zuko stayed silent. He did open his eye, looking at her. 'You've always cared more about father.'

'That's not true.'

Zuko looked sceptical.

'I was jealous of you,' Azula said. 'Because mom loved you more than she loved me… but I never.. did not care about you.'

Zuko hesitated. 'I didn't think you would help me.'

Azula grimaced. Of course he hadn't.

'I thought… I thought you wanted me out of the way.'

Azula sat down again. 'You know, my entire life, people have thought I wanted to be Fire Lord. Even I thought that and when I thought I had lost my chance to become Fire Lord, I broke down. But being away changed me and I only realised it after I had returned. I realised… I only wanted to be Fire Lord because people had told me I wanted it or that I should want it. It was never my choice.'

She felt Zuko's hand trying to find hers. 'Thank you,' he said softly. 'For saving my life. For fighting father.'

Azula flashed him a smile. 'I'm happy I did, big brother.'

Zuko's eye closed again. 'It hurts… I had never thought he would do that.'

Azula squeezed his fingers.

'You did, though,' Zuko said.

'I feared it… but I had never thought he would do it inside the palace.'

Zuko's voice sounded shaky. 'My own father tried to kill me…'

Azula didn't know what to say.

'Why?' Zuko asked, still sounding as if he could start crying any moment. 'I know I'm not as good as you…'

'That's not true.'

'He told me that,' Zuko said. 'He told me he had only banished you because he feared you - he said he had killed grandfather. No - he had mother do it. That's why she had to leave.'

'That can't be right,' Azula said after a few seconds of shocked silence. 'He must've lied.'

'He was about to kill me,' Zuko said bitterly. 'Why would he lie?'

Azula didn't have an answer to that question.

'If only I had been a better bender…'

'Then father would've banished you, instead of me,' Azula said.

'But he wouldn't have tried to kill anyone. He only killed me because he thought I would be a terrible Fire Lord.'

A tear rolled over his cheek - it appeared the burned eye was incapable of trying. Azula hesitantly let go of her brothers hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'It's not your fault,' she said. 'He's just… a bad father.'

Zuko hesitated.

'I know you don't want to believe that just yet,' Azula continued. 'But trust me, it was all his fault. And, for what it's worth... I think you would've made an amazing Fire Lord.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I don't.'

Zuko looked at her with his good eye.

'Really,' she assured him.

Zuko produced a weak smile before closing his eye and resting his head against her arm. 'Where are we going?' he muttered.

'We're following the Avatar,' Azula said.

Zuko's eye flew open again. 'What?' he whispered.

'The girl he's with… she's a healer,' Azula said. 'Someone needs to check on your eye, Zuko.'

'But she hates us.'

'She does,' Azula admitted. 'But if we explain our situation, they are the good guys, after all. They're supposed to help us out.'

She carefully let go off her brother to check if they could still see the bison.

'Does that mean that the Fire Nation is bad?' Zuko asked. His voice sounded weak - as if it came from for away. He was probably very tired.

'Not the entire Fire Nation,' Azula responded.

'But father is?'

Azula nodded. 'Yes.' It was the first time she had said so out loud. Treason. Even though their situation was very problematic to say the least, she couldn't suppress an ironic smile.

'Go to sleep, Zuko,' she said, looking at her brother. 'I'll take care of things. You need to get some rest.'

Only after he had fallen asleep, Azula realised where they were going. She suddenly remembered her conversation with Ty Lee and Mai. If only she could know they were okay...

It seemed as if she was about to visit the Air Temples after all, only without her two best friends. What would have happened if they hadn't stopped in that stupid little village, she wondered.

Azula was about to say something to Zuko, when she saw he was sleeping. She was happy - it meant he wouldn't feel the pain anymore - until she realised something was wrong.

Azula frowned and knelt again next to him. 'Zuko?' she asked hesitantly.

His breathing. Something was wrong. She came closer to listen to it. Azula was no healer - she couldn't exactly tell what was wrong. But something was wrong - for sure.

She placed her hand on his forehand. He was burning up.

'Oh no,' she whispered.

Their situation had even gotten worse.

It had been a very smooth landing. Azula would've praised herself if she hadn't feared her brother was dying.

She didn't know if it was that bad, to be honest. She only knew he had practically half of his face burned off - a wound that seemed to be infected, seeing as it was swollen and he had gotten a fever.

She eyed the temple where her former enemies were. In their eyes, she still was their enemy… she had taunted them only yesterday! But she had to talk to them, for Zuko's sake.

Azula carefully lifted her brother over her shoulders before climbing out of the balloon. It was probably better for him not to travel long distances… She hesitated before carefully putting him on the ground. A few meters from him, she built a small fire. Hopefully, it was enough to keep animals on a distance. Not that there seemed to be anything around here.

Azula took a deep breath. She knew the Earth Girl would be able to sense her presence, so she stuck her hands in the air as she walked in their direction.

'Someone's coming!' Toph exclaimed. They all jumped up, looking frantically in every direction possible.

'It's… I think it's the scary princess,' Toph said. She frowned. 'Why would she be here?'

'She must have followed us!' Katara said, opening her pouch and preparing to attack.

'Is she alone?' Aang asked.

'I guess so… someone is staying behind.'

'Only two people?' Sokka asked in surprise. 'Isn't that a little too bold, even for her?'

'She's coming alone?' Aang asked.

Toph nodded.

When Azula appeared, she had her hands raised in a sign of surrender. 'I'm not here to fight,' she said before anyone could attack her.

It didn't stop Sokka from throwing his boomerang - which was hit off course by Aang.

'Then why are you here?' he yelled, pointing his glider in his direction. Toph had to admire that the Fire Nation stayed calm.

'My brother. He's hurt. Badly. If he doesn't get help…' She wasn't able to finish her sentence. If her brother died, what would happen to her?

'Why would we help you?' Sokka said harshly.

'I'm not asking you to help me - I'm asking you to help my brother.'

'Why didn't you get help in the Fire Nation?' Aang asked.

Azula sighed. It seemed as if she was at a loss for words.

'Tell the truth,' Sokka said threateningly.

'After the eclipse was over and I ran away, I went to the room where my father was hiding,' Azula said. 'When I got there, he was about to…' She had to swallow.

Toph frowned. She knew the Princess was a master of deception - she had proved as much yesterday - but her distress seemed to be genuine.

'To do what?' Sokka asked, but Aang and Katara seemed to understand.

'He was the one to hurt your brother?' Aang asked.

Azula nodded.

'No, I don't believe that,' Sokka said. 'It's a lie Aang, a trick!'

'It's not,' Toph suddenly said. 'I can only sense one other person - and he seems to be in bad shape.'

Azula now looked at her. 'He is,' she said. 'Please help him… if you want, we'll leave you alone after that, but…'

'Why would we help you?' Sokka asked, still glaring angrily at the Princess.

'You heard her. If you don't help him, he'll die.'

'And why would that be a bad thing?' Sokka asked.

'Sokka...' Katara said

'Wait,' Aang said suddenly.

Sokka glared at him. 'You can't possibly believe…'

'Let her talk,' Aang said. 'The story is not over yet, is it?'

Azula shook her head. 'It's not,' she whispered. 'But…'

'If you want us to help you, you have to tell us everything,' Aang said. Azula sighed and nodded, even though she probably realised Katara and Sokka weren't prepared to listen.

'My father told me to leave the room, to let him kill Zuko,' she said. 'He promised me I would be heir to the throne if I let him. But…' Everyone was now listening intently, even the two Water Tribe sibling.

'... I just couldn't do it,' she finished her sentence.

'Why not?' Sokka asked harshly.

'Because that moment confirmed what I had suspected for a long time. My father is a horrible person - and not suitable to reign. Not even the Fire Nation.'

There was a short silene. Aang let his glider down. 'I don't trust you,' he said. 'At all. But we will help your brother.'

Azula nodded and smiled sadly. 'That's all I ask for.'

'What. No!' Sokka exclaimed. 'She… she's the enemy! Because of her, our father is a prisoner and. and…. she took Suki prisoner!'

'In my defence, you were attacking my country and my home,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow.

Sokka gritted his teeth. 'Well… maybe you're right, but it doesn't mean I'll forgive you. And besides, that's not the reason why you imprisoned Suki.'

'I could've killed her,' Azula said. 'But I didn't.'

Sokka lost his temper. 'You…. monster.'

Toph now noticed some changes in the Princess. 'I trust her,' Toph said suddenly. She felt the Princess looking at her again. 'Let's go find your brother,' Toph continued. 'He needs our help.'

Azula walked fast. She didn't want to leave her brother alone for longer than necessary.

Zuko was still asleep - or unconscious. She noticed a few of them gasping as they saw his face.

'His father did that?' the Water Tribe girl whispered.

Azula nodded.

'How do we know it wasn't you?' the Water tribe boy asked.

Azula turned her face to look at him. 'Because I would never hurt him.' She found his hand again.

His pulse seemed weak.

'Please,' she said, looking at the Waterbender this time. The girl didn't hesitate as she sat next to him.

Azula watched with fascination as the girl bended the water from a pouch she carried on her hip. The water turned blue as it covered Zuko's eye.

Azula wasn't sure how long they sat there. She kept looking at her brother's face, willing him to wake up…

When she removed the water, the wound seemed to be months old. The swelling was gone - but the scar was still there.

'I'm afraid the scar will stay like that,' the girl said. 'I can't do anything about it. But at least, he won't die.'

Azula placed a hand on his forehead and found that his fever appeared to be gone. She looked at the Water Tribe pea… at Katara. 'Thank you,' she whispered. 'I don't know what I would've done without him…'

'Where will you be going now?' Aang asked her.

Azula shrugged. 'Away from the Fire Nation,' she said.

'To the Earth Kingdom?'

Azula suddenly hung her head, overcome with guilt. 'I…'

'What's going on?' Toph demanded. 'You seem to be scared - and you weren't scared when we were about to kill you.'

'I wasn't…' sputtered he Avatar - Aang.

'My father,' Azula muttered. 'He plans on destroying the Earth Kingdom.' She grimaced.

'What?' Katara and Aang exclaimed.

'I might be able to stop him…' Azula muttered. 'If only we could find my uncle…' She looked at Zuko again. 'First, Zuko needs to get better.'

'He's better, isn't he?' Sokka muttered.

'We can't let them go like this,' Katara suddenly said. 'I can have a few more healing sessions with him - they have to stay.'

'What?' Sokka exclaimed.

'Toph trusts her and I don't think she would hurt her own brother like that. It's enough for me.'

Sokka's mouth fell open. 'But… Suki!' he protested.

'People change, Sokka,' Katara said.

'Not her!'

Toph and Katara exchanged glances.

'Aang, you can't allow this!' Sokka exclaimed.

Azula looked at the air nomad now. 'For what it's worth… I could be your Fire Bending teacher,' she said. 'I know you don't like me, but you can't deny I'm good.'

Aang looked at her intently. 'Okay,' he eventually said. 'But as soon as it turns out you've lied about something…'

Azula nodded.

'How do we get Zuko to the camp?' Katara asked.

'We could make a carrier…'

As they discussed, Azula stood up and picked up her brother.

'That will work as well,' Aang said.

Zuko was still sound asleep after Azula had placed him on the bed Aang had showed her.

She noticed everyone was still looking at her. One wrong movement and she would be attacked by three different elements… and a boomerang.

'What's the last time you've eaten?' Katara asked.

Azula grimaced. 'Before… you know.'

'We have some soup. It's not ideal, but…'

'Thank you,' Azula said. She had eaten a lot of horrible food during her time as the Banished Princess. She was sure she could handle this.

'I still don't like this,' the… Sokka muttered, but no one responded.

As they sat down around the campfire, Azula was startled by an animal that jumped on her head.

'Momo likes you,' Aang said. He smiled at her for the first time. Azula smiled back hestitanly.

'What is it?' she asked.

'A lemur,' Aang responded. Azula carefully reached for the animal, petting his fur.

'He's … soft,' she said.

'He's our friend,' the Ava-, Aang said.

Azula smiled. The animal stayed on her head as she ate her soup. Truth be told, she didn't like how this very much, but she tried to be on her best behaviour.

After she had finished her meal, Momo crept on her lep. 'Hello,' Azula said, not really comfortable with the strange creature.

'He really likes you,' Katara said

'Well… he's very cute,' Azula said.

'I bet you didn't have any animals in the palace,' Sokka growled.

'My father didn't allow it.'

She carefully stroke his fur. Sitting around the campfire reminded her of Ty Lee and Mai. She hoped they were okay.

'Are you alright?' Toph asked.

Azula nodded. 'I just… my friends who stayed with me when I was banished. I hope they're okay.'

'They probably are,' Aang said.

Azula nodded.

That night, the animal stayed by her sight when they all went to bed. She had checked on Zuko - who was still sleeping - and now tried to get some rest. Before she could drift off, she heard Aang say: 'Momo seems to like her.'

'He's just a stupid animal,' a voice that belonged to Sokka growled.

Aang stayed calm. 'Animals have very good instincts… better than humans. If he trusts her, that's enough for me. At least for now.'

A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes again.

 _A/N: Please review, I love reading your thoughts!_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review!_

* * *

Zuko felt he was laying on a bed - a sleeping bag? It wasn't nearly as comfortable as what he was used to. He opened his eyes, hoping to find out where he was, but it was too dark to see anything. He frowned.

 _What had happened?_ Zuko tried to remember how he had gotten had been… burned by his father. Zuko reminded the excruciating pain… but it didn't hurt right now. He had probably passed out… but how many days had passed since?

Zuko took a deep breath before hesitantly touching his wounds. His fingertip barely brushed the skin, but it was enough to feel the damage that had been done.

The skin seemed to have scarred, but the wounds were closed. That either meant that the wounds weren't as severe as Azula had thought, or…

Azula! She had helped him.

Zuko looked around, trying to find his sister. It was only then he realised he wasn't alone. Zuko could hear the breathing sounds of at least five people. One of them should be his sister - but who were the other ones? Zuko turned his head and saw a figure, only a meter from him. If his sister was with this group of people, she probably would be the one nearest to him, he reasoned.

'Azula?' he whispered.

The figure didn't react. Zuko hesitantly lifted his hand and created let a small flame. The light was enough to prove it was his sister, sleeping soundly. It assured Zuko that they were indeed safe - she wouldn't have fallen asleep if she didn't trust the people around them.

They had fled the Fire Nation in a war balloon… and she had had a plan. She had said something about…

Zuko suddenly realised who the other people had to be. He let his flame disappear and laid back down, in shock. The Water Tribe girl had probably healed him, Zuko realised. He touched his scar again. The skin was bobbly and raw.

So Azula had managed to get them to help Zuko. Zuko should've known… but what now? What would they do now? Would they want to stay here?

'Azula?' he hissed again, hoping to wake her up. His sister didn't even move. Zuko sighed. Of course. He had forgotten how much of a heavy sleeper Azula was. He remembered how when they were children, she could sleep through anything…

Unlike Zuko.

He stretched his hand to touch her shoulder softly.

No reaction.

He now grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit.

She made a soft sound, but she still seemed to be asleep.

A little more aggressively, Zuko repeated his actions.

'AAAAAH!'

* * *

'What's going on?' Katara yelled as she rolled out of her sleeping bag, trying to find her water pouch.

The only source of light was a blue flame that disappeared as soon as Katara saw it.. Azula had attacked the strange man that had woken her up, jumping on top of him and almost burning him, until she realized he was no stranger. Guiltily she extinguished her flame, afraid it had reminded him of how father had burned him.

'Don't worry,' Azula said sheepishly. 'Zuko tried to wake me up and I overreacted. Sorry.'

She looked at her brother, even though it was way too dark to see anything. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine,' Zuko grunted. 'Could you please get off of me?'

Azula stood up. 'Sorry,' she said again. 'But you know I don't react well when people startle me.'

'I do now,' Zuko muttered.

'So everyone's alright?' a very sleepy Aang said.

'Yes. Sorry.'

Azula feared a snide comment from the… Sokka, but it appeared he had slept through everything. She was thankfull for that.

'Let's go back to sleep, everyone,' Katara muttered. Azula went back to bed as well, but it was impossible to fall asleep. She tried to focus on her body and her breath, but it didn't help her. Instead, she felt how the sun started to rise.

'Zuko?' she whispered.

'Yes?' he answered. She had thought he was still awake – he had slept for more than twelve hours already.

'I'm going out.'

She didn't wait for his answer, instead she crept out of her bag and walked towards the entrance of the temple. She heard Zuko following her.

The sun wasn't visible yet, but the first rays had painted the sky in bright blue and pink colours. The two siblings watched how the world around them woke up in silence.

'It's cold,' Zuko suddenly muttered.

'You're a Firebender, Zuko,' Azula said. 'We're never cold.'

As soon as the sun appeared and the sunshine reached them, she closed her eyes and lend her head back, trying to soak in as much sunlight as possible. Zuko did the same thing.

'Goodmorning Avatar,' Azula said without looking up.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, warily eying the person that had been his enemy until less than two days ago.

'How did you know I was here?' Aang asked, coming closer.

Azula shrugged. 'Good instincts,' she said. 'Don't worry, we're not going to cause trouble – we only wanted to feel the sun.'

'Firebenders rise with the sun.'

Azula now opened her eyes and smirked at him. 'I know,' she said. 'The strength the sun provides us with… it's impossible to ignore.'

Aang looked at her, holding his glider in his hands. She noticed he was still watching her. She didn't blame him for fearing her - she had put a lightning bolt in his back only a few months ago.

She still wondered how he had survived that, but perhaps she shouldn't remind him of what she had done that day.

'How do you feel?' he asked Zuko.

'Better,' Zuko answered. He hesitated. 'How long have we been here?'

'Twelve hours.'

'And you healed me?'

Aang shook his head. 'Katara did,' he said. 'She wanted to have a few more sessions with you, if you're okay with that.'

Zuko nodded. 'Thank you.'

'I'll try to find something for breakfast,' Aang said. 'Enjoy the sun.'

Azula had wanted to suggest him to stay – she had offered to learn him firebending, after all – but he left before she could open her mouth. She shrugged and turned back to the sun again.

'How bad is it?' Zuko suddenly asked.

'What do you mean?'

'My eye. My scar.'

Azula looked at her brother. 'It's… not something you can miss,' she said softly. Zuko nodded and his hands touched the damaged skin again.

'Can you close your good eye for me?'

He did so, his other eye watching her. 'Can you see me?' she asked.

'Yes. But not as good as with my other eye.'

Azula nodded. 'It's a good thing you can see me,' she said. 'And your sight might improve over time.' She smiled. 'And at least your fever's gone.'

'I had a fever?'

Azula nodded. 'A pretty heavy one. I feared...' She didn't finish her sentence. It had been easy to take care of her brother when he had been sick… now, it felt more awkward.

'Are we going to stay with them?' Zuko asked, changing the subject. She was grateful for that.

'I offered the Avatar to learn him firebending,' Azula responded. 'If they don't want us… we should look for uncle.'

Zuko turned to face the sunrise again. 'Do you really want to help them?'

Azula was surprised to find the answer was 'yes'. 'They did help us,' she muttered.

'They want to kill father.'

'Do you have a problem with that?' Azula asked.

There was a short silence.

'Neither do I,' she said.

* * *

They eventually decided to eat what was left of yesterday's soup. Azula made sure Zuko got a large portion, contenting herself with half a bowl. Toph sat down next to her.

'So, you're the creepy prince?' Toph asked. 'I don't think I saw you before yesterday.'

Zuko almost spit out his soup. 'The creepy Prince?' he asked indignantly.

Toph nodded. 'Because your sister's the creepy Princess, you see?'

Azula smirked.

'Well… she can be pretty scary,' Zuko said, looking at his sister.

'Unlike you,' Azula teased him, softly poking him between his ribs. Zuko didn't like being made fun of, but he smiled nonetheless.

After breakfast, Katara started to clean up and Azula stood up to help her. Katara seemed surprised, but she didn't make any comment. Azula noticed her look.

'When I banished, one of my teachers thought I had to help as well,' she said. 'At first, I was furious – I was still a princess, after all. But later…' She shrugged. 'Besides, you helped us by saving my brother.'

'Well… you're welcome,' Katara said.

Azula nodded. She felt Sokka's eyes burning on her back, but she focused on her tasks and ignored him.

* * *

'Do you want to learn Firebending?' she asked Aang. He turned around and faced her. 'I do. I have to.'

Azula nodded.

'Do you have time right now?'

'I do.'

She took him outside. 'Firebending is arguably the most dangerous of the bending styles,' she started. 'It is easy to cause someone or something damage. When you lose control, the flames will continue to grow without you and might destroy something. Therefore, control is the most important element of firebending.'

Aang nodded.

'Firebenders draw their power from their breath,' she continued. 'It's important to control your breath – otherwise, you won't be able to control your flames.'

'Okay,' Aang said.

'Feel the power of the sun,' Azula continued. 'And focus on your breathing.' He stared at her for a few second before he realised it had been an instruction.

'Close your eyes.'

He didn't seem to happy with that.

'Don't worry, I won't attack you,' Azula said. She felt a small pang of guilt, but she ignored it. She had done what she thought was right.

Aang closed his eyes.

'Your stance should be wider,' Azula said.

He stood wider.

'Good,' she muttered.

'You're not going to leave me, are you?' he asked.

Azula frowned. 'Why would I do that?' she asked.

He opened his eyes. 'My first firebending master did that. He told me to feel to sun and to breathe and then he left me for hours.'

Azula couldn't suppress a small smile. 'Those are very peculiar methods,' Azula said. 'I won't leave you, don't worry. But keep focusing.'

'Oh. Yeah.' Aang closed his eyes again. Azula watched him for a few minutes.

'You said you've had a Firebending Master before,' Azula said. 'Do you know how to produce a flame already?'

'No.'

Azula produced a small flame.

Aang looked at it.

'Take it from me,' she said. 'And keep it under control. Don't forget to focus on your breath.'

'Already?' Aang exclaimed. 'I'm not ready to control fire yet.'

She raised one eyebrow. 'We only less than two months before Sozin's Comet… I assume you want to face my father before that.'

'Well… I don't know,' he muttered.

'How do you mean, you don't know?'

Aang looked slightly guilty now. 'I just…'

'It doesn't matter,' Azula suddenly said. 'Just… here. I'll make sure nothing can go wrong.'

'Are you sure he's ready for that?' Katara asked. She had been watching for quite some time and now came closer.

'How do you do that?' she suddenly asked, pointing at her fire.

'You mean, why is it blue?' Azula asked. 'I don't know. I've been always told it was because I'm stronger than other benders… Blue fire is hotter than red fire. But I don't know how I can do it. I just can.'

'That's pretty impressive,' Aang said.

'Thanks. Now.' She stretched her hands towards Aang. 'The fire will turn red when you take control over it,' she said.

He hesitantly stretched his hands and took the fire from her hands. It did turn red and seemed to grow smaller.

'Your breath,' Azula reminded him.

'I know,' Aang said, watching the flames with fascination. Katara seemed worried.

'He'll be fine,' Azula said to her. 'If something goes wrong, I'll take control over the flames. Don't worry.'

Katara nodded, but she still seemed distressed.

* * *

Aang had managed to keep the flames burning for twenty minutes, until he let them disappear by accident and claimed to be tired.

Azula wasn't willing to let him go just yet, but Katara grabbed his arm and told him it was time to practice some waterbending before dragging him away from her, leaving her by herself.

Azula wandered around the temple until she found Zuko sitting around the campfire. She could see Sokka, training with his boomerang, fifty meters away from them.

'How did it go?' Zuko asked.

Azula shrugged. 'He didn't burn anything.'

'Because he's good, or because you didn't let him?'

Azula smirked.

'We need to keep training as well, you know,' she said.

'Not now.' Zuko hesitated. 'Azula, do you know anything about Mai? I'm worried about her.'

'Me too,' Azula said, staring into the flames. 'But I'm sure she's okay.'

Zuko didn't seem so convinced. 'If only I could find a way to write her…'

'We'll figure something out,' Azula promised him. 'For now…'

She noticed Sokka was walking towards them and grimaced.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hello,' she responded, hoping he hadn't come to scold her.

'I still don't trust you,' he said. 'But I have to ask you… how's Suki? You've said… is she okay? Is she hurt?'

'She's fine, as far as I know,' Azula said.

'But you've said…'

'I would've said anything to stop you from finding my father. It would've done so then, at least.'

Sokka frowned. '"Then" is only two days ago.'

'A lot can change in two days.'

Sokka seemed as if he wanted to react to that, but instead, he bit his lip. 'Do you know where she is?' he asked.

'I do,' Azula responded. 'There's a prison for important political enemies. She's there. It's the most secure prison in the world.'

'Political prisoners?' Sokka asked. 'So if, let's say, people who have been captured during the eclipse are locked away, will they be brought there as well?'

'Probably,' Azula said, raising one eyebrow. 'But I'm not sure. Why? Did people get captured?'

Sokka nodded. 'My father among them,' he muttered. He shook his head before he remembered what he wanted to find out. 'What's it called?'

Azula hesitated.

'Tell me!'

Azula stood up as well. 'Don't try to free her,' she said. 'They'll only capture you as well. Some of the most powerful firebenders have been locked there for years. It's impossible to escape.'

'It's not impossible. It can't be.'

'It is.'

'It doesn't have to be,' Zuko suddenly said. 'Not when we all work together.'

Azula shot an angry glare at her brother. 'No one has escaped. Ever.'

Sokka came closer. 'I have to try.'

Azula sighed.

'Please.'

'It's called _The Boiling Rock_.'

Sokka swallowed, but he looked determined. 'I have to try.'

Azula sighed.

'Sokka, wait.'

He eyed her warily. She cursed that stubborn boy, her annoying brother and herself.

'We'll come with you.'

* * *

 _Please review!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you so much for all the reviews - you guys are the best!_

 _Happy Azulaweek!_

* * *

'Before we leave, I need a word with my brother. And we need to discuss this in the group as well,' Azula said.

'What? Now!' Sokka said quickly. 'No one can know but us.'

Azula frowned. 'And why is that? We could use their help.'

Sokka shook his head and came closer. 'They won't let us go,' he said.

'What about your sister?' Zuko asked. 'Or Toph? I bet they would want to help.'

Sokka shook his head again. 'I don't want to bring them in danger,' he said.

'But you don't care about us?' Zuko said.

Azula placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Zuko, a word.'

She dragged him out of earshot, eyeing Sokka to make sure he wouldn't follow them to eavesdrop.

'What were you thinking?' she hissed, shoving him a bit to forceful. 'Thanks to you we now have to go to the most secure prison in the world – as two of the biggest enemies of the Fire Nation.'

'Hey!' Zuko exclaimed. 'I thought you wanted them to trust us!'

'When did I say that?' Azula grunted. 'I want them to tolerate us – that's enough for me.'

'You didn't say it, but I know you,' Zuko said. 'Or at least, I try to. You don't want them to hate you.'

Azula shook her head in frustration, but she didn't contradict his words. 'The next time, please contact me before you initiate a ridiculous plan. Although I doubt there will be a next time. You do realize what will happen to us when we get caught, don't you?'

There was a short silence. Zuko stared over her shoulder, trying to evade her eyes.

'He'd kill us, Zuko!'

It was only then that Azula realised they weren't alone. She turned around. Aang and Katara were looking at them.

Azula balled her fists. 'Could you give us some privacy?' she asked.

'About whom were you talking?' Aang asked.

Azula ignored him.

'It was about your father, wasn't it?'

'Leave us alone!' Zuko said sharply. 'This is a family discussion.'

Azula tried to relax her body.

'Besides, I doubt he'd kill you,' Zuko said.

Azula sighed. 'If you still think I'm his favourite, Zuko, you…'

'He still needs an heir.'

'He's young enough.'

Zuko shook his head. 'You misunderstood me.'

Azula glared at Katara and Aang and decided to grab Zuko's arm and walk away. 'How did I misunderstand you?' she said as she let go off his arm. Zuko looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

'Both of his children have abandoned him. If the public knew this, he might lose their support.'

Azula frowned. 'I don't think he has their support Zuko. They fear him – that's how he keeps them in control.'

Fear is the only way.

'He's a fool,' she continued. 'He won't be able to keep them scared forever. The moment he wavers… the people will oppose him.'

'And what will we do then?' Zuko asked her. She sighed and massaged her forehead.

'I don't know,' she admitted.

'We're still in line to the throne, you know.'

Azula smiled. 'Fire Lord Zuko.'

'I'm quite sure you told me I would've made a good Firelord.'

'You were sick. I was being nice.' She smiled to show him she was just joking.

'Anyway,' she continued. 'We still need to figure out how to break into prison. If we survive that, we can debate what will happen after the war.'

Zuko seemed surprised. 'You want the war to end?'

Azula was surprised by her own words as well. She frowned. 'I don't know. Maybe. Again – if we survive this ridiculous stunt, we'll debate about that.'

She hesitated. 'Zuko – we don't have to do this, you know? It's a suicide mission. I'm grateful for all that they have done for us, but no one will gain anything if we die.'

'I trust you, Azula. But I do think you're capable of breaking in.'

She scoffed. 'Getting in is not the problem. Getting out is.'

'You'll find a way.'

Azula sighed. 'No one had managed to do that. Ever. You have no idea what you're talking about.'

She bit her lip. Her mind was gathering everything she knew about this prison.

'Are we going to do this or not?'

Azula sighed. 'Some part of me wants to bail out. But, on the other hand, you're right. The Avatar will have to face the Fire Lord and if he kills father… you'll be next in line.'

Zuko suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

'If we're his friends, we might be able to make sure the Fire Nation won't suffer when the war ends.'

She studied her nails. 'And a part of me wants to prove Sokka that not all firebenders are evil.'

'I don't think his problem is what all firebenders…

She raised one eyebrow. Zuko chuckled. 'So we're going to do this?'

Azula shook her head. 'I must've lost my mind,' she muttered. 'Let's go tell Sokka. I have a plan.'

0o0o0o0

Azula tried to act normal during dinner. Therefore, she managed to have a conversation with Zuko and even exchanged a few words with Toph and Katara.

She felt slightly guilty for keeping their plan a secret. But she had warned both Zuko and Sokka – they knew the dangers of the trip.

0o0o0o0

It was the middle of the night. They tiptoed to the entrance of the temple, where Sokka was already waiting for them.

'There you are,' he whispered.

'Let's go,' Azula whispered.

It was completely dark. Both Zuko and Azula produced small flames to illuminate their surroundings. No one said anything as the walked towards the war balloon.

They jumped inside the gondola as Azula quickly lit the fire.

'You stole our idea,' Sokka remarked.

'Sorry?' Zuko asked.

'This balloon. It was developed by… nevermind.' He crossed his arms and sat down. Zuko followed his example as Azula made sure the vehicle took off safely.

There was an awkward silence.

'So…' Zuko suddenly said. 'How do you now this girl? Is she your girlfriend?'

'She is,' Sokka muttered. 'We met on Kyoshi Island.'

'O,' Zuko said.

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

Azula rolled her eyes at their generic conversation.

'I do,' Zuko said. 'Mai.'

Sokka frowned. 'The gloomy girl that's with your sister?'

'Yeah,' Zuko said, smiling as his mind trailed off. 'She's great.'

'And you?' Sokka asked.

Azula gritted her teeth. She was standing with her back towards them, so she just pretended not to hear the question and hoped he would let it drop.

He didn't.

'Didn't you hear me?' Sokka asked.

She now turned around. 'What is it?' she asked.

'We were asking about your boyfriend.'

'I don't have one,' she answered.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. 'Ever had one?'

He was enjoying this conversation - she could tell as much. 'No,' she responded.

'So you've been away from home, for how long? And you didn't find at least one guy who could stand you?'

'Apparently I did not,' she said. 'But I'm glad to know you take such interest in my love life. Now shut up - I'm trying to get us into the most dangerous prison in the world.'

0o00o0o0

They travel an entire day without saying much. Azula was happy she had thought of food. Sokka took it from her without thanking her.

She pretended she didn't care. Eventually, he did offer to watch the balloon so she could get some rest.

It was already starting to get dark when he warned them. 'I think that's the prison,' he said.

Azula nodded. 'Don't get into that steam cloud,' she warned him. 'If the air outside the balloon is hotter than the air inside, we'll crash.'

'You can put this thing on the ground,' Sokka said.

'Gladly,' she responded. She eyed the prison warily, making sure they would stay outside their vision range as she landed them somewhere safely. She noticed the gondola only a few hundred meters from them. ''We need to hide the balloon somewhere,' she said. 'If someone finds it, they'll know that there are intruders.'

'I thought your brilliant plan revolved around getting us in and out as quickly as possible.'

'If you have a better plan, this is the time to enlighten us with it,' Azula gruntled.

Sokka stayed silent.

'Great,' she said. 'Now let's hide it… I don't know where. There aren't many trees and we can't bury it.'

'Let's just leave it here,' Zuko said. 'We're going to pose as guards, aren't we? Even if they find it, they'll have no reason to suspect us.'

Azula sighed and nodded. 'Right. Now, remember - I can't bend.'

'Can't you try to bend orange flames?' Sokka asked.

Azula sighed. 'I can, but it's really... annoying. Hurry up - we need to sneak inside.'

0o0o0o0

They had to climb down and walk around the boiling lake, before climbing up again. Azula made sure to go first. 'Okay,' she whispered when they had all safely arrived. 'Now we need to sneak into the equipment room…'

'You know where that is?' Zuko whispered.

Azula nodded. 'I already told you - father was quite passionate about this prison. I know almost everything. Follow me and be silent.'

Five minutes later, they had sneaked into the room and now wore traditional guard uniforms. 'Follow me,' Azula whispered again.

She walked confidently through the prison. Sokka had to admire her confidence. She had even more to lose than he had.

She had taught him how to salute his fellow guards and he tried to make the movement natural, even though his entire body was tense with nerves.

He breathed in relieve when they reached the information room. Currently, no one was there.

'It's so boring they don't bother guarding it,' Zuko said, wanting to take of his helmet.

'Think about protocol, soldier,' Azula said. 'Keep your helmet on at all times.'

She hurried towards the prisoner administration. They just watched her as she rapidly searched through a few large books. It was obvious she knew what she was doing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sokka was glad she had come - if he had been alone, he wouldn't have known what to do.

'There we go,' she suddenly said. 'There's nothing on the Water Tribe Prisoners, but on the prison from Kyoshi Island we have a room.'

She closed the books and made sure the entire room looked the same way it did when they had entered.

'What now?' Sokka asked.

'Before we act, we need to find more information on the Water Tribe prisoners. Let me do it - and remember that I've told you it's not a given they'll be send over here.'

'No,' Sokka said. 'I need to talk to Suki.'

Azula frowned. 'I understand you want to see her, but you can't endanger all of us just so you can…'

'What would you understand? You've never even had a boyfriend.'

Azula balled her fists. 'You know we're here for you, right?'

'Really?' Sokka asked, surprised.

Azula snorted. 'You thought I was here for my guilty conscious? I hate to break it to you - I don't have one. I did what I thought I had to do.'

There was a short silence.

'I understand that,' Sokka said. 'But please, let me talk to Suki. I want to let her know there's still hope.'

'No,' Azula responded.

Sokka sighed. 'I will forgive you for everything,' he proposed.

Azula raised one eyebrow in surprise. 'Everything?' she repeated.

'Everything.'

0o0o0o

'Guard, come with us. We need someone to guard room 221B.' Azula turned around to check if they had meant her.

To Sokka's surprise, she made the traditional bow before following the group.

'What is she doing?' he hissed.

'I think she wants to gather some information… and we don't need her for this, anyway. Let's go.'

Sokka regarded the numbers on the doors until they reached Suki's room. Zuko would stay guard. They looked at each other for a nervous moment before Sokka opened the door.

Suki was sitting on the bed. He took a deep breath as he walking towards her.

'What is it?' she asked him. He was shocked by the venom in her voice until he realized she didn't recognize him.

'Suki, it's me,' he said.

She frowned.

He took of his helmet.

'SOKKA!' she gasped.

He smiled at her.

Suki rushed towards him, flinging her arms around him. 'I thought I'd never see you again,' she whispered. She squeezed him before letting go. 'I don't understand… how?' she said. 'How did you manage to get in?'

'It's a long story,' Sokka said. 'But - you know Princess Azula.'

Suki scowled.

'She's kind of helping us to break you out.'

Suki's mouth fell open. 'What?' she exclaimed. 'But…'

'I know,' Sokka said quickly. 'It's complicated. Short version: her father tried to kill her brother, she then tried to stop him and they then fled the Fire Nation.'

'But why are they helping us?'

Sokka shrugged. 'I guess they kind of hate their father right now. I can't blame them. But that's not what matters. What matters is how we're getting off of this island…'

Suki nodded.

'The plan is to use the gondola to reach the war balloon we used to get to this place. But we have to wait for my dad.'

'Is he here as well?' Suki asked in surprise.

Sokka shook his head. 'Not yet. We don't even know if he'll come… Azula is trying to figure that out right now.'

'I still can't believe she's helping us.'

Sokka shrugged.

'I'm sorry I can't get you out off this prison cell right away,' he said. 'We need to wait for the right moment. But I just wanted to know I hadn't forgotten about you.'

Suki's eyes brightened as she smiled.

0o0o0o0o0

Zuko stood outside of the prison cell. He couldn't hear or see what was happening inside and he supposed that was a good thing.

His mind wandered off to Mai.

'Soldier!'

Zuko jumped up. 'Yes, sir!' he shouted.

'What are you doing here?'

Zuko thought frantically of a good excuse. 'I received orders to stand guard in front of this room, sir.'

The guard frowned. 'Let me in there,' he said.

Zuko swallowed. He knocked on the door, alarming Sokka.

'What are you doing?' the guard asked.

'I was just…'

The guard shoved him, about to break in.

Zuko panicked. If they saw Sokka with Suki… they would know. It wasn't the most rational decision he ever made, but he decided to set the other guard on fire.

Zuko didn't know if Sokka had heard his knocks, but he did hear the screams. He jumped outside of the room and closed it behind him. The other guard didn't notice it as he was busy extinguishing the flames.

Sokka and Zuko shared a panicked look.

'Grab him!' the guard yelled.

Before Zuko knew what was happening, Sokka had grabbed his arm. 'Don't worry, I have a plan,' Sokka whispered. 'Just pretend.'

Zuko gritted his teeth. He still wasn't sure if he could completely trust Sokka… but he didn't have a choice.

Sokka kicked his leg - not hard enough to do any damage, but Zuko pretend to fall on his knees because of the force.

The guard had managed to smother the flames and grabbed his other arm. Zuko tried not to panic as they dragged him away.

* * *

 _Please review!_


	40. Chapter 40

After Zuko had been locked behind bars, the guard nodded towards Sokka. He hoped that meant he would be allowed to leave. Sokka performed the traditional Fire Nation bow before walking away. He tried not to hurry, afraid that the guard would think he seemed suspicious. When he was out off his eyesight,he started to walk more quickly.

This was bad. Really bad. He had to find Azula - she would know how to fix that. And if she didn't... Sokka didn't want to think about that option. He remembered that she had been called to room 221B, so he decided to look for that one. It wasn't too hard, seeing as all the doors had a golden number.

No one was in front of room 221B - at least, not anymore. Sokka was starting to panick, nervously playing with his hands. Zuko had been locked away, he had no idea what to do about that and it was only morning. He wondered if his day could get any worse.

They shouldn't have gone to see Suki, he realised. It was too late to regret that now. He had to find that damned princess and... hope she knew what to do. 'He,' someone suddenly said. 'What are you looking for.'

Sokka swallowed. 'I'm new here,' he said quickly. 'And I still can't find the eating room.'

It was a desperate attempt to lie, probably fed by his growling stomach. Sokka was certain the other guard would notice he was lying, but instead he laughed out loud, which sounded weird because of the helmet still on his head. 'Follow me,' he said. 'I'm having a break as well.'

Sokka's heart was still beating abnormally fast, but he felt a little less worried as he followed the other guard.

His nerves calmed even more when the other guard turned out to be very chatty. During the short walk towards the dining room, he talked about his home, his fiancé and how he would shortly be returning to the continent.

To his surprise, Sokka realised the man - his name was Kazuk - sounded _nice_. He wasn't nice, of course. He was Fire Nation. But still…

'Sit down with us,' Kazuk invited him.

'That's very nice, thank you,' Sokka said. He found he was curious about the other people who worked here, but he quickly reminded him of his real task. Either he had to find Azula, or he had to get more information on his father.

He had just sat down when he noticed a familiar frame. He had to watch her for a few more second to be absolutely sure. The way she moved - it had to be her.

He wasn't stupid enough to call out her name. Instead, he did sit down with Kazuk and his friends, who all took of their helmets.

Sokka swallowed. If he took off his helmet… they would know that he wasn't Fire Nation.

Azula noticed Sokka in the small eating area, preparing to eat his breakfast… and Zuko wasn't with him. This was going wrong, she realised. Completely wrong.

Why had she let him swoon her into allowing him to see his stupid girlfriend? That was what had caused… well, she didn't know what was wrong just yet, but she knew it wasn't good.

She gritted her teeth. If Sokka took off his helmet… there weren't any Water Tribe working here.

She had to come up with something. She couldn't take her helmet off either - what if someone recognised her?

All the other guards took off their helmets. It would be suspicious to keep them up.

It was time for a little improvisation.

'Guard, come with me,' she ordered, using all the authority she possessed. Sokka looked up at her.

'Of course,' he responded, bowing clumsily before standing up and following her. She waited until the had left the room before she addressed him.

'Where's the other?' she asked.

'Zuko?' Sokka said.

'Shh! What are you, stupid?' she hissed. 'Of course I meant him, you fool.'

'He's…' Sokka licked his lips. 'He's been locked up. But don't worry, they don't know who he is.'

Azula stopped walking and Sokka was very grateful he couldn't see her expression thanks to her helmet.

'What,' she asked vert softly.

Sokka swallowed again. 'I'm sorry, but at least they don't know…'

'Fools,' she repeated to herself. 'Fools. Myself included. I should've never…' She shook her head.

'It's not your fault…'

'Yes, it is,' she spat. 'We all knew you were stupid, but _me_ …' She sighed and balled her fists. 'Do you know where he is?'

'I do.'

'We need to get him out as well… it's getting exceedingly difficult,' she muttered. 'We now need to save three people… and before they find out who Zuko is.' She relaxed her hands. 'Your father will be arriving later this day, on the gondola. That will be our best chance. We need to cause a distraction - it won't be easy, but maybe… your girlfriend is a prisoner, so she might be able to cause a distraction as well. Then we need to grab Zuko, your dad and Suki... '

'It's impossible,' Sokka muttered.

'No, it's not,' Azula suddenly said. 'First, I'll free Zuko. Then, your girlfriend will cause some distraction. We'll attack the guards that are protecting your father, and bring you to the gondola. I'll make sure you'll arrive…'

Sokka wanted to say something, but she raised her hand to shut him up. 'Then I'll destroy the gondola, making sure you won't be followed. You'll get ready to leave, I'll go towards your girlfriend, grab her and fly towards the balloon.'

'You'll… fly?' Sokka repeated.

'Yes,' Azula said.

'You can do that?'

Azula sighed. 'You shouldn't worry about me, Sokka. Your girlfriend will be safer with me.'

'I know that,' Sokka said. 'It's just… nevermind.'

* * *

Zuko was still alone in his cell. He supposed he should be grateful for that, but the waiting was killing him. What was going to happen to him?

What if… they realised who he was. Would they kill him? Or… _Would his father come to kill him?_

Zuko could imagine it - a large part of it he didn't have to imagine. _His father, towering over him, his hand stretched in his direction, flames coming his way…_ He swallowed.

Would they force him to talk? Would they realise that Azula was here as well? What would father do to her? Kill her as well?

Zuko couldn't suppress a cry of surprise as the door suddenly opened. He balled his fists as his stomach clenched.

The warden entered. 'Well… I had never expected to find you in my prison, Prince Zuko.'

Zuko stomach made another jump. 'I… what?'

'You heard me, _Prince_ Zuko. Although I'm not sure if your a Prince anymore.' The warden seemed thoughtful as he scratched his head. 'No, you're not. Your sister's heir to the throne now.'

Even in his panicked state, Zuko frowned after hearing those words. 'Azula is heir to the throne?' he repeated.

'You sound surprised.'

Zuko forced himself to stay silent. He couldn't tell the warden anything about what had happened.

'What are you going to do to me?' he asked.

'I don't know,' the warden responded. 'I've written to the capital - but seeing as you're the number one enemy of our country, I suspect you'll be brought home for a trial.'

Even though he didn't say the words, Zuko knew what that meant. Execution.

'Will my sister be there?' he asked.

The warden raised his eyebrows. 'How am I supposed to know that?' he asked. 'Even though I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone speaks very highly of your sister. Enjoy your time here, _Prince_ Zuko.'

After those words, the warden left him alone, with a lot to think about.

* * *

It must've been at least six hours when the doors opened again. Zuko had his face buried in his knees. The moment he heard someone enter, his heart skipped a beat.

He looked up just in time to see two guards, who grabbed his arms and dragged him along. He knew he would be brought to the Fire Nation - he assumed his father would want to see him before he died, maybe he even wanted to do it himself… but it felt as if they were dragging him to his execution already.

He mentally begged his sister to do something. Sokka must've found her by now… and she wouldn't leave him here, would she? Only if she thought it was an impossible case to get him out… or if father already was on his way.

Zuko shuddered. No. She wouldn't leave him behind. He had to hold on to that small shimmer of hope.

His was thrown in another room. It didn't appear to be a prison cell - but it wasn't a 'living cell' either, since there appeared to be no bed. The only furniture was one single chair.

A torture room?

Fear clawed at his stomach. Zuko didn't succeed in making a single sound. What would he have said anyway? Begged the guards to leave him alone?

They threw him on top of the chair. The wood painfully hit his chest and he had to grab the arm supports to make sure he wouldn't topple over. Behind him, he heard the door close. Zuko turned his head, but the guards were gone. Instead, someone else appeared from the shadows.

'Zuko,' Mai said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 'How…'

She stopped talking when he turned to face her. 'What happened to your eye?' she said softly.

Zuko absentmindedly touched his scar. He hadn't thought too much about it - but he had wondered what Mai would say about it. Hers was the only opinion he cared about.

'I… my father,' he whispered. 'He…' Zuko frowned. 'What is being told to the citizens of the Fire Nation?'

'You tried to kill your father trying to make sure you'd stay heir to the throne, he was too strong for you and you left.'

Zuko swallowed. 'And do you believe that?'

'No,' Mai said. 'But I don't know what to believe anymore. And I'm not allowed inside the palace anymore, nor is Ty Lee.'

'Is she here as well?'

Mai nodded. 'She didn't want me to go alone - and she was bored.'

Zuko suddenly understood. 'You haven't been able to see Azula?'

Mai shook his head. 'Rumour has it she'll leave to capture you shortly.' She studied him carefully. 'You seem… disturbed.'

'Azula will not come after me,' Zuko said. 'I… how did you know I was here?'

'The warden is my uncle. He has written to me.'

'And to my father,' Zuko muttered. Which meant he was probably on his way right now - or maybe he wanted to let his son rot in prison for a few days before he came?

'So what are you going to do?' Mai asked.

Zuko hesitated. 'Azula is not going to try and capture me,' he said. Mai frowned.

'I don't think she wants to, but if your father orders her to, she will.'

Zuko allowed himself a small smile as he shook his head.

'She won't - because she's already here.'

It was Mai's turn to feel surprised. She frowned. 'What? I don't understand.'

'I didn't try to kill my father - my father tried to kill me. And he would've succeeded, but Azula interfered. We fled the Fire Nation together,' Zuko explained. 'She's here with me, disguised as a guard - that is, if she hasn't been discovered yet. She's probably not.'

Mai seemed to have difficulty processing this. 'She's here… with you?' she said slowly. 'But…'

'We're helping someone else to escape,' Zuko said. 'Mai, you need to help us… I don't know when my father or someone in his name will arrive, but we need to be far away from here when that happens. You need to find Azula and tell her everything I know. We need to escape as soon as possible.'

Mai nodded.

'There's just… one thing I don't understand,' she said. 'Why would your father protect Azula? If you're telling the truth…

'I am.'

'I know.'

Zuko shrugged. We'll find out later,' he said.

Mai nodded. 'I suppose,' she whispered. She took a step forward and hesitantly touched his face. 'It doesn't hurt anymore,' Zuko said. 'We've found a healer.'

'That's good,' Mai whispered.

'It will never go away, either.'

'I don't care. Not really.'

Mai stood on her tiptoes to raise her face to his level. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her.

Their lips pressed against each other for a brief moment before Mai let go off him. 'I'll find her,' she said.

Zuko nodded and leaned with his forehead against hers. 'Be careful, okay?' he whispered.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her again. After they had let go of each other, Mai smiled for the first time. 'Make sure to seem distressed when they come to get you,' she said. 'I told my uncle I wanted to give you a piece of my mind - not that I wanted to make out with you.'

'I'm very happy that's the option you went for,' Zuko said.

* * *

'Are you sure this plan will work?' Suki whispered. 'Are you sure… we can trust her?'

Sokka nodded. 'I do. Trust her.'

Suki still seemed to hesitate.

'We have to trust her. We don't have another choice.'

Suki sighed and nodded as well. 'I do hope you're right about her,' she said.

Sokka hoped that as well.

'Do you remember the plan?' he asked.

She nodded.

'My father will probably arrive within the hour,' Sokka whispered. 'We'll make sure the prisoners are outside by then.'

Suki wasn't too happy with the plan. 'I'll make sure to create a distraction,' she whispered. 'But Sokka, be careful.'

'I will,' he assured her.

She wasn't sure if that would be enough.


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello everyone! Since I've decided to try and go one month without internet, I won't update in a while._

* * *

Azula was standing guard in the garden, carefully watching the prisoners move around. She was waiting for Sokka to take over, so that he could look for his girlfriend and she could free Zuko.

She realised someone was watching her, but she assumed it was Sokka. When she caught a glimpse of a long dress and a pink blob, she turned around to face the unexpected visitor.

She recognized the girls immediately. Mai and Ty Lee.

There was a short silence. Azula's mind was racing - what were they doing here, were they mad at her and did they recognize her? Azula was still wearing here face-covering helmet, after all.

Mai and Ty Lee came closer. 'I know who you are,' Mai said, her tone as unreadable as ever.

'Hello, _Azula_ ,' Ty Lee whispered.

'What are you doing here?' Azula asked.

'I received a message that Zuko was here. I didn't know about you, though. I thought you still were in the palace,' Mai said.

Azula frowned. 'What?'

'Your father hasn't spoken of your treatory. Only about Zuko's,' Ty Lee explained.

It didn't happen often, but Azula didn't know what to say. 'Why would he…?' she eventually muttered.

Mai shrugged. 'I'm ready to help you, if you need me,' she said. 'Both of you.'

Azula looked Ty Lee, who smiled and nodded. 'Whatever it takes,' she said.

Azula's mind was racing. She was still overwhelmed by Mai's revelation, but she forced herself to become calm.

'We have a plan… it's not easy. We're about to free two prisoners: Sokka's girlfriend and his dad. His dad will probably arrive on the gondola, less than half an hour from now. Before that, I need to free Zuko. Suki - the girlfriend - will cause a distraction, while we rush to the gondola, take out the guards and make sure to reach the other side, where our war balloon is waiting. I'll go back to save Suki.'

Mai crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'Sound solid,' she said and Azula couldn't tell if she meant it.

'It wil work,' Ty Lee sound.

'We could use some help,' she said. 'I am confident Zuko and I can take down the guards, but I have to protect the controlling panel until they are on the other side.'

No words were spoken, but their eyes met and Mai nodded.

'I'll help,' Ty Lee said. 'What now?'

'Now we wait until Sokka comes - and the we break Zuko out.'

Mai nodded.

'We need to lay low,' Azula said.

'I'll be quiet,' Ty Lee said.

Mai smiled. 'I doubt it.' She imitated Ty Lee's slightly higher voice. 'Azula, whenever you're around, things get so exciting!'

Azula couldn't suppress a grin. Mai had nailed Ty Lee's voice. Mai smiled as well, before growing stoic again.

'I don't sound like that!' Ty Lee squaled.

'Shh!' Mai said.

Azula smirked. 'I missed you guys,' she admitted.

Her friends now looked at her. 'I missed you too,' Ty Lee said.

Mai nodded. 'I suppose we missed you too,' she said with a sigh.

* * *

They all turned around when they heard footsteps nearing. Azula recognized Sokka.

He frowned when he saw Mai and Ty Lee.

'You're here to take over my shift?' Azula said.

Sokka nodded. When he was closer she muttered: 'See you in a few minutes.'

He seemed nervous, but he did try to hide it. Azula hoped he wouldn't mess up.

'Let's go,' she said to her squad.

They didn't need to speak as they walked through the halls. Since he was an important prisoner, Zuko's cell was being guarded. 'Who takes them out?' Mai muttered.

'Me,' Azula whispered. SHe had thought about this. She didn't want to kill them, but she couldn't allow them to run away and endanger their plan. She had to be quick as well, making sure they wouldn't be able to alarm anyone.

Azula walked towards them. 'Why are you here? Is our shift done already?' one of them asked.

Azula didn't respond. Instead, she hit both of them simultaneously on their sides. A few punches later, they were lying on the groud, completely paralysed.

'Wow,' Mai said, not sounding impressed at all. 'I almost forgot your could do that.'

'Yeah, good job Azula,' Ty Lee said. 'I'm a proud master.'

Azula rolled her eyes at that last comment but smiled as well. She grabbed the two gags she had brought along and made sure the two guards couldn't make a sound anymore, before searching for the keys to Zuko's cell.

He was sitting on the ground as the door opened. He only recognized his sister after she had taken off her helmet. 'Azula!' he exclaimed. 'Mai! Ty Lee?'

He stood up.

'We're busting you out,' Azula said. 'Hurry up - we have to kidnap the gondola within ten minutes.'

Zuko eyed the guards. 'Do you want me to dress up?'

Azula wanted to tell him they didn't have time, but actually, they _did_. 'Yes, but hurry up,' she said.

They dragged the guards into the room. Zuko switched clothes with one of the unfortunate men. Azula stood outside, making sure no one would come in.

They left the guards in the room. They locked it before calmly walking towards the gondola. Azula quickly explained the plan.

She didn't feel scared at all. The pressure seemed to clear her mind instead. They walked onto the platform.

'Is that… is that it?' Mai asked, her calme facade slipping for just a second. Azula nodded.

'That's the gondola,' she whispered. 'Wait until it's closer.'

Ty Lee nodded and rolled her shoulders. They watched the gondola coming closer. Zuko balled his fists. 'Now,' Azula whispered whe the gondola touched the ground. The doors hadn't opened yet when her blue fire erupted from her hands.

A few guards screamed as they were hit, others turned around, just in time to see Azula jump. Fireballs flew towards them even before she hit the ground. Guards ducked. Some were hit.

Zuko ran towards them as well. Mai's knives hit a few.

It didn't take them long to take the guards out. By the end of the fight, Sokka had reached them - with Suki.

'She'd stay behind to cause a distraction!' Azula said. Her voice sounded cool, but inside she was boiling. She hated nothing more than people not following the plan.

'I thought, with your girlfriends here, we wouldn't need a distraction…'

Azula gritted her teeth. 'Please do me a favour and don't think on your own again,' she hissed. 'Now we have to hurry even more.'

Her eyes went toward the girl standing next to him. She barely recognized her without the Kyoshi make-up.

'Just.. hurry up,' she said, deciding to go along with his plan. Not as if she had a chance. 'Check if your dad is in there - but make sure they don't attack you. You look Fire Nation in those clothes. And get the others out.'

Sokka nodded.

Azula watched carefully as the doors opened. 'Get out here,' Sokka said. 'I'm not from the Fire Nation - my name's Sokka and I…' he fell silent. 'Dad?'

The Fire Nation criminals left the gondola.

'Hurry up!' Azula said. 'Get in there, all of you! No, not you! Ty Lee, chi-blok them."

'Not me,' Mai said.

Azula looked at her for a few moments before nodding. She could use the extra help - and Mai was perfectly able to defend herself.

'What's going on?' one of the new prisoners said.

'No,' Zuko suddenly said. 'You're my sister. I'll stay here. Mai, get to safety.'

'I can take care of myself, Zuko,' Mai said.

'I know,' Zuko said. 'But I want to stay with my sister - you can go up with the others.'

Both Azula and Mai seemed to be surprised - but Azula knew she didn't have time to be surprised. She could already hear new guards coming closer. 'Hurry up!' she yelled. She and Mai looked at each other before Mai nodded and hurried towards the gondola. She had to hit someone to make sure they wouldn't get in as well.

'Limited seating, guys,' Azula said as she ran towards the control panel. The first fire balls reached her. Zuko succesfully dissipated them.

Azula took a deep breath before analysing the control panel, ignoring the sounds of fighting. The handle to control the panel was in the middle. She didn't hesitate before pulling. Azula checked if the gondola was moving before jumping into the fight.

Fireballs. Fire whips. Azula gritted her teeth. She would show them fire. People screamed as they saw her attack. 'The princess?' people yelled, but it sounded like a question.

She analysed the situation. There were at least thirty guards - thirty highly trained guards. 'Stay behind me!' Azula yelled.

Zuko didn't protest. She took a deep breath before creating lightning. It flowed through her body, reaching her arms and eventually her outstretched fingers. She aimed for the ground beneath the guards, not wanting to kill them just because they were following orders. Her fathers others, indirectly.

A few of them were stunned, but not all of them. Zuko jumped forward to protect them from more flames.

Azula quickly looked at the gondola. Another minute - that was all they needed. The flames being send towards her turned blue as she bent through them.

'Who are you?' one of the guards yelled.

They didn't want to believe she was the princess - heir to the throne. Azula didn't answer and focused on defending them instead.

The gondola had arrived and people were starting to leave.

Azula suddenly realised their mistake.

'There are no firebenders with them!' she yelled.

By now, Sokka would've realised that as well. It was time to join them. Zuko yelped as Azula yanked him back, outstretching her fingers and unleashing another lighting bolt. She grabbed her brother, yelled at him to hold on before fire erupted from her feet.

Azula saw Zuko was saying something, but his words were lost in the wind. She checked to make sure the guards didn't attack them. Only one of them sent another fireblast in her direction. She dodged it easily.

She landed quite gracefully, near the still deflated war balloon. 'Hurry up!' she yelled as she jumped into it, lighting the fire. As other people entered as well, the balloon inflated.

'How much time do we have?' Mai asked.

'Until the gondola comes back.'

'We should've destroyed it.'

'We still can.'

Azula hesitated before leaving the gondola. 'Zuko, make sure you take off!' she yelled. 'I'll reach you later.'

Azula wondered when she had become so heroic. She hurried towards the edge, watching the gondola making its way towards the other side. She had a few seconds left. Azula took a deep breath, feeling the strength the sun provided her with. She stretched her right arm, sending a ray of combustion towards the gondola.

It exploded.

Azula allowed herself a small smirk as she flew towards the war balloon.

* * *

There was no food left. The small ration Azula had brought was gone within a few hours after boarding.

'We'll arrive tomorrow,' Azula said. 'Until then… well, I have a bit of water left, but other than that...'

'We'll be fine,' Ty Lee said. Sokka didn't say anything - instead he just looked at his father, a wide grin on his face.

Azula huffed and sat down. 'Zuko and I won't drink anything - we can handle the weather,' she said.

'It's probably not that warm to you,' Suki said. Azula felt the girl disliked her, but she assumed she had a good reason to. Azua stayed silent.

'Firebenders can control their body temperatures,' Zuko said.

Hakoda looked at them, but he stayed silent. Azula wondered if Sokka had explained the situation.

She wondered if he hated them.

* * *

'Is that… is that an airballoon?' Katara asked.

'I wouldn't know,' Toph responded. 'Twinkletoes?'

Aang jumped up. 'It is!' he yelled.

'Is it… their balloon?' Toph asked.

'Can you see Sokka?' Katara yelled, grabbing Aangs arm.

'I can see anyone,' Aang responded. 'Not yet, anyway.' He grabbed his glider.

'No, Aang, it's too dangerous,' Katara said, not letting go off him. 'We'll have to wait.'

The ballo came closer.

Katara watched suspiciously as it came closer. 'There are a lot of people,' she said hesitantly. 'Is that…?'

Someone was waving at her enthusiastically. 'Is that Sokka?' Aang asked,

Toph jolted as it landed. 'It is big,' she said.

'Katara!' someone yelled.

'It is Sokka!' Katara exclaimed. He climbed out off the balloon and ran towards her.

'Sokka!' Katara yelled. He threw his arms around her and almost knocked his sister over in his enthusiasm.

'Sokka! Where have you been? Why? I was so…'

She stopped talking when she saw her father. 'Dad?' she said in disbelief. She didn't notice Suki, Mai or the two fire siblings. She only saw her dad.

Azula smiled when she saw Katara running towards her father. She practically jumped in his arms.

'You're back,' she said when she eventually let go off him. She didn't look at Hakoda though - but at Zuko and Azula. 'You helped to free him.'

Zuko and Azula exchanged a look before they nodded. Mai and Ty Lee stayed behind them, not wanting to impose.

Katara hesitated before throwing her arms around them. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

Zuko and Azula didn't come from a hugging family. It was it that moment that Azula realised she had made the right decision, joining team Avatar.

She let go off of Katara. 'We only have a few weeks until the comet,' she said. 'Aang - I expect you've continued your training.'

* * *

 _Please review_


	42. Chapter 42

'This is horrible,' Aang said. 'Can we please go back to Firebending? I promise I won't complain anymore.'

Azula suppressed a smug grin. This was exactly the response she had hoped for.

'It's kind of impressive, Princess,' Toph said. 'Pity you can't see with your feet, like me. Because then you would've been unstoppable.'

'That's true,' she admitted. 'But looking at someone can help to predict their moves as well.' It had been a part of her training. She rememberd vividly, learning how to predict how someone would move based on their stances, their strong and weak points.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked down on the paralyzed Avatar. 'How are you feeling?'

'Horrible,' he repeated.

'And you promise to work really hard on your firebending?'

'I would nod if I could.'

She had to chuckle. 'If you try to run away, I'll chiblock you again,' she threatened.

'How long will it take for him to move again?' Toph said.

'Fully? A little less than an hour.' She knelt down next to him.

'That seems like a lot of wasted time,' Katara said.

'Watch and learn,' Azula said, before placed her hand on the Avatars arm. She could sense his chi-paths, feel how they ran through his body – or, in this case, were blocked. She took a few deep breaths, sensing the strength of the sun, before bending the energy and removing the blocks.

'Wow,' Aang said. 'That feels so weird. How… I can move my hands again!' He flexed his fingers, before shaking his arms and legs. 'You completely fixed me! How did you do that?'

'Firebending is more than just bending fire,' she said. 'It's producing fire from your own chi. I figured out how to bend the chi when it's still in the body.'

'That's impressive,' Sokka said. 'It sounds a bit like what Katara can do, doesn't it?'

'It's creepy,' Suki said.

Katara didn't respond.

'But, for now, let's return to fire,' she continued. 'I want a fire from you in three, two, one…'

* * *

The fire was burning brightly, a questionable dish was being cooked above it.

'This is lovely,' Hakoda said.

Azula wouldn't describe the food Katara had prepared that way, but apparently it was a beloved Water Tribe dish, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Turning her head away from the cosy family reunion, she caught Zuko's stare.

He looked down at his food, back at her again and then grimaced. She had to suppress a small smile. Perhaps she didn't have to be sad – in some sort of way, it was a family reunion for them as well.

Zuko placed an arm around Mai's shoulder, who didn't try as hard to hide her disgust. Ty Lee, of course, did like it. 'It is very nice,' she said to Hakoda.

Yes, Azula thought. A family reunion indeed.

'Do you like it, Azula?' Sokka asked.

She nodded, her face completely blank. 'But I still prefer Fire Nation food though,' she said. 'It's more…' She couldn't find the right word. Thinking about her favourite dishing, she suddenly felt very far away from home.

'Spicy?'

'Yes. Spicy.' She took another bite to make sure it didn't seem like she was offending anyone.

'Perhaps you should cook it for us,' Zuko said.

She send a small blast of fire his way, enough to startle Zuko and make Mai and Ty Lee laugh.

'You don't cook?' Sokka asked.

She looked at him, not sure if he was joking. He seemed to be serious. 'I am a princess,' she said. 'Of course I don't cook.'

'Except for the ducks in our pond,' Zuko said teasingly.

She sighed dramatically. 'How many times do I have to say, I didn't want to burn the ducks, I was aiming for the _plants_.'

'It's a good thing your aim has improved since then,' Ty Lee said.

'Only when she's not aiming for you,' Zuko said.

She heard Sokka laugh. 'I'm happy you're on our team now, Azula,' he said.

'Yeah, you were pretty creepy when you weren't,' Aang said.

'Are you suggesting I'm _not_ creepy anymore?' she asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Yes,' he said, obviously not hearing her tone. 'I think you're nice, you know, when you're not chi-blocking me.'

'I'll have to make you work harder, then,' she said. 'Or be a little more uptight…'

'O Agni, not like our teacher,' Zuko said, rolling his eyes. 'I still have nightmares about her. She was horrible.'

'She wasn't horrible,' Azula protested. 'She was just… strict.'

'Of course you protect her,' he laughed. 'You were her favourite. I can still remember…'

'Shut up,' she said.

'What? It's true. I…'

' _Shut up_.' She stood up. 'Something's not right.' Everybody fell silent, looking at her in surprise.

'They've found us,' she muttered, more to herself than to the others. Zuko stood up as well.

'I can hear it too,' he said.

She could now see it as well. Dark, big and threatening, the war ships with the red Fire Nation symbol painted on the side came closer with an alarming speed.

'Everybody hide,' she said calmly. She forced herself to breathe slowly, trying to analyse their surroundings. She had been trained for situations like this. First, asses the source of the danger.

'What?' Suko asked.

'Get inside!' she snapped. How many men could be on one ship? She estimated between 30 and 40. That meant they were severely outnumbered. 'And get Appa ready,' she added. 'Try to leave without them noticing.'

'Are those…' Sokka said, apparently only now noticing them.

'Yes. No do as I say.'

'We can help!' Katara said.

'No, you _can't_. You don't know what you're up against to. There's not enough water to protect you, there are too many adversaries to risk the Avatar fighting them. Zuko and I will divert them, you have to get away. Hide somewhere safe.'

'What about us?' Ty Lee asked.

She hesitated. 'They're up in the sky,' she eventually said. 'Hide and wait until they've reached ground.'

'Let me stay as well,' Toph said.

'No,' Azula said. 'Zuko and I can only carry one person while flying. We'll have to catch up with you later – and we can't if we're not able to fly.'

There was an hesitant silence.

'Go!' she exclaimed. 'What are you waiting for?'

The airships came closer. Azula waited until she was sure everybody was walking towards the cave, before she stretched her arms. The blue firebolt hit the first ship. She could see it shaking, but it didn't catch fire. Of course not, she thought. A ship built by the Fire Nation had to be fireproof.

'Maybe this is the time for your creepy laserbeam?' Zuko suggested.

She took a deep breath.

One ship was down before it was close enough to hit them. The other two managed to land, even though she had blown a few hole in them. Soldiers were pouring out of them.

The first thing she noticed, was that they didn't try to kill her. They aimed for her legs, her arms. It would hurt, sure, but it wouldn't kill. Which meant they wanted them alive.

Azula gritted her teeth. Fire nation ships… they were under the command of her father. And she didn't want to know what he would do if he ever caught them alive.

She darted forward. The men successfully blocked her flames, but he wasn't prepared for the hard punch on his right upper arm, effectively paralysing it. 'What?' he sputtered, trying to move his arm. She hit his left shoulder and he felt down on the ground.

Three other soldiers took his place. She gritted her teeth and jumped over his bounding, flames shooting out of her feet. How many of them were there?

'Azula!' Zuko screamed.

She flinched, but she couldn't afford to turn around. Turning on her left foot, she sent a fire wave towards her opponent before looking over her shoulder. Zuko was still fighting, which was good. Why had he yelled at her? She dodged another fireblast, before she noticed a figure lying on the ground.

Ty Lee.

'Oh no,' she muttered. As she hurried towards her friend, occasionally dodging and shooting, she looked for Mai.

'They're with too many!' Zuko yelled when he saw her.

She should've known – her father wasn't one to let an insult like that slide. Her stomach made nervous jumps. She clenched her hands to fists.

Ty Lee was still alive. Her right leg was severely burned. She felt a wave of relieve when she realised the injury wouldn't be fatal. People had survived worser burns.

'Azula!' Ty Lee muttered, tears in her eyes. 'I can't…'

'We need to get out of here,' she said.

Ty Lee didn't respond, her gaze wasn't on Azula anymore. She seemed to be in so much pain that she couldn't think clearly anymore.

She had to think quickly.

Azula noticed Zuko fall on the ground, clasping his shoulder. Mai was nowhere to be noticed, but she suddenly appeared next to Zuko.

As many as five men were running towards her. She gritted her teeth, suddenly realising that they couldn't win this.

'Appa!' Ty Lee suddenly muttered.

If she hadn't enough to worry about, the giant bison suddenly appeared above her, flying away in front of all those firebenders.

They were _hopeless_ , weren't they?

She had a few seconds to make her decision. Zuko was hurt – probably not capable to fight anymore. The same could be said about Ty Lee. Mai didn't have an infinite amount of knives either. And she couldn't fight all these men – at least, not when she had to protect her friends.

She took Ty Lee in her arms and jumped. Fire erupted from her legs and she propelled them towards Appa. It took her a few seconds to reach them.

'Azula!' Sokka said.

She immediately noticed not everybody was there, but she didn't have time to think about that. Carefully, she placed Ty Lee next to Katara.

'I need to get back there,' she said.

'No!' Aang said. 'It's not safe.'

'Azula… you can't win from them. Not even you,' Sokka said.

'I won't leave my brother there,' she said. 'The Boiling Rock will look like a birthday party in comparison to what my father has planned for him.'

 _And for me, probably._

She didn't wait for their response. She did hear them calling her name as she jumped, ready to get her brother and Mai.

But, for now, it was nice to know they cared if she came back or not.


	43. Chapter 43

She slowed down before landing with her knees bend. They hadn't seen her coming – nobody had expected her to come back. They had expected her to leave her brother and friend behind.

Azula gritted her teeth and took a few seconds to take in the situation. It was even worse than she had feared. Zuko seemed to be unconscious; Mai was standing over him, trying to protect him, but she had nothing left to fight with. It was brave, probably, but it was also suicide. Mai couldn't do anything as the fire raged towards her. It turned blue before it disappeard.

'Leave them alone,' Azula said. She had wanted to shout, but instead her voice sounded dry, almost calm. Good.

They turned around and looked at her. It wouldn't take them long to realise that she was the only threat left.

'Princess Azula,' one of them said.

'Not much of a princess anymore, am I?' she responded. 'Leave them alone and I might consider letting you live.' As she spoke, she tried to count them. There were too many for her to take on.

'We need to help her,' Sokka said. He grabbed his boomerang. 'She can't take them all by herself.'

'Sokka,' Katara said.

'I won't let her die just because…'

' _Sokka_.' She sounded defeated. When he looked at her, he noticed the tears in her eyes. 'We can't help her,' she said. 'If we go down – they'll kill Aang.'

He looked at her in disbelief. 'No they won't - we won't let that happen. We can defeat them.' He saw her slowly shaking her head as she looked at him. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'We just can't.'

He turned to his father and then to Suki, but nobody seemed to agree with hem. 'We can't just let them die!' he exclaimed. 'Not after all they've done for us. Without them, you would still be locked in that prison.' He pointed at Hakoda and Suki. 'I just… I _own_ them.' He stood up and almost lost his balance. 'I'll go, even if you won't.'

'And how do you want to do that?' Toph said. 'We're flying. Maybe Azula can fight them and if she can't – you won't change the odds.'

'Tophs right, Sokka,' Hakoda said. 'We all own them, nobody's arguing that we don't. But we can't risk it.'

'If there's anyone who can fight her way out of there, it's Azula,' Katara said.

Suki placed a hand on his arm. 'I get it, you want to fight,' she said. 'But your best chance of helping them is to stay alive. We need you to defeat the Fire Lord. If you go down and die, what then?

Sokka gritted his teeth, but sat down again. By now, the soldiers had become small dots. He saw fire flaring and an occassional blue flame. She was still fighting. For a few seconds, he stared at the reassuring sight, before turning to look his father.

'What now?' he asked.

'Now we find a way to stay alive,' Katara said. 'And then we continue training.'

'And then we kill the Fire Lord,' Sokka finished her sentence. He just hoped that wouldn't be too late for the three people they had just left behind.

* * *

Her head hurt terribly. That was the first thing she noticed. The second one was the uncomfortable position she was in. She laid on her left shoulder, her legs curled beneath her. She only realised her hands were tied behind her back was she tried to sit up.

 _She was a captive_.

She groaned as she tried to remember exactly what had happened. Zuko had been uncounscious, Mai left without knives and she had to protect them all. She remembered flashes of fire and eventually, and enormous pain in her head.

Again, she struggled to sit up. The pain only intensified and she felt her stomach protest. She took a few breaths.

She had to find a way to break free, then she had to find Mai and Zuko and then they had to get off of this… she assumed at was an airship they had seen. It seemed as if thinking hurt her head. She closed her eyes. If only she were a waterbender… her eyes flew open.

She took a few slow breaths before she focused on the pain in her head, bending the chi in her body.

The pain didn't stop completely, but at least it felt as if she could think more clearly now. She tried moving her arms, but the were bound behind her something strong, probably metal.

There was no way she could bend her way out of those without severly injuring herself. _Do not panick. Stay calm_ , she told herself. _Just breathe._

She closed her eyes. _Stay calm. You have faced worser odds._ She wasn't exactly sure about that, but she had to believe it.

A faint sound reached her ears. She frowned and listened intently. Footstops. Her heart skipped a beat.

She had less than a minute left. Her legs. That's all that she could think if. They were still free. Perhaps if the person who came for her had the keys… but how would she manage that. Perhaps she could talk him into it - she had always considered herself a very persuasive speaker.

She _had_ to find a way to get out of her.

Azula waited for person to appear, her hart racing in her chest. It was a middle aged men, the type that seemed to have forgotten how to smile. His eyes were small and piercing.

He didn't look like the type she could talk into letting her go.

'Princess Azula,' he said. 'Before we start the procedure, I would like to let you know that I don't have the key for your chains.'

It didn't feel like a good idea to say she wasn't really a princess anymore. He didn't look like the fun type.

'How long have I been unconscious?' she asked.

'Not long. But it's not a long way to the Fire Nation either.'

She swallowed with difficulty.

'Your father awaits you.'

'I'm not stupid,' she snapped. 'I got the threat the first time you dared the threaten me.'

The man raised his eyebrows. 'Forgive me,' he said, but she was pretty sure he was being sarcastic.

'I assume we are there already,' she said. 'That's why you're here.'

'It is, princess.'

Was it a good thing that he still used her title? Given the fact that she was tied up, she didn't think so.

'It is night,' she said.

'It is, princess.'

She wasn't sure why she would be taken of the ship at night. The most logical reason was because they didn't want her to be seen, but that wouldn't be logical. She thought about what they had told her.

Her father was protecting her. The people thought she was going to capture Zuko, which meant that didn't know she defied her father.

For a brief second she considered the possibility that he had forgiven her. No, that was not like him. He didn't know the meaning of the word mercy.

'You need to stand up, princess.'

She raised her chin and looked him in the eyes. 'I would, but it is a little difficult without my arms.'

'Of course,' he said. He helped her stand up, helping her keep her balance as she had to put her weight on her sleeping feet. 'Thank you,' she muttered without thinking, her mind on more important matters

He didn't respond, but she did see a surprised look on his face. She shook her head, annoyed with herself. This was not the right moment to lose focus.

So they would be snuck in at night, or at least she was. She hesitated for a brief moment, staring at the man's stern face. Then she caved.

'Where's my brother?' she started.

'I'm not supposed to tell you, princess.'

She had expected that answer. 'Is he alright?'

'He's injured, yes, but he'll survive,' the man said.

'And my friend?'

'She's fine.'

She suppressed a sigh of relief. She now knew – if she could trust the man – that all three of them were… well, not _safe_ , but at least not severly injured. That was good.

'I'm sorry, princess,' he said. 'Instructions of the Fire Lord.'

She immediately tensed up, preparing herself to raised her leg and hit the man. But he didn't try to kill her. He stood in front of her, a blindfold in his hands. She scolded. 'Is that necessary?'

He nodded. Azula hesitated. She could fight him now, but what would that accomplish? She would never get off this ship. Azula didn't move when he placed the blindfold over her eyes. She was now completely dependent on the man; and unpleasant thought. He placed his hand on her arm. 'Follow me.'

'Do I have a choice?' she asked, but he didn't respond.

They walked in silene for what seemed like hours. A few times, she could hear the sounds of other people, but nobody said anything.

'Where exactly are you taking me?' she asked.

'We're leaving the ship, princess,' he said.

'Does it have to take this long?'

He didn't respond and she gritted her teeth.

It took a few more minutes to get outside. Even though she had expected it for quite some time now, the fresh air against her skin startled her. It was an almost comforting feeling.

'Where's my brother?' she said again, hoping the man would let something slip.

'Don't worry about your brother, princess,' he said. 'Your father has requested your presence.'

* * *

'So, let's assume they took Azula, Zuko and Mai prisoner,' Sokka said. 'What would they do tot hem?'

'We know that,' Toph said. 'They get send to that creepy prison.'

'I doubt that'll happen to Azula and Zuko,' Katara said. 'They're royalty. I think their punishment will be worse.'

'They're more of a threat to the Fire Lord exactly because they are his children,' Hakoda said. 'And besides, I think Azula proved that a prison won't be able to hold her.'

All of them knew there was a chance that the were dead already.

'Do you have any idea?' Hakoda asked Ty Lee.

She shook her head and then grimaced. 'The people of the Fire Nation don't know about what happened between Azula and her dad,' she said. 'So perhaps… he'll let her live? But I don't know.' She sniffed. 'I'm scared he'll hurt them. All of them.'

'But they did know about Zuko?' Sokka asked.

'Yes. Everybody thought Azula would go after him.'

Sokka looked up. 'And that was after she tried to kill her father?'

'I don't think she tried to kill him… but yes.'

She looked at them. 'You think the Fire Lord will kill Zuko?'

'We won't let that happen,' Aang said. 'We need to get them back.' He stood up. 'We need to infiltrate the Fire Nation.'

'Again?' Katara asked. 'Do you remember the last time? It was a disaster!'

'This time will be different,' Aang responded. 'We won't go to the palace – we'll pretend to be citizens. Then we can find out what the Fire Lord will do.'

'What if he just decides to kill them in private?' Suki asked.

Aang hesitated.

'That's a risk we'll have to take,' Hakoda said. 'We can't infiltrate the palace and risk the life of the Avatar. Besides, if he's going to kill them, they'll probably be dead before we arrive anyway.'

Nobody responded to that.

'It'll be tricky to infiltrate the Fire Nation,' Sokka said. 'But at least we've got you.' He nodded towards Ty Lee. 'You can help us.'

She nodded. 'I'll do anything I can to help,' she said.

'We'll find a way,' Aang said. 'We'll always find a way.'

Katara nodded. 'We won't leave them alone,' she said.

Glances were exchanged and they all nodded.

'Well, there's no use in waiting, is there?' Hakoda said. 'Let's ask Appa to fly towards the Fire Nation – we can work out the details on the way.'

* * *

She didn't remember the palace looking so terrifying. Everything that had once seen comforting to her - the thick walls, the burning torches and the moving shadows - now seemed threatening.

He had only removed her blindfold when they had arrived in the palace. She was silent. She could try to run, of course, but she wouldn't get very far without the use of her arms. Besides, she couldn't leave Zuko and Mai alone.

Memories of the last time she had seen him still haunted her. She could still hear Zuko's screams.

She knew this palace by heart and she knew she was nearing the throne room. With her father. Would he kill her? Probably. Would he punish her first? She remembered the smell of burning flesh and shivered.

The silence only made the scene more ominous. She could only hear the footsteps of herself and her guards.

Eventually the large doors appeared in front of her. Azula had difficulty breathing. Within a few second, she would be faced with her father.

The man who had banished her. Who had tried to kill her brother.

She forced herself to stand up straight. She took a few deep breaths and then raised her chin.

If he wanted her to face him, she would face him.

* * *

 **AN: It has been a very busy time and I had almost given up on this story. Thank you so much for all your reviews!**


	44. Chapter 44

The room was colder than in her memory, but she imagined her father didn't feel the cold. His own flames, burning brightly enough to hurt her eyes, were strong enough to keep him warm. As she was forced to come closer, she too could feel the warmth on her face.

'Princess… Azula,' he said slowly, as if her were tasting the words. She expected him to grin cruelly at her, but his face stayed completely blank, as if he didn't recognize her. 'How nice of you to join your father, your Fire Lord, today.'

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to meet his gaze, carefully hiding her fear between a mask of anger.

Azula was surprised to see something other than anger in her fathers eyes, but she couldn't decide on what it was, exactly.

'Leave us,' he told the guards.

She had felt threatened by them ever since they had captured her, but now she would've begged them to stay, if she could. She vividly remembered the smell of burning flesh as her father tried to kill Zuko. Azula watched them leave and tried to swallow her fear away before she met her father's gaze again. She was afraid he had seen it anyway.

The sound of the doors closing behind them were magnified in the large room, echoing of the walls. Her father waited until the noise had died away before he started talking.

'You've betrayed me,' he said. 'After all I've done for you. I wanted to kill Zuko for you. If he were dead, no one would question me if I made you heir to the throne. Your position would've been secure, safe. Our dynasty would've been safe. But instead… you tried to kill me-.'

'I didn't try to kill you,' she said, interrumpting his monologue. 'I only wanted to protect my brother.'

Ozai huffed. 'Your older, useless brother. Who was the only obstacle between you and the throne. Do you really want me to believe that you wanted to protect _him_?'

She stared at him in disbelief. 'I do,' she said.

'No, you hoped to kill both of us,' he continued, obviously not believing her. 'You'd become Fire Lady if both of us died – and perhaps you hoped people would think we killed each other.'

Her fear started to give way to anger once more. 'You did want to kill him,' she said.

'I did,' he said casually.

'But he's your son,' she said, louder this time. 'Your only son.'

'He's useless,' her father snapped. 'He wouldn't have made a decent Fire Lord. I actually hoped he died from his wounds – but it seems you've managed to protect him. I have to confess that I am truly impressed.'

She shook her head, slowly. 'You truly thought I'd be happy if you killed Zuko?'

'We both know that all you ever wanted was the throne.'

'I've never wanted the throne!' she exclaimed. 'As I child, yes, I've wanted power…. But I've always known Zuko would get the throne. And you know what? I didn't care.' She looked him in the eye. 'Even if Zuko got the crown, I would still be in the Royal Family. I would still hold power, but I wouldn't be as restricted as Zuko. It seemed like a fair compromise to me.'

Her eyes widened. 'This is the reason you banishing me, isn't it? You were scared I was going to kill you and Zuko.' She laughed bitterly. If only he had asked her… but then she would still be the spoiled little girl she once was.

'You were wrong,' she said.

His eyes darkened and she realised he still didn't believe her.

'I still don't think this is a good idea,' Katara said, but that didn't stop her from stealing the beautiful skirt. Not after all the others had enthusiastically stolen the clothes that hang drying in the garden of a Fire Nation family.

Even Ty Lee, begrudginly, agreed to change her outfit. It could prevent them from being recognized. Katara even forced them to change their hairstyles. Ty Lee looked strangely unfamiliar without her braid.

She, Sokka and Hakoda stood out because of their Water Tribe appearence, but they weren't they only ones in Fire Nation city, so they hoped it wouldn't blow their cover. The Fire Lord wouldn't expect them in his capital city anyway, so perhaps that worked in their favour as well.

'I'm ready,' Toph said proudly.

'Red suits you!' Ty Lee told her.

Aang hadn't expected to be the capital to be this beautiful. High walls, most of them white because of the abundance of sunlight the Fire Nation enjoyed, towered above them. Some of them were adorned with incredibly paintings.

'Is that a dragon?' Katara asked.

Ty Lee nodded. 'They don't exist anymore, sadly,' she said. 'They were hunted to extinction. A pity, really.'

'Why didn't they remove the painting then?' Sokka asked.

She shrugged. 'It's a symbol of the Fire Nation – the strength, the fire... you kinda get what they were going for. Most people didn't agree with them being killed off.'

There were also pictures that were more ominous. Firelord Ozai, a burning fire in his hands. The Fire Nation army, marching under a blazing sun.

'Propaganda,' Hakoda whispered.

Toph sighed. 'Are we here to watch walls?'

'O no, of course not,' Hakoda quickly said. 'I'm sorry. We need to find out if the public knows anything about… you know who.'

'You guys should hide,' Ty Lee. 'A group as big and strange as ours will attract more attention than one or two people and I'm the only one who knows the city.'

There was a short silence.

'I'll come with you,' Toph said. 'I don't people will pay a lot of attention to a blind girl.'

Ty Lee nodded. 'And you're an amazing fighter as well,' she said. 'I think it's a good idea.'

They others watched them walk away until they were not longer visible in the mass of people roaming the streets of the Fire Nation capital. Katara searched for Aangs hand. 'They will be fine, you know,' she said. 'They are very capable.'

'I know,' he said, but his frown didn't disappear.

Toph and Ty Lee walked in silence, as Toph tried to keep an eye on every suspicious movement around her.

'Careful here,' Ty Lee said as they reached the market place. 'There are a lot of people here.'

Toph wanted to said that she didn't need to be careful, she wasn't blind, not really, at least… until she realised Ty Lee probably just said that to keep up appearances.

'I'll be fine, thank you for warning me,' she muttered.

She felt so many objects she didn't recognize. The air was unlike anything she had experienced before; warm and humid and filled with strange – but not uncomfortable – smells. She longed to look around, to taste some of the spicy foods she smelled, but there was no time for that. They weren't here to enjoy there free time and she realised that very well.

'Follow me,' Ty Lee said. She walked towards a large group of people, standing around one of the walls. Toph crossed her arms in front of her chest as Ty Lee stood on her toes, probably trying to see something _on_ said wall. The people around them were talking excitedly and it didn't take a lot of time before Toph heard some of them mention a trial.

'Does it have anything to do with the prince and princess?' she asked formally.

'It's about the trial of Prince Zuko,' Ty Lee said. She lowered her voice. 'Just Zuko. Nothing about Azula – but I don't think anybody knows about her role in all this. The trial will be tomorrow. Let's get back to the others.'

'Tomorrow already? Isn't that a bit soon?'

She shrugged. 'Important trials go first and I assume Fire Lord Ozai would want to get rid of Zuko as quickly as possible, you know, since he tried to kill him and all.'

'But still,' she said.

'They'll have to plan it quickly,' she nodded. 'I assume it will be quite a spectacle.'

Toph frowned. 'It won't be fair.'

'No,' she said. 'Keeping in mind the that the Fire Sages kind of do what Fire Lord Ozai tell them to do…'

'And Ozai will tell him to judge Zuko,' Toph muttered. 'Will he be banished?'

Ty Lee snorted. 'Of course not.'

'They'll kill him?' she exclaimed. Ty Lee turned her head to look at her and Toph imagined she wasn't too happy. 'Sorry,' she added in a hushed tone. 'How will it be done? Fire?'

Ty Lee nodded.

'That is quite the spectacle,' Toph agreed. 'So I assume it's our goal to save Zuko before that.'

'I hope so,' she said. She played with her hair and shook her head. 'It's not looking good. It's not looking good _at all_.'

Toph hadn't known Ty Lee for long, but it made her nervous to hear the usually bubbly girl so worriedly.

She wanted to tell them she wasn't hungry, but eventually she did decide to eat. She was more useful if she was thinking straight and right now her stomach was growling so furiously that it was getting harder and harder to do so.

She hadn't seen Zuko or Mai. Azula could guess what would happen with them. As far as she knew, she was safe for now. Her father couldn't kill both her and Zuko in public, because knowing that both the Prince and Princess had betrayed the Fire Nation would demoralise the public. And her father had already told her his intentions to kill Zuko. Assuming that was true...

She couldn't imagine him ever trusting her again… but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to use her for his other means. She bit her lip as she tried to think as he would.

He might force her to obey him by threatening to harm Mai.

She mind remembered her again of the sound of Zuko screaming as their father burned his face and she shivered. No, she couldn't let that happen to Mai. Or to Zuko, not again.

But she couldn't do very much as she was locked up in here.

It was too dark to see the sun, so she had no idea if it was day or night. Her father wouldn't hesitate in killing Zuko… so that meant she didn't have a lot of time to waste.

Azula produced a small flame, so she could once more see the small chamber they were holding her in. It was completely made out of stone, except for the heavy metal door with a small hatch to hand her some food and water. There were no windows.

There was no way she could escape.

Azula sat down on her bed, her head against the wall. She had to come up with a solution. She had to.

As the flame in her hand slowly became smaller and eventually disappeared, princess Azula tried to find ways to escape an inescapable situation.

They had found a small barn where they could sleep. Hakoda had paid for their room with the last of their money. It's room was small and dirty, with not enough beds for everybody. Sokka had volunteered to sleep on the ground, as had Aang and Toph. Toph eventually contented that as an Earth Bender, she wouldn't mind sleeping in the dirt.

There was no way she would let Hakoda sleep on the cold, hard floor. Something about him reminded her of her father… or at least, the father she would like to have had.

They all were very silent when they woke up. The air was thick with fear and worry as everybody thought about their escape plan. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best chance they had. They left the hotel as quickly as possible, because Ty Lee had warned them that it would be very busy. It had never happened before that a prince who was also next in line to the throne had been put on trial and people were curious to hear about the details.

She had also casually mentioned that the executions that tended to follow these kind of trials - about treatury - were considered a spectacle and some people loved to see a traitor being put to death.

Even Sokka wasn't hungry anymore after those words.

The streets were crowded with people, exactly as she had predicted.

'Will Mai be there as well?' Suki asked.

Ty Lee shook her head. 'I don't think so,' she said. 'I think all the attention will be on Zuko.'

'People love a tragic romance story,' Hakoda said. 'I don't think Ozai wants to risk people sympathising with them.'

They grew more silent as the masses slowly led them towards the square. Katara and Aang nodded at them before going there seperate ways. If everything would go according to their, it wouldn't be long before they saw them again.

There was a large podium, surrounded by soldiers. No one was on the podium… yet.

That meant they still had time.

'Does everybody remember the plan?' Sokka said.

They all nodded nervously.

'Do not forget there won't be any second chances today,' Hakoda said. 'And if we have to choose – we need to protect Zuko and Aang at all costs.'

Ty Lee nodded.

'You think it'll work?' she asked.

They all looked at her, their faces grim. 'I'm sorry,' she said quickly. 'I shouldn't have said that. I'm just nervous.'

'We all are,' Hakoda said.

'Even you?'

He laughed without humour. 'I'm terrified,' he said. 'Only a fool wouldn't be.'


	45. Chapter 45

Zuko's hands were tied behind his back.

They didn't use rope, obviously. That would burn way too easily. No, they used handcuffs, a little bit too tight to make him even more uncomfortable.

The slight pain in his wrists wasn't the worst of his problems though.

He walked with two guards on each side, in a weird mirroring situation of the Fire Lord's official escort. He had already made peace with the fact that he would never become Fire Lord, but the similarity till left a sour taste in his mouth.

Again, not the worst of his problems.

Zuko held his head low, looking at his bare feet as they marched through the cold, damp rooms of the prison blocks towards the exit. As he looked at the bright light shining from the behind the doors, his stomach clenched. He didn't want to leave.

His father might disagree, but Zuko wasn't an idiot. He had already known what was going to happen when they briefed him about his trial. There was no way this was going to be fair and just. In front of the whole nation, he would be declared a traitor.

His heart pounded in his throat as he contemplated what his punishment would be – death, no doubt.

Probably by fire.

His eye started throbbing as the thought invaded his mind. He tried to focus on other things. He hadn't given up hope yet.

There were a few questions he had, but the most important one: where was his sister? Where was Mai? And the other, inevitable one he tried to ignore but kept popping up: would he be killed by fire?

He swallowed as they left the building, stepping into the bright morning. It was summer, which meant that the mornings and evenings were the most comfortable hours of the day. If his trial were to last long, it would become unbearably hot.

Fortunately, the people of the Fire Nation were used to the heat.

From the prison blocks it was a short walk to the square were the entire population of the city seemed to be waiting for him. He only managed a short glance before he looked down again. Ashamed.

How did his life turn out to this?

He swallowed. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. _He didn't deserve this_. He balled his fists. If anybody deserved this, it was his father. Not him. Even if he was a traitor – which he supposed he technically was, as he had left the Fire Nation to join the number one enemy of the Fire Nation – it was only because his father had forced him to be.

He straightened his head, meeting the glances of the people on both sides of his path towards his death. If this truly was his last day – he would go with his head straight. He would die with honour.

With new resolve he walked, preparing to meet his father. He walked passed the thousands of people on the square, climbed the podium without falling and almost stomped towards his father on his high-and-mighty throne. When he raised his gaze to meet his, his mouth fell open.

'Good morning, _prince_ Zuko,' his father said. 'I'm so glad you could join us today.' He undoubtedly wore one of his cruel expressions, but Zuko didn't look at him. He barely noticed him, really. His only had eyes for the figure on his father's right side, looking as perfectly put together as he was. Not a single hair out of place.

Azula.

It felt as if all the air was suddenly pushed out of his longs. He couldn't manage to pronounce a single word as he stared at his sister, who looked back at him intently. It all had been a game, hadn't it?

 _No_ , a voice in the back of his head whispered. But how could he otherwise explain this? How could she sit there, looking relaxed and perfect, if she was just as much a traitor as he was? He remembered their fight – Azula had defended him, but she hadn't killed their father. Looking at him, it seemed as if he hadn't been really hurt at all.

But even if it had been planned all along… what did they gain out of it? A legitimate reason to kill him? Or hadn't he been the target at all? Was there someone else the Fire Lord wanted, no, _needed_ dead more than his own son?

Aang was looking at the podium in horror.

'There must be a logical explanation for this,' Sokka said. He looked at Ty Lee. 'Do you have a logical explanation for this?'

She shook her head.

'Perhaps we can't trust them either,' Hakoda said, so soft he thought the girl couldn't hear him. He was mistaken, but she didn't say anything. Instead she looked at the Crown Princess, beautiful in her armour as she sat next to her father.

'Azula hasn't lied to us,' she said. 'I'm sure of it. She's just playing along.'

'Why would she do that?' Toph asked.

Katara rolled her eyes. 'O, I don't know, perhaps because she doesn't want to be put on trail?' she said in a hushed voice. 'We've decided to trust her – we've got to follow the plan.'

Their discussion was put to an end when the Fire Lord rose. 'Welcome, citizens of the Fire Nation, on this dark and gruesome day,' he spoke, his voice powerful enough to reach an impressive amount of the audience. People repeated his words to the ones who hadn't heard them, so that they spread towards the people in back. Aware of this, the Fire Lord paused.

Aang had never seen the man before. Simply looking at him made his stomach hurt. This is the man he would have to fight one day. He was taller than he had expected.

Katara touched his hand. 'We'll be okay,' she told him.

'I'm here with Princess Azula to pass judgement on a traitor of the Fire Nation.'

Azula had risen when her name was being mentioned. Her father put his hand on her shoulder. 'My own son has betrayed us and is therefore no longer worthy of being part of the Royal Family. Whatever the outcome of this trail, he will no longer be Crown Prince. Therefore, it's my duty and my pleasure to announce you your new Crown Princess – Princess Azula!'

The crowd cheered and Azula bowed, even though her face stayed unreadable. They all looked at each other. 'What now?' Suki hissed.

'This was not part of her plan, I swear,' Ty Lee said.

'Perhaps this is what she had to do to redeem herself in her father eyes?' Hakoda asked.

'For trying to kill him?' Katara asked.

He shook his head. 'No. For being banished, for whatever reason that was.' She caught the subtext of his words. _Perhaps this had been part of her plan all along._

The Fire Lord gestured towards a man who looked like a secretary. The man nodded and moved towards the centre of the stage. 'Let the trial begin!'

She would always remember this as the worst day of her life.

Azula forced herself to sit up straight, to keep perfect posture, to keep up appearances. If she didn't, either Mai or Zuko – or both, knowing her father – would be punished. It was smart of him, she thought, looking at her brother as he knelt down in front of them. If both of his children had to be on trial for treatory, people would start to think that _he_ could be the problem. But if she stood by his side, everybody would believe what her father would want them to believe. That Zuko was nothing but a jealous, power-hungry and treachorous prince.

It was incrediby frustrating.

She could win from her father, perhaps, but they were surrounded by so many guards… she didn't stand a chance. And even if she and Zuko did manage to flee, what then? What would happen to Mai?

No, she needed help and the only people she could expect help from, were the Avatar and his friends. Were they in this crowd? It seemed improbable that they would risk invading in the Fire Nation to save three Fire Nation citizens.

So she was on her own, which completed the circle – how was she going the save her brother? She could beg her father to forgive him and just banish him in front of the nation – if he refused that, it would make him look cruel. But then again, even if he promised to do that, it was still possible he would use kill Zuko out of the public sight… together with Mai.

There had to be a way. This was nothing but a ridiciously hard puzzle to solve.

She tried to listen to the procedures. There was a lawyer to defend Zuko, but it was obvious he had been selected and bribed by the Fire Lord. He did a horrible case of defending Zuko, not even denying he was a traitor. All he did was asking for banishment instead of death.

The trial wouldn't take too long. No, the people would get bored and it was dangerous to have thousands of restless people in one square. After less than half an hour of monologues, it was time for the witnesses to be heard.

'Crown Princess Azula, would you allow us to ask you a few questions about your brother?'

It was the first time her new title had been used. She kept her appearance calm and nodded.

'Do you affirm that he tried to kill the Fire Lord, that he managed to surprise his father but wasn't capable enough to defeat him and then fled the Fire Nation with the help of accomplices?'

'I do,' she said, as she had been instructed.

'Do you affirm the Fire Lord sent you after him, with instructions to bring him home and that you managed to do so?'

'I do.'

The face of her interregator was full of pity as he turned to the public, making sure they all saw his carefully polished expression. 'You see, citizens, that must have been hard for the Crown Princess. We all know that she had just returned from a banishment – an unjust banihsment.'

She swallowed heavily. Zuko raised his head and she caught his gaze. There was no way to let him know it was all just a farce, a theater to save Mai.

'Full of duty towards her country and her family, she took the blame for her brother's actions,' he continued. 'Determined that the future Fire Lord should not be tainted, she left the country she loved so dearly.'

A dramatic pause followed, that was filled by encouraging cheers and applause from the public. She even heard people calling her name.

 _Crown Princess Azula._

A few months ago, this had been her dearest dream, she thought by herself. Right now, she couldn't care less.

She felt her father's gaze upon her and forced herself to keep looking at the public. She didn't wants see at him. To see the self-congratulatory look on his face.

'Princess Azula, where did you find your brother?'

'In the Earth Kingdom, with a cell of bandits,' she responded. 'Most of them died trying to flee us, but we did capture a few of them.'

'And why was your brother with a cell of bandits?'

'He was conspiring to take the crown by force.'

The public yelled again, angrily this time. She shifted in her chair, watching the guards that were supposed to keep Zuko safe.

 _Perhaps your father_ wants _Zuko to be torn to shreds by the public_.

No, she thought. Impossible. He would want to kill Zuko himself… or wouldn't he? She had never heard of a Fire Lord who executed his son himself.

'Citizens of the Fire Nation, Fire Sages, Fire Lord, prince Zuko has betrayed our nation multiple times. The Crown Princess has just affirmed that he tried to kill his father, a crime in itself worthy of death. If this wasn't enough, he cowardly fled the country and was conspiring to take the throne by force.'

She assumed it was up to Zuko to be interrogated right now, but instead two men were dragged onto the stage. Her eyes widened in surprise as they revealed themselves to be Zuko's accomplices. She had no idea what her father had promised them, but they delivered their lines convincingly.

It was nothing but a perfect choreographed puppet theater, she thought bitterly.

As the trial continued and the shadows grew smaller, she was getting convinced there was no hope left.

It was already clear that Zuko would be sentenced to death for his so-called crimes. There was not a single hair on her head doubting that.

She kept her back perfectly straight as she watched the proceedings, but her mind was racing. She had already thought of every possible way to escape, but it seemed her father's plan was foolproof.

Her only hope was the public trying to shred Zuko to pieces – perhaps she could help him to escape in this chaos.

Azula stared without seeing anything. She felt alone, more than she had ever felt during her banishment. And she felt utterly, utterly helpless.

She bowed her head and stared at her hands, not able to watch Zuko anymore. She swallowed, but couldn't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. Again, she felt her father watching her.

If it weren't for Mai, she'd attack him, she'd kill him and end this mess…

Suddenly people were screaming.

Water attacked the guards on the stage, pushing them onto the ground and pinning them there as the water turned into ice. Two people jumped on top of the stage. Without realising it, Azula had stood up.

She recognized the people on the stage. Aang and Katara.

As the earth around the stage started to move, she realised Toph was there as well.

What did they think of her? Did they assume she had been playing them all along? She wouldn't blame them for that.

But this was it. This was her chance.

She had two choices. She could pick her fathers side, help him and the other guards to attack the Avatar and take him and his friends prisoners. If she did that, she would be the heroic Crown Princess who saved the Fire Nation. There would be peace - well, not in the Earth Kingdom, but the Fire Nation would be safe.

Or she could help the Avatar and his friends. They were good people. And, she realised, they didn't fight for a country. The fought for what was right.

As she looked at the remnants of the fake trial in front of her, she realised it was not a hard choice to make.

Azula glanced at her father. He had been frozen in his seat for a few seconds, but was now starting to stand up. Their eyes met.

'Father,' she said.

And then blue flames engulfed him.

* * *

 _Please review & enjoy your Christmas :)_


End file.
